A New Life for Strangers
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: This is the story of Sasha Marie Rodriguez. Will her 'tough ass' reputation be tested by a new family? A new guy? Does someone from the team have a long lost family member they never knew about? Okay this summary is stupid but read anyways.
1. Character Introduction

A/N: Hey guys! My names Kita and this is my first fan fic ever! Since 'The Fast and The Furious' is my favorite movie ever, I decided "hey! why not do a fan fiction story on it." So take it easy on me and help me out some please!

Summary: This is the story of Sasha Marie Rodriguez. Will her 'tough ass' reputation be tested by a new family? A new guy? Does someone from the team have a long lost family member they never knew about? Okay this summary is stupid but read anyways!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own any of the 'TFATF' or '2F2F' characters. I only own those you do not recognize.

**Character Introduction:**

**Sasha Rodriguez**

Nicknames: Sash

DOB: February 14, 1989

Age: 17

Hometown: Texas

Currently resides: L.A.

Hair: long dark brown w/ light brown highlights

Eyes: light brown

Sibilings: 1 brother, Anthony (12)

Style: Tomboy (baggy jeans, combat boots, loose tees, etc.)

Other info: tomboy, bad attitude, her best friend is Diana Martinez, Sasha is half black-half mexican, loves racing cars, Junior in high school

**Diana Martinez**

Nicknames: Di

DOB: August 19, 1988

Age: 18

Hometown: L.A

Hair: long dark brown w/ blond highlights

Eyes: green

Sibilings: none

Style: girly girl (tight jeans, tight shirts, flips flops, make-up, etc.)

Other info: happy-go-lucky personality, Sasha's best friend, Mexican, not too much into racing but loves cars, Junior at school

**Jason Davis**

Nicknames: JD, Jay, Jase

Age: 17

Resides: L.A.

Hair: short, dark brown

Eyes: light greyish-blue

Other info: popular Junior, likes Sasha, knows nothing about racing cars

I'll introduce more characters as they come along. Well read and enjoy!


	2. Best Friends

Disclaimer: Remember, I do not own any of the 'TFATF/2F2F' characters.

Okay here is the first chapter. Kinda cheesy and boring but I had trouble trying to figure out how to start it. Well here goes nothing.

**Chapter 1-Best Friends**

"Sasha hurry up we're gonna be late!" yelled Diana. "We were supposed to be at school thirty minutes ago. Now Mr. Asshole is gonna assign of after-school D-hall again!" She screamed again, referring to their 1st block Chemistry teacher, Mr. Adkins. He was always giving them a hard time for everything they did.

"Sorry Di, I slept in late. Last night was mad wild, don'tcha think?" Sasha said, walking out of her house, putting on her Army jacket and her dog tags.

Last night was one of the regular weekend parties. Every weekend a classmate would throw a huge party at his/her home that everyone was invited too. The parties were like every other teenage party: lots of sex, booze, and drugs.

"It was okay. Those parties are starting to get old. We go every weekend and the same things seem to happen. We get drunk, some dumbass guy tries to have a threesome, and a fight usually puts the icing on the cake, so to speak." Diana replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah but it beats staying home on the weekend." Sasha responded, getting into Di's red and pink slug Bug, as she loved to call it.

They jumped in Diana's car and sepd off on their way to school to avoid being anymore late then they already were. Stopped at a red light, Diana noticed a guy in the next car staring at them vigiriously. Sasha then noticed him and screamed, "What the fuck are you looking!" The man turned away as the red light turned gree and sped off.

"What the hell was his problem?" Diana asked, still staring at the car as it sped away.

"I dunno but it was creepy." Sasha replied.

Sasha was always the fierce, tomboyish girl who didn't take shit from anyone. But Diana knew her better than anyone else. Even her family. Diana and Sasha was like twins separated at birth. They knew each other in and out.

But Diana knew Sasha wasn't as angry as she put out there. She was living with a horrible anger problem brought on by the molestation she had endured from her father at the age of seven. She just wanted to be loved and respected and wanted to protect everyone around her, but couldn't find any other way of getting respect than demanding it. Sasha wasn't your everyday, average girl. She had the body and the looks of a goddess but wasn't one to show it. So instead, she wore loose cargo pants, beaters, and black boots. Her look was demeaning.

But Diana wasn't as aggressive. She was loved by everyone at school. She had the charm and the smile to light up a room. She was a very good student. Respected and loved by all, she never turned her back on her true friend, Sasha.

"Let's go deal with the coolest, most understanding teacher in the school." Sasha said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I just love him. Besides the cool glasses and ankle-high pants, he's such a stud." Diana responded jokingly.

As they walked in class and took their seats, they noticed their teacher wasn't at the blackboard like he always was when they came in class. He was standing at his desk with two pieces of paper in his hand. Automatcally, the girls knew what the papers were; pink slips. Discipline slips as the teachers called them. Sasha and Di both got up, walked to Mr. Adkins and took the slips. They both got their things and walked down to the office.

"This is fucking bullshit Sash. I told you we couldn't be late again or we'd get written up!" Diana yelled at Sasha as they walked down the hallway. Sasha just ignored her. She didn't reallly care at the time, she was just glad to be out of that class.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite 'late' students. Ladies, pleast, have a seat." Teased their principals, Mr. Jones. The girls were regulars in his office. He'd see them together in his office, often many times a week. "So what is it today, let's see those slips shall we." He asked, reaching for their papers. "Hmm, just as I suspected, late again. Well ya know what girl's, since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let you off the hook. Go find something to do for the next hour and a half. I don't care where you go, but if you aren't back by second block, you will in after-school detention for 3 weeks. Got it?" He finished.

"Yessir" the girls said in unison. As they left the office, Sasha stopped dead in her tracks at the person standing in front of her. Jason Davis. The guy that she had had the biggest crush on since her freshman year. He was tall, and tan, and muscular. He had that long shaggy, brown hair that you only see on TV. And he had the most beautiful set of eyes. They were a grey-blue color with a slint tint of green. He wore the sweetest smile that can make you melt from afar. But Sasha wouldn't let him know how she felt simply because -- her and jocks just don't mix. She was the sweaty, greasemonkey who worked on cars and Jason was the all-american football jock.

As they passed Jason, he and Sasha exchanged long, seductive glares. But that soon ended by an annoyed glance that Sasha gave him.

"Take a picture ass." She spat, smacking into the side of Jason's arm. He frowned at her and mouthed 'bitch' as he entered the office. He liked her indeed, but he hated the bitchy mood she was always in.


	3. Crushes and Skanks

**Please read and review! I'm new at this! I need a little cheering on. Thanks ;)**

**Kita 3**

**Chapter 3-Crushes and Skanks**

**Sasha's POV**

"Sasha, why are you so mean to him? You know you like him. You have since like 9th grade." Diana said to me, out of the blue. _How did she know? Was I that obvious? _I thought to myself. I tried to play it off, as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about? I hate him. I hate all those stupid, preppy assholes." I replied, tossing my backpack over my shoulder. We walked out to Di's car and took off down the road towards the near-by Diary Queen. Diana just looked at me and rolled her eyes. She could tell I was lieing about liking Jason.

As we ordered our blizzards from D.Q., I could tell Di got the same feeling that someone was watching us. I looked around, not noticing anything right away. I noticed the terrified look on Diana's face when she looked across the street. I felt rage boil threw my body as I noticed who was watching us -- the same guy from earlier. It was starting to piss me off. As I was starting towards the car, Diana grabbed my hand.

"Sash don't. Let's just get out of here." She whispered, pulling me to the car. And with that, we were already on our way back to school.

We sat in the parking lot and waited. We had a good 45 minutes left until class was over.

"Want a smoke?" Diana offered me. I nodded and took the stick out of her hand. I lit it and took a long drag, it was going to be a stressful day.

About ten minutes after we arrived at school, I decided to spark up a conversation.

"So have you talked to Santiago?" I asked her. Santiago was Santiago. That was the only way to put it. He grew up down the street from Diana. I was the last to come to the neighborhood we all lived in. He was 19 and a senior. He wasn't a jock, but he wasn't a 'loser' either. He was the in-between guy. He got along with everyone. He was the overprotective older brother that neither I nor Di had. But he looked at Di in a way he didn't look at me. It was more then "sisterly" love. He had feelings for her, but she never wanted to be more then friends. He still loved her, and now she was finally loving him back.

"Yeah I talked to him last night at the party, why?" she responded, not fully getting my question.

"No, I mean did you TALK to Santiago? About you wanting to be his girl and everything?" I said slowly, letting her gather in everything.

"No! I don't think he likes me like that anymore Sash. I had the chance to be with him but I blew it." She responded hesistantly. I saw a sudden expression of fear and pain roll over her face. I felt bad for the girl. She was too blind to notice that San still loved her.

"Aww shuddup you know he loves you girl. He always has. You were just too dumb to notice it. He'll come around." I consoled her. She looked at me with weak eyes and hugged me. _Ugh I hate this part_, I said to myself. After about 3 minutes of thanking me for making her feel better, although I didn't say anything, she got out the car and sat on the hood.

After about ten minutes of listening to my Tupac "All Eyez On Me" album, I turned the car off and got out. I looked over and saw Diana was getting into an arguemnt with a group of girls. Diana was best known for that. And I was best known for getting her out of them, either verbally or physically.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" I questioned as I walked up casually, but obviously annoyed.

"This is none of your business dyke so just leave us alone. We are just having a talk with your little girlfriend here. This skank better leave Santiago alone. He's mine. You had your chance, slut!" said one of the skanky, preppy girls. Diana knew exactly what was coming next, so she stepped back two steps behind me. I smiled at Di and stepped up to the plate. I hesisted for a second, just to contemplate which eye I was going to tag. I decided neither and connected a right hook on Marie's nose. I stepped over the girl and started towards class.

"You shoulda just layed down in the first place. Now you look stupid in front of your groupies." I heard Di say, stepping over Marie and walking behind me.


	4. No More Secrets

**A/N: I'ma try to speed the story up some. I know you all thats actually reading want to get to the good parts. I'm working on it.**

** 3 Kita**

**Chapter 4-No More Secrets**

As the rest of the day seemed to go by slowly, school was finally out. Diana and Sasha met up at Di's car. They stood there, waiting for Santiago. Di always drove them all home everyday after school. San had a car but he figure, why waste gas? They were all going to the same place. Santiago always went that extra mile to help Sash and Di out when they needed. He was considered an older brother to them, while Sasha was the baby, Diana being the middle "sibiling". Any troubles they had, San protected them. From then on, he adopted the name "Bro" from the girls.

As they drove on their way home from school, Sasha began to fill him in on the weird guy they had been seeing all morning.

"And the sick bastard happened to show up at Diary Queen the same time we did." She said, from the back of the car.

"Well if the fucker shows up again, you girls call me and I'll take care of it, hereme?" He responded in his New-York accented, protective voice.

"Yeah Bro we got it." Di smiled at his braveness.

**xxx**

Finally they pulled up to a large, brown house. Santiago kissed both girls on the cheek, then hopped out of the car. He waved by to them and ran inside his house. Sasha climbed up in the front seat and looked over at Di, who was staring sadly at Santiago as he closed his house door.

"Why don't you just ask Bro out. You know you want too. Give it a shot." Sasha encouraged Di.

"I'm scared. What if he blows me off like I did to him back then?" she replied dolefully.

"I thought we had this conversation already. It's worth a shot damnit." Sasha replied annoyed. She hated seeing her friend like this. She knew that Di wanted to be with San. But she was afraid that he was over her and he didn't have any interest in her anymore.

"Well why don't you ask Jason out." Diana yelled, pulling up to Sasha's house.

"Would you quit it with that! I don't like the football player. Geez." Sasha replied, trying to get away from the subject as quick as she could open the car door.

"Quit fronting Sash. I know you like him. I mean he's a sexy guy. Really cool guy. You should get to know him sometime." Di said, noticing that Sasha relaxed back in her seat.

By now, Sasha's face washed over in fear. Hesistantly, she retaliated " How do you know about Jason?"

Diana smiled. For once, she wasn't denying anything. "Mami it's written on your forehead. I know you're majorly crushing on Jason. And it's obvious that he is on you too." She answered.

"How do you know that?" Sasha said in surprise.

"That too is obvious. Plus, he told me. Unlike you, I have the balls to talk to him." Di answered, smiling at the same time. Diana and Jason were in three classes together so they were kind of close.

"What exactly did he tell you?" an obviously happy Sasha asked.

"He said he really likes you. He knows that under that thick shell of bitchiness, you are a real person. He likes how you don't dress up to impress anyone. But he can't get to you because you're always an asshole when he's around. Now ain't that some shit?" Di replied, playfully punching Sasha in the arm.

"Oh." was all Sasha could let her mouth release at the time. She was so happy to hear that Jason was interested in her. But then again, she was pissed that she was messing up her chances to talk to her because of her anger. _I have to get that under control soon_, she said to herself about her problem. Di and Sash hugged before Sasha got out. "I'll see you later chica. Adios." Sasha said, peeking in the driver window.

Sasha ran to the mailbox, retrieved all the items, and ran inside. _It feels good to be home._

A/N: Sorry so short. There was more to this chapter but I had to cut some thing's out. Well review please!


	5. The Pizza Experience

**Alright we'll here in chapter 4. Things get awkward but they'll smooth out. C'mon guys, I need reviews!**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 4-The Pizza Experience**

**Sasha's POV**

When I entered the house, I noticed my little brother Anthony laying on the floor playing PS2. He was playing 'Need for Speed 2'. I loved that game. Hell, I loved any game that involved fast cars.

Me and Tony were close sibilings, considering I was five years older then him. I always looked out for him when he was picked on by other kids. And he was always there to make me laugh when I was having a hard time.

I heard my mom in the kitchen cursing to herself. I got up and walked in to see what all the commotion was about. I finally calmed down when I saw my mom waving her hand over the burning chicken over the stove. _She's always burning the chicken_, I thought to myself.

"Where's Marcus at?" I asked my mom, referring to my father. I never called him dad. He doesn't deserve that.

"Your FATHER is out. Probably drinking or at the garage." My mother responded, putting emphasis on the word 'father'. My "father" was never home. Either he was out at the bar or at some garage downtown. I think it was called DT Mechanics or something like that. "Do something with this chicken Sash. I can't." She said, walking out the kitchen.

"Mommy give me your keys and 20 bucks 'cuz there is nothing I can do with that." I replied, pointing to the now blackened food. My mom came back in and gave me $20 and the keys to the Sunfire.

**XXX**

A few minutes later, I pulled up to the local pizza joint, _Marco_'s. I walked up to the counter and ordered two large pizza's with extra cheese. I recognized out the corner of my eye that the last person I wanted to see was approaching me -- Jason. For a second, I had to picture what I was wearing to make sure I looked okay. I was wearing a black beater that actually fit my curves perfectly. I also wore green cargo parnts and black boots.

I turned to face Jason, annoyed that he happened to be everywhere I was nowadays. I could tell he was actually nervous about approaching me. He stuck his hands in pockets and looked down shyly.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, carrying my food to car and placing it in the passenger seat. Just as I expected, he was right behind me.

"Why are you such a bitch to me? I mean I've never done anything wrong to you. I'm not like those other guys over there. They're pricks. I'm not." He answered, pointing to his football buddies. He smiled at me sweetly, reassuring me he was a nice guy.

"Why are you talking to me? Don't you have some cheerleader to hit on or something?" I asked him rudely. That was all that came to mind at the time. I didn't mind him talking to me, I really liked it.

"Actually I don't." He responded quickly. There was an awkward silence between us, then he finally spoke. "You look nice today. I mean not that you don't look nice everyday, because you do, but you look nice today." he rambled on nervously. He was soo cute when he was shy.

"Uhh thanks. And I don't mean to be a bitch so much. It's just a part of me you're gonna have to get used to." I replied, not realizing that I was actually having conversation with this guy. I blushed a little as I pushed the stray hairs behind my ears.

"So you're gonna give me a chance to get used to it?" He asked, with a seductive grin flashing on his face.

"Maybe." I responded, getting into my car. I can't believe I was actually FLIRTING with him. This goes against everything I stand for. I left him standing there with that to think about as I drove off back home.

**XXX**

"Ma, I'm back." I yelled as I entered the house. My mother, Maria, and my brother, Tony were both in the living watching some game show.

"What took you so long?" Tony questioned, grabbing a box of pizza out of my hand.

"Kinda got held up." I replied, taking a seat in the floor next to Tony.


	6. First Races and Familiar Faces

**Here's chapter 5. The 'mystery man' will finally be revealed. Read and find out!**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 5-First Races and Familiar Faces**

**--later that week--**

"Sasha if you wanna go to this race you better hurry the hell up chica!" Diana screamed, yet again from Sasha's front porch.

It was now Friday. Race night. Sasha and Di were on their way to watch their first street race. And from what Sasha knew, she wanted to dress like anything but a racer chaser. She wore a pair of black and white cargo pants with a white beater that read 'FUCK OFF I HATE GUYS". She thought it was appropriate to show peple that she definitely wasn't there for the guys. She was there for the cars. She loved import cars and wanted to know everything there was to know about them. She loved the paint jobs and decals on the cars. And how the engines purred like panthers. But most of all, she loved the speed. She craved that adrenaline.

Finally Sasha was done messing with her hair, which she tossed up in a messy bun. She kissed Maria and Anthony and left outside. Her mother knew exactly where she was going. She didn't mind Sasha going to the races, but if she was ever involved in one, she'd kill her. Sasha knew that just as well as Maria did.

As Di and Sasha pulled up at the race, they were in pure awe. Neither of them have ever seen so many cars in one place. sash'a eyes almost started to tear up. Every car there was so beautiful. She would love to get one of those one day. But her parents won't buy her a car until her next birthday, February 14th.

Sasha and Di stepped out of the car and observed all of the different crews of people. There you had the black crew, latino crew, and Asian crew. Rarely white people came to the races. And if they did, they were suspected of being 5-0.

Diana saw someone she recognized and excused herself to go talk with them. As Sasha looked around, still in awe, she saw someone she recognized as well. _What, is he stalking me? Damnit_. She said to herself. His car was parked next to Diana's bug.

"Hi Jason." I said, walking over to where he was standing. He was standing by his Toyota Celica, observing the sights. He turned to me and smiled from ear to ear. That made me blush.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked me, scooting over so I could sit next to him on the hood of his ride.

"Just coming to watch the race. What about you? Why are you alone? Where's your girlfriend at?" I asked him, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"Don't have one. And I'm just here to watch like you. You like cars?" He asked me, trying to have casual conversation.

"Ohh I love them. This is what I wanna do when I get a car. What about you, you like cars?" I responded.

"Yeah they're okay but it hasn't grew on me yet. Maybe 'cuz I know nothing about them. I dunno, maybe you could teach me a little something about them." He asked me, catching me off guard.

"Yeah maybe." I smiled at him, pushing my hair behind my ears. I have a habit of doing that when I blush.

I heard the sound of high performance engines closing in. I saw about six cars pull up in a V formation. Hmm, I thought, I wonder who this is. When I saw a large, bald Italian guy step out of a red Rx-7, I felt my happy mood drop to the floor and I was suddenly pissed.

"This cannot be happening." I said to noone in particular.


	7. I'm Sasha, that's Di

Disclaimer: I do not own any The Fast and The Furious nor 2 Fast 2 Furious characters. Also, remember, this story takes place after the heists. Brian is back in town too.

**Alright guys. Here's chapter 6. Everything's gonna be coming out in the chapter to be aware.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 6-I'm Sasha, That's Diana**

**Sasha's POV**

As the bald guy approached and greeted everyone, it became clearer who he was. He was the guy following me and Diana around town all week. But he seemed familiar. I knew him from somewhere. I just couldn't put it together. As he got closer to the crowd, I finally remembered where I'd seen him. On the news... Dominic Toretto. He was going to jail for almost beating a guy to death. He was about 17 then, but now he looked about 24. _Damn he's sexy_, I thought to myself staring him up and down. I realized a young woman standing close to him noticed the way I was looking at Dominic by the pissed off looked she gave me. I ignored her and approached Dominic.

"Why the fuck are you following me and my friend around town? Are you some kind of fucking psycho stalker or something?" I screamed at him.

For a second there, I forgot who i was talking too. This wasn't one of the jerkoffs at school. This was Dominic Toretto. The King. He was King of the Streets.The best racers around. Noone could beat him. Besides all of that, he was huge. And sexy as hell.

The woman who was standing next to Toretto, who looked about 21, now stood in front of him, facing me. She was a beautiful woman, I give her that. She had long dark hair, and the most intimidating eyes. Almost like mine. She was an obvious Latina, we had the same temper. But I was about to knock that beauty right off of her if she didn't get out of my face.

"Down Letty. This is the girl I was telling you about." Dominic said, pointing to me. "Umm I didn't get your name.." he continued, pausing for an answer.

"I didn't give it." I stood my ground.

"Oh so this is the chica. Where's her friend? I thought you said there were two?" the lady, who I'm guessing is Letty, asked.

I stood there confused as hell wondering what they were talking about and how they knew us. How long have they been following us? Did Di know them? Hopefully these questions were answered soon.

As we stood there, Diana finally decided to come over.

"Sasha what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"Glad you could join. I don't know but I think we're about to find out now." I said, waiting for a response from them.

"Okay ladies. I'm Dominic Toretto and this is my girl Leticia Rodriguez." Dominic introduced. Leticia gave him a dirty, look, which I guess made him correct himself. " I'm sorry, LETTY. Don't call her Leticia, only I can do that. And you can call me Dom." He continued.

"Okay you have my last name which is totally weird, but how do you two know us?" Sasha said, already freaked out by the weirdness of these two.

"Well our friend Jesse Owenz goes to your high school. He's a senior. He tells us about you girls. He said you are fierce. And that's what we need on our team. He says Sasha is kinda crazy in the head but she's the muscle and the attitude of the two. I think I already know which one of you are Sasha," Dom joked, smiling at me. He continued, "And he says Diana's the more calmer one, but she's not one to joke around with." he continued, which seemed like forever.

"I'm Sasha, this is my best friend, Diana." I introduced, pointing as I spoke.

Diana finally broke her silence and spoke up. "Oh yeah I know Jesse. He hangs out with our Bro."

Then Letty broke her glare from me and also her silence. "So you girls are sisters?" she asked, pointing at us.

"No, but blood couldn't make us any closer. And the guy she called our Bro is Santiago, he basically is our older brother." I answered in a more calmer tone.

"Well enough of this talk, we gotta get a race started before the cops come. Let's go!" Dom waved every one towards the finish line. He hopped in his Mazda, as everyone jumped in their cars, and headed for the starting line.


	8. The Date

**A/N: This one might be a short one. R/R anyways please.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 8-The Date**

**Sasha's POV**

**-- Monday --**

Diana and I was early at school Monday morning, so we did the usual, Diana smoking a cig on the hood, and me listening to her radio. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed a guy walking up to the car. My automatic instinct was to jump out the car, but I was so relaxed that I didn't even move. The guy approached the car and stuck his head in the window.

""Hiya I'm Jesse. You met my crew a couple days back." He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. I just looked at it and back at him, and turned back to the radio.

"That's the response I thought I'd get." He said shakily. He walked over to the other side of the car, near Diana. "Hiya Di." He said with more courage to talk to her.

"Hey Jesse bru what's up man?" Diana responded. _So obviously these two have known each other for awhile, and he hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me? Surprise. How does she know him? _I thought to myself as I watched them two talk on the side of the car. Again she noticed someone walking up to her from the corner of her eye. She turned and felt her heart sink to the floor. _Jason_, I whispered to myself.

He was wearing baggy jeans and a red and black stripped polo top. He had sunglasses on top of his head and one tiny gold hoop earring in his left right ear.

I was basically drooling when Diana tapped on the hood and screamed " If you get any of that on my seats, it's YOUR ass!"

"Hey Jesse what's up man. Hi Diana." Jason greeted everyone else first. He looked down at me in the car and opened the door. I surprisingly got out and leaned up against the car, facing him.

"Hi Jason." was all I could spit out.

"Hi. So I was thinking, maybe you would wanna go somewhere during lunch? Like maybe Marco's? If you have plans then I understand. But I was hoping you--" he rambled on until I cut him off.

"Yes Jason. We can go to Marco's. You okay? You breathing kinda heavy." I asked him, seeing how nervous he was asking me out.

"Yeah I'm okay. So I guess I'll see you later then." He responded, smiling that beautiful smile I loved. He did something to everyones surprise -- he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah. Bye" I said, trying to slow my racing heart down.

**XXX**

Jason's POV

I was sitting in my second block class, World Geography, waiting for the bell to ring. I had ten mintues before I went on the 'date' with Sasha. I'm surprised she said yes. I really like her. I have for awhile. I liked how she didn't dress up girly to impress anyone. I like how she had the permanit PMS attitude. She was real down to earth and she was blunt. She was perfect.

After ten minutes of fantasizing about me and Sasha, the bell finally rang. I ran down to the parking lot and tossed my books in the back. I leant back on the car, awaiting Sasha's arrival. After waiting five minutes, I was sure she wasn't going to show. When I heard yelling behind me, I turned and saw Sasha coming near the car.

We greeted each other and jumped into my Celica. The drive to Marco's was quiet and awkward. Then finally, Sasha spoke.

"So do you like me or are you doing this for fun? Figure you take out the little unpopular girl, you'll boast up your rep? If so you can stop the car and let me out now." She told me. I could tell she felt vulnerable. She had a guard put up to protect herself, and she could slowly feel it come down.

"No. I actually do like you. I have for awhile now. It's just hard to get close to you when your blocking all the time." I responded, not taking my eyes off the road. I could tell she was lettting what I said settle in.

We pulled up outside of Marco's about five minutes later. We just sat there for a while.

"Well we better get in. We only have fourty minutes left until lunch is over."I said stepping out of the car. I raced around the other side and opened the door for Sasha.

**Sasha's POV**

The whole time at Marco's with Jason wasn't that bad. He was very polite and funny. I love people who can make me laugh. He did good with that. And we learned alot about each other. I learned that his father left when he was just a baby and his mother committed suicide when he was seven. He also has a sister, Danielle. She was in college though. I also learned that he hates football and he only plays to have something to do.

After about talking and exchanging info. for the past half hour, we decided to head back to school.

"So I guess I'll see you later." I said, kissing him on the cheek and stepping out of the car. He waved goodbye to me and we went our separate ways.

**A/N: Okay probably a boring chapter but leaves reviews please!**

**--Kita--**


	9. Meeting the Team

**Chapter 9-Meeting the Team**

**Diana's POV**

As the week slowly came to end, it was finally Friday. Which meant me and Sash had to ride with Jesse down to the DT garage. We were standing by Jesse's white and blue Jetta, waiting for him to come out of the school.

"Why the hell is that boy so weird? He's always shaking or jumping up and down like a crazy man." Sasha asked me, pointing to Jesse as he was running towards the car.

"Sasha be nice. He has ADD and he's anemic. He has to stay alive someway and what better way to do it then be happy?" I answered sincerely.

The truth was, I kinda had a crush on Jesse. He was the boy-next-door, so to speak. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair with the most amazing green eyes. He always wore a beanie to match his outfits. He was a silly guy and fun to be around.

"You shorties ready to go? We have to go to DT, then we are gonna stop by the house so I can drop my things off, then finally we are gonna meet up with the rest of the team at the store." Jesse said, snapping me out of my daze. We all jumped in the car, me riding shotgun of course, and Sasha in the back.

"This is one helluva Jetta you got here." Sasha complimented his ride.

"Thanks. Yeah me and my dad built it before he went to the pen." He said, obviously trying to get away from this conversation. When we stopped at the garage, Jesse noticed that none of the cars where there. "Guess they aren't here. Well I guess we're going straight to the store. We can go to the house afterwards." He said, backing out of the garage.

**XXX**

As we arrived to the store, I noticed a lady standing behind the counter. There was a blonde man sitting at one of the stools talking to her. There was also another rugged-looking man sitting next to him and he didn't look happy.

"Dom they're here!" yelled Letty as she stood from a chair behind the counter. "How ya livin' chicas?" She asked as we approached thestore.

"Couldn't be better" I answered.

"Good, cause it's about to get better, watch this." Letty said, pointing to the two men at the counter.

"Who are they?" Sasha asked curiously.

"The little blonde guy is Brian. Ancient history ... so to speak. He and Mia are in love with each other. That's Mia," she answered pointing to the Italian girl, "and that over there is the Ol' Coyote, Vince. He's been in love with her forever, literally. Even after the fact that Brian saved his life, he still won't let up." Letty finished.

As she spoke, I noticed the scars on Vince's right forearm. They looked like a rope had been wrapped around it.

"What happened to Vince's arm?" I asked out of curiousity.

"To make a long story short -- he's lucky all he got was scars. If it wasn't for Snowman, Vince wouldn't be here." was all Letty said.

"Thanks for the tuna Mi, I'll see ya later. Tell Dom I said thanks for actually letting me back in his good graces." Brian said, putting money on the counter and walking away from his stool.

"Ohh watch this girls, it's beautiful." Some guy with a toothpick in his mouth said to us. Vince stood from his stool and followed Brian.

"You got some nerve coming back here buster. After all that shit, you come back. You're dumber then I thought." Vince yelled from behind Brian.

"I wasn't dumb when I grabbed your ass off that truck was I? I coulda let your ass die on that truck." Brian growled back at Vince. There was silence. Vince just turned around and walked away. Brian turned, got into his Skyline and left.

"What, no fight?" Dominic joked, finally coming from out back.

"Whatever Dominic." Was all Vince could say.

"Now that you've given our guests a show, lemme introduce you all." Dom said, putting his arm around Vince's shoulder and walking towards the rest of the team.

"This is my little sister, Mia. She's the mother of the family. She cooks, she cleans, and we love her," He joked, hugging her tightly. "That ass right there, that's Vince. He's the Coyote of the bunch. Wild and always hungry." That sent the whole group into laughter. I mean he did kinda remind me of a coyote. Dom continued, "That's Leon. You well never see him without that damn toothpick. He's crazy about Skylines, specifically HIS Skyline, but we keep him around for decoration. Plus he's a good mechanic sometimes. You already know Jesse, the mad scientist of the team. He can fix anything. And that right there, the only lady who can wear greasy overalls and make it look sexy, my baby Letty." he said, kissing Letty on the cheek.

"And you are?" Sasha asked sarcastically.

"I'm Dom, King of the Streets, and this is my family." He said in that raspy voice of his.

"I'm Kong, here me roar!" Sasha joked, beating on her chest like the famous ape. She was actually joking around... she was having a good time..something's wrong. Her joke made everyone crack up with laughter. Dom turned beet red and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, nodding at all of the characters in front of me.

"I don't mean to be rude but Sir Kong, you are one cocky SOB." Sasha spoke, causing the team to laugh at the new nickname she gave him.

"Noone has ever called Dominic Toretto cocky and lived to tell about it." Leon said, holding his toothpick in his hand.

After more talking and joking, I noticed Sasha started to relax some. We got to know everyone and we were having a good time doing it.


	10. Talking with Mia

**Last chapter was kinda long. I'm not gonna predict how long this one will be. We'll have to see.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 10-Talking with Mia**

**Sasha's POV**

After sticking around the store until closing time, the team invited us over to the house to watch a couple of movies since it was only 6:34 p.m. and it was Friday. As we pulled up to a tiny, two story grey house, I couldn't help but wonder if all of these people lived in this house.

"Do you all live here?" Diana asked, obviously reading my mind.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Mia answered.

"Well I was just thinking about what it would be like for six nutcases to live in one house. Must be hell." Diana joked.

"Yeah it's so much fun, everyday tea party." Letty responded in a sarcastic tone.

**XXX**

While everyone was settled watching some Kung-Fu movie in the den, I was in the living room talking to Mia.

"So how come you aren't in there watching the movie with everyone else?" I asked her.

"Not really into the how Kung-Fu thing. How 'bout you?" She asked in response.

"Same thing. More of an action lover." I answered, fiddling with my pants.

"So what's the deal with you and Diana? Are yall _together_?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What? Noooo. Me and her are best friends. We are like attached at the hip. You won't find one without the other." I corrected her. That was a first. Noone has ever seriously thought me and Di was a couple.

"Sorry I asked. Just curious. So how you like the team?" She asked me, looking threw a magazine that was lying on the coffee table.

"Ohh I love the team. I'm usually not one to open up to people so easily but I feel so comfortable here. So welcome ... like I belong, ya know? So how did you all meet?"I asked, sitting up, actually interested on how they got together.

"Well Dom is my brother, of course you know. But Vince and my brother have been friends since third grade. They're kinda like you and Diana. And Letty and my brother have been lovers since day 1. Letty lived a couple houses down. Always over here arguing with Dom cause he wouldn't let her help with the cars. They are both stubborn, perfect for each other." Mia explained.

"And what about Leon and Jesse? And Brian? Where do they fit in?" I questioned again.

"Well they are brothers. They came from New York. Showed up one day and never left. Their father killed their mother, so he's in prison. They had no other family so they came to L.A. My brother spotted them at a race one day and took them in. That's how Dom is. If he sees someone in need, he'll help anyway he can. And as for Brian, well let's just leave that for Dom to explain." Mia replied, turning another page of the magazine.

"How old is everyone old?" I asked once again.

"What is this, freaking twenty questions?" Mia spat out. She noticed the disappointed expression on my face. "Sorry, I've been on edge lately. Trying to get in as much studying I can. But Dom and Vince are 24. Brian and Leon are both 23. Me and Letty are both 22. And Jesse is the baby, he's 19." She finally finished.

"Ohh. Well I'm 17 and Di is 18." I answered before she could ask.

"Well then I guess Jesse isn't the baby anymore. Congrats." Mia teased.

We talked more about the team, Mia's college issue, their father, and other things. I didn't know why she trusted me with some of the things she told me. But I'm glad she trusted me at all. She was easy to talk to. She made me feel comfortable and relaxed.

**XXX**

"Well guys we should start heading to bed, we gotta get up early. We have a few customers coming by the garage tomorrow and they need their cars fixed ASAP." Dom announced, starting for the stairs. "You girls are welcome to stay. There's a guest room next to Jesse's upstairs."

"Naw actually we gotta get going. I'm going on vacation with my family tomorrow afternoon, so I have to get home and finish packing." Diana replied.

"Anytime you girls need a place to crash, don't hesistate to come to the Toretto home. You're part of the team now. And the team stays together." Dom preached.

And with that, we were on our way home for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Sorry so short. I'm getting writers block. Help out!**

**--Kita--**


	11. The Brawl

**Chapter 11-The Brawl**

**Sasha's POV**

**-Monday-**

It was another boring Monday morning. I was going through another day of high school, alone. Sasha had left this morning to Mexico, instead of this afternoon. The semester was ending, also the year. I had about a month left. We'd be finishing this year alone, since Santiago had moved up to New York to take care of his sick grandmother. I was sad. I didn't want him to go but I understand he had too. Hopefully he'd come and visit sometime. I hoped this day would go by without any drama. Man, wasn't I wrong.

I was in gym class, second block, the only class me, Sasha, and Jason had together. Me and my friends, Tessa and Britney were passing a basketball on one of end of the gymnasium, while Jason and his friends were playing on the other.

"Gah, I hate having P.E. We don't ever do anything in here. Hell, our freaking teach barely shows up. Why do we have to be here?" Tessa said annoyed. She hated this class as much as we all did, even though she was the honor student.

"I know what you mean. Just think, we still have a whooping fourty-five minutes left." I replied in a high-pitch tone.

I heard the double-doors to the gym open, but I didn't bother to see who it was. I figured it was Mr. Webster finally deciding to come to class. But then I heard arguing between two familiar voices. I was surprised to find out who it was. One was Joseph Davon, he was always the badass who had to start fights for no reason. And this time he was picking a fight with -- Jesse.

I wasn't even about to let nothing happen to that kid. Since I'm gonna be hanging out with him more, I might as well keep him out of trouble.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

"Is there a problem here?" I asked Joseph, now standing next Jesse.

"It's none of your business dyke. But since you're here ... I told stupid here to fix my car and he refuses. I guess he doesn't know who I am." Joseph replied, as arrogant as can be.

"Okay, call me a dyke again, and you'll never have babies. And if Jesse doesn't wanna fix your car, guess what? He's not gonna fix it." I replied, getting pissed off. I motioned for Jesse to walk away but Joseph just wouldn't stop. _I'm not in the mood to kill_, I thought to myself.

"You threatening me, DYKE!" He yelled from behind me.

"Yeah I am." I growled back, now face to face with him.

"You know something, I figured out why you're so rough. Was your mother so much of a whore that she didn't have time to teach you how to be a lady? Or was your dad never around to didn't beat some respect into you?" Joseph replied, with a grin only the devil could smile.

That really pissed me off. Nobody talks about my family. I went to swing at Joseph's face when I felt an arm grab mine.

"Step to the side please." was all Jason whispered before stepping in front of me. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to me.

He looked different. No longer was he wearing his gym wear. He even wasn't dressed in his usual preppy attire. He had on baggy leather pants, black boots, a black beater, and his beige leather jacket. I liked his new look. It was sexy.

Before I could continue my daydream, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Mila! Joseph's girlfriend had punched me in the stomach. Noone had ever been dumb enough to do that. I recovered, and returned a left jab into her eye. Now it was an all-out brawl. Jason and Joseph, Mila and me, and Joseph's right hand man, Bobby, was attacking Jesse.

The brawl went on for a good ten minutes before the security guards came and took over. Next thing I knew ... we were all sitting in the office. Me, Jason, and Jesse on one side -- Joseph, Mila, and Bobby.

**XXX**

"Sasha. Why am I not surprised to see you? But Jason? And Jesse? This is a shocker." Mr. Jones said in shock, starting to get angry. "Sasha, I'm suspending you for 2 weeks. I'm tired of seeing you in here everyday, and then letting you off the hook. Jason and Jesse, since this is my first time seeing you guys in here, I'm giving you a weeks vacation. Get out of my office and send the others in." He growled at us.

_Mom's gonna kill me_, I said to myself. This was the fourth time I've been suspended in the past two months. If I'm suspended again, Mr. Jones said they would expell me from the school.

**XXX**

When I got home, my mother was NOT happy to see me. I figured the school had called her and informed her on what happened.

I started up for my room, but was stopped by my highly-angered mother.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapters! Thanks for those who reviewed. Made me feel better to know someone's reading it.**

**--Kita--**


	12. Room for One More?

**Thanks again to those who reviewed! Keep em coming please! It might take me awhile to get chapters up every now and then cuz I'm moving. But everytime I get a chance, I'll add another chapter.**

**--Kita--**

**Well, here's chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12-Room for One More?**

"Get back down here. We gotta talk." She yelled at me. I've never heard my mom raise her voice. This was scary and surprising at the same time. I trailed back down the stairs, and stood my ground in front of Maria. "What are you thinking mija? You can't keep getting in trouble like this!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Ma. Joseph started it! He was starting shit with my friend--" I started but she cut me off.

"I don't care who started it. It's not your job to finish it. I'm tired of turning the other cheek Sasha! I want you to straighten your shit up or you're out of here!" She screamed again.

"Put me out! I don't give a fuck! I said it wasn't my fault now if you don't believe me then FUCK YOU! Mila hit me first and I beat her ass. I wasn't gonna take no ass-whooping from now one." I yelled obscenities to my mother. My own mother for Christ sakes. But she pissed me off. She was threatening to put her own daughter out on the streets. Then the unexpected happened -- she hit me. "I'm outta here." was all I said when I turned and headed for upstairs.

I grabbed two of the biggest duffel bags I could get and stuff them with everything I could get too. I grabbed my stash of money I kept in a box under my mattress and I stomped down the stairs. I saved up about a grand over the past five years. I kissed Anthony on the cheek and whispered to him "I'll be back sooner or later. Keep this." I handed him two hundred dollars of my money. I walked out the door and headed to Diana's house. I knew she wasn't home but she left me the keys to the slug bug. She figured I'd need it more then she did.

**XXX**

"Aye Toretto, got room for one more?" I said into the phone. I figured I'd take Dominic up on his offer since I didn't have anywhere else to stay.

"Where you at? I'll send someone from the team to get you." He responed from the other end of the phone.

"I'm at a pay phone. But don't worry, I got Diana's bug. She won't be back until Thursday." I filled him in on Di's absence.

"Well come on over. You can explain everything when you get here. Dinner is almost done." Dom replied.

"On my way." I said before hanging up the phone.

**XXX**

"Jesse get the door!" I heard someone yell from inside the house. The door swung open and the sadest face stood in front of me. It was Jesse with a black eye, a cut about his right eye, and a swollen lip.

"Oh. It's you." He said rudely, stepping out the way, letting me enter the house.

"Whatever. Where's Dominic?" I asked in the same tone, dropping my bags at the door.

"Right here." I heard Dom answer walking into the living room. "So sit down and tell me what happened today. Jesse, take a seat." He said pointing to the couch.

"Okay well we got into a fight at school, me and my mom got into it, told me to get my shit together or leave, so I left." I answered, making the story short.

"No no no. Tell me everything." He demanded, folding his arms against his massive chest.

So I went into detail, telling him everything that had happened. I told him about how Jesse and Joseph were arguing and when I went to defend him, I got bumrushed. I told him how Jason jumped in and helped with everything. I filled him in on my suspension and the whole fight with my mom. When I was done, his eyebrows were flying threw the roof.

"Well come join us for dinner then you and Jesse can make up. Remember that guest room I told you about? It's all yours tonight. C'mon, let's go eat." Dominic waved us towards the kitchen.

**XXX**

We were all waiting at the dinner table. I don't know what for. It was Dom at the head, Mia on is right, Brian next to her, and Jesse next to her. Letty was next to Dom on his left, Leon was next to her, me next to Leon, and Vince was at the other end of the table.

Everyone just sat. Watching each other. Eventually I got hungry and tired of waiting, so I started digging in. I went to grab me a piece of chicken when Dom interrupted.

"We have a rule here. Since you were the first one to reach into the food, you say grace." He said smiling at me.

Got damnit. That's what they were waiting for. They knew I'd reach for the food. _Ugh, I might as well get it over with_, I thought to myself.

"Thank you Lord for this meal you've provided for us tonight. Thank you for sending me this group of angels who have taken me in at my time of need. Hopefully I will grow on them like they've grown on me these past 2 weeks. Amen." I prayed as quickly as I could. I hoped that none of them understood what I had said.

After I finished praying, everyone began digging in for food. They were like a wild back of wolves. I could see why they called Vince the Coyote. He could eat for everyone in the room, and still be hungry.

"So why don't you have a car of your own Sasha?" Letty asked me during dinner.

"Cause my parents don't think I'm responsible enough to have a car. Plus, they think I'd have a horrible case of road rage." I replied, causing everyone to crack up with laughter.

"That's something else you two have in common." Leon added.

**XXX**

After dinner, I called Jesse in the living room so we could work everything out. He was a really cool guy and I didn't want him hating me.

"Look, Jesse I'm sorry about getting you suspended. It kinda comes with the territory. But I was just looking out for you. I didn't think things would take the turn they did." I apologized again to him.

"It's okay. I just hate when I get in trouble, Dominic is always on my case about it." He replied, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. Well I'll try to talk to Dominic if I can about letting up some." I responded, trying to help out.

"Letting up about what?" Jesse's ADD kicking in.

"Nothing bro. Let's call it a night." I laughed, getting up from the couch and walking up to my room.

I stripped down to my PJ's and jumped in the bed. It felt good to finally be asleep.


	13. He Has A Girlfriend?

**Thanks again to all of those who reviewed! I'm keep trying to get these posted as much as I can. Hopefully some interesting things start happening in the story.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 13-He Has A Girlfriend?**

**Letty's POV**

"Letty get up! We are trying our best to hold V back from the food but it's not working. If you and Sasha don't get downstairs quick, he's gonna eat EVERYTHING." Mia screamed from my doorway. _What time is it?_ I wondered. I looked over at the clock and almost fell out of bed trying to get to the bathroom. It was 2:30! Dom usually gets everyone up at 9:00 to get started at the garage. I wonder why he didn't wake me up.

After I came out the bathroom, I walked down to the room where Sasha was staying to see if she was still asleep. Sure enough, she was. She was dressed the same as I -- a beater and boxers.

"We have way too much in common." I whispered, walking over to her bed. "Sasha." I said, trying to wake her. She didn't budge. "Sasha." I tried again. Still, no response. "Sasha the house is on fire!" I lied. Sure enough, she jumped up.

"Wha! Where's the fire!" She yelled. _Wow that was mean, but funny anyways_, I said to myself.

I started to laugh hysterically at her actions. She really thought the house was on fire.

"Ahh I'm just kidding. But there's breakfast downstairs and if Vince doesn't get to eat, the house really will be on fire." I warned her. She smiled and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on.

Walking down the stairs, at the same time, Sasha and I finger-combed our hair to the back.

"Whoa. That was weird." She said, obviously freaked out by our similar behaviors.

"Definitely." I responded, walking into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Vince growled, snatching food from every pan.

**XXX**

I walked over to the counter and fixed me a cup of coffee. Everyone was in the kitchen eating, instead of at work. Except one person.

"Where's Dominic?" I asked noone in particular.

"He's down at Harry's. Talking to Brian." Mia responded, taking a seat in front of her food.

"Wow. Is that bad or good?" I asked surprised. Dom told me he was thankful for everything Brian had did with clearing their records and saving Vince, but he still hated him for lieing to them.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out whenever he gets back." She replied, sipping her hot coffee.

I nodded. I wonder what will happen there.

I was in the process of eating my eggs when I heard Sasha and Vince in the living room bickering over the video game.

"No Vinnie, you lost, now it's my turn to play!" Sasha whined.

"So what! I was playing first so you don't get a turn!" Vince whined back.

This went on for a good ten minutes before it got on my nerves.

"Vince let the girl play the damn game! If you lose, you pass it. You know the rules!" I yelled at him.

"Fine. Got damnit!" He screamed back, tossing her the remote controller.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

I was playing Test Drive 3 when I heard Jesse come up the stairs. He looked a mess. He was in his boxers with no shirt on and his hair was ruffled everywhere.

"Hay Jesse c'mere for a second." I asked him.

"Yeah what is it?" he replied, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"You wouldn't happen to have Jason's phone number would you?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah, lemme check my phone cause I don't remember it." He said, getting up and running down the stairs. He quickly came back with his cell phone in hand. "Okay it's 555-0207." he called out. I grabbed a pen and the notepad off the coffee table and wrote the number down.

"Thanks Jess." I thanked him.

I ran upstairs, into the room I was staying in and grabbed my cell out one of my bags. I punched the number and hit call.

**XXX**

"Hello?" I heard a woman say. I wondered why a woman was answering his cell phone. _Probably his mom or something_, I thought.

"Um, is Jason around?" I asked, unsure if this was the right number.

"Um yeah he's right here. Who is this?" the girl asked in a high-pitched tone. It was becoming annoying really quick.

"Sasha, who is this? Can I speak to Jason please?" I asked in a really rude manner. I didn't care.

"This is Jason's GIRLFRIEND, Amanda. Why are you calling his phone?" She asked me, using the same tone I was.

GIRLFRIEND! How could he do this to me? He told me he didn't have a fucking girlfriend! That piece of shit asshole.

"I don't know actually. When you get a chance, tell him that Sasha says she never wants to talk to him again." was all I said before I hung up.

I really wasn't one to get hooked on a guy, but Jason was different. He was a really great guy and really sweet. At least he seemed that way. But looks can be deceiving. I don't care though. He would soon be forgotten.

**XXX**

"Sasha get down here! Dominic's home!" I heard Letty yell from downstairs. I ran down to see what was going on.

"Sasha, when will Diana be back?" Dominic asked me, flopping his large body down on the couch.

"Thursday afternoon, why?" I asked. What could he want with her?

"Good. If you girls are gonna be around here alot, there's alot you need to be filled in on." He said, looking around at the team, who were all now crowded in the living room.

"Like what?" I asked him.

I was getting kinda creeped out by the looks on the everyone's faces. Like they had a deep, dark secret that they wanted to take to the grave with them. Nobody had really told me anything about the past, not even Mia. But I couldn't blame them. I mean we've only known each other for two weeks.

"Like the whole deal with Brian. And our past." Dominic said, his words filled with anger.

I didn't want to stir him up so I left it at that.

"So Dom, why aren't we at the garage?" Letty asked him. Finally! I was waiting for someone to break the awkward silence for the past five minutes.

"Because I figured everyone would want a break today. You guys have been working since last week without a break. It's Tuesday now. I figured since neither Jesse nor Sasha has school for a while, we'd spend some quality time together." He answered, smiling a big, goofy smile at me. _Weird_, I thought.

"So what's the real reason Dominic Anthony Toretto?" Mia asked, using Dom's full name.

"Harry won't have any parts in until tomorrow. And I lost the keys to the garage. I figured you guys wouldn't mind helping out." Dom said, more like asked.

After a few seconds of grunts and moans from the room, everyone started looking. I looked in the couchs and chairs. No keys. I searched all over the living room, as did a few other people. Finally, Leon went outside to look in the garage and saw the keys sitting on the picnic table.

"Dom! You dumbass! They were outside! Who knows who could have found them and got into the garage." Leon bitched. Wow. I didn't think anyone on the team knew how to stand up to Dominic.

"Oh yeah, I was sitting out there last night when Sasha called. And you call me an dumbass again, I'll break your nose." Dominic warned, giving Leon a evil grin. He smiled back and nodded.

After finding the keys, everyone sat around for the rest of the day doing nothing. Dom and Letty went back upstairs and give each other "massages". I don't know what thats all about but I don't want too.

Mia went to the store and stayed there until 7:30. Jesse and Vince went with her.

Leon went back to bed, and I took a shower and a drive. I had to go back.

**A/N: Sorry, this one's kinda boring. Didn't know where to stop at. But I promise for more excitement in the upcoming chapters.**

**--Kita--**


	14. Fighting with the Devil

**Chapter 14-Fighting with the Devil**

**Sasha's POV**

**--Tuesday night-**

I pulled up outside my house around 8:45 P.M. The lights were still on in the living room, so I figured my mother was up. I walked inside to find a drunk Marcus on the couch, half asleep.

"Ma? Ma you up?" I yelled out, walking up the stairs. I checked in her room, but she wasn't there. I wonder where she is, I said to myself.

I walked down the hall to check in Anthony's room, but neither of them were in there. I jogged back down the stairs to find Marcus awake, standing at the end of the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"Looking for my mother and brother. Do you know where they are?" I asked him curiously. He smiled the most disgusting grin and shrugged. That pissed me off. "Where the fuck is my family?" I asked him, grabbing him by his collar.

He pointed to the kitchen. I ran in there, hopping to find them, instead, I found a note on the table.

_**Went to Grammy's. Be back tomorrow afternoon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maria & Tony **_

That was a huge relief. I was glad they were safe. I walked upstairs into my room and grabbed my dogtags that I left on my dresser. I turned around to find my dad standing in my doorway.

"What?" I asked him rudely.

"Just admiring my little girl. My how much you've grown. And how quick too." He replied, sipping his Budweiser.

It sent a spine-renching chill down my body. It made me feel disgusted the way he looked at my body.

"Goodbye." was all I said when I tried to push past him.

"Where ya going so soon? You not gonna stay here with Daddy? You used to love to BE with Daddy." He replied, smiling that sick smile.

The longer I stood there with him, listening to him taunt me, the more I felt like crying. But I cried for noone.

"Get the hell outta my way." I yelled at him, attempting to leave the room again. It didn't work. He only pushed me back further into the room.

"No. We are gonna spend some family time together. Just you and me. Like the old days. But of course back then, you weren't so moody." He teased in a gruesome manner. He sat his empty bottle on my dresser and closed the door. The closer he got, the further away I moved.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you ever do this? I'm your fucking daughter for Christ sakes. I'm sposed to be your baby girl. Why do you intend on hurting me?" I asked him, tears forming up in my eyes. I refused to let any drop.

"Because, what you gave me was something I could never get with your mother. She never wanted to have sex with me. She was too afraid she'd get pregnant again. Oh wait, she did get pregnant again. And she had that little faggot Tony." He said, closing nearer and nearer on me.

"No, I never GAVE you anything. You TOOK everything you wanted. And don't you ever talk about my brother like that." I responded. It was literally making me sick to my stomach the way he talked about me.

"NO! YOU GAVE ME EVERYTHING I WANTED! DID YOU EVER TRY TO STOP ME! NO! YOU LET IT HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU WANTED IT TO! YOU WERE AND STILL IS A SLUT, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" He growled at me.

Wrong answer.

I punched him square in the face, with such force as a train smashing into bike. He stumbled, but responded with a slap to my face. He hit me pretty hard. I could feel a bruise forming. I grabbed him by his collar again, this time pushing him up against the wall. I kneed him in the groin and punched him again in the face. This time, blood went flying all over the side of my wall. He just smiled, licking the blood off his lips. The devilish grin curled around his lips.

"I never wanted anything from you, let alone sex. And just because my mother wouldn't sleep with you, doesn't make her a whore. Makes her a smart woman. What kinda man rapes his own daughter? And yeah I tried to fight you off. But what could I do! I was seven fucking years old. I wasn't strong enough to fight you. But guess what? I am now. So this is what's gonna happen ... you are gonna never, ever touch me again. Hell, never ever LOOK at me again. If you ever talk about my mom like that again, I will kill you. Don't test me, because I could do it right now and not feel remorse. And if you every call Tony a faggot again, I will beat your ass, then I'll let him beat your ass. Trust me, he takes after me alot more then you think. I haven't told Maria about what happened yet but if I have to I will. And you and I both know she will put your ass out faster then you think." I spat at him. I meant every word, every threat I said to him.

He could tell I was dead serious. He smacked my hands off his collar and I moved away. I walked towards my door but stopped.

"And if you ever call me a slut again, I'll slit your throat and watch you drown in your own blood. Got that?" I threatned one last time. He grimmed me, but nodded.

I jogged back down the stairs and out the door.

**XXX**

When I arrived at the Toretto house, everyone was downstairs watching a movie.

"Sasha! God I thought something happened to you! Where you been girl?" Letty asked, running up to me and checking to see if I was alright. Everyone was surprised at her actions. They all sat there with their mouths open.

"Letty you alright?" Leon asked her. She looked at him and flipped him off.

"Yeah Letty I'm good. Just went home to check on mom." I said, trying to pull myself out of the death grip she had me in.

"And did your mom do that to your face?" Vince asked, noticing the hand-print on my cheek.

"No, actually my door did." I lied. I knew if I told them the truth, all hell would break loose.

"Your door has a hand?" Jesse asked. Gosh he was so dumb it was cute.

"No. But like you guys have secrets, well so do I. I'll tell you later." I replied, walking up the stairs. I stripped down to a beater and boxer shorts and flopped down in bed. It was only 10:50 p.m. but I wasn't in the mood for a late-nighter.

**XXX**

**Letty's POV**

"So Let, what was that all about?" Mia asked me, after I watched Sasha march up the stairs and into her room.

"What? I was worried about the girl. She was gone all day, alright." I replied. I lied. There was something about her, something that made me protective of her. But from what I could tell, she didn't need protection.

"You got the feeling she's familiar too huh?" Mia asked me.

"Yeah definitely. Have any of you seen her before?" I asked the room.

"Nope. But I feel like I know her too." Dominic said. I could tell he was trying to remember because he had the cutest look of confusion on his face. He never was a big thinker.

"Yeah me too brotha." Vince agreed with Dominic.

"Well I got this since of protectiveness over her. Like you would over your baby brother or sister. I don't know maybe it's cause she's the baby of the house." I confessed. Everyone nodded and left it at that.


	15. Moving In?

**Okay last chapter was the best one I put up yet. I'm trying to speed it up to the good parts. Read and review please!**

**Here it is ..**

**Chapter 15-Moving In?**

**  
**

**Sasha's POV**

**--Tuesday afternoon-**

It was 3:45 p.m. Diana called and said she'd be home around 4:00 or 4:15. I decided I'd meet her there and tell her this weeks events. I couldn't believe all that went down last night. And that thing with Letty? Just a little bit weird. Oh well.

I was sitting in my driving waiting on Diana to come home when I saw my mother's car pull up. She was just getting off work from her secretary job at the local library. Tony was still over Grammy's house. He probably wasn't coming home until tomorrow morning Everytime he went over there, we had to drag him out of that house.

My mom got out of the car and looked over at me in Diana's car. This was my first time seeing her since our fight Monday night. I was nervous. I was hoping she wasn't still mad about the other night.

I got out the car and approached her on the porch.

"Hi Mama. Can we talk for a second?" I asked her. I planned to apologize about the other night. I was out of line, but I can't control my anger.

"Sure." She said, pushing the door open and walking inside.

I followed her in and closed the door behind me. She sat her purse down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and twisted my thumbs, nervously.

"So what is it that you wanna talk about?" She asked, leaning against the refridgerator.

"I just wanted to say i'm sorry. I was out of line the other night. I was just mad that you didn't listen to my half of the story. And I was pissed that you were so quick to throw me out." I said, feeling my anger boil as I spoke.

"Well tell me your side of the story Sasha." She replied, which surprised me. I thought she was gonna give me crap again.

"Okay. Well I was in gym class and I heard Joseph arguing with my new friend Jesse. And I went over to see what it was all about and Joseph starting talking shit. Come to find out, he's bullying Jesse into fixing his car. And I wasn't having it so I told him off. Then he started talking shit about you and Marcus. I didn't really care about Marcus, but what he said about you pissed me off. Next thing I know, his girlfriend hit me. And you know I wasn't taking that, so I hit her back.Then Joseph's friend, Bobby, starting fighting Jesse. It wasn't our fault Mama." I explained to her.

"Okay. I understand that. But how do you know this Jesse guy? And what is your problem with your father?" She asked the question I had been avoiding for years.

"Well you know who Dominic Toretto? The guy we seen on TV a long time ago?" I asked her, hoping to get away from her other question.

"Yeah I remember him. What about him?" She asked me.

"Well Jesse is part of his crew. His racing crew. They all live in a house together downtown. Dominic wants me and Di to be apart of his team." I replied, in a matter of asking her if it was okay.

"Sasha you saw what this man did to Linder? He isn't stable. He could be some creep for all you know!" she began getting angry.

"But he's not mom. He only did that to Linder because Linder killed his dad in a car crash! Dominic is a great guy." I pleaded. I wanted her to see that it was more to Dominic then she knew.

I saw a look of consideration flash on her face. Then she gave in.

"Alright. But why don't you wait until after your eighteenth birthday? You only have a couple months left until then." She bargained with me. I had four months until my eighteenth birthday. They will fly by ... I hope.

"Yeah Ma. I here ya. But I'ma go over and talk to Diana. I'll talk to you soon." I kissed her on the cheek and left the house.

**XXX**

When I stepped off the porch, I saw the Martinez mini-van pull up.

_Finally!_ I thought.

"Sasha!" Diana charged into me with a hug.

"I missed you too Di." I said, happy to see my best friend. "How was your trip?"

"It was awesome, but it would have been better if you were there. You know my parents wanted you to come!" She yelled at me.

Her parents loved me just as much as my mom loved Diana. I was always at their house, eating up their food, watching their TV. They couldn't get rid of much even if they wanted too.

"Naw I told you, Mexico isn't ready for me yet." I told her. I had alot of things to deal with here first before I could go on vacation.

"Whatever. So I know you have shit to tell me so let's go inside." She said, dragging me into her house.

"Hey Ma, hey Pa." I said to Diana's parents, Janice and Rico.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Janice said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm great. How was the trip?" I asked her. I was always polite to them because they showed me nothing but love and respect.

"It was beautiful. You shoulda came and soaked up the sun with us." She replied.

"Next time. What's up Rico! What you got on that Lakers/Heat game?" I asked Mr. Martinez, him pulling me into a hug.

"Whatever you want. I got 20 on the Heat." He answered, smiling sweetly at me.

"Better against your hometeam? Questionable move Mr. Martinez. But I gotchu." I said, pointing to him. I walked upstairs and went into Diana's room.

"You really need to stop hitting on my dad." Diana said, putting the rest of her clothes up.

"Shut up. I wasn't hitting on him. He's a cool guy. Anyways, sit down and let me fill you in on everything." I said, pulling Di down next to me on the couch she had in her room.

For the next twenty minutes, I let her in on everything that went down while she was gone. I told her about the fight, me getting suspended, me finding out Jason has a girlfriend, my mom and I fighting, and the talk we were having with the team today.

After telling her everything, her jaw was about threw the floor.

"Wow. So are you really considering moving in with Toretto?" Diana asked me. I never really thought about it. I thought I'd stay there with them until me and Ma were back on speaking terms.

"Well not until I turn eighteen. But then, yeah I'm thinking about it. Since you're gonna turn nineteen in August, I figured you wouldn't mind moving in with them anyways." I practically begged.

"You know what, I wouldn't. I love their company. And I kinda like Jesse. So living there would have advantages." She smiled a cheesy smile.

"Great. So you better hurry if you wanna change or anything cause we have to be at Toretto's in ten minutes." I said, looking at my watch. It was 4:45 already. _Time's flying_, I thought.

She grabbed a handful of clothes and ran into the bathroom in her room. A few minutes later she came out.

"Wow, dressing to impress huh?" I asked her. She was wearing tight low-rider flare jeans and a orange spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders. She had on orange flip flops to match her top.

"No. I just like to look nice. But I could see you're dressed nicely too." She replied, nodding at my clothes. I had on tight jeans for once in my life. Honestly, I didn't have any cargo pants clean. I had to resort to these. I wore a big white tee and my black and white NIKES. It wasn't all that girly, so I didn't mind my outfit today.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" I asked her, standing up and heading for the door.

**XXX**

We pulled up to the Toretto house about ten minutes later. Everyone's cars where still there, which was good. It meant we weren't late.

I knocked on the door and opened it. I peeked inside and found everyone sitting around, including Brian.

"Let's begin shall we." Dom said, his voice sound grave and pissed.

**A/N: Oooo. Now what? What will happen in the next chapter? Read n find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--Kita--**


	16. Real Family

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration to keep going.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 16-Real Family**

**Diana's POV**

"Let's begin shall we." was all Dominic said when we entered the house. He did not sound happy.

Me and Sasha took a seat on the couch. The room was definitely cluttered. Dom was sitting in a recliner near the door; Jesse, Vince, and Leon were sitting on the long couch; Letty was on Dom's lap; Mia, Sasha, and I were on the short couch; and Brian was standing on the wall near the kitchen.

"Okay before we go any further, ladies, that's Brian Earl Spil--O'Conner." Dominic corrected himself.

"O'Conner, that's Sasha and Diana." He introduced us. Brian nodded at us. He didn't look happy, but then again, neither did any of men in the house.

"So I'm feeling some tension in the room." Sasha said at the wrong time. Dominic just frowned at her.

"Well I guess we better get started then huh?" He bellowed at her. "About three years ago, the team and I, excluding Brian and Mia, got in with some bad people. They made a deal with us that if we'd hi-jack semi-trucks full of stolen property, we'd get half of what the truck was worth. We needed money to pay the mortage on the house, the garage, and the store. So we did the jobs, and got the money. Sooner or later the FBI started to catch on. That's where Brian comes in." Dominic started.

"He was a fucking cop!" Vince growled from his seat.

"V, shut up. But yeah, Brian was a cop. He was sent undercover to get in good with us and take us down. In the middle of the last heist, everything went wrong. Somehow Vince ended up stuck on the truck. Brian got him off. After the heist, I sent Letty and Leon to Baja. Until things cooled down. Well the people we made the deal with decided to pay us a little visit at home. They shot and almost killed Jesse." Dom continued. He went on to tell us about how he wrecked his dad's Charger and how in the end, Brian let him go and cleared their records. He went back and explained everything with him going to Lompoc for two years and he explain the whole Johnny Tran situation. It seemed like this talk went on forever.

These people have been throught a lot. Especially Jesse. Poor guy. He was a sweetheart and he didn't deserve anything that's happened to him. No matter what kind of bad things he's done in the past. The team has cleaned up their act. They looked and acted like a real family now. They _were_ a real family.

Looking at these people, I could tell what each brought to the family. Dominic was their rock. He held them together through everything. He'd crush anything in the path of his family's happiness; Letty was the protector. She made sure everyone was okay and noone was in trouble or hurt. Even if she didn't act like it, she cared about everyone here; Vince was the territorial one. If anyone tried to tear his family apart, he'd tear them apart. He kept away the trouble when he saw it coming. He didn't want anyone near who was negative; Mia was the mother. She fed them, doctored them when they were ill, consoled anytime they were in need. And she kept Dom out of trouble as much as could; Jesse was the baby. Even though he did have ADD, he was the mad scientist. He was intelligent and go do anything with a car; and finally Leon. He was the comic relief. He put everyone in a better mood when they weren't happy.

After the discussion, there was still tension in the room. But this time, it felt like it was directed towards us.

"Look guys, we know that you told us things that you didn't want to, but you had no choice. We know how that is. But don't worry, your secrets are safe with us." I assured them. I could tell some weight was lifted from them. They seemed to lighten up a little.

"Good. Glad you made that clear." Dominic responded, smiling widely. "Now Vince, is it safe for you to go get us some beers in the kitchen without killing Brian in the process?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Whatever. You girls drinking?" Vince asked us.

"Yeah." We said in unison. Vince continued to the kitchen, only barely brushing Brian on the way.

"Buster." I heard him whisper. Brian rolled his eyes.

"So Dominic, I've been meaning to ask you. Why'd exactly do you want us on your team? I mean, why did you pick us?" Sasha asked, out of the blue.

"Well to tell you the truth, I know your dad. He used to work in my garage, but he transfered to The Racer's edge for awhile. I'm Harry's best customer. He told me about you and he told me you loved cars. I told him we need a little extra help around the garage and the store. He told me you are always with Diana so I couldn't take one and not the other." He said smiling. "So I want you to work at the garage, and Di can help out at the garage. Or whatever you girls want to do." He continued.

"Wow. I wonder why Marcus never mentioned knowing you." I replied, confused.

"I don't know either." Dominic agreed.

We sat in individual conversation until Dom got a phone call.

**XXX**

"Yo?" Dom answered the phone.

"We got a race Dominic, you down?" the other person said.

"Always. Be there later." Dom said before hanging up. "Look's like something down tonight. You girls coming?" he asked us.

"Yeah definitely." I replied for us both.

"Good. You can ride with whoever and leave your car here. There's a party after every race, too." He informed us.

"Well Sash, I'm go hope and get a shower and change. You have your things here don't you?" I asked her, standing by the door, keys in hand.

"Yeah I'm good." She responded.

"Be back here ten minutes before 11." Dominic replied. He and Letty walked upstairs for the time being and gave each other "massages", as they called it.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

"So Vinnie, how'd you know the buster was a cop?" I asked Vince.

I liked Vince. Not in a boyfiend type way. But in that big brother kinda way. He acted like an older brother. He gave off that vibe like "Don't mess with my women, and I won't mess you up." I loved it.

"Like I told you before, quit calling me Vinnie. And it was obvious. He fought like a cop, he walked like a cop, he talked like a cop. And he just happened to pop up when we started doing the heist. It was too fishy." He replied, sipping his Corona.

"Yeah I kinda see what you mean." I said, staring down O'Conner.

I didn't like him too much. He just stood out too much around here.

"And when you quit calling me Sashie, I'll quit calling you Vinnie." I replied. We'd already given each other nicknames.

Vince was definitely my second favorite of the house. Letty was my favorite. She had that ballsy, kickass attitude. And she hated pretty much everything that moved. Kinda like me.

"Can you guys quit talking about me? I can hear you, you know." Brian replied, taking his eyes off the TV screen where Leon and Jesse were playing the video game.

"Whatever buster. I'm going upstairs to get ready." I spat at Brian.

When I got in my room, I glanced at the clock. 8:13 p.m. I have awhile. But if I want some extra time to hang around and get to know everyone more, I better hurry.

I finished showering about 9:30. I walked over to my duffel bags and grabbed underwear out. I slipped on a black beater over my black lace bra. I grabbed my smallest pair of boxers and slipped them on over my thong. Boxers made me feel more comfortable. I lotioned my body up and sprayed on my 'Love Spell' perfume. I absolutely loved the way that smelt. I grabbed a pair of capri khaki pants and a red tee that read 'I'm a Latina'. I mean as if it wasn't already obvious. I left my hair down and I put on my red and black LA cap on backwards. I slipped on my red and black Air Force Ones and took one last look in the mirror.


	17. Surprise On Race Night

**Oh yeah, and Jason will show up in this one. He might not be appearing after next chapter for awhile. We'll see. READ N REVIEW!**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 17-Surprise On Race Night**

**Jesse's POV**

We were all sitting down in the living room waiting for everyone else to get ready. It was me, Leon, Vince, Sasha, and Brian. It was 10:34 p.m. Diana would be here soon. I hope she rides with me. I kinda liked her. She was amazing and beautiful. It was like love at first sight when I first met her. But when I heard that she like Santiago, I felt bad for her. She didn't know that he had a girl up in New York that he was living with, instead of his sick grandmother. I didn't have the heart to tell her. She was too kindhearted to be heart like that.

"Jesse. Jesse you okay dawg?" my brother, Leon, asked. He was waving his hand in front of my face trying to snap my out my gaze.

"Yeah I'm good. When's Di gonna be here Sasha?" I asked Sasha, trying not to be obvious.

"She should be here soon." She replied, smiling at me. I hope she didn't think anything about it. I already knew the boys did.

"Ahh she got you whipped already dawg?" Leon asked, nudging me in the side.

"What you talking about Le? Ain't nobody got me whipped." I tried to play it off.

"Ahh Jesse-Wesse is in love." Vince teased me.

"At least I actually have a chance with her. Unlike someone I know." I teased him back. His grin turned into an angry frown.

"You're lucky I love you or I'd already have you down on the ground." Vince yelled at me.

"Ohh V I'm sorry I don't like you like that. But that's really flattering." I continued to tease him. He was just about to tackled when there was a knock at the door.

I ran for the door before Vince could grab me and swung it open. I almost fainted at the frame in front of me. It was Diana. She was wearing tight leather pants, knee-high boots that laced up her legs, and a see-thru white tee with a black tank top under it. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands dangling over her face. She wore large hoop earrings and rings on every finger.

I stood there admiring her for five more seconds before someone woke me.

"Jesse, can you pick your jaw and let me in please?" Diana asked me. I forgot we were still at the door. "And you look great too." she complimented me.

I was wearing a white tee with a black vest over it and black pants. I had on my black and white beanie.

"Thanks." I replied.

"So who's riding with who?" Dominic asked, as he and Letty came downstairs together.

"I'll ride with Letty." Sasha answered. I hoped that Di would ride with me.

"Well I was gonna ride with Letty and Sasha, but I think I'll ride with Jesse instead." She said, smiling at me. _YES!_ I thought to myself.

"Okay. That settles that. Mia and Brian you two ride together. Let's head out." Dominic said, leading a group of adrenaline-hungry animals to the driveway.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

"So you got a boyfriend?" Letty asked me during our conversation.

"No. There was this one guy, but he turned out to be a liar." I replied, looking at the window.

"What'd he lie about?" She asked. She obviously didn't care if she was being nosey or not.

"Well he was one of those jocks. But he was different. He was sweet and gentle and all out fun. And I asked him if he had a girlfriend. He said no. Comes to find out, he does." I responded again, shifting in the seat as she sped up.

"Well did he tell you he had a girl?" She asked again. She was actually interested in this.

"Well no. I called his cell phone and a girl answered. She said she was his girlfriend." I answered, staring at the window as she turned drove between two warehouses.

"Well maybe she was lieing. Talk to him about it." She replied before pulling over behind Dominic's Mazda. She knew a lot about this love thing.

"Say Letty, how long have you and Dom been together?" I asked her before she got out.

"Since I was 14 years old I've been in love with Dominic. But he didn't notice me. But we got together before he went to Lompoc. So I'd say about seven years." She answered.

Wow. Seven years is a long time to be with one person. I wonder how she did it.

Well I was about to find out.

I followed Letty over to where Dominic was standing. He was swarmed with two blonde skanky looking females. When me and Letty approached, they didn't bother to move.

"Damn, you two are dumber then you look. You must not know how we are." I purred at the ladies. Letty stood with her arms folded, staring down the two girls. They didn't budge.

"Well see this is Letty. She's Dom's girl right. She's about to knock you flat on your ass. And I'm Sasha. I'm the new chick and I'm about to knock you on your face. Any questions?" I put flatly. They still didn't budge. _Dumb hoes_, I thought to myself.

Soon me and Letty took action. Letty knocked out the blonde on the left of Dom, and I knocked out the one on his right. "Damn Dom, control your groupies." I spat before walking over to where Mia was.

"Nice." was all she said.

"I liked how you handled that. Very nice." Letty complimented me.

"You held your own too. Nice job." I returned the compliment.

I walked over to where Vince was sitting on his Maxima and sat with him.

"Why you sitting alone Vinnie?" I asked him

"Cause the girl I wanna sit with, is with the buster." He replied. I noticed the sad glitch in his voice. Poor guy.

"V, listen to me. If Mia can't see what a wonderful guy you are, then she doesn't deserve you. You are great Vinnie and you'll find someone who is just as great for you. Mia isn't that person. Vince she is more your little sister. She can't be your lover too. It doesn't work that way." I explained to him.

"Damn. I guess you're right huh? What have I come too? Getting advice from a little kid." Vince joked.

"Aye I might be little, but I can still kick your ass Vinnie." I joked back.

I was in the middle of a conversation when the most unexpected person showed up in front of me -- Jason.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Sasha?" He asked me.

"No." I simply replied. I went right back into conversation with Vince.

"Please." He begged.

"No." I replied again.

"Got damnit Sasha why don't you just come talk to me for two seconds please!" He screamed, oblivious to the angry look on Vince's face.

"Calm down V. Let's go, clown." I said to Jason, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from everyone else.

**XXX**

"What!" I yelled at him.

"What's your problem? Why have you been avoiding me? I called your cell like five times and you didn't answer. I left you messages and you never called me back. I even stopped by your house but you mom said you weren't there." He illustrated.

"What, are you stalking me?" I joked, but wasn't in a playing mood.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" he asked me. I couldn't believe he stood in front of me and had the audacity to lie.

"Why did you lie about Amanda!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. Amanda .. your girlfriend." I replied. I figured he got what I meant. His expression went from confusion to guilt.

"Oh. Look Sasha I was gonna--" he started.

"I don't wanna hear it. Why'd you lead me on Jase?" I asked him.

"I didn't. I really do like you Sasha. Me and Amanda were having problems and I just wanted someone to listen to me and you did." He explained.

I stood there for a few minuts trying to let sink in what he said. -_I really do like you Sasha_- kept replaying in my head. I tuned the rest of the sentence out.

"Whatever. I'm not your backup girlfriend. Either you want me or you don't. Plain and simple. Goodbye." was all I spat at him before I walked back over to Vince.

**XXX**

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Just fine." I replied.

We got in his car and drove down the starting line, were Letty was actually racing.

"Wow I didn't know she knew how to race." I said, watching her cross the finish line in 9 seconds flat.

"Are you crazy! You think she's just on the team cause of Dom? Letty is the Queen of the Streets, like Dom is King. I'm Prince. Mia's Princess. You get it" Vince rambled on.

"Yeah I get it V." I said, stopping him before he continued to ramble.

After a few more seconds of celebration, all I heard Leon yell was "WE GOT COPS COPS COPS COPS GO!"

And like that .. everyone scattered. It looked like a maze the way cars were speeding every-which-way.

"Get in the car Sash!" Vince growled at me as I just watched in amazement. I jumped in the car and he sped off. It take us a while, but we shook the cops and we were back at home, with the party.

**A/N: I don't know how much more of Jason is gonna be popping up in the nearby chapters. Just tune in to find out. And review please!**

**--Kita--**


	18. Making Up

**Chapter 18-Making Up**

**Vince's POV**

Me and Sasha were sitting on the couch, having a drink and enjoying the party when that annoying kid came over again.

"Sasha, will you please let me explain." He begged her.

"What is there to explain Jason? You have a girlfriend, I don't wanna see you anymore. That's it." Sasha replied.

"But I broke up with her yesterday." He responded.

"Great. Do you want an award now?" She replied coldly. The more I hung out with her, the more she reminded me of Letty.

"Sasha please. Listen to me this one last time and if you don't like what I have to say, I'll leave you alone." He pleaded one last time.

"Fine. I'll be back." Sasha gave in. She got up and lead him to her room to talk.

I didn't like that. How knows what that punk will try with _my_ Sashie. He better watch it. I had already taken her under my wing as my little sister and I would protect her the way I would Letty and Mia.

Speaking of which, I actually let what Sashie said to me sink in. I _AM_ a great guy and if Mia can't see that, then she belongs with the Buster.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

"Talk Jason. You have five minutes." I said to him. I was sitting on my bed with my arms and legs crossed. I didn't wanna hear what he had to say but Letty just said talk to him.

"Okay. Sasha I didn't mean to hurt you. And I wasn't leading you on. I really like you. You listen to me better than anyone else. You don't see me as the 'star football player who'll get a scholarship to a big college soon'. You see me as Jason-the person. When I'm with you, I feel like there isn't a care in the world. Like I don't have to put up a front and pretend I'm something when I'm not. You know that I hate football. Nobody else knows that. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me." He confessed.

Wow. I didn't know he felt that way. I knew those words would play over and over again in my mind for days.

"So why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? If you would have just admitted it when I asked you, we wouldn't be having this talk." I explained to him.

"I know. I just didn't want you to stop talking to me because I had a girlfriend." He replied.

Good answer.

By now, he was standing in front of me, looking down on me.

"I really like you Sasha. I wasn't lieing about that." He progressed, softly sweeping loose strands of hair behind my head.

The way he touched me sent a chill through my body. He bent down and cupped my face, as he kissed my lips softly. I didn't know how to react, but I kissed him back. He began to kiss me harder, this time more passionate. I opened my mouth some, granting his tongue access. I felt his fingers softly rub down my back and to the bottom of my shirt, tugging on it. I lifted my arms up and he slid the shirt, along with my beater, up over my head. I ran my hands up his shirt, over his six-pack.

He pulled off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor next to my shirts. I layed back on the bed and he crawled on top of me, planting kisses from my lips, to my neck, and down my chest.

Before I knew it, I was making love for the first time with the man of my dreams.

**XXX**

**-The next morning-**

**Sasha's POV**

I woke up to a pair of arms around my small waist. I opened my eyes to a sleeping Jason. He looked so calm and innocent. And he smelt of cologne and Corona. I loved that smell.

I slipped out from under his arms, trying not to awake him. I slipped on a big tee shirt and boxer shorts. I crept out of my bedroom around 11:15 and tiptoed down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" a groggy voice asked me from the couch.

"Going to get something to drink. What are you doing here on the couch? Matter of fact, why aren't you at the garage?" I asked Vince.

"I feel asleep here last night. I didn't feel like going downstairs. And Dom said he wanted me to stay home with you. Di is at the store with Mia and Letty. Everyone else is at the garage." He replied, sitting up on the couch.

"Ohh. Well you don't need to stay here. I'll be fine." I assured him, walking into the kitchen.

"So you slept with him huh?" He asked me from the doorway.

"None of your business Vinnie." I replied, sipping my milk, considering that's all they had besides Corona.

"Yeah okay. Well I'mma go get changed then head out to the garage. You need anything before I leave?" He asked me in that brother tone he adopted.

"Naw I'm fine." I replied, sitting my cup in the sink.

I walked back upstairs to my room, hoping to find a sleeping Jason. He wasn't. I found him standing near the dresser, slipping his shirt back on.

**XXX**

"Where you going?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pushed my arms away and grabbed his necklace off the dresser.

"I got somethings to do. I'll call you later." He said, pushing me out of the way and walking over to his shoes.

"Why are you being an asshole?" I asked him angrily.

"I'm not. I have just shit to do and I don't have time to mess around." He replied, grabbing his keys of the table next to the bed.

"Now you don't have time but last night you did?" I asked him, highly pissed off.

"I'll see you later okay?" was all he said. He came to kiss me on my cheek, but I backed away. He shrugged his shoulders and left out the door.

How could I be so stupid? He said all those things last night just to get me in bed. He _used_ me. Fuck him. I'm done with Jason Davis. I know how he is now. No more guys, I thought to myself.

I walked in the bathroom and turned out the hot knob to the shower. I needed this to take my mind off of things.

**A/N: Okay guys, this might be the last of Jason for awhile. But don't worry, I'll bring him back in a interesting way. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**--Kita--**


	19. Those Red Eyes

**Chapter 19-Those Red Eyes**

**Vince's POV**

It was around 2:45. Dom sent me to get lunch for the guys at the store. When I pulled up, Mia was sitting behind the counter, reading one of her college books. Letty was in the office reading a tabloid magazine, and Di was sitting at the counter drawing a pad. _She's always drawing in that damn thing_, I thought.

"What ya drawing Di?" I asked her. She lifted the pad to where I could see it. "Wow girl that's the bomb. Why didn't you tell Dom you could do that?" I asked her, surprised that she didn't mention she could draw vinyls for cars.

"I didn't think it was important." She replied, not giving herself the credit she deserved. The design was really good. It was a drawing of her Bug tricked out. It had a panther sprawled out on both sides.

I shrugged it off and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Mia, Dom wanted to know if you could make us a couple sandwiches." I asked her, trying to keep my cool. Inside I was hurting inside because I decided I'd move on. But I need someone who'll love me back.

Just as I was wrapped up in my thoughts, the most beautiful woman pulled up to the store in a black Spyder Evo. I could feel my jaw smack onto the ground as I stared at her. She had the most gorgeous long, dirty blonde hair with black streaks. She wore sunglasses, but when she took them off, I felt like I was floating. Her eyes were an amazing violet-red color. I had never seen anything like them. Her body had curves in all the right places. She had on a black jacket over a red tee shirt and low-rider blue jeans.

Apparently, I was still staring by time she reached the counter. I felt her reach and push my chin up to my mouth.

"There ya go." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I replied to her. I couldn't believe how amazing this woman was. She seemed perfect. Without a flaw.

"So what's ya name Slick?" She asked me, snapping me out of my daze, again.

"Uhh..umm.." I struggled.

"He's Vince. I'm Mia." Mia added. When I looked over at her, she was smiling at me.

"Thanks." I mouthed to her.

"Nice to meet you. Vince huh? Well it's nice to meet you too, Vince. I'm Lillian. My friends call me Lily." She introduced herself, holding out her hand for me to shake it. As I shook it, I couldn't help but think how soft her skin was.

After Mia took her offer, we sat and talked for what seemed like forever. But in actuality, it was only five minutes. After we stopped chatting for a while, I had to ask her the one question that was killing me.

"Are you wearing contacts?" was the only way I could politely put it.

"No actually. I had a feeling you were gonna ask me that. My mom had violet eyes. And my dad had blue eyes. I don't know where the red comes in." She giggled.

"Had?" I asked about her parents.

"Yeah, they passed a few years back in a car crash." She said, in a melacholic tone.

"Aw I'm sorry to hear. Mines passed when I was a child." I replied, with no expression in my tone.

I was never really close with my parents. They were always away on "business". But I knew they weren't. They were out just living their lives without me. I lived with my grandparents basically my whole life.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go. I'm new in town and I have to go finish unpacking." Lily replied, handing Mia a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Hey wait. Where you staying at?" I asked her. I couldn't let her slip out of my fingers that quick.

"Um I don't know where it is exactly. It's near The Racer's Edge? You ever heard of that place?" She asked me and Mia.

"Yeah. We live around that area." Mia answered her.

"Oh. You guys live together?" She asked her curiously.

"Yeah. My brother and his team live there with us. You should come by sometime and hang out with us." Mia invited her. That's just like Mia. Always ready to invite a complete stranger to the house.

"Yeah maybe." She replied, smiling at me. I was starting to love that smile. "What kinda team is it, exactly?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Street racing. We're the best around." I answered proudly. And also without thinking. This woman, as beautiful as she is, could be undercover. But I didn't get the same vibe off her as I got off the Buster.

"That's pretty cool. I know some people in the street racing biz. I'm actually pretty good at racing actually." She explained.

"Really? That's awesome. So who you staying with?" I asked her, curious if she had a boyfriend.

"Uh my brother. He's been down here for awhile. I got lonely up in Arizona so I figured I'd come and visit." Lily said, juggling her keys from hand to hand.

"Oh cool. Who's your brother?" Mia asked. _Okay, enough with the questions_, I thought to myself.

"His name's Brian. But I gotta go. I'll stop by here again sometime and we'll have to make plans. Okay bye Mia. Bye Vince." She said one last time. While putting on her glasses, she turned and looked at me one last time.

**A/N: Uh Oh! Will Vince put two and two together? Find out soon. READ N REVIEW!**

**--Kita--**


	20. New Discoveries

**Chapter 20-New Discoveries**

**Lillian's POV**

"Brian! I'm home!" I yelled, walking in to my new house. I was staying with my brother Brian for awhile. He needed company.

"Lil! Where were you!" He gropped at me.

"Chill out bro, I went down to get us some lunch." I answered, showing him the bag with our food inside. He calmed down some when he seen the food. Just like Brian, always eating. We sat in the living room and ate the sandwiches, boxes still covering the floor.

"So why do you have so much shit anyways?" He asked me, swallowing down the last of his tuna sandwich. I just ignored him and continued eating.

"Say Bri, I met some people today. Really sweet girl named Mia. And..Vince." I hesistated.

I thought Vince was amazing. Yeah, he was kinda rough and hairy, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was soft at heart. The way his muscles glistened when the sweat rolled off of them...ugh! I love it. He was wonderful. I hope I see him again.

I looked over at my brother, awaiting his reaction, when I could see his face grow cold and pale.

"What's wrong Bri? You act like you saw a ghost or something." I aksed him, concerned.

"You cannot go back to that dinner. Matter fact, stay away from Vince and Mia." He said, seemingly disturbed.

"What? Why Brian?" I asked him, angrily.

"You just can't alright!" He yelled back, walking into his room and slamming the door.

**XXX**

**Vince's POV**

After watching Lily leave, I turned to get our food so I could hurry back to the garage. I was there a good fifteen minutes. _Dom's gonna kill me_, I thought. I looked up at Mia, and her face was paler then usual.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked her sincerely.

"Vince, did Brian ever mention anything to you about him having a sister?" Mia asked without blinking.

"Naw never. Why?" I asked, obviously not getting what she was letting on.

"Damnit Vincent. That was Brian's sister!" She yelled at me.

Oh hell no, I thought. She cannot be related to the cop. She's too perfect. Nothing like him. But she did say she knew people who raced. And she did say she was from Arizona, like Brian. This can't be.

"Okay Vince. Don't say anything to anybody about this. We have to find out more about her when she comes back." Mia whispered, trying not to let everyone else here.

Just as she said that, Di came from the office, where she had been with Letty before Lily pulled up.

"Hey who was that?" She asked, oblivious to the looks on mine and Mia's faces.

"Lillian. She's new in town." Mia responded, trying to act calm.

"Well ladies I gotta be going. Dom's gonna send a search party if I don't get back with the food." I replied, grabbing the lunch and walking back over to the garage.

**XXX**

**Sasha's POV**

_Pssh I'm bored, _I thought to myself.I had been sitting there for the past 3 hours with nothing to do but watch TV.

_I could always go down to the garage or store_, I said to myself. _What fun would that be? _

While I sat there, trying to figure out what to do, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed. I hated phones.

"You need anything?" the voice owned by Vince asked.

"Um a hobby. Got any extras?" I asked sarcastically.

"Smartass. If you want, you can come down here and help us. We got an extra car sitting with your named written all over it." He joked. I could hear the guys in the background laughing too.

"Ass. What kinda car is it?" I asked him.

" '79 Camaro. You coming or what?" He questioned back.

"Yeah. But you gotta come get me." I replied. I heard him let out a grunt. "You know, you really do sound like an animal when you do that." I teased him.

"Be ready by time I get there." He hissed before hanging up.

Ahh I loved making Vinnie pissed. He was so cute when he gets angry and does that grunting sound. I love it.

I ran upstairs and slipped sweat pants and a white tee on. I grabbed my boots from next to the bed and ran back downstairs. I knew if I didn't hurry, Vince would leave me.

When I walked downstairs, Vince was walking in the house and heading downstairs.

"Where ya going Vinnie?" I asked him before he hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Getting a new shirt, this one has food all over it." He responded, turning down to his old room. He kept clothes there for the simple fact he knew he'd still be staying there.

"Shoulda known." I replied softly, so he couldn't hear. I grabbed my dogtags of the coffee table and tied them on.

"I heard that. Let's go." He said, returning upstairs. With no shirt on.

Oh my gosh. I thought Dom had a nice body, but DAMN! Vince is cut.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing." Was all I said as I continued to stare at his body.

I could feel his eyes piercing through my body like knives. I looked up at him and found him staring down at me like I was a piece of meat.

He moved a step closer to me, almost making our bodies touch. He leant down until I could feel his warmth breath on my face.

_Don't kiss him Sasha! Don't do it!_ I screamed to myself. _This is Vince for Christ sakes! Yeah he is beautiful and rough, just how you like them, but it's VINCE_! I continued to yell in my head.

Then it happened. I kissed him. But it wasn't a 'I'm in love with you - take me now' kind of kiss. I wasn't in love with Vince. Lust, yeah, but not love.

He began to kiss me harder and more passionate. I had to stop this before it got to far. But I couldn't find myself to back away. I ran my hands up and down his body, grasping in this moment before it ended too quickly. Then finally Vince pushed away.

"Sasha. You turn 18 in February don't you?" He asked me, breathing heavily.

"Yeah so what?" I responded, the lust getting the best of me. I knew exactly what he was meaning.

"Well let's what until then. Right now, we gotta get back before anyone comes." He said, slipping on his shirt. I turned around towards the door when I almost fainted.

"Diana. What are you doing here?" I asked her nervously. I was hoping she hadn't seen anything.

"I came here to put my cell on the charger. I guess I don't have to ask you what you're doing." She replied, giving me a sly smile. I returned the smile and walked out the door.

"Vince, don't hurt her." I heard her say to Vince as he was leaving the house.

"Things won't go that far." He replied. I smiled. I'm glad he was willing to let our sudden lust for each sit on the shelf until I was 18.

**A/N: I know I kinda made Sasha seem like a hoe in this one. Lol! Her just having sex for the first time last night and now her going at it with Vince. But trust me, she'll keep it down for a while. READ AND REVIEW!**

**--Kita**--


	21. Jonnie Marco

**Chapter 21-Jonnie Marco**

**-Three days later-**

**Sasha's POV**

For the past three days, things around the house have been weird. The sexual between me and Vince was starting to grow and it was becoming harder and harder to keep our hands off each other. Luckily, nobody else noticed anything except Di.

It was Thursday morning and I decided to actually go home. I wanted to check in on Anthony and Ma.

"Thanks for the ride Letty. I'll catch a ride back with Di when she gets home from school." I said to her. She nodded and sped away towards the garage as I stepped in the house.

"Ma? You home?" I called out, shutting the door behind me.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." I heard her yell.

She was sitting at the kitchen table looking through old photos. I pulled up a chair next to her and we talked about the pictures.

I noticed a little girl in almost all of the pictures who seemed familiar, but I didn't know her.

"Who's that Ma?" I asked her. I noticed the distant look she got in her eyes, like she didn't want to talk about her.

"That was your best friend when you were younger. She moved away long ago." She replied, tears forming in her eyes. I knew she didn't wanna talk about it.

"Ohh." was all I said. When she was ready to tell the full story, I'd be ready to listen.

We continued looking through old photographs, the young girl showing up in the majority of them.

Around 3:45, I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Ant c'mere!" I called for him. He stomped his way into the kitchen and slammed his body down in a chair. "What's your problem?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"This guy. He's always chasing me and beating me up." He replied, angrily. He was never one to stand up for himself. There was never really a man of the house to teach him that. I had too.

"What did I tell you about letting guys pick on you? Who is this guy?" I asked him.

"His names Jonnie Marco. He's 17. Him and his friends hang out around my school." He responded. "Look don't worry about it okay. I can handle it."

"Obviously not. Look at your eye Tone." I said to him, noticing the ring that was starting to form around his right eye. "How many of them are there?" I asked, having an idea to end all of this.

"I don't know. Like four or five." He answered, pulling his face away from my hand. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.

"Sasha what are you doing? Don't get in any more trouble. And Tony, I'm gonna do something about this." Ma finally spoke up.

"No need to Ma. I got it handled. I'm just gonna call some friends up, that's all." I lied.

**XXX**

"Hello?" A voice answered on the phone.

"Dominic. You, Leon, Vince, and Jesse need to come to my house now." I replied. I wasn't gonna have them beat the boys up. Just scare them.

"Alright." He said before hanging up.

**XXX**

Five minutes later, I could hear engines roaring up the street.

"Ma, we will be back in a lil bit. Tony let's go." I growled at him.

When we stepped on the porch, the boys were each sitting on the hood of their cars.

"Whoa. Who they hell are they?" Anthony whispered in pure amazement of the cars.

"Watch your mouth. And this is my team." I said to him, walking up to the boys.

"What is it now Sash?" Leon asked annoyed. Me and Leon had that brotherly-sister bond. Except it was the one that you annoy the hell out of each other. He was my boy though.

"Shut up Le. Guys this is my little brother Anthony. Tony, this is Leon, Vince, Jesse, and Dominic." I introduced.

"Oh my gosh. A Maxima ... a Jetta ... a Mazda Rx-7 ... and ..." Tony zoned out. He loved Skylines. When he saw Leon's, he almost fainted.

"A Skyline. You know your cars huh little man?" Leon asked. He had that proud look on his face when he noticed Tony's reaction to his car.

"Sasha taught me the little I know." Anthony credited me.

"Anyways. Enough of the small talk. We got some guys who insist on beating up my little brother to visit." I said. I told Tony to ride with Leon, since he loved the car so much and I rode with Dominic.

**XXX**

When we pulled up to the school, I jumped out the Mazda and walked over to the Tony.

"Where are they?" I asked him. He pointed to a group of skater boys picking on yet, another young boy.

I led the team over to the skaters.

"Which one of you is Jonnie Marco?" I asked the group. Some punk in all black with spiked hair appeared at the head of the group.

"Who wants to know?" He asked, noticing the big men behind me.

"We do." I replied, nodding to my backup. "So I heard you been messing with my little brother." I said to him.

"Yeah. He's a punk. What you gonna do about it?" He replied, taking a step closer to me.

" Me? Nothing. But they might do something. Guys c'mere for a second." I called, waving them towards me.

"So this is the guy who's been beating up my litle man? Well you wanna hit somebody. Hit me." Dominic defended Tony.

The boy looked Dominic up and down and backed away. Dom got closer to him and grabbed him by his hood.

"Touch him again, and I'll break every bone in your body. Got that?" Dom threatned.

"Yeah man whatever." Jonnie said in a wimpy voice. Dom tossed him in his crowd of friends. They all just stood there watching us.

"Got a problem?" Leon growled at them. Just then, they scattered like mice down the road.

Wow, I never knew Leon was the 'scary' type.

"Those guys ever give you a hard time again, you tell me or one of the other guys and we'll handle it." Vince assured Tony.

**A/N: That was probably a boring chapter but it will get interesting. Thanks for the reviews guys! You keep me goin!**

**--Kita--**


	22. The Ex Con

**Okay here is chapter 22. Things will spice up in this one. Read and Review!**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 22- The Ex-Con**

**Sasha's POV**

Ma said it was alright if Tony stayed with us for a little bit, so I sent him to the garage with the guys, except for Vince. Me and him drove down to the store to check on everyone else.

"Mia!" I yelled to her. Mia wasn't like my sister, but more like a close cousin.

She ran up to me and hugged me. Even if we were away from each other for five minutes, we'd always act like we've been apart for months.

"How ya livin' Sash?" Letty asked me, sitting in a corner eating Cheetos.

"Peachy." I said to her. "Did Di not get here yet?" I asked them.

"No. But she called and said that she had afterschool d-hall." Letty replied.

"Haha. That's what she gets for teasing me for being suspended." I laughed. I noticed out the corner of my eye, a black Spyder Evo pulling up to the store.

"Oh shit." I heard Mia whisper to Vince.

"What?" I asked her. She ignored me and continued to stare at the car.

A young woman with long black and brown hair and crazy red eyes approached the counter.

"Hey Mia. Hey Vince." She greeted them, smiling especially wide at Vince.

"Hey Lily." Vince addressed to her.

Me and Letty cleared our throats at the same time, as if to say 'acknowledge us please!'

"Oh sorry girls. Lily these are my friends Sasha and Letty." Vince introduced us.

"Well hello ladies." Lily replied, bowing her head a little. I nodded to her, giving her a fake smile.

She ordered her meal, while her and Vince constently flirted in front of me.

I began to get pissed off really quick. Vince ignored me the whole time while that skank had all of his attention.

_Was I jealous? Do I really like Vince? Naw that can't be it. I'm just territorial over everything_, I thought to myself.

**XXX**

**Vince's POV**

I was happy that Lily showed up. It had been days since I've seen her. I was still contemplating on the fact that she could be Brian's sister.

"So where's your brother at?" I asked her. Hopefully she'd give me more information on him.

"Oh he's at the garage next door." She replied.

Oh shit, I thought to myself. I looked up at Mia and she had the same expression on her face.

"Um I'll be right back." I said before standing and taking off towards the garage.

**XXX**

"Buster!" I yelled when I noticed him talking to Jesse about the Jetta.

"Oh Vince now what? I thought we got over this." Dominic said irritated.

"Oh we did. I just got to talk to the Buster about something." I said, grabbing Brian by his shirt and dragging him out of the garage.

"What is your problem now?" He said, yanking away from me.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" I growled at him. His face went through a cycle of emotions.

"Because I'm not exactly proud of her. She just got out of prison." Brian whispered.

I couldn't believe what he had told me. Lillian couldn't have been in prison. She was too sweet for that.

"What! You've got to be kidding me." I said skeptically. I was hoping he was joking.

"I'm not. I put her in prison." Brian said, with a look of disappoint on his face.

"You're her brother for Christ sakes! Why would you put your on sister in prison!" I growled at him again.

"None of your business that's why." He yelled at me.

"Well if she's gonna be around here a lot more, you might wanna tell Toretto of your sister, who just happens to be an ex-con." I said, pissing him off.

"Shut up! And stay away from her. Don't even try getting with her. You're not her type." Brian ordered to me.

"Oh yeah ... well I think she kinda likes me." I smiled, finally finding a way to get back at Brian.

**XXX**

**Letty's POV**

I noticed the angry look on Sasha's face when Vince and Lily were talking. I didn't know what it was about but I'm sure I'd find out soon.

"So where you from Lily?" I asked her.

"Arizona." She replied.

"Is your last name Toretto?" She asked me.

"Naw. Mia is the Toretto. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Cause that name sounds familiar." She replied, shrugging it off.

I saw that everytime Lily spoke, Sasha would tense up. I had to figure out what was her problem.

"Sasha can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her. She got up and stormed to the office.

"We'll be right back." I excused us.

They nodded at us.

**XXX**

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled at her.

She didn't say anything. She sat there pouting with her arms crossed.

"Did you here me? I said what's your problem." I yelled again.

Surprisngly, she didn't yell back. It seemed like if anyone else yelled at her, she would stand up for herself. But when I did, she listened to me.

"I like Vince." She whispered.

Whoa. Definitely didn't see that coming.

"Wow. So what does-- ohh." I started. I figured out why she was grimming Lily. She was jealous that Vince obviously liked her.

"Don't say anything to anyone please. But the other day, me and Vince kinda...kissed." She said hesistantly.

"Wow. This is too much." I said, flopping down in a chair next to her.

"Yeah. Things were definitely gonna go further then that but we stopped. He wanted to wait until I turned 18." She said smiling.

There's the Vince I know. He knows when something's not right and that wouldn't have been right.


	23. Rebels & Lovers

Disclaimer: Remember, I do NOT own any Fast & Furious characters or anything affiliated with them or the movie.

**Chapter 23-Rebels & Lovers**

**Diana's POV**

I couldn't believe I was in afterschool d-hall. Again. But if that fat chick didn't throw gum in my hair, then I wouldn't have punched her in the stomach. She's so lucky that it didn't stick to my hair. It would have been worse.

"Mrs. Martinez, your free to go." Mr. Jones dismissed me.

Driving towards my house, I called Jesse. We had things to talk about.

XXX

"Hey Jess? Can you meet me somewhere?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Where at?" He replied.

"My house. I live next door to Sasha. You know where that is?" I asked him. I knew he didn't but I was just making sure.

"Yeah actually. I was there earlier." He replied.

What? Why was he at Sasha's house? I guess I'll find out later.

"Oh. Well okay, but meet me at my house in ten minutes." I responded.

"Okay bye." He said. I hope he understands what I have to tell him.

**XXX**

**Brian's POV**

_I cannot believe Lillian Rachel O'Conner! I told her not to go to the store and she went anyways! If Vince tells the rest of them she's my sister, I'm dead. If they knew I put her away for grand theft auto and arson, they'll kill me _-- I thought to myself.

My sister wasn't the smartest person in the world. When she was 15, she began to hang with the wrong crowd. She started to really get into drugs and drinking. By the time she was 17, she was in juvy for vandalism and trespassing. I had to bust my own sister at the age of 19 for stealing cars and setting them on fire outside of peoples homes. Luckily, she only got a few years in prison. And the judge ordered her to stay with me, considering I WAS a cop. Now, I have to keep a 22 year old out of trouble or we are both in prison for a really long time. I can't fail to mention the fact that she's wanted by people uptown. Apparently, she owes the wrong people money and they are looking for her. They searched for her out in Arizona, so she moved down here with me like the judge ordered. And these people will stop at nothing to get her or their money. If they find out I'm her brother, they will know exactly where to look for me. She never did tell me who they with either.

Dom will not let a ex-con live in his house. Especially for stealing imports and trashing them. That was like committing the ultimate sin to Dom -- trashing a car. And he wanted to keep trouble away from the family -- Lillian's is the definition of trouble.

I had to get to Vince and Lily before the others find out anything. I decided to walk over to the store.

"Hey Mia. Hey Letty. Sasha." I greeted them all.

"Um Vince. We need to talk." I said hastily, tugging him by the shirt.

"What is it?" He so rudely put it when we were out of earshot from everyone else.

"Vince, you **CANNOT** tell anyone about Lily. At least not yet. Does Mia know?" I asked him.

"She's starting to put two and two together. I will not help the Buster!" Vince bellowed at me nastly, poking me hard in the chest for emphasis.

"You don't have a choice! Cause if you don't, your family, including Mia, will die! Now if anyone out of this family finds out that I'm her brother, some very angry men are gonna show up and it won't be pretty." I explained to him. I noticed his face light up with different expressions: anger, worry, defeat.

"Whatever. You keep your sister away from my family O'Conner!" He roared at me. He gave me one last menacing look and turned back for the store.

**XXX**

**Diana's POV**

I sat on myporch awaiting Jesse's arrival. I could barely notice the white and blue Jetta come flying around the corner. It pulled up in front of the house and out stepped the most beautiful creature God has put on Earth.

There Jesse was. Wearing a baby blue tee shirt with black geans and a black vest over his shirt. He had on a black and blue beanie and his shades on.

He stalked up the porch steps, stopping on the third of the five steps.

"Think we could go to the park?" I asked him, walking down the first step.

"Yeah let's go." He replied, motioning for me to walk ahead of him. He jumped down the stairs and hopped to the passenger door, which he opened like a gentleman. I nodded a thanks to him and waited for him to get in. We drove a couple blocks down to the neighborhood park. It was always abandoned for the children went to the amusement park uptown.

Jesse jumped out the drive side and ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for me again.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

We walked over to the swings and sat next to each other. There was an akward moment of silence for awhile, until I decided it was time I quit procrastinating.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, turning my head slightly.

"Nope. The girl I like, likes someone else." He replied sadly. He looked down at his feet as he continue to swing slowly.

"Really? Why don't you talk to her about?" I sincerely inquired.

"I don't know. Nervous I guess. She doesn't like me like that." He responded, taking his shades off and sticking them in his vest pocket.

"How do you know?" I questioned, staring at the sky.

"Well, do you like me?" He asked, catching me completely off guard. I looked up at him for the first time in the conversation. He was staring at me with loving eyes. His deep green eyes pierced into my soul like daggers. It felt like he could see into my soul. Like he could feel everything I felt.

"Yeah Jesse I do. Alot. That's what I wanted to tell you. This past month hanging out with you have been some of the best times of my life and--" was all I said before I was cut off by Jesse tender lips on mine.

I felt like I was floating. Nothing felt so good.

When we pulled away from the kiss, Jesse had the biggest grin on his lips. It was adorable. Maybe I'd found my true love.


	24. Lovebirds

**Okay I'm ready for chapter 24. Don't forget, it's gonna take me awhile to get these posted cuz i'm moving. But I'm going as fast as I can.**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 24-Lovebirds**

**Mia's POV**

**-Sunday morning-**

It was finally Sunday. Family barbecue. I invited Lily and Brian to come. I wanted to see for sure if they were really related or if I was just paranoid about everything. It wouldn't be bad that Brian had a sister, but it's the fact that he was around for almost three years and he's never mentioned her. Or even showed a picture of her.

Something didn't seem right with Lily. Her and Brian seemed very different. Brian being more conservative; Lily being more of the rebel. She seemed sweet though.

"Mia, come with me to the store. We need to buy some groceries for the barbecue." Letty peeked in my room. I nodded and walked with her downstairs where everyone, with the exception of my guests and Sasha, Di, and Jesse, were watching television.

"Where's the three stooges?" I asked to noone in particular.

Diana was my favorite. I loved Sasha but Diana was just easier to hang out with. She loved shopping and girly things. I never really had that kind of relationship with Letty, although she had been my best friend since we were ten. I'm glad Di's here for another reason too. Jesse has been upset cause everyone else, except him and Le, have someone to love. And now that Di's here, I think that's changed. Also, I've noticed a change in Mr. Vincent Antonio Palmer. Him and Sasha seem to be getting really close. I'm glad he's decided to move on. This house is fully of lovebirds.

"They went to Sasha's house to get Tony. It seems that Jesse and Di have made it official. Glad he finally has someone..." Leon answered with hurt in his voice. Poor Le, I thought. He was so stuck on racer chasers and one night stands that he hasn't found the one for him yet.

"Oh. Well we are gonna get food for tonight. Guys, please shower and look nice. We have guests tonight." I smiled slyly at them. A roar of grunts and moans filled the room.

"Who?" Vince asked, chugging the rest of his Corona. I don't see how that beast could have Corona so early.

"Lily and Brian." I grabbed my purse and followed Letty out to her car.

**XXX**

**Jesse's POV**

Me, Diana, and Sasha all drove down in my Jetta to Sash's house to get her little brother Tony. Me and him were getting along great these past couple days. He calls me and tells me to drive him around in the Jetta. I do it, but only because he's cool as shit.

"Mama!" Sasha yelled as they walked through the door. I was always shy about walking into people's homes, so I stood on the porch.

"Jesse it's okay if you come in you know. My mom doesn't bite." Sasha assured me, pulling me inside.

"All the time." Diana added. Sasha shot her a 'shut up' look and closed the door behind me.

"Jesse! What's up man? When you gonna take me for a ride in the Jetta again?" Anthony screeched, hopping down the stairs and greeting me at the door.

"In a lil bit bro. We are going back to my place for a barbecue. Lot's of sweet cars, you in?" I bribed him.

"Hell yeah!" He cursed.

"Didn't I tell you to quit it, go get in the car." Sasha growled at him. "Jesse come meet my mother Maria." I reluctantly walked in the living room where Diana and Sasha had been. "Ma, this is Diana's boyfriend, Jesse." She introduced. I took off my beanie and nodded to the woman.

"So this is the famous Jesse I keep hearing about. Well it's nice to meet you sir." Maria replied, smiling at me. She turned to Sasha "Um you two be back by 10:30. I need you to watch him until I get back from my doctor's appointment."

"Alright Sasah we should get going." I interrupted, immediatly regretting it.

Sasha noticed the apologizing look on my face "It's okay Jesse. You're right though. Dom will kill us if we're late."

We walked back down to the car. Diana rode shotgun, Tony and Sasha in the back.

"So when you gonna let me drive this Jess?" Tony asked.

"Never." I replied slyly.

**XXX**

**Vince's POV**

I sat with Leon at the picnic table in the backyard, playing a game of poker. Dominic was steady yelling for us to set up the tables.

"Guys! I'm not gonna ask you again. Get the damn tables ready!" He bellowed at us in his bear-like tone.

"Alright alright Dominic. You know, I missed the days when you weren't so vicious." I said sarcastically, rubbing the back of Dom's neck. He smacked away my hand, smiling at me.

"Letty! Mia! Bring out those ribs already!" He yelled over his shoulder. The girls came carrying two trays of uncooked ribs on them. Man I loved Sundays.

I walked into the house and grabbed all the silverware and plates from the kitchen counter. When I reached into the fridge to grab the Corona's, I heard the Jetta pull up.

"There back" I smiled. Not because Tony was here, but because Sasha was.

I was starting for the side door when I felt another presence in the room.

"Need some help big guy?" Sasha asked from behind me. Immediatlely, a sly grin spread across my face. I sat the items down in my head and turned around.

There she was -- wearing a tight jeans (surprise) and a white wife beater. Her beautiful hair was flowing so amazing over her shoulders.

I ran up to her and pick her up by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over and sat her down on the counter. I stood between her legs, my arms still around her waist.

"You wanna help me?" I asked with a devilish grin curling on my face.

"Not anytime soon you big lug. You know someone's gonna catch us like this one day." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Like what?" I asked, kissing her lips softly. She went to spoke but kissed me back instead. We stood there, kissing in each others arms, for what seemed like eternity. I heard Dominic calling me again, which broke us out of our trance.

"Grab the Coronas and let's go." I smiled, backing away and pulling her down from the counter.

We walked out of the house to find everyone sprawled out over the backyard. Jesse, Leon, and Tony were playing basketball; Dominic cooking the ribs on the grill; Letty flipping through a Racer's Edge magazine; and Mia was talking to ... Brian.

_Shit, the Buster and his crazy sister's here_, I thought.

"Now that everyone's here, I'd like you all to meet Lily. Lily, this is the team." Mia began.

_Here it goes_, I thought.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you." She replied.

**XXX  
**

**Leon's POV**

When Mia spoke, my head jerked directly towards Lily. Wow. She was amazing. She had on low-rider khaki pants and a black tank top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was glowing.

"Leon, are you there? Earth to Le?" Mia said to me, waving one hand in front of my face. I came back to reality to find Mia and Lily standing in front of me.

"What Mi? Oh. Hi." was all I could get my brain to work up. _Hi? Nice one Le_, I said under my breath.

"Hi. I'm Lillian. You can call me Lily." She introduced herself.

"I'm Leon. You can call me Le. Or whatever you want." I replied, feeling dumbfounded. This girl compleletly blew my mind. She just continued smiling at me until Mia took her to introduce her to the others.

I ran over to V, who was obviously flirting with Sasha. Weird, I thought but shrugged it off.

"V! Dawg have you met Lily yet?" I asked him, pointing over to Lily was meeting Jesse.

"Definitely. But I'm not her type. Plus, I already got someone in mind. But that's all yours Le." Vince responded. Vince, having someone in mind? Oh I hope it's not who I think it is.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that one! kinda boring but I never knew what to do with these things! Well I'll try to post another ASAP! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**--Kita--**


	25. No Such Thing As Secrets

I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated the story. I finally got situated in my new house. Well thanks for the good reviews and the one exceptional review. Yes, Vince is a lot older then Sasha but age shouldn't matter. It's how you feel about a person. And yeah it is kinda cliche how they all find someone, but it's fiction remember? Thanks anyways guys.

Well here is number 25 ...

**Chapter 25-No Such Thing As Secrets**

**Dominic's POV**

"Dom, this is Lily. Lily this is my brother, Dominic. And you remember Letty." Mia introduced us. Lily had the most incredible pair of eyes I've seen before. She was a looker, I'll give her that.

"How ya livin' Lily?" Letty asked her sweetly, much to my surprise.

"I'm doing good. But I'm ready to grub." She joked, patting her stomach.

"Let's eat then. C'mon everyone." I waved the team towards the table.

Soon, everyone took their seats at the table. Considering there were more people eating, we had chosen to use two tables, one for the ladies and one for the guys. I sat at the head of our table; Brian on the right of me; Jesse on the left; Leon next to Jesse; Tony next to Brian; Vince at the end of the table, across from me.

At the ladies table, it was Mia at the head; Letty on the right of her; Sasha on the left of Mia; Diana sat next to Sasha; and Lily was seated next to Letty.

Just like every other dinner, we waited until someone reached into the food. And just as I expected, Jesse reached first.

"Jess, you know the rules." I reminded him. He nodded and dropped the chicken back into the bowl.

"Thank you Lord for allowing me to get better at these prayers. I'm not too happy about doing them all the time but it's okay. Thank you for bringing me these beautiful people and beautiful cars. And thanks for Diana too. She's an amazing girl and I promise you I'll do right her. Amen." He prayed.

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"Jesse, you...?" I asked, pointing to him and Diana. He nodded. How could I didn't know about them too? I guess I wasn't looking hard enough.

**XXX**

Halfway into the dinner, I noticed the weird looks Brian and Lily exchanged. They hadn't said a word to each other -- just glances.

"Brian, you alright?" I asked him. He broke his menacing stare with Lily and turned to me. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his meal.

I noticed someone else staring at Lily too -- Leon. It wasn't the way Brian was looking. Le was staring like a little kid in a chocolate factory.

"Quit drooling in your food Leon." Jesse teased him. Leon snapped out of his daze and frowned at Jesse.

"Whatever." He responded.

While the men started up a conversation on how to improve their rides, I slipped off into the ladies conversation.

"So you like cars huh?" Mia asked Lily.

"Yep. I've been around them as long as I can remember." She replied.

_Great, another car freak_, I thought to myself.

Something didn't seem right with her. I needed to find out more.

"Jesse, I need you to check out Lily for me." I whispered, making sure the ladies didn't here. Mia hated when I had Jesse check out every person we met. But it's for our protection.

"NO!" Brian yelled loudly. Everyone's head turned to him. He had his mouth open, with a look of worry on his face. "I'll check her out." He insisted.

"It's alright O'Conner. Jesse will do it." I turned him down.

"But I insist." He continued. I was becoming annoyed. Brian was up to something.

"It's okay Brian. I got it." Jesse replied, not having a clue what Brian was doing. Finally, Brian gave up and went back to eating.

**XXX**

**-Later that night-**

"So Jesse what'd you find out?" I asked Jesse, approaching him on the stairs of the front porch. He had been sitting out their alone for awhile. Everyone else, including Lily, Brian, and Tony, had been watching Kung Fu movies since dinner was over.

"This chick is a nutcase Dominic. She's just completed 2 years in the pen for grand theft auto and arson. She was locked up when she was 17 for trespassing and ... guess what? She's an O'Conner." Jesse read off the files he printed from his computer.

Oh hell no. Not another O'Conner. Brian just lost his meal ticket.

I could feel my face wash over in anger. I was heated. But I didn't wanna let Jesse know that just yet. But Brian will find out soon enough.

"Dominic ... Dom you alright?" I barely heard Jesse speak to me.

"Yeah. Thanks. So what's the deal with you and Diana?" I asked him, changing subjects to calm me some.

"Aw Dom she's great. She makes me feel so complete, ya know? Like it's a part of me that's been missing for so long and I think I found it." He explained, his face lighting up with happiness.

"Do you love her?" I questioned.

"Yeah .. well, no. Not yet at least. I mean I like her a whole lot, yeah. But I don't think we're old enough to love just yet. Give it some time though." That was the most mature thing I've heard Jesse say.

"That's good. Just be careful. Girls can be cruel." I explained to him, reminiscing how Letty used to be cold-hearted towards me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Dominic, go get the girls from Letty's. It's time for dinner." My dad, Anthony, said to me from the kitchen._

_We were having another regular dinner in the Toretto house; salad, chicken, and Letty. She is always here. Can she not stay home for once, I thought to myself._

_I nodded and walked out the door. I started down the street for Letty's house, which was two blocks away from ours. When I arrived to the house, I saw Letty and Mia swinging on the porch swing. Letty's brother, Jonah, was playing with his toys on the steps._

_"Mia it's time for dinner. Letty I guess since you have no life, you'll be coming too?" I said rudely. It's not the fact that I didn't like Letty, she was just annoying. But we had that brotherly/sisterly bond._

_"Wow, I guess you do know how to use that giant thing in your head other then learning bra sizes. So sad, if only you could count to five..." She spat back hastily._

_"Whatever. Let's go." I scowled at her._

_We all walked down the block together, me behind the other two._

_"Why is your brother such an asshole?" I heard Letty ask Mia._

_"Because her brother wuvs you sooo much." I teased her, hugging her from behind. I could feel her tense up, like she didn't wanna be touched._

_"Don't touch me Dominic. I don't want cooties." She teased me back, giving me a cold-hearted smile._

_"You already have cooties." I replied in the 5 year old voice I had been using for the whole conversation._

**-FLASHBACK-**

I was so caught up in the past that I didn't hear Jesse calling my name.

"Dominic .. Dom you alright?" He asked me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. What were we talking about?" I asked him, completely spaced out.

"I just got threw telling you about Brian's sister and you asked me--" He started but I cut him off.

"O'Conner." I bellowed in a whisper. "I'll be right back Jesse. Go inside and watch movies with the family." I excused myself into the house.

**XXX**

"O'Conner. I think we need to talk!" I growled at him, yanking him by his shirt collar and dragging him outback.

"What is it Dom?" Brian yelped, fixing his shirt.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me? Like, I don't know, somethings I might need to know." I quizzed him. He shrugged his shoulders, like nothing was wrong. "Last warning. If there is anything I need to know, tell me now. If I find out anything later, I'll let Vince beat you to an inch of your life like he so desperately wants too. Secrets are not kept in my house, capesh?" I whispered, his such harsh intensity in my voice.

"Yeah Dom. I get it." Brian agreed, treading off into the house.

**XXX**

I walked in the house and sat in the recliner I always did when I was stressed. Letty walked into the kitchen from the den to toss away Corona bottles. She noticed me in the chair and decided to join me.

"What's wrong Dom?" She asked, sitting on my lap

"Why were you so cruel to me back then Let?" I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist.

"Simple. Because you were a dick then and you're an even bigger dick now. But I love you." She smiled that beautiful smile I've loved for years.

"I love you too. You wanna go upstairs so I can give you a massage?" I grinned devishly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, where we stayed the rest of the night.


	26. Author

A/N : Okay I have an announcement to make: I'm thinking about quiting on the "New Life For Strangers" fan fic. I know what I want for the future of the story but I can't figure out how to get there. But I have already started writing another story. I'll start posting it later on next week cuz school just started and im busy with that. But whenever I have free time I will start posting the chapters. If you want me to continue with my old story, leave me some reviews and let me know. I'd appreciate some help on it.

Thanks alot for reading it thus far. If you want me, help me get back on the ball with it.

x333 Kita


	27. Time to Tell Them

**Okay, I'm back again LOL. It's been awhile since I last updated because I thought I was going to give up on the story but it seems that people like it ) . So I'm going to continue it for awhile and also start my other story up "Long Time, No See". Chapters for that one should be up sometime next week. I'd advise you to go back and read the last few chapters before this one so you can catch up. I had to do it myself LOL.**

**x33 Kita**

**Well here it is finally, number 27**

**Chapter 27-Time to Tell Them**

**-Sasha's POV-**

It was 9:05 when I was woken up by a loud thump from downstairs. I was too tired to move though. I tried to get back to sleep when I heard the guest room door open. I didn't move, hoping that if they saw me asleep they'd leave. I heard the door close again, thinking that the intruder left. Suddenly, I felt the edge of the bed sink in and I felt a body on top of mine. I then felt warm lips press against mine. Instinctively, I smacked the person on the side of the head, knocking them onto the floor. When I opened my eyes, I gasped loudly as I helped Vince off the floor.

"What are you doing in here Vinnie? What if someone saw you?" I asked, helping him on the bed.

"I was coming to wake you up. Tried to be all romantic and such. Sorry." He apologised, rubbing the side of his head.

"Ohh you big dummy. C'mere." I said, kissing the side of his head. "Say, what was that loud noise earlier?" I asked him curious to the noise that woke me up.

"I fell." He simply replied.

I smiled at his clumsiness. He's such a goof. "So where's everyone else?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Mia went to the store. Everyone else went to the garage. Diana left for school. She said she'd make up some excuse for why you aren't in school already. Get ready and we'll go to breakfast." Vince proposed, kissing me on the cheek and exiting my room.

_Gosh, he kills me_, I thought to myself.

I walked over to my duffel bags and picked out clothes to wear for today. I decided on a white beater; a fitted jacket that read 'Mexico' on the back; and mildly baggy jeans that rode low on my hips. I grabbed underwear and a bra and walked into the bathroom to have a shower to wake me up. 

Twenty minutes later, I exited the guest bathroom in just a towel and walked over to the bed. I threw the towel on the floor and sat down on the bed. After slipping on my undergarments, I lotioned my body up with some vanilla-aroma lotion.

I grabbed a pair of white footies from my bag and pulled them on. I continued to dress until I heard Vince calling for me.

"Sash let's go. It's almost ten." He bellowed from downstairs.

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my duffle bags and my bookbag from the floor.

"Moving out?" He asked, noticing all the bags I carried down with me.

"No, but my mom said that I can't move in until I'm eigteen. I have been here every night since she said that. I have to go home sometime." I explained, tossing him one of my bags. I noticed the sudden sad glitch he had in his eyes. Like he didn't want me to go.

"Oh Vinnie I'll be here everyday. C'mon, let's go eat pumpkin." I assured him, cupping his fairly hairy cheek in my palm.

**xxx**

Brian's POV

I wonder if Dom knows about Lily yet. I mean, last night was a close call. He has to know. What other reason would he have to ask me If I'm keeping secrets from him. I don't know how to tell him about Lillian. I can't just come out and say "Dom this is my sister Lillian O'Conner. She's an ex-con and people are after her and if they find her, they'll hurt the whole family." That won't cut it for Dominic.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large hard waving in front of my face.

"Buster. Buster wake up." Vince said trying to pull me from my trance.

I looked around the garage to find everyone staring at me. I guess I been daydreaming for a while.

"What do you want?" I asked Vince, who was still standing next to me.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were alive. I want to be the one who kills you." He said, mumbling his last sentence as he walked back over to the Supra. Him and Letty had been working on since the day Dominic brought it back from Baja.

Just as I thought the day couldn't get any worse, Lily showed up.

"Hey guys. Letty." She nodded to Letty. "Um Brian do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" She looked over at me. I noticed the glances I got from everyone else as me and Lily walked out of the garage.

**xxx**

"What are you doing here Lily? I told you to stay away from here. It's bad enough you came to the barbecue Sunday. What do you want?" I whispered, making sure the other guys weren't eavesdropping.

"Nice to see you too Brian. Have you watched the news lately?" She asked me, sliding her shades up on her head.

"Not lately. Please don't tell me you're in trouble again Lily. I don't want to-" I started, losing my temper right away at the thought of her being in trouble.

"No Brian. Those guys who were looking for me. It seems that Lance Tran was killed two nights ago." She interrupted. That mention of Tran's name made my throat go dry in three seconds flat. "You okay Bri?"

"You were in it with Trans?" I asked her.

"Yeah. But no worry, I paid them off before Lance was killed. Eveything is okay now. So can we tell them 'bout us now?" She replied, smiling sweetly at me. Was she telling the truth? Is she really out of hot water with them?

"I'm not lieing Bri. I swear I paid them." She looked me my eyes. I could tell she was sincere.

"Yeah okay. We can tell them later. Go to the store and hang out there for awhile. Please stay out of trouble Lil." I begged as I walked back into the garage.

**xxx**

"Everything okay O'Conner?" Dom asked, looking at me from inside the hood of the Charger. He had been working on the Charger every-so-often for the past year. When I let him go after the last heist, I made a call to Hector for him and some people to pick it up and drop it off at the Racer's Edge.

"Yeah. Do you guys think we could all talk tonight? I mean with Mia and Sash and Di too?" I asked. I figured why wait so long to tell them. Tonight will be fine. Hopefully. Everyone nodded and went back to working on their respective projects.

**xxx**

Vince's POV

I took Sasha to Neptune's Net for breakfast. It was closer to her school. When we entered the diner, it was crowded with people all over. We decided on sitting in the very back, where there weren't as many people around.

"So what exactly is this Vince?" She asked me, looking up from her eggs and pancake-breakfast.

"Eggs and pancakes." I said, oblivious to what she was getting at.

"No genius. Us .. what are we? Are we a couple or is this just a lust thing?" I swallowed my breakfast and the lump that formed in my throat. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean there was a huge age difference and I knew it would be awkward to other people. But she would be eighteen soon and I just turned 24. But over the past few months, I've grown to care about Sasha deeply. She was perfect for me. She was a challenge. She had this animalistic style to like that attracted me to her. We were a lot alike --- but also very different.

"Umm I dunno Sash. Do you want to be a couple?" I didn't know how to deal with something like this. I was so used to the racer chasers that I never had an actualy meaningful relationship.

"It's not if I want to be a couple. It's how we feel about each other. I know people won't really like our age difference. Especially Dom. But that's something they will have to deal with. I really like you Vince. You're incredible and sweet and rough and kinda hairy. Believe it or not -- those are the characteristics of a perfect man in my eyes." I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so amazing. She was the person I've been looking for all this time. She will want me back as much as I want her.

"Let's get you to school." was all I said before I paid the tab and we exited the restaurant.

Kinda boring but I'm trying to get back in the feel of things. Well please read & review. I'll start getting more chapters up soon.

-Kita-


	28. Forgiven Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the tfatf/2f2f characters. I do, however, own other characters mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 28-Forgiven Mistakes**

**Lily's POV**

I stopped by the house to take a shower before I went to _Torettos_. I had been out all night, checking out the racing scene with Leon. He was a really sweet guy. I thought I'd be more attracted to Vince because he was more my type. Rough and rugged -- like me. I wasn't very much into the romantic, sweet-talkers, but I admit, Leon did have a way with words.

I was glad that me and Brian could finally tell the team. If I was gonna be around a lot, I don't want to keep secrets from them. I'm not a bad person. I've just done a lot of bad things. I hope they don't take everything as bad as Brian says.

When I pulled up to _Torettos_, I was surprised to see Mia there alone. Usually the other ladies were with her.

"How ya doin' Lily?" Mia greeted me as I approached the store.

"Ehh. I'm good. How 'bout you?" I replied, taking a seat at the counter.

"I'm alright. The store's been kinda slow today. But it's always slow on Mondays. Can I get you anything?" She asked, sliding her college books to the side.

"Naw I'm fine. I'lll just grab myself a Cola out the fridge." I stalked to the small fridge, grabbing a soda out of it. "Want one? It's on me?" I offered. She nodded and smiled briefly at me. Something was wrong, I could tell. I placed the money for the drinks on the counter and took my seat again. "You okay Mia? I mean I know we don't know each other that much, but I'm a great listener."

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a lil stressed is all. I'm just upset that Brian didn't tell me about you after all this time. He never meantioned you once." She replied, leaning her elbows on the counter.

_How does she know? Did Brian say something? Does anyone else know?_

"How did you know?" I quizzed her.

"C'mon Lily. Your brother's name is Brian, your both from the same place, his parents too died in a car crash. How often will the chances be that similar?" She explained, finishing down the rest of her Cola.

"True. Well I don't think he's exactly all that proud of me. I don't have the greatest reputation around, ya know." i replied, saddened to know my brother never talked about me.

"Trust me, I know how that is. Try talking to a boy when your brother is Dominic Toretto - King of Kings. I laughed. We sat in conversation for another half an hour before people started showing up. Me and Mia had plenty in common and she was very easy to talk to.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"Diana let's go, we gotta get to the fort soon." I yelled, standing by Diana's car. We were finally getting out of school and on our way to our own houses to do a project together. Diana was over talking to one of her friends, while I was standing next to the car in the fiery heat. "Diana today please."

"Okay gosh I'm coming. Let's go." She came over, unlocking the door. I slipped into the seat as fast as I could, trying to further avoiding the burning sun. "So what's up with you and Vince?"

"Nothing." I replied, trying to play around it. Diana was the only person who actually knew about me and Vince, but I still didn't like talking about it.

"Bullshit. I saw you two kissing the other day. You two are always flirting." She was determined to get it out of me when if fact, I had no idea what the deal was with me and Vince.

"Okay Di. If it'll make you shut up. I like Vince a lot. He likes me too. Well, I hope he does." I replied, remembering how he was flirting with Lily the day I met her.

"Trust me Sash, he likes you. He wouldn't risk being all over you in Dom's house if he didn't like you. If you haven't noticed, he's old." What Di was saying did make sense.

"Whatever. What's up with you and Jesse?" I turnt on her. I was tired of being the interrogatee. It was finally my time to be the interrogator.

"Everything. He's wonderful Sash. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. Yeah he's not that smooth and he's kinda goofy acting but that makes me like him so much more and--" This was too much for one Sasha.

"Whoa now Di. I wasn't expecting you to recite a book to me about it. Chill. I know you like him. I get it girl." I joked, nudging her in the arm.

**xxx**

**No POV**

**-Later that day-**

"Everyone quiet down please. Brian has something to say." Dominic announced, his voice booming throughtout the crowded house. Everyone was there; Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Sasha, Diana, and Brian and Lily. No one, with the exception of Mia, knew why Dom called a meeting but they were soon to find out.

"Okay guys. Um I don't know how to put this so I'ma just come out and say it." Brian started nervously. He was afraid of how Dom and Mia would react; Dom probably would be angered by it, Mia upset that he never told her about Lillian.

"Oh God you're not pregnant are you?" Jesse asked, giving everyone a good laugh. The comic relief was much needed. The tension was building and everyone could feel it.

Dom shot Jesse a 'shut-up' look, causing Jesse to stop laughing immediately.

"No Jesse I'm not pregnant. You all know Lily right? Well, she's my baby sister." The whole room, minus Dom, Vince, and Mia, had looks of surprise on their face. Jesse knew before Dom, but must have forgotten for he too, couldn't believe what Brian just confessed.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned her. She just hasn't had the greatest past and doesn't play well with others." He continued, smiling at Lily.

With that, Brian tried to end the conversation, but what he didn't know was the conversation was far from over.

"You're forgetting something ain't chu Buster? What 'bout her being an ex-con?" Vince revealed to the group, silencing the whole room.

"What? Lily did you fail to mention that to me earlier today or were you just not gonna tell me?" Mia yelled.

Lily spoke up for the first time. "I didn't think it was anyone's business but yes, I did just get out of prison." she admitted.

"Dom are just gonna sit there looking stupid or are you going to say something during this conversation?" Letty asked, waking Dom from his daydream.

"Sorry I was just thinking about last night. O'Conner you lied to me. I trusted you enough to bring you back into my house after you betrayed us and you lied again. Out of my house, now!" Dominic growled, grabbing Brian by his collar and dragging him to the door.

"Dominic no. Leave him alone. Throwing him out isn't going to keep him out, if you haven't noticed, we tried." Letty explained, having little sympathy for Brian.

Brian mouthed a 'thank you' to Letty and fixed his shirt collar as he walked over to Mia.

"Mia I was gonna tell you about her.I wanted you two to meet. The two most important women in my life. I'm sorry I didn't mention her. Yes, she's an ex-con but she cleaned her act up finally." Brian apologised, kissing Mia softly.

"Enough you two. Look Lily we're sorry for how we're reacting. We're just skeptical about new people in the house. Especially one who's related to O'Conner." Dominic apologised for his and the groups behavior.

"Dominic his name's Brian. Gosh everyone is nuts in this house." Sasha spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"Hey it's alright. I've gotten plenty worse reactions from people. But I'm not a bad person I promise everyone. I've made my mistakes just like everyone else has. Hopefully someone can understand." Lily said sincerely.

"Trust me, I understand. How long are you in town for?" Dominic knew how it was to be an ex-con. When he got out of Lompoc, everyone treated him differently. He had to gain their trust and respect back, just like Lillian.

"Well I'm actually moving in with Brian. I don't have anywhere else to go." She explained, fiddling with the edges of her shirt.

"Well when you get lonely over there, you could always come stay with me. I mean I stay in the basement, but it's not bad." Leon offered, winking slyly at her.

"I don't think so. She'll be okay at my place." Brian felt overprotective with Lily. He knew how the boys were in the house and he didn't want her getting hurt. He was in the same position as Dominic now.

"Well Lily I think you're okay. So you're good in my book. I forgive you for your wrong-doing." Letty complimented, to everyone's surprise.

When the meeting came to it's end, everyone headed to bed. Sasha and Di went home and Brian and Lily went back to their place.

**xxx  
**  
"Why'd you do that? I mean you hate pretty much everyone. Why'd you give her a chance?" Dominic asked Letty, who was wrapped up in his arms falling asleep.

"I gave you a second chance when you got out Lompoc didn't I? She's an okay person Dom. She messed up like everyone has. Give her a chance. If I'm wrong, I'll let Sasha beat her ass." She replied, tracing circles on Dominic's masculine arms.

"You've really taken a liken to her haven't you?" Dom asked her, strengthening his grip around her waist.

"Yeah. She's just like me, ya know. Kinda rough around the edges. I see alot of me in her." She managed to get out before she was fast aleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Please read & review. I'll get more chapters up later this week or sooner. I don't wanna lose my readers again. So please read and tell me what you think. Constructive critism is welcome.  
-Kita-**


	29. Playing His Game

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. I'm getting these chapters up as soon as possible. See the thing is, I typed them on my laptop but my Internet on there messed up so I have to type them on here all over again. But I'm gettin em up as soon as possible. Keep reading please )**

**-Kita-**

**Chapter 29-Playing His Game**

**-Two months later-  
Sometime in December...**

Two months had passed and things were going great with the team. They got all the cars they were previously working on up and ready for Race Wars in January. Their reputation grew widely all across California and they were getting more customers then they imagined. Everyone wanted their cars tricked out by Team Toretto. People poured into the Racer's Edge wanting to get every thing possible to be as good as Dom and his team. Dom was happy with the success him and the team was making. He was able to pay off the mortgage, the garage, and the store finances. Things were finally looking up.

Sasha and Vince's love for each other grew strong over the coarse of those two months. They never really established themselves as a real couple, but everyone else did. No one seemed to mind their age difference. Especially Mia. She loved Vince to death as a brother and she was happy to see he finally moved on. Vince and Sash were attached at the hip. They did everything together. They worked on cars together; Sasha attempted to teach Vince to cook; they even rode with each other during races. They never admitted it, but they were definitely in love with each other.

Diana and Jesse's relationship also grew powerful. Jesse even proposed to her, knowing they couldn't marry anytime soon. Diana was perfectly fine with it, not planning on being with anyone else anytime soon. Diana took Jesse to meet her parents earlier this month. It turns out that Jesse was exactly the type of person they prefered Diana to be with. Jesse and Mr. Martines got along great and Di's mother loved him.

Unfortunately, things with Lily and Leon didn't work out. It seems that Leon wasn't the right person for Lily. He was sweet, but she only saw him in the brothely sense and nothing more. He was okay with that also. She wasn't the dream girl he expected her to be. She had a very flirtacious attitude and he couldn't deal with her being all over guys at the races while he was working the scanners. She wanted to be free and he let her. But they kept their lust for each other intact, having casual sex every once-in-a-while. Brian knew their situation and decided to let her live her own life.

Things with Brian and Mia turned out good. Mia forgave him for never mentioning Lily and not to anyone's surprise, her and Lily were like long-lost sisters. No one mined - except Letty.

She hated the fact that Lily was getting all of Mia's attention now and not her. She was so used to being Mia's partner in crime. She never expected her and Lily to get close. Ever since Lily came around, her and Mia have barely hung out like they used too. It hurt Letty, but she had too much pride to let anyone know.

The bond between Dominic and Letty grew. They were still having problems with Dom's cheating ways. But Letty couldn't find it in her to leave him. She left him once over of two months, but came back a week later. She was miserable without him; as he was without her. She awaited proposal, but didn't get her hope up too high over it.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"Let's go Vinnie. Dom's bitching." I yelled from the top of the stairs. It was another Friday night and we were on our way the races.

"I'm coming. What did I tell you about calling me Vinnie?" He stood on my second stair, at eye level with me. I just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before turning to run outside. Just as usual, within seconds he caught me. He pushed me over the couch and leant over it. He began to tickle me as I roared with laughter, attempting to push him off me. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled them to the sides of me, disabling my movement. He just stared at me, those dark brown eyes piercing my soul. He loosened his grip on my wrists and slid both hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips onto mine. We shared a passionate kiss, filled with love and lots of sexual tension. We were so indulged in the kiss that we didn't hear Dominic entering the house.

"I don't mean to interrupt but could you two continue you this some other night?" He asked in a playful tone from the open door.

Vince got off of me and helped me from the couch. I fixed my tank top and walked out the front door, feeling embarrassed at being caught by Dom. I stopped on the last step of the front porch when I heard Vince and Dom talking.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

"V let me talk to you for a minute." Dom walked over to the couch and sat down. I looked back at Sasha then made my way over to the couch. "Do you know what you're doing Vince? I mean, she is only seventeen. You just turned 24."

"I know Dominic. Me and her have went over this plenty times before. I won't let things go far until she's eighteen. I care about her and I don't want her to do anything she's not ready for. I know what I'm doing Dom. Hell, you were into Letty when she was just turning sixteen and you were eighteen." I reminded him of how he was once in the same situation.

"Yeah, you're right. You're a good guy Vince. I just don't want you getting in trouble over--" He started but I cut him off.

"I know Dom. Nothing will happen until she's eighteen. I don't even want sex from her. I just like her company. Now can we go race?" I said, reminding him that we had money to win tonight. He nodded and walked towards the door, with me on his heels.

"Everything okay?" Sasha asked me from passenger seat of the Maxima. I simply nodded and took my place in the 'V' formation as we went to the race.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

When we arrived at the race, it was the usual routine. Skanks all over Dominic. You'd think that after us breaking up last month, he'd clean his act up. But then again, it's Dominic Toretto we're talking about here. Well it's time to put him to the test.

I got out of Marty, which Sasha decided to name the 240SX, and walked over to where Mia and Diana were standing. I made the decision to play Dom's game. I was way better at it.

"Letty, did you not see thoses sluts all over Dom?" Diana asked as I approached her and Mia.

"I saw." I smiled, looking around the crowd. I needed a guinea pig.

"You're not gonna say anything?" She was surprised I was going to let it happen and not take action like usual.

"Nope. I'll be back though." I spotted my first victim. I pushed my way through the crowd, making my way over to a tall, Latin man standing with a groups of guys. He was in only a beater and long, khaki shorts. I have to admit, he was kinda sexy. Before I reached him, I pulled my skirt up a little, trying to show more skin.

"Damn mami, can I help you?" He asked in a playful tone, looking me up and down. _I can play your game Dom._

"I dunno, can you?" I asked, licking my lips. I continued to talk to the guy, who's named was Victor. I could feel eyes piercing through my back like daggers. I knew exactly who it was -- _Dom_.

I continued to flirt with Victor. I just wanted to see how Dominic would react. I want him to know how it feels to see somoene you love all over someone who wouldn't give two fucks if they were around the next day. I just want him to feel what I feel every night.

It was time for Dom's race. I walked over to Mia and handed her the keys to Marty. "Bring him to the starting line. I'ma ride with Victor down there." I explained, walking back over to Victor. She gave me a skeptical look, as to say 'Dom won't like that'. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing Mi."

The race was set. 2G buy in, just like usual. It was Dom against Edwin and Pablo, a racer from Hector's crew. Edwin always bought into the races, having his mind set on beating the King. Me and Victor exited his tricked-out Mustang GTO and joined the crowd of people around the starting line. I made myself comfortable on the hood of Victor's car, awaiting the start of the race. When he joined me on the car and put his arm around my waist, I automatically felt guilty. I hated another man touching me like this. Dom was the only one who could touch me like this. But he needs to know what he's doing to me.

The race was over way before it got started. Dominic won of course, with Edwin coming in second.

"You're never gonna beat him dawg. Give it up man." I heard someone from Edwin's crew say. He just shrugged it off and lit up a cigarette.

I looked over and saw Dom heading my way. _Now the party begins._

**_Ohh wh_at will happen??? Read and find out. Please review )**

**-Kita-**


	30. Beach Talks and Sleep Overs

**Here is chapter 30. I got bored today with nothing to do so I decided to write and post this one. I'm writing the next chapter tonight so I should have it up late tonight or by the morning. Good to see everyone's back to reading it.**

**Thanks to:**

**LadyofthePlains**

**Vinces-Girl**

**Special2**

**I appreciate the reviews guys. Well here's the next one...**

**Chapter 30-Beach Talks and Sleep Overs**

**Dom's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What the hell was Letty doing all over that guy? I don't know what her deal is but we're gonna fix it now.

When the race was over, I decided to pay a little visit to ol' Leticia. I walked over to her, who had her back turned to me talking to some guy. She was stupid to do this here, especially with some stupid fuck. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, can we talk." I growled in an order, not asking her.

"What Dominic?" She asked, annoyed. She had the audacity to play stupid when she knows what I'm thinking.

"Who the hell is that? Why are you all over him? Last I checked, you were MY girlfriend." I bellowed, trying to keep my voice from attracting much attention. I didn't expect it to work though.

"His name is Victor. Get off me Dominic, you're hurting me." She yelled, snatching her arm away from me. I honestly forgot I still had ahold of her. "I was just talking to him. Take it easy."

"Bullshit Letty. He had his hands all over you and you let him. What the fuck?" I was beyond pissed that she was taking this so well.

"What Dominic?! We were just fucking talking!" She raised her voice, her Dominican accent blaring through. The guy she was flirting with decided to speak up.

"Yo man we were just talking." He said with a smug look of victory on his face. That set me off.

"Stay out of it! I outta kick--" I started, throwing myself at him. When I got but two feet away, Letty grabbed my armed and whirled my body around to face her. She was crying. Letty never cried. Not in front of people. She had too much pride to shed any emotion. She always said it made her feel vulnerable. That's one thing she hated -- vulnerability.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"It hurts doesn't it Dom? To not have my full attention.To have someone's hands all over your girl and me not do anything about it. To think that this guy could actually take your place. It doesn't feel good does it? Goodbye Dominic." Letty cried out, walking to Mia, who along with the rest of the crowd, was watching their fight. She snatched my keys from her best friend and walked fast to Marty before Dom tried to stop her.

"Hey I'll meet up with you later." I spoked, kissing Vince on the lips and running off to Letty's car. "Letty wait!" I yelled, trying to catch her before she left. She started the car up and unlocked the passenger side door. Before I could get in the car fully, she peeled out. Obviously the cops had started to catch on because once we pulled off, people started to scatter all over to the place.

Once Letty and I got out of the scramble, we drove around all night in silence. I didn't know what to say. I didn't wanna say the wrong thing to piss her off. But I also didn't wanna sit there, not saying anything to try to help. I figured I'd wing it.

"Let you okay?" I started, not making eye contact.It broke my heart to see anyone cry, especially someone I considered family now.

"What do you think Sasha?" She snapped. Okay, that was dumb on me.

"Watch it Letty. I know you're upset but I'll still kick your ass." I joked, knowing I'd get a smile out of her.

"Yeah, whateva." She grinned, wiping tears from her eyes. "Can I take you somewhere?" She asked, turning around in someone's driveway.

"Would it matter if I said no?" I smiled, wiggling in the seat to get comfortable.

We drove for a half an hour, just roaming the city. Finally, she pulled over a small cabin house next to the beach. The way the full moonlight glistened over the ocean waters made the night feel so right, even thought plenty has went wrong. We both exited the car and took off our footwear. I cuffed my jeans up and took off my t-shirt; now I was only wearing a beater and jeans. I felt more comfortable this way.

We walked down on the beach and sat down on the bare sand, letting it run threw out toes.

"Look Letty, I know you're upset. You don't have to play tough all the time. I mean, I know I'm one to talk. But me and you are a lot alike, ya know? We both put up a barrier in front of our emotions so no one can mess with them. But I bet when you're in private, you cry every chance you get right?" I knew how she felt. I felt the same way. I protected myself from all types of hurt and pain. She nodded, pushing stray hairs behind her ears."Well no one's around. It's okay to cry now. I won't tell. I promise. I know Dominic has hurt you in the past. Trust me, I've been filled in on the story. Yes, he's a big Neanderthal but he loves you Let. Just because he's always flirting with those bimbos, doesn't mean he doesn't care. Now, I'm not saying you're wrong. He does need to tell them to back off because he loves you too much to hurt you. But he feels he has to protect his reputation as King Kong." I nudged her, making her laugh at my last sentence.

"Naw, I'm done crying over Dominic.Say, how do you know so much about stuff like this? You're only a kid." She replied. The fact was, I didn't know how I knew so much.

"I watch a lot of Dr. Phil." I couldn't help but make jokes. They seem to make her smile so it works. We continued talking and joking until the early morning. It was around 4:30 a.m. when we decided we should be heading out.

"Hey if you don't want to go home, you could always crash at my place." I offered. I knew she didn't want to go home to face the grilling from Leon and Vince she had waiting for her. Reading my mind, she accepted the offer.

"Your mom won't mind? I mean just bringing strangers over at 4 in the morning?" She was right. It did seem a little odd that I had a complete stranger in my house in the early morning. But I knew Letty better then most people did.

"Naw she'll be cool. Let's go. Say Let, can I drive Marty?" I begged with pleading eyes. I always wanted to get the feel of him, but I knew she loved that car more then anyone alive. She contemplated it for a mere second, then threw me the keys. "Yess." I cheered, jumping into the front seat.

**xxx**

**Mia's POV**

I was having one of the best dreams I had ever had in my life. Me and Brian were on a beach in Hawaii getting married. Everyone was there; my Dad, me and Brian's little kids, my niece's and nephews, and everyone from the street racing world. That was one of the happiest dreams I've had in a long time until it was rudely interrupted by a phone call. _Who the hell is it calling at four something in the morning? _I thought to myself. I rolled over Brian's freakishly-silent body as I reached for the phone.

"Hello? This better be good." I answered angrily.

"Mia? It's me, Sasha. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to tell you that everything with Letty is okay. She'll be home in the morning; that's if she's ready." Thank God if was from them. Dom had been worrying like hell over them two. He sent a search party out for them during the afterparty. I think he's sleeping downstairs, waiting for Letty to come home. I knew she wouldn't be though.

"Where is she? Tell her Dominic has been driving us nuts with trying to find you two." I tried to tone it down a bit, fearing Brian would wake up and make me tell Dom where Letty was.

"She's okay Mi. She's here at my house. I'll talk to you in the morning. Don't tell Dom where she is. Just tell him she's okay. Night."

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"Okay I talked to Mia. She said Dom's going out of his mind with worry." I smiled, spreading my comforter on the bed. I offered to sleep in the floor so she could have my bed, but she didn't want to put me out of comfort. She insisted that I sleep in the bed with her.

"He'll live. Let's get some sleep." She replied, slipping on the pajama bottoms I gave her to borrow. To no surprise, she fit them perfect.

"How you like 'em?" I asked about the PJs.

"Love em. I mean, they have Corona's on them." She grinned, taking a better look at the bottoms. She pulled the borrowed beater over her head and pull the comforter sheets back. I walked over to my room and shut and locked the door. She gave me a suspicious look.

"You can never be too safe." I lied. I just knew if my dad saw someone else's car here, he'd assume I had a guy over and come barging in to raise hell. She just nodded, sliding into the bed.

"Ooh, comfy." She said, melting into the pillow.

"Letty shut up and go to sleep." I replied jokingly, turning off the corner lamp.


	31. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any tfatf characters. I only own characters you do not recognise.**

**Chapter 31-Visitors**

**Dom's POV**

I feel so stupid. She was testing me all night last night and I feel for it. She was doing to me exactly what I did to her. I got worked up and lost my temper. I know where that got me last time -- two years in Lompoc. I really didn't mean to hurt Letty. I just don't know what I'm doing.I never really had a real relationship before. We were so young when we fell in love. Neither of us had the chance to experience what it was like being in a relationship. But I'm sure it wasn't like this. You don't continuously hurt someone who loves you more then life. I wanted to give Letty the world and more. But I knew she deserved so much better then Dominic Toretto. I just didn't want to admit it to her because I was always afraid she'd leave to find that better person. Those other girls are just fucks. Letty is my love. My first true love. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. I don't know how to explain how sorry I am for hurting her over all those years. I know she won't listen to me.

I woke up to loud clutter downstairs. I figured it was no hope in me trying to get back to sleep so I decided it was time to start the morning. I threw my legs over the side of the bed as I rubbed the back of my pounding head. I massaged my temples, making my way to the bathroom to take my morning shower.

When the party ended last night, I stayed downstairs for a few more hours; waiting for Letty. Once I realised she wasn't coming, I went to bed to wait for her the next morning. I just hoped she was downstairs waiting for me.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

"Letty get up now. I've been screaming for the past ten minutes to wake you up. I'm starting to think you're dead." Was what I woke up to this morning -- an uneasy Sasha.

"Damn you Sash I'm awake now. You're not a morning person are you?" I asked sarcastically, pulling the covers from over me.

"What, you are? Get up." She spat, pulling up the blinds, temporarily killing my eyesight. Once I noticed she left the room, I snuck and laid back down, only for her to get me up again. "I'm not playing Leticia. Get up. It's 9:50." Ohh shit, I have to be at the garage in an hour an hour, I thought.

"Damnit I gotta get going. If I'm not at the garage on time Dom's gonna kill me." I explained, rushing to get up and get dressed back into my own clothes.

"Letty chill out. We had this talk last night remember? You weren't going to work today. You said you'd stay here and chill with me." She pouted as she talked, a tiny-bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ohh I completely forgot Sash. We're definitely hanging out." I replied, laying back down on the bed.

"Good. But that doesn't mean go back to sleep. C'mon I want you to come meet my mom." She gropped, pulling me from the bed and dragging me into the kitchen.

"Ma I want you to meet someone." Sasha said, walking over to her mother. She was sitting at the kitchen table looking over what seemed to be financial papers. She looked up at me and I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my feet. She looked so familiar. Her face expressed different emotions when she looked at; happiness, anger, guilt. "Um Ma you okay?" Sasha asked, noticing the pale complextion her mother was getting.

"Yes, I'm fine.Just don't feel well this mornin'. Hi, I'm Maria." She replied, putting on an obviously fake smile.

"I'm Letty. Nice to meet you." I walked over and shook her hand. When I told her my name, I saw her close her eyes tightly. _What's her problem? "_Well Sasha I'ma go get a shower. Come back here and help me find something to wear." I asked, trying to escape this awkward situation. She kissed her mother on the cheek and followed me back to the room.

"Dude that was weird." She stated, going through her closet for us some clothes to wear. She tossed down flared jeans for her and black cargo pants for me.

"Tell me about it." I agreed, searching through her drawers for a top. I found, what seemed to be, a brand new black tank top with flames across the bottom. "Don't tell me you've never worn this top?" I asked, curious to her answer.

"Nope. You can have it. I hate it. Di made me buy it." She replied, walking over to the bed with another one of her infamous fitted jackets. This one had 'Cuba' on the back.

"How many of those do you have?" I pointed to the jacket.

"Too many." She joked, grabbing a white tee out of her drawer.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I slowly staggered my way down the stairs for my morning coffee. I entered the kitchen to find Mia cooking breakfast and Brian and Vince giving each other death glares from across the room.

"Stop you two. It's too early." I ordered, pouring my cup of coffee slowly. I walked over to Mia and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, referring to Jesse and Leon.

"Sleeping still. I told them I'd call 'em up when breakfast was ready. Dominic she's okay. Both of them are." Mia said to the room, but more to me and Vince.

"How do you know Mi?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck with both hands. "She could be hurt somewhere."

"She's not. I talked to her last name. They're okay." That sent a sense of relief over my body; I was glad they were okay. But I still wanted Letty home. "Don't worry, she'll come home." Mia assured me.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I was highly pissed at Dominic for how stupid he was acting last night. After hurting Letty that many times, he should be grateful she didn't leave him long ago. He was such a moron at times. She was only talking to Victor and Dominic lost his cool. I'm surprised she didn't knock his dumbass out. Dom was indeed my best friend, but I hated the way he treated Letty. Everytime he cheated on her, she came to me with a brokenheart to mend. I think I'm the only person before last night to see her cry. I don't even think she cries in front of Dominic. I see all the ladies in the house as little sisters, except Sasha of course, and I don't like seeing any of them upset.

"I'm outta here." I grabbed my keys off the table and slammed the front door shut behind me.

"Vince get back here. I need you today." Dom called from the doorway.

"Sorry brotha, I'm gonna go find my girl." I responded, slipping into the Maxima. I put her in reverse and peeled out the driveway, in direction to Sasha's house.

**Fifteen minutes later ...**

"V what are you doing here?" Diana asked from Sasha's porch. I noticed Letty's car parked across the street. Good, she's here.

"Just checking on my favorites ladies." I made my way to the porch, kissing Di on the cheek.

"V what are you doing here naked?!" Sasha gasped, staring at my bare chest. I knew I was forgetting something. My shirt that was sitting in the kitchen.

"He forgot his shirt. Didn't you Vince?" Letty answered, stepping onto the porch. I nodded and gave her a hug. Even though she was gone for one night, I missed her at the fort.

"Here I'll get you one of my dads shirts. Stay here. I don't want my mom coming out here seeing a naked hairy beast standing on the porch. She might call the humane society." Sash joked, walking back into the house. _Punk_.

Minutes later, she came out with grey Dickies button up. She tossed it at me and shut her front door. I slipped it on, it being a perfect fit. I took myself a seat on the stairs, looking around the neighborhood.

"Oooh sexy V!" Diana purred playfully. I softly smacked the side of her leg.

"Yall coming to the house today?" I asked, wanting to know if Letty was coming home; for Dom's sake. I'd kill him if she didn't come home.

"No actually. We're gonna chill out here today. We might stop by the store today though." Letty replied, playing with Tony's remote-control car. I snatched the remote from Letty, running down the porch from her. "Hey give that back, Hairy." Letty replied, chasing me down ths stairs.****

Sasha's POV

He's such a sweet guy. He's not as rough as he puts out. I know that he puts up this tough-guy demeanour to protect his reputation at times. But most people don't know; Vince is very intelligent. He's smart and knows a lot about more then just cars.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice a car pull over and Tony exiting it.

"Sash, why didn't you tell me we were having a party? I woulda came home earlier." He said, watching Letty chase Vince for the remote.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." I replied sarcastically. He stopped to hug Di before he went inside. He always did love Diana. He always said he wanted her for a sister too. She spoiled him to death like he was her own son. Within seconds, he joined me and Di on the porch, watching Letty and Vince play fight.

"Hey Letty, Vince." He yelled, waving to them. The returned the wave, yet still fighting.

"She's beautiful." He said in complete awe.

"Don't do that Tone. It's creepy." I replied, kicking the sole of his foot.

"Yeah, but I was talking about the car. Is it hers?" He asked, starting for Marty.

"It's actually a 'he'. His name's Marty, but yes, it's hers." I corrected him, following him to Marty. He ran his hands smoothly over the hood of Marty, all over the sides, and all down the back of him.

"Look, don't touch." Letty smacked his hand away. "You didn't get a chance to see Marty when you came over for the picnic did you?" She asked in between breaths. All that chasing Vince would get me out of breath too. He was too quick on his feet for a big guy.

"Nope. But nice to meet ya Marty." He replied. Letty gave him a tour of the 240SX and even took him for a drive around the block. It was nice to see everyone bonding. I just knew Dom wouldn't be happy that his two best friends and mechanics are here goofing off.

**  
Not much happening in this one. I need ideas guys. I know where I'm going  
but I still can't figure out how to get there. Well read&review please )  
-Kita-**


	32. Gone Clubbin'

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I loved them. I'm trying to make the story more interesting and unpredictable. I love suspense lol. I'ma start fastforwarding things in the next few chapters.The action is in the 'future' of the story. Well here's number 32...**

**Chapter 32-Gone Clubbin'**

**One week later...**

**No POV**

A week had passed since Dom and Letty's fight. Dom moped around the house all week; depressed. He felt horrible because he made the only person who gave a damn about Dominic the person go away. By now, he knew where Letty was staying and visited her everyday, begging her to come home. She declined each time. She didn't want to go back home until Dominic apologised for his behavior. But she knew he was too stubborn to apologise. But she wanted him to apologise for hurting her. Over all those years, continuously hurting her. Everyone came to visit her, trying their luck at getting her to return to the fort. She kept explaining to them over and over; "I'm not ready to be back under a roof with him yet". Maria had getting to know the whole team very well, especially Vince. He was her favorite. He loved her cooking. He was always respectful to her and did almost anything she asked.But him and Sasha agreed not to tell her about them until she turned eighteen, fearing her father would find out and kill Vince. Maria never got the chance to meet Dominic, for he always left before she got home from work. But her attitude towards Letty grew weirder. She avoided Letty like the plague even under her own roof.

"Mrs. Maria, you need anything before I leave?" Vince called back into the house from the doorway. She called him over to help her fix the minivan.

"No Dumplin' you can go now. Thanks for the help." She said, referring to the nickname she'd given him.

"Call me if it messes up again. Bye." He closed the door behind him and jogged down to the Maxima. Once back on his way home, he received a call on his cell.

"What is it?" He growled into the phone. He hated talking on the phone while driving.

"Where's Letty? She's not answering my calls." Dominic asked.

"I dunno. I'm on my way home but none of the girls were there. They went clubbin'. I told them I'd meet them there later if you wanna ride me with that's cool." Vince replied, stopping at a stoplight.

"Ok. I'ma take a shower and get ready and I should be ready by then." Dominic responded, sighing loudly.

"Ok. Gotta go brotha, I'm almost home." Vince replied, turning into their neighborhood

**xxx**

Letty, Diana, Mia, and Sasha all decided to go to _The Jumpoff_, a club owned by one of the teams close friends, Shane. Lily and Leon decided to fulfill one of their 'lust cravings' and stay in. Meanwhile, the ladies slid down the long line of people and walked up to the bouncer.

"Yo Bounty whats up man?" Letty greeted the bouncer, as he pulled up the red rope for them to enter the club.

"Hey Let. Hey Mia." He smiled, letting the girls threw.

The club's scenary was unexplainable. The club was dark with green and blue neon lights glowing in different corners of the room. People were all over the place, drinking and grinding. The bar was packed with drunken partiers and beer bottles. While examining the room, the girls slowly made their way over to the bar.

"Yo Jerry. Can me and my girls get some drinks?" Mia asked the bartender, a dark man with cornrows.

"Ya friends a lil young ain't they?" He asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Di and Sasha.

"Cut us some slack tonight J. It's girls night out." She convinced him. He gave in and took their orders. Mia, Sasha, and Di ordered a rum and coke while Letty stuck to her roots, ordering a Corona.

Partiers cheered loudly as 'Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado blared through the club speakers. The ladies finished their drinks and followed everyone to the dance floor. They danced together, moving their bodies rhythmically.

**Letty's POV**

As me and the girls danced in the middle of the crowd, I could sense the vibe changing. Like it was intensifying. I shook it off and continued to groove when I felt someone slip something into my back pocket. Before I came face to face with the mystery person, they disappeared into the crowd.

"I'ma go to the bathroom." I yelled to Mia, who was getting into the club music. I entered one of the stalls in the womens bathroom and locked the door. I took a seat and pulled out the paper in my pocket. When I unfolded it, I couldn't believe what it was.

_Leticia Isabella Rodriguez, _

_I know I don't express my love to you much. Now I'm paying for it. But I wanna show you how much you mean to me. Sometimes I just get so wrapped up in racing and everything else to notice what I have in front of me; you. I love you with all my heart. You mean the world to me. When I met you back in the day, I always knew I'd love you for the rest of my life. But I didn't want to be with you then because I knew I'd do something stupid to mess it up. Kinda like now. Letty your are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love every moment I spend with you. I know I might seem ungrateful at times, and I'm sorry. I'd trust you with my life before anyone else. You've been with me for so long and given me all of you, and I've given you nothing in return. You've been there for me through so much; when my Papi died, when I went to Lompoc. You were still there loving me. I know I don't apologise much, so here it is. I'm so sorry Let. I sincerely apologise for ever hurting you. I never meant to hurt you. It's just when I saw you with that guy, it broke my heart. I knew it was harmless, but like you said, it hurt to know that he could have taken my place because I know you deserve so much more then me. But the thing I never admitted is, I can't live without you. This past week has been hell. I hate to wake up in the morning, and you not be there. I hate walking into the garage and not being able to see the most beautiful woman in the world in greasy coveralls. I hate not being with you Let. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. No if, ands, or buts about it. I want you ... forever. Please come home._

_I Love You._

_p.s. If you forgive me, meet me at the bar._

_Love,_

_Dom_

By the end of the note, I was balling my eyes out in the bathroom stall. I didn't know what to say. Or even what to think. I sat there for another ten minutes crying until I heard the bathroom door open. Wiping the tears away, I unlocked the stall and walked over to the sink. _Get it together Let, go get your man back_. I put a little water on my face to clear the dark red shade my face turned from crying. Exiting the restroom, I folded the note back up and put it back in my pocket. I looked over at the bar and sure enough, there was Dom. He was doing something I've never seen him do before; he pushed a bimbo away. I walked up behind him as he ordered another drink.

"Can I get another Corona? Give me the bottle. You get better taste that way." He explained to Jerry.

"You really mean that?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah. If you pour it in a glass with ice, it's a lot less pleasing." He replied, turning to face me.

"I meant when you said you thought Victor could replace you ... did you really feel that way?" I re-asked him. He's such a bonehead at times.

"Yes." He simply replied, taking a swig of his Corona.

"Dom, no one could ever replace you. I love you more then anything." I assured him, standing between his legs, wrapping my arms around his large neck.

"Promise?" He had the cutest grin on his face._ Cocky bastard._

_"_Yes I promise. Now kiss me asshole" I demanded, pulling his lips onto mind for a kiss I've been waiting for my whole life. "Let's dance." I pulled him out of the chair, Corona in hand, and onto the dance floor. I noticed that Dom hadn't come alone. All the boys where dancing with their girls. It was good to see everyone out, having a good time instead of being stuck under a car all day. Don't get me wrong, as much as I loved that, doing something that didn't involve drowning in oil felt good every once-in-a-while.

I loved the way me and Dom danced together. Dancing to 'Yo' by Chris Brown, we just swayed side to side, like we were one person. The more we got into the music, the tighter his grip around my waist became. We all continued dancing until about 2:35, when we decided to head back home. I was going home.

**Whew, that was probably my hardest, but favorite chapter thus far. I wrote the  
whole love note thing so if it's cheesy, please tell me LOL. Well read&review )**

**Chapter 33 will be up tomorrow, right now I'm going to bed.**

**-Kita-**


	33. Painful Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own and TFATF/2F2F characters; however I do own characters you do not recognise.**

**Okay guys..i'ma fast foward two years later. This is where the story gets interesting. Sorry I just keep randomly skipping years n stuff. But I'm trying to speed up to the parts I already have written. It's taking me a while to get there though. Stay with me please LOL. well here's number 33...**

**--Kita--**

**Chapter 33 - Painful Thoughts**

**No POV**

**-2 years later-**

"Hurry up Sasha and Diana, the Uhaul is already leaving and I'm about to leave you too!" Dominic screamed from the truck.

Sasha was just turning 20, Diana 21. They were finalizing their move into the Toretto household. Diana's father, Rico, wasn't too happy about his little girl moving in while a home full of guys. But Dom and Mia convinced him that she would be happily taken care of. Sasha decided to wait another year before she moved out, seeing as Maria grew really ill. She was diagnosed with breast cancer in November of last year. Because she found out too long into the disease, doctors gave her 8 months to live. Sasha stays with her mother every weekend and visits her everyday to help her out. Ever since Maria was diagnosed, Sasha lost her loving side and became depressed and unbearable.

Vince, 26, got his own apartment a few blocks down, but still sleeps on the Toretto couch. The apartments really nice; spacey one bedroom condo. But as he says "nothing's better the fort". Vince also wanted to stay close because of Sasha. They finally considered themselves an item and were very much in love. But Vince wanted to take things really slow, for Sasha's sake. He had been there for Sasha ever since her mother got sick and backed off when he knew she wanted to be alone.

Leon, 25, moved in an apartment under Vince's. Leon is still living the player lifestyle, not yet ready to settle down. Besides racing and working in the garage, Leon got a career as a volunteer firefighter; a career he always wanted as a job. Even though he loves racing, he wanted to accomplish something on his own, without Dominic's help.

Jesse, 22, was going back to school to get his GED, with Diana's encouragement. He had tutors come by the house during the day to help him control his ADD as much as he could. When he was finished with working on his GED, he wanted to go to a community college.

Brian and Lily were getting along finally. Mia helped him realise that Lily wasn't as bad as he thought she was. She really cared for her brother, which is why she stayed out of trouble since her arrival to L.A. The judge pulled her probation and allowed her to move to Miami with Brian's good friend, Rome.

Dom and Letty's relationship has finally taken off. Letty forgave Dom that night at the Jumpoff and finally met the love of her life; Dominic Anthony Toretto. He became more sensitive, but yet still tough. He was now sweet, but yet still dominate. Letty was happy that she didn't have to wonder about Dom's fidelity. He was a changed man, but still the big lug she fell in love with.

The team was finally growing up. They've all matured into the adults they are today by taking care of each other. Team Toretto was still a force to be reckoned with. And proving it, steady dominating the racing scene all over California.

"Alright Dominic chill out, we're coming." Sasha yelled to Dominic. "Bye Ma. I'll be here to visit. Tell Marcus I said bye." She kissed her mother and gave her a love-felt hug.

She finally insisted on telling her mother what her father did to her. She tried to file a report at the police station, but since Sasha waited so long, there wasn't any proof. So instead, Sasha's mother threw Marcus out on the streets.

"Aye bro c'mere. You are the man of the house now. Take care of mom. I'ma be getting a lot of money now, so when I come and visit, it's me and you. Anywhere you wanna go aight?" Sasha said, hugging her brother.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not a little kid anymore Sasha, I'm 15. I will take care of mom and you better come back with a car for me." Anthony replied smiling.

Jesse and Vince first taught Tony how to drive, then how to race. Sasha didn't like the idea of her younger brother racing, but she understood how it felt to be behind the wheel.

"Yeah okay I'll work on that. Bye papi. Love you." Sasha said, kissing his forehead.

"Girl if you don't hurry up, we are leaving you!" Diana yelled from the truck his dad once owned. Sasha hoped in the back with their stuff as Dominic sped off back towards home.

**XXX**

**Dominic's POV**

When we pulled up to the house, the boys were already unloading things off the Uhaul.

"Does she have to live here Dom?" Leon whined to Dom about Di. Him and Di had the brothely bond too, but they loved to annoy the hell out of each other.

"Yep. Get used to it, pencil dick." Di replied, overhearing what he said to me.

I laughed. This was my family. I loved this girls like they were my children.

"Brian where's Mia?" I asked him. I hadn't seen her around the house since we arrived home.

"Her and Letty went to get groceries for the barbecue tonight." He answered, pulling a big box from the truck and carrying it into the house.

Ah, the barbecue. A tradtion, started by my father, where the team gets together and talk cars and life. Which were basically the same things to us. Cars were life.

After we finished unloading everything off the Uhaul, I went inside and cleaned up. I went in the kitchen to get the meat when I glanced at a picture that hung on the fridge. It was a picture of me, Mia, and my dad.

**Flashback**

**Dom's POV**

_"Daddy tell Dominic to leave me alone. He keeps throwing shit at me!" Mia whined from the backseat. My dad smacked me on the back of the head. I hated when he did that._

_"Leave her alone Dominic. Mia watch your mouth. If you two are gonna fight the whole way to the race, you are staying in the trailer, hereme?" He yelled at us._

_"Yes sir." We said in unison. _

_We were on our way to my dad's last race. The stock circuit. It took four days to complete it. Each day a race was held. The winners of each race would race on day 4 for the gold; the Stock Circuit Championship. He said after this race, if he won, he'd retire and hand the keys to me. As if in a way of saying "It's your turn to continue the legacy." I knew he would win. He always did._

_We pulled up to a packed lot full of trailers. There were people and cars all over the place. It was literally a car-Heaven here. I jumped out and ran over to the fence where the race would be. I can't wait until I race there, I whispered to myself._

_"Dominic get over here and help us." My dad yelled from the truck. I ran back over to them and grabbed our bags out the back of the truck. "Let's see, it's only 2:30. The race doesn't start until six so go find something to do until then. And Dominic..." He started._

_"Yeah papi." I answered._

_"Watch your sister and stay out of trouble. Don't go far." He replied._

_I nodded to him and me and Mia ran off to the Stock Circuit gift store. There were all kinds of cool things you could buy._

_"Dominic I'm gonna buy you and Daddy these." Mia said, showing me two cross necklaces that had "Real Men Race Real Cars" written in the middle._

_"Aww thanks Mia. Let's see. I'm buy you and Daddy..these." I replied, looking around the store. My eyes were on two beautiful '89 Charger toy cars. They were collectors items._

_I bought the black one for Daddy and the blue one for Mia, since blue was her favorite color. _

_"Hey, that one looks like the Priscilla." Mia pointed to the black Charger. She had named the car my dad and I built for this race. It was a beauty. All black and all muscle._

_"Yeah it does. Well let's pay for these and get out of here." I said, leading my young sister to the counter. _

_"Okay your total is $225.35" the cashier said. I hand him two one-hundred dollar bills and a fifty. I always had a lot money cause everytime I helped my dad with building a car, if it raced good, he'd give me some of the money he made._

_I payed for the gifts then we left. I walked back down to put our gifts in trailer. I found my dad talking to some guy. His last name was Linder. I could never remember his first name. There was something fishy about this guy. The look in his eye was everything but good. I didn't like him at all._

_**Three hours later ...**_

_"Dominic hurry out of the the bathroom. I need to piss." My dad yelled from outside the bathroom door. I was shaving my face. I was starting to grow a beard and really fast. I was only seventeen and had the beard of grown man._

_"Alright I'm coming." I said as I opened the bathroom door. My dad gasped when he saw my face. "What?" I asked him._

_"So there is actually a face under that thing." He joked, pointing to my face. I laughed and nudged him in the side. "Aye, go get your sister and tell her to get ready. The race starts in twenty minutes. We gotta get down there and get you seats." He said, closing the bathroom door._

_I ran out the trailer and looked around for Mia. I found her talking to a boy. I hated when guys tried to get with my little sister. I walked up beside her and put my arm over shoulder. The boy looked about 18 years old. Mia was only 14 turning fifteen next month._

_"Back off. Mia let's go we gotta go get seats." I growl, pulling her away by her arm._

_"I'll be there in a minute Dominic. I'm talking." She spat, yanking her arm out my grip._

_"Say how old are you? If you lie, I'll break your neck." I threatned him. I could see his face turn pale white as he stuttered his words._

_"I'm..uh..18." He said nervously._

_"Get out of here. Mia let's go." I responded, pulling her with me this time._

I always thought it was funny how I was only seventeen and I could intimidate guys much older then me. But then again, I had the physique of an amateur body-builder and the voice of a beast.

"Dom what's your problem? I'm old enough to take care of myself." She whined, pulling her arm away again.

"Mia you're fourteen. He is eighteen. That's called statuatory rape. Let's go get our seats. I'm not gonna tell Dad but don't push it." I growled at her.

We walked over to the trailer just as my dad was exiting.

"You guys ready?" he asked us. We nodded and jumped back into the truck.

We drove down to the track, where my dad and I unloaded the Charger and parked her on the sides. He drove the truck back up near the trailers and ran back down to the stands.

"Now you guys are gonna be sitting in row 3, seats 7 and 8. Stay there until the race is over." He told us. We obeyed and went to our seats. "I love you two. This is the last one; wish me luck." He said, glowing with happiness. 

Racing made my father happier then anything. Ever since our Ma passed a few years ago, he was stuck in this hole he couldn't get out of. The only time he came out was to race. But he didn't let me or Mia know that he was grieving, even though we knew he was. He was always tough and always wore a fake smile even in the worst of times.

_The race was going good. Dad was in the lead coming up on the last two laps when the unthinkable happened._

_Linder had gained a position of second place, behind my dad. His Cheverolet Camaro sped up, approaching my dad's tail closely. He gained speed, clipping the back of Priscilla, sending my dad into a wall at, at least 180 mph. Seconds later, the Charger exploded into a giant gulf of flames against the side while Linder crossed the finish line first, winning the race._

_"Papi!!" Mia cried almost immediately. I tossed down my things and ran down the field, pushing past security. No, I have to be dreaming. This didn't just happen, I thought to myself._

_One of the bigger security men, Johnson, grabbed me by my arms as I screamed. This was the first time I've ever broke down in sadness. I just lost the biggest part of my life; my Papi. There he was, burning to death, and I couldn't help me. I couldn't save him, for all I could do was cry. Johnson let me go as I fell to the ground in misery. I could fell smaller arms wrap around me; Mia. She was weeping just as hard and painful as I was._

**Flashback**

"Dominic? You okay? You look a little down." Mia asked me, snapping me out of my daydream. She looked at the picture on the fridge, understanding my sudden depression. "Oh Dom. I know you miss Papi. I miss him too. He'd be damn proud of the way you kept this family together. Let's go have a barbecue with our family." She hugged me. She grabbed the salad out the fridge and walked with me back outside.

**Not much there, just showing a lil flashback to the day Dom and Mia's dad was killed.**

**I didn't intend on it being that long though LOL. well read&review and I'll get chapter**

**34 up tomorrow. That'll be the spicy one. Excited? I am )**

**-Kita-**


	34. Meet Bianca

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of tfatf/2f2f characters; however I do own characters you do not recognise.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I appreciate it. I'm trying my best to get these up as fast as I can but it's hard when I have so much things to do. But I'm getting onto them. I also decided that I won't start my other story until I'm finished with this one. It's too difficult to try to keep this one going and start another one. Well anyways read&review please )**

**-Kita-**

**Chapter 34-Meet Bianca**

**Jesse's POV**

I was so psyched that Diana and Sasha was finally moving in. Diana, the greatest girl I've ever met, can now be with me at all times of the day. And Sasha, who was the female version of me, could help me out with everything now. Me and her got closer then I thought we ever would. She's good with computers and nuts at working on cars. As the days went by, everyone started to notice a great resembelance in Letty and Sasha. They were almost identical and were basically attached at the hips.

I wasn't too happy though about my brother moving out. Leon has his own life now and doing his own things and I'm happy for him. But sometimes I feel he forgot I even exists. I'm gonna miss him around the house though. He always gave me good advice before races and he talked to me about life in general. He's a good person and I hope he's still there for me like he was when he lived here.

"Jesse bro help me move this box." Sasha asked, struggling to lift one of her boxes. I tried my hand at it, but had no luck. She called Vince over for him to try his luck at the heavy box. He raised the box with no troubles and carried it to Sasha's room.

"So Sasha, is Tony comin' today?" I hadn't seen him in a few days, which was unusual considering we hung out almost everyday.

"Naw, he's staying at home with Maria today. I'm stopping by there later to see them, if you wanna roll you can." I followed her with another box up to her room. I nodded at her offer and sat her box on the floor. I jogged back down the stairs and outside to the backyard where some of the team were chillin' around.

I was playing a game of basketball with Vince and Dominic when the Skyline pulled into the driveway. It was Leon, but he wasn't alone. He was accompained by a tall, blonde girl in a really short denim skirt. _Great, prey for Letty and Sasha._

**Sasha's POV**

"Well Leon, who's your friend?" Dominic asked, gripping the basketball under his forearm. This girl was clearly a racer chaser. The usual: tall, blonde, skanky, and easy. Just Leon's type.

"This is Bianca, my fiance'. B, this is Dominic." He introduced them. Dom was cleary annoyed by her presense but extremely surprised by the word 'fiance'.

"Nice to meet you Dominic." She said, shaking his hand.

"You wanna meet everyone else?" Le asked, holding her hand tightly.

"I'll do that myself. Go have fun." She walked over and sat on the barbecue benches as Leon went into talk with the boys. I decided, since she's gonna be part of the family, I might as well go talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Sasha." I introduced myself, taking a seat across from her.

"Hey, I'm Bianca." She smiled back, sitting up in her seat.

"So where'd ya meet Leon?" I asked, wanting to confirm my theory of her being a skank.

"Oh I met him at the supermarket around the corner about a year and a half ago. He was with some friends, shopping for their firemen innitiation. He approached me and he was a really sweet guy. We've been taking our relationship slow for the most part." She explained. Wow, she wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"Wow. That's good. I hope you're good to him. The ladies here are rough, including me. We hate to see our men in pain." I replied as a threat, but not in a harsh way.

"I understand that. Don't worry, I'll be good to him. So do you all live here?" Bianca wondered if this large group of misfits could stand being in one house together.

"As of today, yes. Vince moved out, but he still sleeps here sometimes." I responded.

"Vince would be which one?" She had no idea who any of these people here were. It's obvious that she's been in Leon's life for awhile and he hadn't mentioned any of us to her; or vice versa.

"The big hairy one. C'mon let's introduce you to everyone else." I got up from the table and walked over to the other ladies.

**xxx**

**Dominic's POV**

"So what do you guys think of her?" Leon asked us as we all stood around the grill, drinking Coronas.

"I think she's a good catch. Congrats brotha." V said happy for Leon. They were always the close of friends and he was happy to see Leon finally settling down.

"Thanks dawg." Leon hugged Vince in one of those long-time brotherly hugs.

"Yeah man she's a beauty. I'm happy for ya cuh." Brian joined in the congratulations.

"Why so soon? I mean you probably just met her and she's probably just another chaser." I interrupted, flipping over the ribs on the grill.

"Well actually Dom I've known her for awhile. We met about 2 years ago. I was nervous about you guys grillin' her so I didn't bring her around for awhile. She's really special dawg. She's a great girl. She's more then just the sex ya know. I realised she's someone I could see in my future so I proposed about two months ago." He replied, lighting up as he spoke of her. I knew Leon; he wasn't one to fall in love with a girl. But Bianca must be different 'cause I never heard Leon talk about a girl like this.

"Well I understand that Le. So she's the one huh?" I asked, looking over at her talking with Mia.

"Yeah dawg I think so." He replied, smiling from ear to ear. We continued to congratulate and talk about Leon's relationship with Bianca.

I looked over and saw Jesse sitting in the front seat of the Jetta. He looked so sad. He was smoking a cigarette, nodding his head to the beat of no music.

"Yo Le, maybe you should go talk to Jesse. The Kid has really missed you." I convinced, hoping it'd cheer Jesse up a bit.

**xxx **

No POV

Leon grabbed two more Corona's and walked over to the passenger side of the Jetta.

"Can I join you?" He asked, peeking in the window. Jesse nodded and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. Leon handed him a Corona and popped the top off his.

"So what's up bro?" Leon tried to persuade Jesse to spill his emotions, which he didn't like to do.

"Nothing. Who's the skank?" He asked rudely, sipping his drink. Leon smacked him on the back of the head at his remark.

"That's gonna be your sister-in-law so watch your mouth." He informed his younger brother. He could tell by the look on Jesse's face that he was clearly confused. "She's gonna be my wife dawg."

"Get out of my car. Now!" Jesse growled, starting up the Jetta. Before Leon could fully get out, Jesse reversed and sped off into the bright L.A. skies.

"Where's Jesse going?" Vince asked after watching Jesse speed away from the house.

"I told him about me and Bianca and he freaked." Leon said, still watching the rear of the Jetta as it disappears from eyesight.

**xxx **

Mia's POV

I was surprised to hear that Bianca was Leon's fiance'. He wasn't the type to settle down with one girl. For as long as I've known Leon, I've never known of him having a girlfriend for more then a week. But Bianca was a really sweet girl. Me and the other girls thought she was gonna be a bonehead like the other chasers. But she was a very intelligent, funny girl. I'm starting to not feel as alone anymore. Now I have Di and Bianca. I loved Sasha and Letty to death, but they aren't the womenly company I need.

"So who are the respective couples around here?" Bianca asked me curiously. Me, Bianca, and Diana were sitting on the benches watching the guys talk and joke around. Letty and Sasha were looking under the hood of Marty, just making inspections.

"Well it's Dom and Letty; Sasha and Vince; Di and Jesse; and me and Brian." I explained, naming off all the couples in the house.

"Isn't Vince a little old for Sasha?" Bianca questioned, glancing from V to Sasha.

"Sorta. But you'd be surprised how mature she is. They really are made for each other." I explained, smiling at the lovebirds.

"Well how old is everyone here? I'm 24 and I know Le is 25 and Jesse's 22. Leon talks about him all the time." I was surprised at Bianca's age. She seemed really mature and put together for a 24 year old.

"Dom and Vince are both 26; as you said, Brian is also 25; Letty and I are both 24; Diana is 21 and Sasha's 20. It kinda just goes down the line." I joked, ranting off our ages.

**xxx **

Diana's POV

It was finally time to eat. I was so glad. All that moving we did today made me hungry enough to eat a dog. Not that I would or anything.

Everyone was seated at the tables. As usual when there's extra people, Dom put two tables together; one for the ladies and one for the guys. At the boy's table, the arrangement was: Dom at the head; Leon on his right; Brian on his left; and Vince and the end of the table. Over at the ladie's table, it was: Mia at the head, Letty on her right; Sasha on his left; me next to Sasha; and Bianca next to Letty.

I was worried about Jesse. He never missed a barbecue. Hell he never missed dinner, yet alone a barbecue. I don't know what Leon could have said to make him leave but I hope he's ok. If he doesn't come back tonight, Leon and the rest of the guys are going searching for him.

It was twenty minutes into the barbecue and everything was going good except I was still panicking about Jesse. He hadn't called or come home yet. This wasn't like him to just leave and not tell anyone where he was going. I looked around the table and noticed Sasha had turned pale white like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh shit." I heard her whisper as she stared into the eyes of the last person she expected to see.

-----------------------------------------------

Ohhh cliffhanger LOL. Not much happening in this one but number 35 will be the banger so watch out.  
Please read&review guys.  
-Kita-


	35. Daddy Issues

**Thanks for the reviews ladies. You all keep me going with the story everyday.**

**Chapter 35-Daddy Issues**

**No POV**

"You better be lost." Sasha growled at the person who approached the barbecue in the Toretto backyard. She removed her self from the table and walked over to the guest.

"You told her! I told you not to say a word to anyone or I would kill you! All of a sudden you have the balls to tell your mom? Now I have nowhere to fucking go!" Sasha's father, Marcus, growled at her. This immediately got the team's attention and everyone went to see what all the commotion was about.

"Get lost Marcus. It's your fucking fault you have nowhere to go. Don't put it on me. Get out of here." Sasha replied, turning her back to Marcus. Everyone could tell she was fighting to maintain her temper. They knew she was close to blowing up and no one wanted to be around when it happened.

"I oughta kill you here and now you stupid slut!" He yelled, stalking towards her.

She turned around swiftly, planting a hard right jab on his nose, knocking him to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you if you ever called me a slut again that I'd slit your throat? Well I keep my promises. Letty, toss me the knife." Without hesistation, Letty grabbed a knife off of the picnic tables and tossed it to Sasha. She was highly pissed but Vince was holding her back from killing this man.

Dom grabbed the knife from Sasha's hand and tossed it into the yard. "Sash what are you doing? This is your father." Dominic pulled her from Marcus and helped her up. Marcus then slapped Sasha hard across her face, cutting open her left cheek.

After seeing this, Dominic began to pumble Marcus' face, which was pouring blood from every place possible. Vince pulled Dom away just in time; it was his turn. Vince kicked Marcus in his ribs several times while he was Dom. Dom pushed Vince away and threatned Marcus.

"Get the fuck outta here before I kill you! Don't come around here again!" Dom roared, literally making the ground shake.

Marcus stumbled off back down the road while everyone ran to Sasha's aid.

"No come back you fucker! You wanna kill me so bad then come on! I'm not scared of you anymore! You took everything I ever had !You were never there for me or Tony! You're just another sorry son of a bitch who can't get any so you rape your own kid!" Sasha cried out, fighting with all her might to get out of Vince's grip.

"Who was that Sasha? And what the hell was his problem?" Letty asked, fuming with anger.

"I guess it's my turn to tell yall about my secrets. C'mon let's go inside." Sasha walked towards the house, holding her still-bleeding cheek.

**xxx**

Sasha was sitting on the kitchen counter with everyone crowded in the kitchen.

"Mia get the first aid kit out the bathroom." Dom ordered, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Seconds later, Mia entered the room with the first aid kit. She sat it down next to Sasha and opened it up. She pulled out antiseptic and a bandaid. Letty handed her an ice pack from the freezer. Mia cleaned Sasha cut while she told her story.

Jesse entered the kitchen to join the meeting just as Sasha began to tell her story. Everyone looked at him, then turned back to Sasha. "Continue." Dom said.

"Well since I was a little kid my father had been raping me. I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't fight back because I was too young. I didn't know any better. But I knew he wasn't supposed to be hurting his little girl. I didn't understand; how could you hurt someone you created? Someone you're supposed to love forever. He said if I told anyone, he'd kill me, my mom, and Tony. I couldn't risk anything happening to them so I didn't say anything. Yall remember the first night I stayed here? How I had the bruise on my face? Well I was fighting with him. He had intentions on hurting me again." Sasha tried her best to hide her emotions. This was the first time she's told anyone of her father; even Diana. The looks on the faces in the room went from disgust to anger to pain.

"That sick bastard." Letty spat, obviously angered by Sasha's confession.

Before they could comprehend what was just said, Dom and Vince were already out the door to seek revenge on the pain that was caused on Sasha.

"I hope they don't do something stupid." Mia knew Dom's temper. She knew what he was capable of and if he had it his way, he'd kill Marcus.

"Sasha babe I'm so sorry. C'mere girl." Leon hugged her, getting choked up himself. Everyone gave their opinions on the situaton verbally while Dom and Vince had other plans in mind.

**xxx**

"You seem him Vince?" They had been searching the streets for Marcus for the past ten minutes.

"Yeah, right there." Vince pointed to a man, staggering down the sideway. The pulled over on the side of the road and ran up to him. They pulled him into a nearby alley and tossed him against a wall.

"You got a lot of nerve coming around my house, putting your hand on one of my girls." Dom growled, punching Marcus in the nose with force to knock down a brick wall. "What kind of sick fuck would do that to his own daughter?"

"I was messed up ok. I made a lot of mistakes. I was an alcholic man. I'm sorry Dom." Marcus put his hand up to block from Dom hitting him again.

"Yeah you're real messed up. Don't apologise to me. You should be apologising to her, for what good it'll do. You remember Vince right?" Dom asked, nodding to Vince who was standing extremely close to Marcus. Vince was about to snap any second. "Well Vince loves Sasha very much and you hurting her is like signing your own death certificate." Dom threatned.

He could tell his threats were going through one ear and out the other of Marcus'. Dom tossed Marcus down on the ground and let Vince have his fun. Vince kicked him, continously, in the ribs for a good thirty seconds before Marcus began spitting up blood. "You so much as look at Sasha ever again, I'll kill you myself." Vince growled, kicking him one last time. The jumped in the Mazda and screeched off, back towards home.

**xxx**

"Dom what'd you do?" Letty asked as he and Vince entered the house. Everyone was still in the kitchen trying their best at consoling Sasha. Everyone except Diana. After Sasha told her story, she stormed off upstairs to her room.

"We didn't kill him. We just roughed him up a bit. The most that could be done is a few broken ribs and a broken nose." Dom explained, flopping down in his recliner in the living room.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone just stood, each sneaking glances at Sasha. They all felt so bad for her. None could imagine the things she went through as a child with him as her father. Sasha could feel the tension in the room. She hated for the spotlight to be on her.

"Well everyone I think I'm gonna go lay down for awhile. Thanks everyone. For eveything. I love you guys." Sasha said sincerely. She really did love everyone in the house. Even Bianca, although she's only known her for about an hour. These people have been there for her through everything. They took her in for no reason at all and made her apart of the greatest racing team known to California.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"Di, why'd you storm out the room like that?" I asked, sitting next to her on Jesse's bed.

"Why'd you never tell me Sash? We've been friends since we were like ten and you never told me." I could tell she was extremely hurt. I knew how she was when I didn't tell her things. But this was serious and she's right, I should have told her at least.

"I don't know Di. I was scared I guess. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"I just wanted to be there for you. I had no idea you were hurting Sasha. I'm so sorry babe." Diana hugged me, beginning to cry.

"Shh don't cry. You were there for me all the time. If I did tell you, there was nothing you could have done. Now stop crying, you're making me sad." I rubbed circles on her back, trying to help her stop crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged me tight around my neck. "Now, go downstairs and find out what's wrong with your man. I'm going to bed. Wake me up at 8:30. I gotta take some food to Ma and Tone."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 35. I'm about to go to my sister's right now so I'll start 36 when I get there. Read&Review please )**

**-Kita-**


	36. Breaking Down

**Thanks again ladies for the reviews. Tell your friends about my story, I need more exposure lol. I want everyone to read it. Even if you don't like it, tell someone who you think might. I just want more reviews and readers. Well enough chitchat, here's 36...**

**Chapter 36-Breaking Down**

**Jesse's POV**

I was out in my Jetta, thinking about everything that happened today. I can't believe Leon. Getting married and not even asking how I'd feel about it. Maybe I'm overreacting. But ever since we came here from New York, he's been doing his own thing and hardly hangs with me anymore. I need him, he just doesn't know it.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice or hear Leon's fiance' getting in my car.

"What are you doing? I asked, turning down my radio.

"Hi, I'm Bianca." She ignored my question, holding out her hand.

"Jesse." I shook her hand. "Now what do you want?" I asked, all manners now out the window. I didn't like this 'Bianca'. She was taking away the only real family I had left. I know Leon deserves to have his own life, but what about me?

"I wanna talk if that's ok with you." She replied, not losing her cool at my behavior towards her.

"'Bout what?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"I just wanna get to know you. Here, I have an idea. I'll tell you one thing about me, and you can tell me something about you. We can go from there, ok?" She tried to reason with me. I nodded and took off my shades. "Ok. My name's Bianca and I'm from Atlanta, Georgia." She said, waiting for me to take my turn.

"Um. I'm Jesse and I'm from Brooklyn, New York." I said, looking out the window.

"Cool. What do you like to do for fun? I like to write. I write poetry, music, stories, things like that." She confessed. Wow, maybe she's not an airhead like those other girls.

"Really? I like to write too. But my ADD doesn't allow it much." I joked, trying to kill some of the tension. She laughed. We continued to talk for about fifteen minutes. She wasn't as bad as I first thought. She was really funny and goofy, just like Leon. We sat there, getting to know each, for awhile before I saw Diana coming towards the car.

"Well I guess I'ma go find Leon. Don't be so hard on Leon, k? He's trying." She replied, kissing me on the cheek and getting out the car. _Good thing Diana's not a jealous person._

I turned off the Jetta and got out. "C'mon, let's go talk." She grabbed my hand and led me to the house. We walked upstairs and entered my bedroom.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

It was 7:45 and everyone was lounging around the house. Leon and Bianca went back to Leon's place, for Leon was called in on emercency. Vince was in the living room playing_ Need For Speed:Most Wanted _on the XBOX. Brian was helping Mia study for her college finals in the kitchen. Diana and Jesse were upstairs, unpacking her things. Sasha was still up in her room, sleeping.

Me and Dom were sitting in the den watching a movie. He was sitting; I was laying down, my head in his lap. i hadn't said a word since the movie started, which was usually hard for me not to be a critic during a movie.

"You okay Let?" Dom noticed my silence and knew I wasn't happy.

"How could someone do that to her? I mean she's such a good kid and for someone to hurt her like that ... it's not right." I was still upset about Sasha and what she told everyone. I looked at her like a little sister and to think of something like that happening to her. I felt the need to protect her from everything.

"I know Let. But you don't have to worry about her anymore. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Dom assured as he rubbed traces of circles on my bare stomach.

"I know. But I still wanna take care of her too." I admitted, almost immediately regretting it.

"Oh gosh, does ... does Letty have a heart?" Dom acted surprised, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Screw you Dominic." I laughed, smacking him in his chest.

"Naw, I know you care about her Let. This is weird, I've never seen you take such a liken to someone before." Dom said, stroking my hair back.

"Me either. But who knows, maybe I can be nice sometimes." I replied, smiling up at him.

"Yeah right." He joked, poking me in the stomach.

**xxx**

**No POV**

**In Jesse/Diana's room...**

Diana was laying in his bed while Jesse was sitting against it on the floor, looking through an old photo album. It was full of photo's of him and Leon, the team, and his parents. The cover of the album had a photo of what seemed to be Jesse's family. The subject of Jesse and Leon's parents never came up a lot. They didn't feel comfortable talking about.

"Who are they?" Diana asked when Jesse came across a picture of his family and their dog sitting outside of their Brooklyn home.

"That's me and Leon. That's my parents and that was our dog, Roscoe." Jesse explained, pulling the picture from the holder.

"Do any of them have names?" Diana questioned, wanting him to futher explain.

"Yeah. Melanie and Demetrius." He said, his voice cracking at the mention of their names.

"They still live in New York?" She asked, running her hands threw his hair.

"She's dead. He's in prison." He replied, turning the page of the photobook.

"I'm so sorry Jess. Get up here and tell me about it." Diana sat up and allowed Jesse room on the bed. He laid down while she laid next to him, her head on his chest.

"Well I was thirteen and Le was sixteen. My parents always fought. My dad was always beating on my mom. She kept making excuses for him, saying he was having a bad day or he was drunk or anything like that. One day, me and Le were walking home from school when we heard gunshots just a few feet from our house. We ran to the house to find our mother dead on the floor, two shots in her chest. We ran back out of the house and down to our friend, Dorius, house. We called the cops from there and they took our dad away. We stayed with our grandmother until Le was eighteen, then he got full custody of me and we moved here." He remembered the horrifying day, fighting back the tears that threatned to fall. Diana looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him softly. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked over and gasped at the time on the clock. It read 9:00.

"Shit shit shit!" She said, running out the room. She ran down the hall to Sasha's room. "Sasha get up." She woke her.

"Damn Di. I said 8:30, not 9:00! Damnit." Sasha yelled, grabbing a hoody from her closet and running downstairs.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

"Letty can I borrow Marty? I gotta run this food to my mom." I asked Letty, who was half asleep on Dominic lap in the den.

"Yeah, keys are ont he kitchen counter." I ran in there to grab the keys when I was terrified by Vince's shadow. He was standning in the dark, drinking a Corona.

"What the fuck V? Tryna give me a heart attack or something?" I yelled, holding my chest in shock.

"Sorry girl. Where ya off to?" He asked, stepping into the light more.

"Droppin these off. Wanna ride?" I asked, walking to the kitchen door. He nodded and tossed the empty bottle in the trash.

When we got in the car, I flipped my cell open and called my mom. "Ma, I'm bringing the food now. K, bye."

"So you ok Sash?" Vince asked me, staring out the passenger window.

"I'm fine, why?' I asked, curious to why he was worried.

"Well earlier you put a knife to your father's throat without remorse. I'm just wondering if that's something I should thnk about when I'm sleeping?" He said, trying to bring light to the sitiuation.

"Shut up V. I'll be right back." I jumped out the car and ran up to the house. I handed Tony the plates and walked over to my mom, who was laying on the couch. We talked for about ten minutes when I decided it would be beneficial for her to meet the whole team ... once and for all. "Ma you think me and the team could come over next week for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll get the grill up and I'll cook a big dinner. Tell that Vince to bring his appetitie." I smiled, kissed my mother on the cheek, and left. I could tell how miserable my mom was. I wish there was more I could do to help her. To release her of all her pain. But I can't and it kills me. I think it just finally hit me that my mom is dieing. I walked over to Marty and wiped away the tears that managed to creep down my eyes. I slipped in the car and as fast as I could, drove back to home.

"Barbecue at my house Sunday. Everyone is to be there." I yelled stepping into the fort. "That includes you Dom." I poked my head in the den to find Dom dosing off on the couch and Letty already softly snoring.

"Yeah whatever." He replied, picking Letty up and carrying her to their room.

**xxx**

I was lying in my bed when I finally cracked. The thought of losing my mother broke my heart. I began to cry hard, clasping my pillow hard to my chest. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop crying. Even when I heard my bedroom door open, I couldn't hide the tears fast enough. I felt someone slip back the covers and get in the bed with me. They slipped their arm over my body and pulled me closer to them. I knew exactly who it was, I could tell those arms from anywhere.

"Let it out baby. It's ok to cry." Vince said softly, brushing the stray hairs from my face. The sincerity and care in voice caused me to softly continue with my cries.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There was 36. Now stay tuned cus in 37 everything will be revealed. What's the real deal with Maria and Letty??? Hmm you'll soon find out. If you've caught on already, you'll be surprised at the truth ;**

**Please read&review**

**-Kita-**


	37. One Helluva Barbecue

**Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block kills. But thanks again for the reviews ladies. If you're reading my story and not reviewing, shame! Just kidding, but I'm wishing for reviews people. Special thanks to LadyofthePlains. At first, yes I did freak out but I understand what you're saying. I read over my story today in my 4th block class and I see what you're saying. So I'm gonna try to make them more lengthy and detailed. I'm only fifteen ladies, bare with me. If you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**x3 Kita**

**Chapter 37-One Helluva Barbecue**

**No POV**

**Next Sunday morning ...**

It was about 9:45 a.m. The great L.A. skies peeked through the living room of the Toretto home. Mia was up early working on her studying. She had finals the following week and was trying as hard as she could to get in as much studying as possible. Dom and Mr. Toretto always had big hope for to her to get into college and get a better life then the Toretto lifestyle. Anthony never wanted Mia to be a racer. He hated the fact that she went to the races with Dom at night, but knowing she had the love for cars too, he couldn't keep her away. He wanted a better life for both Mia and Dom. Dom had already crashed all Mr. Toretto's hopes of Dom's better life when he decided not to take the basketball scholarship he was offered. He explained that he'd rather stay home and race. He loved that more then the world. But Mia had already accomplished getting into college, for she was going to community college a few hours away. It wasn't exactly what she was planning, but she didn't want to leave Dominic with sole responsibility of the store, the garage, or the mortgage. She always promised her father that she'd help out as much as she possibly could. Now going to this community college, with the spectacular grades she has, she'll be able to graduate with her master's degreen in business. Now all she had to do was pass next week's finals and she'll be graduating.

"What are you doing up babe? It's early. You know the guys don't get up for another couple hours." Brian groggily stirred into the kitchen in only boxers and tube socks. He grabbed a water from the fridge and joing Mia at the table.

"Just studying a bit. Nice socks." She replied, nodding at his ridiculous choice of footwear. He just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Why don't you take a break. You've been studying for these finals for months. Here, I'll cook breakfast for the guys in a minute. You go upstairs and get some rest." Brian offered, closing Mia's 'How to Start Your Own Business' text book.

"If you insist." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they leaned their foreheads together. Brian held her by her waist and nuzzled his nose against hers. They just stood their ... staring into each others eyes, thinking of how much one loved the other. They shared a timeless, heartfelt kiss before hesistantly pulling away.

"You better get upstairs before I change my mind.' Brian teased, pushing her towards the doorway. She smiled and turned back for the stairs. "God, I love her." He whispered under his breath, pulling out pans from the cabinets.

Mia and Brian had a special relationship. Even after Brian betrayed her family, he still had the guts to come back and win her love all over again. She loved him enough to take him back, even after he almost tore her family apart. They tried as much as they could to spend every second of the day together. To make up for lost time. Mia knew how Dom felt about Brian. He didn't like him one bit. But he had to get used to him being around because Brian might be a Toretto one day. Mia was happy that Dom was calling a truce so they could try their luck at love. She was extremely happy that Vincent hadn't killed Brian yet. Her boys were finally growing into men.

**xxx**

Dominic was awaken by the room door closing next to his. _Mia_, he thought. He peeked one eye open, trying to not be blinded by the pinkish-orange sunrise that crept into his and Letty's room. Looking down at Letty, who was still sleeping, he pushed the hairs that covered her face. A smile crept on his sore face as she scrunched up her nose by the feel of his touch. Next, Dom did one thing that was sure to wake Letty up ... and piss her off. He pinched her nostrils so that when she went to breathe in, she'd choke. It was mean, but Letty did it to him the previous morning. He told her he'd get her back. When Letty went to inhale, sure enough, she choked.

"Dom, you better be running by the time I count to 3." Letty threatned, her eyes still closed. Dom jumped out of bed, ran to his dresser to grab underwear, and ran into the bathroom. Soon enough, she was knocking at the door and yelling obscenties at him. "Open the fucking door Dom! I'm not kidding." Letty continued pounding on the door. She stepped back as she heard it unlock. The door slowly retracted as Dom peeked at Letty through the gap. Letty kicked the door in, sending Dom flying back onto the toilet. She approached him, wrapped in the bed sheet. She grabbed his manhood, squeezing enough to make him wince. "Say sorry." She wanted him to beg her to stop. Noticing she wasn't gonna let up, he apologised.

"I'm sorry. Now out, I need to shower." He pushed her out the bathroom. He turned on the hot and cold water then pulled the lever for the shower. The room began to steam as Dom entered the shower. He stood under the hot water, letting it run wild over his body. He rubbed his hands over his throbbing head. He could feel the fuzz gradually growing back on his head. _I need to shave_, he thought. Just as he was feeling his muscles relax under the water, he heard the bathroom door open, but there was no sound. He figured he was just hearing things so he went back to relaxing. He held onto the walls of the shower as he bent his head down, allowing water to wash over his neck and back. Seconds later, Dom felt another presence in the shower. He turned swiftly and cleared the water from his face to see a naked Letty, already soaked. "You're a light stepper sometimes ya know?" He smiled, pulling her demanding body close to his. Dom kissed her lightly, his hands roaming all over her body. She scratched her nails softly down Dom's chest as he planted small kisses down the crook of her neck. Not being able to contain her composure much longer, Letty pounced on Dom like prey, and soon enough they were making love in the shower

**xxx**

"Everyone breakfast is ready!" Brian yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Not even five seconds later did he hear Vince making his way down the hall. He knocked on all the rooms, waking everyone for breakfast.

"You really are a princess aren't ya Buster?" Vince grilled as he stalked the food that awaited him on the kitchen table. There was scrambled eggs, half-done bacon (the way Mia loves it), syrup-smothered pancakes, and hashbrown grilled to a T.

"Don't touch it until everyone gets here." Brian warned him, grabbing out the 6-pack of Corona's.

About ten minutes later the kitchen was cluttered with an angry team and even angier Vince. They were anticipating the arrival of Dom and Letty so they could dig in. Mia got fed up with waiting and went upstairs to their room.

"Dom and Letty cut the shit! Everyone is down here fucking starving! The foods getting cold!" Mia blared just as their room door flew open.

"Mi take it easy girl. We're coming now." Letty said, dressed in baggy jeans that fit on her hips perfect and a tight beater. Dom appeared behind her in a sleeveless top and basketball shorts. They followed Mia down the stairs and once they the kitchen, everyone else began to dig in. Breakfast talk was was brief and random. Vince brought up talk of a customer that came in the other day with a '68 Mercury Cougar. Vince seemed pumped to be working on such a classic car. Other talk such as Leon and Bianca. The team seemed to enjoy her company, like she belonged with them. When breakfast came to an end, everyone decided on the task each person would do.

"I'll go to the supermarket today and buy somethings for the barbecue." Dom volunteer, gulping down the last of his coffee.

"I'll go with the girls to the store today." Sasha said, standing and stretching from her spot on Vince's lap.

"I'll close the garage and me and the boys will go over to Maria's and help set up. I'll call Le and Bianca right now." Vince added, sipping yet another Corona.

**xxx**

The team dispersed to get their day started. Everyone showered and got dressed nicely for the barbecue. Leon and Bianca showed up shortly after everyone retreated downstairs.

"You guys look nice." Mia complimented as all the men trampled down the stairs. Dom was dressed in khaki slacks and a white button up top with his clean Stacy Adams' shoes. Vince had on light blue jeans with one of his famous mesh tops with a white tank under it, choosing black boots for shoes. Jesse was in a baby blue tee with a black jeans and his black beanie with his black and blue checkered Vans. Leon was dressed in an all black Dickie's outfit, with a red tee underneath his button-up. He wore his black NIKE sneakers.

"You ladies do too." Dom returned the compliment, grabbing his keys off the coffee table. Mia was dressed in black dress pants and a white halter top that showed much cleavage. Her choice of shoes were her black casuals. Letty had on a tight leather skirt and an orange spaghetti top with her flame-tipped boots. Diana had on hip huggers with a Hollister tank top and her black and red NIKEs. Sasha was in light brown slacks and loose-fitting camo top in her camoflauge NIKE Forces. Bianca showed up in an American Eagle stripped shirt with light blue jeans and blue flip flops.

Soon after everyone arrived, the team split up until the barbecue.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

I was really nervous about today. Something tells me that something is gonna go down tonight. I'm not sure if it's bad or good. It's just this gut feeling in my stomach that tells me 'The barbecue is going to be drama'. Not only am I worried about tonight, I'm worried about myself. Lately I've been really sick. I know it's not the Corona's. I was always drinking those and I never got sick. But for the past two weeks, I've been throwing up like the exorcist. That was one of the main reasons I've stayed away from the alcohol. I don't know what's wrong with me, but if it's what I think it is, I'm not going to be drinking for awhile.

"Letty you awake?" Sasha asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I came back from my thoughts and nodded at her. I was in sitting in Dom's recliner chair in the back of the store with Sasha. We were watching racing footage filmed by one of Hector's boys, Loco. It was of our past races when we first started off as a team. Right now, we were viewing the film of me racing against Tru, Chon, and Edwin. I remember it like it was yesterday.They knew the ladies were no competition to me which is why I always raced with the guys. On the tape, I was racing in my first car, a Toyota Celica. It was me and against Edwin, him ahead of me. Just like Dom taught me, I waited until the finish line was in sight before I gassed the NOS. I won $4,000 that night. Good night.

"You sure you ok Let? You seem kinda off." Sasha replied, cleaning from under her fingernails.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I was feeling sick to my stomach but I couldn't let her know that. She'd panic and run and tell Mia who'd go nuts and drag me to the hospital. I hated hospitals. The bad smell ... the sick people ... the bullshit doctors. Ugh, just a bad place altogether.

Me and Sasha gathered up the ladies and decided it was around time to head to the dinner. We packed into our respective cars and left for Sasha's.

**xxx**

**No POV**

When the ladies arrived, the party was in full-affect. The boys were dancing to old school soul music that was bumping on the porch, with the exception of Dominic. He was still out shopping and informed the fellas he'd be home soon. Meanwhile, they were sprawled over the lawn, kicking back Corona's. Entertained Maria sat on the porch, weakened by her illness. She had a few more days before she is turned over to the hospital and awaits treatment. Tony will become Sasha's sole responsibility. She wasn't worried. She knew she had a house full of race junkies who wouldn't mind making room for one more.

"Hey Ma." Sasha greeted, kissing her mother on the cheek as she entered the house. She came back out and gathered everyone around the porch. "Everyone, I know you know my brother, Tony. This is my mother, Maria. Ma, this is Mia, Brian, Jesse, and Leon. You already know Vince and Letty. This is Bianca, she's Leon's fiance'. And this is Dominic Toretto." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. My how much you and Mia have grown up." Maria said to Dom, giving a heartfelt smile. Everyone gave her confused looks.

"Excuse me?" Dominic said, clearly freaked out.

"Well I guess we better get started then huh? Let's go eat." Maria responded, leading the team to the backyard. Everyone took their seats at the tables and joined hands. Maria proceeded with saying grace:

"God, thank you for sending my Sasha this group of angels to take care of her. I know I wasn't as good as I wanted to be. But I hope that Sasha will forgive me for all the bad things that have happened in the past and Leticia as well. I wish health and happiness on all the souls here today. And also please pray that my dumplin' Vincent will stop being hungry all the time. I love you all. Amen." She praised the young group of people. "Amen." The group said in unison.

"Ok mom time to spill. What the hell is going on?" Sasha was finally fed up with her mother's behavior. It was time every secret was known.

"Ok. I don't know how to put this so I'm just gonna come out and say this. Letty I'm your mother." She forced out. Everyone's head shot to Letty, who had a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"No seriously, what's going on?" Letty asked, not wanting to believe what Maria was telling her.

"I'm your mother. You're my daughter." She justified, looking Letty straight in the eye.

"But you can't be. My family died in a fire a long time ago." Letty discredited, slopping down macaroni onto her plate.

"Yes, but your biological family didn't. I'm your mother, Leticia. You were my first born. See, when we lived in Texas where you and Sash were born, I gave you up to my sister when you were just a baby. I was so young and I didn't know how to take care of a child. But when you got older, I talked my sister, Janis, into letting you stay with me for a while. You always thought I was the aunt and Janis was your mother. You were always in trouble in everything you did. I couldn't handle it. I sent you back to Janis when you were just turning 8. I only sent you there for awhile for a couples months but she insisted it wasn't going to happen. She knew the things Marcus was doing to Sasha. I was too stupid to believe her and take notice to what was happening. But I see you've grown into a beautiful young lady and I'm happy for that. But I'm so sorry." Maria explained, her sincere eyes full of tears. She fought hard to keep them back, but the thoughts of giving away her first daughter broke Maria down. "I moved Sasha here so she could be close to you still. You and Sash were the best of friends. You were so overprotective of her it was scary. But I loved it. See Leticia, I never wanted to give you up. I hated myself for doing it."

By the end of her story, all the ladies had tears streaming from their eyes. Letty continued to fight back the tears that threatned to fall from her eyes. She looked at everything to avoid eye-contact with Maria. She didn't want to look at the woman who gave her up when she was just a child. What they didn't know was the story wasn't over yet.

"When I heard that Janis and your uncle Daniel and Jonah died in that fire when you were just ten, I was distraught, but so happy to here you weren't in the house. I felt horrible that you had to go through so many foster homes when you were young. When you were about 15, I got a call from an Anthony Toretto saying that he was going to keep you, but not adopt you. He wanted to give me a chance to get my shit together so I could come and get you. But I knew it was already too late. He told me how close you and Mia became and how much you loved it there, I couldn't tear you away from that. But I brought Sasha to visit all the time. Somehow, we just fell apart over the years. When I heard that Anthony had passed away, I named Tony after him. For all his love and compassion he gave to you. He called me at times and told me that you weren't an easy kid to care after. He told me how you were always in trouble, but you were such a good kid. I felt horrible to give you up, but I'm glad you landed with him. He was a good man." Maria continued to explained, cleaning the dry tears from her face.

"I knew you seemed so familiar. My father was always telling us about you. He never mentioned you were Letty's real mother though." Dom broke the ice, slowly chewing the chicken in his mouth.

"Well he decided he wouldn't say anything about it. He wanted me to be the one to tell her. I just wish it didn't have to happen to much later." She replied, running her hands down her sore face.

"This is fucking bullshit! You never told me one fucking thing about this! You never mentioned when I was older that I had a fucking sister! What the fuck!" Sasha yelled, crying hestircally. She slammed her chair under the table and stormed into the house, Letty and Tony on her heels.

"This is one helluva barbecue. Oh, the food's good too." Jesse joked, trying to break the tension.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**There is it. Full of detail and damn lenghty LOL. I've been working on this for days, trying to get things to add up. But I lied, that was the hardest and longest chapter I've written. I think I have carpeltunnel though LOL. Well it'll be a while (a couple hours or maybe a day or two) before I review again cus my fingers need to recover. So read&review please. LadyofthePlains, please- your honest opinion.**

**x3 Kita**


	38. Trouble's Back In Town

I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. I had to go to Detroit on emergency. I also couldn't figure out where to take this one. But it's gonna be good. Don't mind the spelling errors or grammar errors, I'm dyslexic so it's kinda rough for me. But thanks for the reviews everyone. But let's see what I come up with shall we. Read&review please.  
x3 Kita 

Chapter 38-Trouble's Back in Town

**No POV**

Sasha hated the fact that Maria kept this from her for so long. I mean, how are you supposed to remember for so long that you have a sister who doesn't live with you when you're just a child? It'd be rough. Sasha had no idea about Letty before any of this was told. For so long, she had no one to look up to or protect her from everything. She had to learn all that by herself, when she really didn't have to. She could have had that big sister there for her to teach her everything. She could have helped her through high school drama and fights. But she didn't have that. Sitting in her room on her bed, Sasha felt so betrayed. She didn't want to cry, but she knew it was bound to happen. She could feel a warm tear slowly crawl down her left cheek. But she didn't care. Bottling up her emotions was even more painful then the thing hurting her itself. Knowing she didn't have to be the lonely little girl she was for so long hurted her. As the tears flowed my freely, Sasha could feel the presence of someone outside of her room.

"Come in." she affirmed, wiping the tears away as her bedroom door creeped open, Letty peeking her head in with Tony behind her.

"Look Sash. I know this is hard to deal with. I know you feel betrayed and deceived. But how do you think I feel? Going on for so long thinking Janis was my mom; Daniel was my dad; Jonah was my brother when none of that was my case. Maria is my mom; Lil Tone is my brother and Marcus is my father. We don't have to admit that though. If you were in my position wouldn't you feel hurt? Better yet, if you were in Maria's position, wouldn't you feel like shit? To have to give away your own kid because you weren't able to take care of them?" Letty tried to make Sasha notice how everyone was feeling in this situation. She wanted her to observe the pain everyone else was feeling.

"Yes but still Let. She could have told me. I mean, don't you think I'm old enough to know now? I'm fucking 20 for fucks sake." Sasha retorted between sobs. She wasn't afraid to cry in front of Letty or Tone. They both understood how she felt.

"Sasha it's ok. At least she's here now. I mean I know you're hurting. I am too. Now I have two sisters who are JUST alike. You think I like it?" Tony stated, taking a seat between his sisters. They both smacked him on the back of his head for his comment.

"Shut up Anthony, you're not making it better. But look Sasha. I don't want you to hate Maria for it. It's too late now. We just have to continue taking care of her until she goes in for treatment. I know soon enough Tone will be moving in so we gotta get used to each other's company. I mean I have an actual family now. Someone to look after other then the guys now. Don't be so hard on your - our mom. She made a mistake. I forgive her. Do you Tony?" Letty asked, trying to get them all on the same page. He nodded and turned to Sasha. She needed to make the decision if she could ever forgive her mom for what she did.

"Let's go talk to her." Sasha lead her sibilings back outside.

**xxx**

"Ma, I'm sorry how I reacted. This is just weird ya know? Who knew I'd find her after so long." Sasha apologised, kissing her mother on the cheek. Letty and Tony took their seats back at the table and the big family continued eating.

"So Maria, you think Tony could come to the races with us tonight? We'll take good care of him. He can stay with me the whole time and -" Jesse started rambling, hoping to talk Maria into letting Anthony go to his first street race with the baddest team around.

"Hell yes I'm going!" Tony cheered, almost choking on his mashed potatoes.

"Tony watch your mouth!" Both Letty and Sasha said, surprising even themselves.

"Wow. I guess it didn't take long for that to kick in." Vince whispered to Leon. Hearing him, Sasha threw a fork at him, it flying over his head. Everyone laughed, feeling great that the compromising situation was behind them ... for now. The team stayed over untl 9:45, joking around and talking about life in general. Sasha never had so much fun in her life. Just being with all the people she loved. She couldn't ask for anything more ... except for a ride of course.

**Before the races...**

**Dom's POV**

"Let's go everyone!" I boomed from the front door, keys in hand. This was the first for the past few weeks. Edwin and Hector had separate court cases last week, and it wouldn't be tradition to do it without them.

The team appeared from different parts of the house; some from upstairs, downstairs, and from the den. We teamed up to drive less cars, so it was: Sasha with Letty, Diana with Jesse, Brian with Mia, Bianca with Leon, Vince by himself and Tony with me. We got in our respective cars and formed the 'V' formation. Once everyone was set to go, we peeled out for the warehouse.

"So you're basically my little brother now, huh?" I tried to start conversation. The whole car ride had been silent and he wasn't making it a priority to talk to me either. He wasn't a shy kid, but he was Letty's little brother. Enough said.

"No. You and Let aren't married, therefore I'm not your little brother." He responded coldly. Just like Letty, stubborn.

"Look under your seat. It's a bag with some stuff in it. Get it." I voiced deeply, leading the team down a dark alley road near the warehouses. He sighed heavily as he pulled the bag onto his lap. Opening it, his eyes went wide and I could tell he found it hard to breathe. He was staring into the eyes of Benjamin Franklin in stacks."Deep in there. It's a box." I told him, peeking down into the bag. He hustled through the back, pulling out a small, black suede box. Tony looked at me before slowly opening it, revealing my mother's wedding ring. It was a 22-karat gold band with a beautifully sparkling diamond in the middle. My mother always told me: "Give it to a nice girl. Like that Letty down the street, such a sweet girl." I miss my mom. She passed away from a terminal illness just a couple months after Letty moved down here. We buried my father next to her. It was their wish.

"When you gonna ask her?" Tony asked, understanding the task I was gonna attempt.

"In two weeks, Valentine's day. Tomorrow, I'll pull the boys into a meeting to announce it to them. You can come if you want." I offered. He nodded. I knew he wouldn't refuse. He loved the guys' cars. He loved the team's company, minus Brian. He hated Brian, but who didn't?

"So what's with all the money? It's at least $100 G's in here man." He was curious to way I had so much money. Especially money that was so easy to find.

"I've been saving that money up since I was 16 years old. I race for hard cash. Me and Mia decided it was best not to put it in a bank. That leads to cops being noisy. Which is another reason we don't leave it in the house. Brian's an ex-cop." I filled him in. He frowned up, turning his glance down the room near the warehouses. My father always told me 'Never _put your money anywhere I can find it. If I find it, I keep it_'. When I started making lots of money, I always kept it in the seat of the car I was driving. I'd cut a small whole under the seat, put my money in it, then cover it back up with a seat cover.

Finally, we arrived at the race. Tony gawked in absolute amazment at the scene in front of him. He was basically drooling all over my ride with his jaw onto the floor. I felt a sense of pride rush over me. To be part of the reason this kid was so happy made me feel good. Showing him everything he's ever dreamed about, up close and personal felt incredible. Like some weight was lifted from my shoulders.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

The Team's arrival was a long-awaited one. This was the first race in weeks and everyone was psyched. I know Anthony was. This was his first race and he's rolling with the hottest crew around. Any kid would die to be in his shoes right now. I know I would.

"Look at them two. Isn't that just cute?" Mia asked, joining me on the hood of Vince's car. I nodded and gave her a weak smile. I admit, Dom and Tony did look adorable doing inspections under the hood of rides. "Things will be ok Sasha. You know that right? I know, it was a little extreme for Maria to keep something like this from you, but she made a mistake. You can't be mad forever you know." Mia reminded me. Mia and I lifted from the hood and walked over to Dominic.

"Ok Hector what's the race?" he asked, pulling a stack of money from his back pocket.

"Well Dom. You ain't racing tonight, vato." Hector smiled.

"What you mean I ain't racing tonight?" Dom asked, his eyebrows flaring.

"Naw cool it dawg, it's ladies night. So all the ladies who want in on some cash, step up!" Hector announced to the us. The people got quiet with anticipation.

"I'm in." a small Latina proceeded the head of the group. She was accompanied by another woman and a tall guy with shaggy brown hair. _Oh my gosh, that can't be him_.

"And you are?" I spoke for the first time during the conversation.

"Amanda. This is my home girl Dana and my boyfriend, Jason." My heart sank at the mention of Jason's name. He's back. When I looked at him, he was already staring at me. He hadn't changed one bit. Still tall, dark, and handsome. But yet, still an asshole.

"So it's Amanda ... Letty ... who else wants in?" Dom asked around the large group. Everyone went silent. They knew it was danger to go against Letty in a race. She ruled the streets just as much as Dominic did. "I guess it's just you two. Let's go." I noticed Jason whisper something into his girlfriend's ear, leaving her with a mischeavious grin. With that, we were all off to the starting line about a mile stretch down.

**xxx**

**No POV**

"Ok Let, you know the drill. Race her, don't kill her." leaning in her car, Dom whispered to Let. He knew how bad her road rage could be and he didn't want her to kill this girl even IF she had a chance.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Letty looked over at her competition, who was in an Acura Integra, filling her fingernails. Stupid bimbo, Letty thought to herself. She pulled her shades down over her eyes and turned up her radio, blasting Ludacris' "Move Bitch". The two ladies prepared for the race of the night. They revved up their engines as Hector raised his arms to the air. Letty felt the intensity build up as Hector dropped his arms and the cars sped off the line. The crowd cheered as Letty pulled out in front of Amanda. Letty was determined to stay in front of her competitors car, swaying Marty back and forth through lanes. Amanda shifted gears as she faked her way into the lane aside Letty. Out the corner of her eye, Letty could make out the Integra's increasing speed. Swirving just in time, Letty pushed out in front of Amanda. Smiling at the finish line a way's down, Letty swirved out of Amanda's way, leaving her a bit of a chance in the race.

But what happened next was totally unexpected. With the finish line closing near, Amanda slowed down some, allowing Marty to gain a small lead. Amanda then clipped the side of Marty, sending Letty's car flipping through the air as Amanda dashed over the finish line.


	39. The Accident

**Sorry it's taking forever to get these up. Don't give up on me. I did this chapter in only 45 minutes, which is probably why it's not all that descriptive and lengthy. But I'm having trouble getting my login to work so I can't update my story as often as I want. Please read&review anyways though.  
--Kita--**

**Chapter 39-The Accident**

**Letty's POV**

I could just about taste the finish line as the distance between I and it decreased. The intensity of gaining that number one spot shot through my veins as I persisted at keeping my spot in front of Amanda. I wasn't about to let this random chaser try to take over. I hold down the throne for the females here. I was at least six seconds away from taking home $6,000. But seconds in the race world are far more longer then seconds in the real world. Seconds here behind an import feel like eternity. It seems as though a race takes hours to complete, when in reality, it's only mere seconds. I continuously swirved in front of my competitor as I felt as though I could almost touch the finish line. Nearing the line, I decided to make this race a fair one and cross over to the opposing lane. She was now next to my car. I looked over at her and she winked at me. Something was so fishy about this one. I shook off my thoughts as I shifted gears, picking up more speed. Out the corner of my eye, my attention turned to Amanda, whose car was slowing down. Letting it go over my head, I was determined to get this victory. A few more seconds left Let. I was cheesing as I came near the line only to have the smile swiped off my face. The side of Marty was smashed, transporting my flipping car into the air.

You know how when something dramatic happens to someone and they say they could see their whole life flash before their eyes? Well this was one of those dramatic moments. I could hardly breathe as I saw everything that has ever happened to me flash before me. I saw the fire that killed my "family"; the day I met the Toretto's and became an honorary Toretto myself; the day I finally got the man of my dreams, even if he is the biggest asshole; the moment I found out about Sasha and Maria. But I would go through all those things again because they helped mold me into the person I am today.

I also saw my future flash before my eyes as my car continued the twist and turn through the air, That was the strangest part because things I never expected to do were actually happening in my 'vision'. I watched as me and Dominic married, the whole team behind us. Even what looked like our kid was standing there with the team. I even saw somethings I never wanted to see in my life; a dead Dominic in his crushed Rx-7; me taking care of kids without him.

I could feel the pressure build up; I knew the car was coming down. "_God help us_." were my final words before I blacked out.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

When I saw Amanda's green and black Integra come flying back towards the other racers, I grew suspicious. Letty was just like me, she NEVER lost a race. Hell, she could probably give me a run for my money. But I wouldn't ever tell her that. Amanda collected her winnings from Hector, who was hesistant to hand it over. We all awaited Letty's 240sx to come flying down the road. When it didn't, I became worried. Amanda and her crew began leaving the scene when Sasha spoke up.

"Where's Letty?" she asked, grabbing Amanda by her arm and turning her to face us.

With a sick, sadistic smile plastered on her lips, she said "The way she was flying, who knows when she's coming down."

It took a minute for what she just said to sink in to everyone. Something's happened. I look over at Vince and give him a look as if to say 'Make sure they don't get far'. Vince gets the hint and nonchalantly gets in his Maxima, Leon following suit. By the look on Sasha's face, I could tell she was ready to commit murder just as much as I was. I whispered in Sasha's ear to get in the car with Vince as me and Jesse, along with fellow racers, sped down to find Letty. Besides her demeanding attitude, Letty was very much loved in the street racing scene. Not only because she was my girl, but because she was a racer of her own and she looked after everyone. She was adored and feared in the streets.

When we found Letty's car, I felt my heart skip several beats. It was upside down, crumbled in a mess. How could I be so stupid?! How could I put Let's life in jeopardy over something so stupid. It would be a miracle is she survived this. I sat in my car, just staring at Letty's car. I was terrified that I would walk over and see the love of my life, dead. Jesse reached over and smacked me on the head. "Dom call 911!" I immediately pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number.

**xxx**

"Hello 911, what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend's been in an accident. I think she's dead. Please come quick!"

"Sir where are you located?"

"Just outside of Glendale between Roscoe's warehouses. Please hurry!"

"Someone's on the way now Sir. Just hold on."

I snapped my phone closed and ran down the road towards Letty's car. I swallowed the lump of fear that formed in my throat and bent down to look into the car. I saw her, blood all over her body. I yelled her name mulitple times, hoping she was just knocked out. "Leticia Isabella please wake up." I whispered, trying to find a way to get her out. Me, along with the help of other racers and Jesse, managed to yank the driver door off of Marty. Noticing that the car was beginning to smoke heavily, we knew we didn't have long. The car was going to blow soon. Since Jesse was the smallest, it was settled that he would have to reach in and unbuckle Letty as soon as possible. Jesse was already trembling with fear of something happening to Letty, now the pressure of him getting her unbuckled made his ADD hit an all-time high.

Letty was the only person besides Diana who truly understood Jesse. Even better then his own brother did. Letty knew how it felt to be the outcast of the group. She knew how it felt to be hated because of who you were, even if you couldn't help it. She helped Jess with things he couldn't do because he was afraid the other guys would grill him for it. She was the big sister Jesse never had.

"C'mon Jesse. Calm down brotha it's alright. Just breathe, reach in and unbuckle her. I'll grab her." I tried to relax him as he leaned down into the car, laying on his back. I saw the tears pour down his eyes as he closed them. I could understand him not being able to look at his 'sister' lying lifelessly upside-down. He got one of her straps undone when the smell of gas became relevant. "Hurry Jess." I whispered just as he got the second strap unbuckled. I took his place just in time to catch Letty's falling body. I carefully pulled her body into my arms as I ran off to the Mazda and cautiously sat in the backseat with Letty on my lap as Jesse drove us back to the crowd. I watched as Marty blew to pieces almost instantly. Holding Letty's lifeless body in my arms, I wept for the first time since the heists.

When we got back to the crowd, Edwin cleared everyone out of the way while Hector laid down his jacket. Everyone joined in, tossing jackets and sweaters down on the hard concrete. I gently placed Letty down on the garments as we awaited the ambulances arrival. Mia ran down to us, screaming and crying hysterically. Brian grabbed her and pulled her away. I wvs glad. I didn't want Mia to see her best friend like this. Hell, I didn't even want to see my Letty like this. Bianca kneeled down and checked Letty's pulse.

"It's faint. She doesn't have much time." She ripped Letty's clothing open to check for cuts or bruises. There were few bruises and many cuts over her shoulders. "She's losing a lot of blood."

"How the hell do you know all of this?" I inquired, applying pressure to a deep wound on Letty's left forearm.

"I'm a doctor Dominic that's how." She retaliated. "You shouldn't have touched her until the medics got here. She could have a broken neck!" Bianca growled. For such a sweet girl, she sure could purr like a lion. But her tone pissed me off.

"Fucking look down there! Letty would be dead for sure if I left her in that car! It's blown to fucking pieces lady!" I rumbled, pointing a finger in the direction of the torching car.

During our arguement, the sirens of the ambulance approached. They slammed on the breaks and ran over to us. One called in on her walkie-talkie to the hospital.

"We have a car accident victim. Female; about 25 years of age. Maybe 5'6'', 135 pounds." She gave her guestimates to the other person on the receiver. While the medics were loading Letty into the truck, I made a call to Vince.

"V, where are you?"

"I dunno brotha. Somewhere near Tran's territory. They went into this building; it says "Revenge Is Sweet". How ironic. Did you find Let? Is she ok?"

"Just come down to the hospital. We'll deal with them later."

I snapped my phone shut and walked over to Mia. I hugged her as tears slowly streamed down my cheek. I wiped them away quickly as I pulled back from the hug. "Take the Mazda to the hospital. It'll be ok Mia." I assured her. But I had no proof that things will be ok. I could only hope they would. I jumped in the back of the ambulance with Letty as the driver sped off. Looking out the window, I saw every local racing behind the ambulance towards the hospital.

"Look baby. Everyone's on our side. I told you you're loved." I said, holding her limp hand in mine.

**----------------------------------------  
Sorry that one was short. I wanna leave some stuff for the next few chapters. Oh yeah, it's taking me a while to get these up because my Log in doesn't work often. It won't allow me to log in, which means I can't get the chapters on here. But I'm trying. Please read&review.  
:) Kita**


	40. True Colors

**I finally found a way to get these posted, but they might not be edited (bold, italics, center, etc.) because I did it through notepad. It was the only way I could get these posted. I did a few chapters while the site log in was down so here's the last one I have completed so far. Read&review.**

**Chapter 40-True Colors**

**Dom's POV**

"How is she Doc?" I asked, as the man who was treating her, Dr. Del Reese, entered the waiting room. The whole team was packed into the small room, including Edwin and Hector.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Reese said, holding a clipboard in his hands. By the look on my face, he could tell I was in no mood for joking. He flipped through papers on his clipboard and began "Well the bad news is she's not doing too good. Leticia is in critical condition. She lost a lot of blood Mr. Toretto. She's suffered a severe head injury and spinal injuries. She's bound to slip into a comatose state. She might stay in it for a few hours, days, or even months. Even if she does wake up from it, there's a good chance that she'll be paralyzed for the rest of her life. Also, she has broken a few ribs and fractured her wrist." he said, looking to everyone around the room as he continued. "The good news is, the baby's doing fine. It's some kind of miracle. Surely the baby shouldn't have survived such a horrid ordeal, but it's fine as of now. We'll have to see how the mother is doing before we can really check the health of the baby. They are both in our prayers Mr. Toretto." The doctor sympthasized as he exited the waiting room.

A feeling of immense pain and confusion covered everyone's face. A baby? Clearly he wasn't taking about Letty. She wasn't pregnant ... was she? This threw my whole mind into a whirlwind as I felt my legs quiver beneath me. I dropped to my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't hold in my pain anymore. I didn't care who was present in the room at the time. I needed to let go of my emotions. To know I put my future wife and possibly my unborn child in danger makes me hate myself completely.

"Wait ... Letty's pregnant? Did anyone know about this?" Sasha inquired, leaning on the back wall of the waiting room. Her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy from the tears she shed. Nobody spoke a word, just nodded.

I felt a hand reach into mines and pull me to my feet; Vince. He pulled me into a hug and held me while I wept hard. Vince was the only guy who I was truly able to cry in front of. For me to do it now took more guts then what I had. I could feel his stomach shake as I felt my shoulder dampen with wetness from his tears.

**Diana's POV**

It was truly sad how a family member's pain could break a grown man down like it did all the ones present in the room. Everyone showed their true colors, and no one minded. I was sitting in one of the chairs with Jesse on the floor between my legs. My arms were drapped around his neck while I tried to help him calm down. Looking around the room, everyone lost all hope. You can tell in their eyes. I even lost hope. After seeing Letty's car in that fiery rage, it made me break down to think she could have been in it. Me and Letty never were close. We weren't like sisters, but more like favorite distant cousins. But I could tell she was strong so I knew she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

**Mia's POV**

My heart ached badly. I felt my asthma begin to act up as I started again to cry. To see my best friend in the world bleeiding and in pain broke my heart. I lost my composure in Brian's arms as I saw Dom break down into Vince's. The last time my brother has really cried like that was the day Papi died. I couldn't take it seeing my brother hurting so bad for his girlfriend and his unborn child. I was stunned to hear the news about Letty being pregnant. I remember we used to always joke and say I would be the first to get knocked up and end up on Welfare. Now it's going to be her. I felt a weak smile crawl across my lips at the thought of Letty being a mother; it was impossible.

**No POV**

The room was silent as Dom and Vince broke their hug and sat down. Everyone felt like crap, mainly Sasha and Tony. Just earlier, they found out they have another sister and just hours later, she's in a hospital bed clinging to her life.

"Say, remember that time when Letty put that bucket of raw fish at the edge of Vince's bed? And when he came into the kitchen with his legs reaking of fish?" Jesse reminisced, causing the group of grieving people to let out small chuckles.

"Oh I remember. My feet smelt like fish for two weeks. I never did get her back for that." Vince responded, allowing a smile to play on his lips.

"What about that time when she got so wasted off of my Tequila that she streaked down the street yelling 'I'm Queen of the World!" Leon added, sending the group into laughs with his poor imitation of Letty.

"Ha, what about that time Jesse and Letty was having that foot race in the middle of the street and Letty busted her ass. Jesse kept on running!" Brian said of one of Letty's clumsier moments. Everyone could only laugh and smile while talking about happy memories of Letty.

"Mr. Toretto, you all can begin seeing her. She's in room 207. Only two at a time though." Dr. Reese peeked into the room holding the Team. Dom nodded and looked around the room.

"Sasha and Tony. You two can go first." Dom spoke. They nodded and followed Dr. Reese to Letty's room.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

When we entered Letty's room, I tried so hard not to break down. She was hooked up to so many different machines. Her body was defunct and badly bruised. She looked so helpless. I walked over to her body as the tears began to rain down my cheeks. Tony only stood at the door. I knew he didn't want to see Letty like this. No one did. He walked over and sat in a chair next to her bed. I took Letty's limp hand in mind and I did something I didn't do often; I prayed.

'God, please save her. She was amazing before I found out she was my sister, but now she's so much more. She's the person I've been needing all my life. To help put me on the right track. She holds this family together just as much as Dominic does; maybe more. God, bless her and her unborn child a happy and healthy life. Don't let her die on me Lord. Help her overcome this. Amen."

After my prayer, I broke down. I fell to the floor and bawled. Things were rough at first, but the night was going so good. And something like this happens. Jason and his bitch will pay for this. I heard footsteps make their way towards me and felt Anthony's hands pull me to my feet. He kissed Letty on her bruised cheek and told her he loved her. I did the same and we left the room.

"She's gonna be ok Sasha. Don't worry." He assured me as we stepped into the waiting room. Edwin and Hector left to go visit Letty as the Team thought of a plan.

"What are we gonna do Dominic? We can't let them get away with this ya know." Mia said, much to everyone's surprise. She wasn't one to resort to violence whatsoever but we understood where she was coming from. She didn't want this to go on unsolved. She wanted revenge just as much as we did.

"I dunno Mi." Dom exhaled heavily, rubbing his hands over his bald head, something he did when he was stressed.

"Well those bastards must be affiliated with the Tran's. Letty'd want us to handle it. So let's handle it." Leon suggested, standing from his place in the floor. I agreed, along with the rest of the group.

Edwin and Hector returned to our room as Brian and Mia went to visit Letty.

"Jesse can I see your keys? I think I'm gonna call my mom. Let her know what's going on." I informed them. Jesse tossed me the keys to his Jetta and I exited the room and the hospital building. I could use the fresh air anyways. When I got out to the parking lot, I unlocked the Jetta and jumped in the back seat. I dialed the number of my old home and put it on speakerphone.

**xxx**

"Ma?" I spoke outloud, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Yeah babe, what is it?" She said, obviously awakened by my call.

"Ma it was an accident. Letty's in the hospital." I tried hard to maintain my composure. There was a silence. I could hear her breathing, but she didn't speak. I figured she wanted me to continue. "She was in a race and a car deliberately clipped her. The doc says she might be out for a while and even if she does wake up, she may never walk again." I once again allowed my face to be covered in warm tears.

"Oh my God. I'm on my way now." I could hear her rushing over the phone.

"No, no Ma. Stay there. Everyone is here. You're too weak to be on your feet. Just stay there and I'll call you if anything changes." I convinced her. "Oh yeah, Letty's pregnant too."

"What?! What about the baby?" It was clear she was worried. Her voice practically screamed 'worried'.

"The doc's say the baby is fine. It's a miracle that the baby is perfectly fine but Letty isn't. But I'm gonna go now Ma. I'll call you. I love you." I said for the first time in a long time. This ordeal made me realise that I have to be grateful for what I have. I know my mother doesn't have long because of her cancer, and I don't want to miss the chance to show her I still love her. We said our goodbyes and I shut close my phone.

I walked back into the waiting room as Leon, Jesse, and Bianca was coming from Letty's room. Jesse drew his arm over my shoulder and gave me a heartwarming hug. Dom turned from facing the window and walked to the door. He raised his eyebrows with fear. I saw him glance at Mia, her giving him a persuasive nod.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I stood outside of Leticia's room for at least five minutes. I wanted to give myself time to breathe deeply and prepare for what about I was to endure. My heart was beating rapidly and my sight began to blur. My stomach did sumersaults and I felt faint. But I had to push those feelings back and be strong for Letty. Reluctantly, I turned the knob vnd entered Letty's room. She was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor was audible, recording her faint heart beat. I pulled a seat over next to her bed and sat down with ease. I looked all around the room; at the weird paintings on the wall to the monitor that was tracing her heart beat. I didn't want to look at her. I knew I'd lose all hope of being strong if I looked at her crippled and mangled body. My eyes finally fell on her. Herr face was bloody and swollen; her head wrapped in gauze; her arms covered in scratches. Her left wrist was also wrapped in a think gauze. I could feel the tears surfacing, only this time, I didn't fight it. It became more difficult as the time passed to hold in my tears for her. I had to let them flow.

"Hey Let. I know you can't talk right now. But I know you're listening. Letty, baby, I'm so sorry. I never realised how much I love you until tonight. It's crazy that it takes you being in an accident and clinging to life for me to realise you mean the world to me. I'm sorry I never got the chance to show you the world and buy you everything you could ever want. I was so wrapped up in myself to realise you were slowly, but surely, slipping through my fingers. I wish I could have kept you away from this kind of life. But you grew up in a Toretto home, how could you not race?" I began speaking to her. I let out a heavy sight and continued. "Leticia I love you so much. Ya know, on Valentine's day I was gonna propose to you? I was finally ready to ask you for your hand. I mean I always wanted to marry you, but I knew you wouldn't because of my stupid ass cheating. But I've cleaned up Let." I continued, smiling at my words. "Listen to me, I sound like I'm a drug-addict or something. Letty I want you to myself for the rest of our lives. And when you get out of here, that's just what's gonna happen." I finished, lowering my head into my hands that rested on the metal bars of the bed. I was deep in thought when a nurse entered the room.

"Sir visiting hours are over. You can come back and visit her tomorrow at ten." She explained, adjusting the IV that was hooked to Letty. I nodded and rose from my seat, moving it back against the wall. I kissed Letty on her forehead and told her I loved her one last time before returning to the waiting room.

"Let's go home guys. Visiting hours are over." I announced, leading the grieving group of racers out of the building.

**---------------------------------------------  
I know it might seem a little crazy that Letty is pretty much dieing and her baby's in perfect health. But like I've said, this is fiction folks! But Letty's not gonna die. I promise )  
Please read&review --Kita**


	41. What A Week

**Chapter 41-What A Week**

**-the next day-**

**No POV**

The next day around the garage was freakishly calm. The Team worked in silence, not wanting to utter a word. Mia decided to close up the store today and work on paperwork in the office. Anything to keep her mind off of Letty. Dom worked on an engine inside of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. He hadn't done so much as breathed loud enough for the others to hear. His face showed no expression. It was almost as if he was in a daze while working on the engine. Every once in a while Dom would walk into the bathroom and come out teary-eyed. They all knew he was still upset, but they didn't bother him. They were still in shock of what happened.

Jesse and Leon worked on putting the engine back into a Viper together. They knew it didn't take two people to do the job, but no one wanted to work alone except Dominic. The two spoke barely audible conversation on the ladies in their lives; Diana and Bianca.

"Where's Bianca?" Jesse asked, not looking up from the engine.

"Out buying flowers." Leon responded in the same monotone he'd been using all day. He noticed the confused look on Jesse's face that screaned 'explain'. "For Letty. Buying flowers for Letty, Jess." Jesse nodded and continued his work on the engine.

Vince was installing a NOS system into a Ford Focus. He looked like shit; his hair was ruffled all over the place, he was sweaty, and was in sweatpants with no shirt. It was obvious he didn't get much at his apartment. He had droopy eyes and looked like he hadn't seen a razor in his life. But he didn't care. Letty was his little sister. Since the day she moved in down the street from him and Dominic, he'd taken a liking to her. He was always overprotective of her and was always there for her when Dominic messed up. He truly cared about Letty and it broke his heart to see her in this situation.

Sasha was sitting on the floor while Diana braided cornrows into her hair. They spoke in a whisper about the events of last night.

"I can't believe what happened to her. I mean everything was so perfect. Then bam! Shit just falls apart." Diana spoke, brushing Sasha wavy, long brown hair.

"Yeah." Was all Sasha could speak. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Letty. She just wanted payback for what happened to her big sister.

The silence of the garage was interrupted by the arrival of a taxi. Everyone looked up from their positions as Mia exited the office, curious to who could be here. Yelling was heard as an upset Tony came running into the garage.

"Sasha mom's in the hospital! We need to get there quick!" He yelped, stopping at the entrance of the garage. Sasha shot up from her place on the dirty floor and ran to Tony. The entire room dropped what they were doing and rushed to their cars. Sasha and Tony jumped in the back of Diana's Volkswagen as she sped off towards the Cedar Sinai Medical Center. Ironically, the same hospital that held Letty.

**xxx**

Entering the building, Sasha and Tony bolted to the clerks office for the second time this week.

"Maria Rodriguez please." Sasha asked hurriedly. The clerk flipped through her clipboard and pointed down the hall.

"Room 104." She said. The group ran towards the room but was stopped by security guards.

"You can't go in there." One of them said, holding back Sasha.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Vince growled, shoving the guard away from Sasha.

"My mother's in there. I need to see her." Sasha replied, pushing passed them. A doctor. exited her mothers room with a grim expression on her face. She was a fairly attractive doctor; she had bronze tanned skin with redish-grey hair. She looked to be in her early 40's and in good shape. She motioned the group towards another room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kate Rose. I'll be taking care of your mother. I have some information for you, but first I have a few questions." She began. The crew nodded and took seats around the room. "Ok. First off, what's the relationship between you guys and Mrs. Rodriguez?" Dr. Rose inquired.

"She's mine and Tony's mother. I'm Sasha. She has another daughter in room 207, Leticia Rodriguez." She introduced, extending her hand for the doctor to shake. Dr. Rose took it, smiling a half-hearted smile.

"Nice to meet you. Now do you live with your mother?" She asked, looking over her glasses on her face.

"Tony does. I live with them." Sasha said simply. No point in telling this lady the whole situation, she figured.

"Ok. I understand you were aware of your mother's cancer?" She asked. Sasha nodded. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. It seems as though Mrs. Rodriguez's condition is far worst then we thought. The cancer is spreading rapidly throughout her body. Right now it's made its way to her lungs and kidneys."She explained. Sasha felt a lump making it's way to her throat. But she didn't care. She didn't have the strength to try to push it back down. Dr. Rose felt the need to continue, "Now we can continue giving her the medication, but she'll be very weak. The medication keeps the cancer from spreading to her heart. Even a few days without taking it could mean serious fatigue. We're going to keep her here at the hospital in case she shows signs of improvement. Your mother might survive for a few more months, but I'm afraid it won't be longer than two or three before the cancer makes it's way to her brain. We're going to run a few more tests on her then you can go see her. But please be aware that she needs her rest." Dr. Rose finished with a tiring sigh. She rubbed Tony's shoulder as she exited the room.

"Great. Just what I fucking need. What a fucking week." Sasha said exhausted. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. She couldn't deal with all the stress that's been dropped on her these past few days.

"Hey I'ma go see Letty." Leon said, exiting the room and walking towards Letty's.

**xxx**

**Leon's POV**

I knocked as I entered Lett'ys room. She still looked the same from the previous night. Still wrapped in bandages ... still bruises ... still unconscious.

"How is she?" I asked Dr. Reese as I approached the side of her bed.

"Well not much better then yesterday. We're struggling to keep the baby alive. It was fine yesterday, but with the tube we used for feeding her, it seems to be causing complications with the baby. If we take the tube out, it'll be difficult to feed her. We don't know what's going to happen next. We need her to wake up. Maybe you or one of the others can come talk to her? See if you can help her come out of it a bit?" The doctor asked, checking things off on his clipboard. I nodded as he departed from the room.

"Let c'mon babygirl. You're stronger then this. You gotta pull through. We can't go on without you girl. This family is gonna fall apart without you. You have to fight this mija.Remember how we always planned to go to Vegas and party? Well how we gonna party if you're cooped up in a hospital bed? Jesse won't have a drinking buddy anymore; I won't have a Playstation 2 buddy anymore; Mia won't have her best friend anymore; Sasha and Tony won't have their big sister anymore; V won't have his eating buddy anymore; Dom won't have the love of his hls life anymore. The racing world won't have their queen anymore. See Let, you mean a lot to everyone. You play a major role in all our lives. You have to pull through babygirl. Don't worry, we're gonna get those assholes who did this to you. C'mon mija, pull through." I whispered, letting a single tear slip down my cheek. I removed my toothpick from my teeth and kissed her forehead.

I walked back into the room that held the Team and informed them on the news. It didn't lighten the mood in the room; in fact, things got more gloomy.

**xxx**

**Jesse's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I turned to the clock on the end table.

9:45 p.m.

I was laying down in bed, arms wrapped around Diana, when I got this wicked sweet idea. I eased my way out of our bed, trying my damnest not to wake Diana up. I slipped on baggy sweat pants and a blue hoody and ran out the room. I tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to disturb anyone. Most of the crew was sleeping, other's just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of the night. I ran out to the Jetta and grabbed the keys from the glove compartment. I ran around to the trunk of the Jetta and popped it. I grabbed a backpack that held my emergency stash and took out 2 grand, stuffing it into my hoody pockets. I jumped back into the driver seat. I blasted Lynrd Skynrd through my CD player as I zoomed down the road. I drove for ten minutes before I pulled up outside a large, tan house. I got out and locked the Jetta and walked around to the back of the building.

"Yo Jakob. What's up man?" I greeted as my old friend Jakob walked away from his puppy kennels.

I've known Jakob for years. We met at The Racer's Edge when me and Leon first moved out here to L.A. He said he saw me in action one day at the races and wanted to do business with me. He wanted me to work on his team. He even offered to pay me money; I worked for Dom for a place to live. As much as I could use the money, I couldn't leave the Toretto house. I loved it too much. I told him I'd have to decline on his offer but maybe one day. Of course it was a lie, but he didn't need to know that

"Here to take me up on my offer?" He asked, shaking my hand firmly.

"Ahh not just yet. I do need something else though." I said, walking over by his kennels. "Which two are you willing to give up?" I asked him. Jakob gave me a skeptical look, clearly confused on what I was talking about. "The pups Jake. I got two grand. Which are you willing to let me buy?" I explained, holding the cash in my hands.

He looked down at the money and smiled. "Hell for two grand, you can choose which two you want." He said, taking the money from my hands. I walked over to the kennels and squatted down to eye level.

"I need friendly, lovable pups. Maybe you have a few that were just born-" I asked, eyeing Jakob over my shoulder. He joined me near the kennels and looked around.

"I got a fresh batch. About a month old, wanna see 'em?" He asked, nodding his head in the direction of a cage to the far back of the yard. I nodded and followed him to the cage. He led me to a batch of pitbull pups running wild in their cage. I looked at them all thouroughly before noticing two sleeping beauties in the back. One was all black with white around it's eye; the other was all black with white under it's belly. I was fascinated with them.

"Those two." I said, pointing to sleeping Pitbulls. Jakob nodded and opened the cage door, closing it once he was in. I stood up and waited for his return. He picked the puppies up, causing them to awaken. Jakob picked up two leashes off the top of the cage and locked them onto the collars of the pups. He sat them down on the ground and handed me the long leashes. "Thanks man."

I walked the animals back to the Jetta and lifted them into the passenger seat. I went around to the driver's seat and sped off back towards home.

**--------------------------------------  
What was Jesse's sudden urge for a puppy??? Read and find out. I won't have chapter 42 up until I get some more reviews. I wanna make sure everyone's back to reading after that little hiatus over Thanksgiving break. Well read&review please.  
---Kita**


	42. Dresses and Adrenaline Shaves

**Sorry for the wait. I had to have another root canal on Tuesday and the pain pills made me really groggy. But thanks for all the reviews!! I'm very grateful for them. And yes, I'm dyslexic but it doesn't affect me much when I'm writing, only when I'm reading. But still it affects me. But I'm trying to get these up as quick as possible. Also, I have been thinking about a sequel after this one. It only depends on if you guys want it! Well here's 42...**

**Chapter 42-Dresses and Adrenaline Shaving**

**Two weeks later.**

**Sasha's POV**

This month has been ridiculous. An absolute mess. Things got worse last week. It was Wednesday to be exact. We took our daily visit up to Letty and my mom at the hospital. While Dom had visited Letty, she went into shock and slipped into a coma. The doctor's say she was reacting negatively to the IV, which caused her body to go into shock. She flatlined several times before being revived on the last try. Now the doc's say she's in a coma and she has a 20 chance of coming out of it. This news sent Dominic into a tantrum, causing him to be escorted from the hospital that day. Ever since that day, Dom's been a different person. He barely speaks to anyone; he stays up in his room, grieving. Sometimes on my late-night bathroom trips, I could hear him weeping softly. It's hard to see such a strong person being torn down so bad.

Dom wasn't the only person affected by this information. The whole team was falling apart. Vince never shows up at the house anymore, only at the hospital to see Let. On occasion's he visits Maria, but by then, he's already teary-eyed and weak. I really missed him. We haven't had much time together since the accident. Mia distanced herself from everyone. She stays at the garage at all times a day, working on paperwork. When she heard Letty was in a coma, she didn't cry. Her face didn't show emotion. She only sighed and left the hospital. Brian tries hard to get through to her; to get her to let the tears out. But it's never any good. She always yells at him and tells him she doesn't want to cry. Leon and Bianca are here everyday, trying to help the family. Leon says the prayer every night for dinner, praying for the same thing: "For mija to get better and come home to her family". Jesse has barely been home since receiving the news. After he leaves the hospital, he drives off somewhere always to "take care of somethings." Diana's really worried about him.

This tragedy was killing me and Tony. Not only about Letty, but about Maria too. She was slowly dieing and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was gonna lose my mom. For the past few months I tried to put her illness in the back of my mind; not wanting to think about life without my mother. But Jesse and Leon helped me understand. They lost their mother too, so we're in similar situations. I just wish that my mom could live forever. She deserves it more then anyone else I know. Now Tony has to grow up the rest of his life without his mother.Now that he moved into the Fort and into my bedroom, we rock each other to sleep everynight. When he used to have nightmares as a child, he'd always climb into bed with me and I'd rock him to sleep. Now it's the same situation everynight. Things were just rocky in the Toretto home, but hopefully they'd get better.

I was thankful that nobody remembered my birthday was today. I didn't want to make the day even more stressful. It kinda saddened me though that nobody remembered. But I knew the Team had more important things to worry about.

It was 2:45 p.m. and me and Vince were the only people at home. The others were at the garage, not wanting to stay in and mope around like Dominic. I didn't feel like being in that type of atmosphere right now. I called Vince to come over and keep me company, but there wasn't much talking. We were silently watching telveision in the den.

"Sasha will go look in your room and see if you see my phone charger please?" Vince asked, waking me from my thoughts.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrow at him. He paused for a minute, obviously trying to think of an excuse.

"Umm. Cause I lost it." Was the best that he could come up with. _Smooth Vince, real smooth._ I gave him a questioning look then nodded. I jogged up the stairs to my room when he called to me.

"What?" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back in a lil bit ok. I have to run to my apartment to get something." He said, before dodging out the house. He was acting really weird. _What the fuck is his deal?_

I continued back for my room. When I entered, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. There was a dark red satin dress lying on my bed. At the foot of the bed, there were black heels with diamonds on them. Surrounding the dress, jewelry layed out all over my bed. There was a diamond necklace with matching earrings. I walked over to the outfit and picked it up with such carefulness as if I was holding a newborn. I observed the jewelry, putting it to my body to see how it looks. _Absolutely beautiful_. I ran out of the room to the hallway telephone, quickly punching in Vince's cell number.

"What the hell is this Vincent Antonio Palmeriti?!" I shrieked, still in disbelief.

"Just put it on ok. I'll be over there in an hour. I called Mia already to tell her to help you."

"Oh hell no Vincent. Mia's gonna make me her Latina Barbie!"

"Stop calling me Vincent. Just get ready please." I could tell he was laughing that gracious laugh I loved so much.

I grunted and gave in. "Fine. But it better be worth it."

"Oh it will be. I hope. I gotta go though. I'll see ya in a few." I gave him an 'uh-huh' and we hung up.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I pulled up to my apartment complex, which was called Broadway of Heaven, just as I was getting off the phone with Sasha. I knew how much she hated dresses, but it would fit the occasion. I smiled as I thought of the look on Sasha's face after our conversation. I knew right about know she was scrunching up her nose and that little vein in her forehead was pounding on the surface.

I raced straight to my bedroom and grabbed underwear from my dresser drawer. I emptied my pockets of everything they held and walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I took a glance in the mirror above the sink. _Geez, Vince you gotta handle that_.

I stripped down to my birthday suit and turned the hot and cold knobs of the bath. I stepped into the shower, the rush of warm water covering my feet. I pulled the shower spray and bent my head under the fast flowing water.

**Sasha's POV**

After I finished dressing from my previous shower, I jogged down the stairs reluctantly, hearing the front door open and shut. _Mia's home_.

"Look Mi-" I began.

"No talking, we don't have much time. Get going!" She interrupted, shoving me back up the stairs. I grunted and jogged back up the stairs with Mia hot on my heels. With one look at my bed, Mia was nearly in tears. She picked the dress up, examining it carefully. After approving the outfit, she grabbed me by the hand and led me in her room. I sat at the chair in front of Mia's 'makeup parlor' and let her begin doing her thing.

After about ten minutes on easy makeup, Mia started on my hair.

"Now how do you want this?" She asked me, taking my hair down from the messy bun it was in.

"Do your thing Mi. Just don't make me look like a troll." I joked, shifting in the seat. Mia let out an exasperated sigh and began to comb my hair. It got silent for a while before Mia stopped abruptely. "What's s'wrong?" I asked, turning in my seat. She put up one finger, telling me to wait. She walked over to her closet momentarily, then came back with a small box. She sat it on the table, going back to working on my hair. I looked from her to the box, confusion glowing on my face.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the box.

"Open it." was all she said. I picked the box up, opening it slowly. Peeking inside, I noticed a pearl bracelet that'd match perfect with the necklace Vince got me.

"Happy Birthday." she said, noticing the surprised look on my face. "I bet you thought I forgot." I nodded and hugged her tightly.

**Vince's POV**

I stepped out of the now cold shower, wrapping a towel around my lower torso. I looked in the mirror once more, my beard looking gravely worse. I decided it was time to do something about it, once and for all. Opening my medicine cabinet, I picked up my razor from the top shelf. Spreading shaving cream over my cheeks, under my chin, and above my top lip, I could feel the adrenaline pumping. Wow, I thought I only got these from racing. But considering I haven't so much as looked at my razor in a couple months, I could see why I was nervous. I shook off that feeling and raised the razor to my face. Connecting it blades to my beard, I slowly pulled down, watching clear skin become visible in the mirror. _Whew, that wasn't so bad_. I continued with the same procedure: inhale - stroke - exhale.

After shaving off my infamous beard, I began to worry. _What if she doesn't like it? Will she not wanna be with me anymore?_ I couldn't shake these thoughrs. I walked back into my room and put on my underwear. Tossing the wet towel in the laundry basket by my closet, I pulled out my suit from the closet. I fragiley placed it on my bed while I searched for my wallet.

**Sasha's POV**

**Thirty minutes later...**

I was taking one final glance at myself in the bathroom long mirror. Although it wouldn't be my everday choice of clothing, I had to admit, I did look good. The dress fit me perfect, my curves shaping out nicely. The way the diamonds sparkled made my body seem to glow a bronze tint. The heels weren't my favorite, but they did look good with the dress. My makeup was light; having little mascara and lipgloss that made my lips shine a sparkling pink color. Mia did an excellent job. Especially on my hair. She braided it halfway to the back, putting small clips where the braids ended. She curled the braids at the end slightly. I persisted to study myself in the mirror before hearing the front door open and shut.

"Sasha, hurry up. The limo will be here any minute." I heard Vince yelling from the bottom of the stairs. A limousine? What is up with him today...

I walked to the top of the stairs, taking one final deep breath. Keep in mind this wasn't my everday casual wear; people didn't see me like this often. Last time I wore a dress was to my Senior Prom, which Vince accompanied me too. But then again, he didn't look like a caveman then. I pulled up one side of my dress, making sure I didn't trip as I started down the stairs. The momentum was buiilding as I was soon to become visible from the stairs. When I reached the middle of the steps, there was the man of my dreams; standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had on a grey suit with a dark red undershirt that matched my dress. He held one rose in his hand. He looked different. Something wasn't normal with him although I couldn't quite figure it out.

As he inspected me from top to bottom, the expression on his face was priceless. That's what it is, his face. He shaved his beard!

The closer I got to him, the more his aroma cascaded through the room. The wonderful scent of cologne and a stinch of oil made my body shiver. He looked amazing and smelt even better.

"Wow. You look ..." he started. I looked at my feet, my shyness coming into play. Maybe I didn't look as good as I thought. I felt his fingers on my chin, lifting my face up to his. "Absolutely gorgeous." He finished, kissing me lightly.

"Thank you. You look good too Mr. Palmeriti." I smiled, stepping back to check him out. He really did look good.

"Not as good as you. But I could give you a run for your money." He said sarcastically, checking himself out.

We continued with the pleasantries when the kitchen door opened into the living room .. _Mia_.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she ran past us up the stairs. Seconds later, she came back down with her digital camera. _I should've known._

"Get together. I'm gonna show this to Letty. She would love to see it." She said placing the camera to her eye. I stepped over as Vince wrapped his arms around me from behind, his head making it's way to the crook of my neck. That smell was going to cause me to faint. Mia snapped the picture, running over to us. "Vince I can't believe you shaved. You look human now." She teased, hugging him tightly. "You look great V." She complimented. "Oh my gosh Sasha you look absolutely beautiful chica. You're my masterpiece." She said proudly. I nudged her with my shoulder as she hugged around my neck, rather tight. Her giddiness made me laugh. "I wish the team could see this." She continued, looking at us both.

"Oh they will. After this little surprise, we're gonna all meet up at the hospital." Vince confirmed.

We continued with small talk as a horn was heard from outside.

"Have fun guys." Mia said, giving us one last hug. When my turn, she whispered. "Don't hurt him Sasha."

I returned the whisper. "Not gonna happen."

Opening the door for me, I was surrpised with Vince slipped his hand in mine, his fingers fitting perfectly between mine. I blushed a little as the limo driver opened the door for us. Vince thanked him and slipped in the back with me.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

Sitting in the back of the limo, I couldn't help but stare at Sasha. She was sooo beautiful. I thought Mia was the most gorgeous girl, but now I know. I was truly falling in love with Sasha. She was such an amazing, down to earth girl. She helped me get over Mia and let go of something that wasn't meant to be. Even though she was as rough around the edges as I, she wvs still very much a lady.

"V stop drooling on the seats. Where are we going anyways?" She snapped me from my daze, snuggling her body against mine.

"It's a surprise, remember?" I teased, wrapping my arms protectively around her body.

We drove for about twenty minutes before finally making it to our destination. The driver pulled up to what looked like an abandoned building that was near the coast.

"V, where we at?" She asked, as I helped her from the limo.

"No questions. You'll see everything when it comes to. Now, we're gonna be late." I said, leading her by the hand into the dark building.

When we got to the door, I knocked twice. Bruce, a tall, built Italian bouncer, opened the door. He shook my hand as he greeted me and Sasha. When we made it to the main hall, Sasha's mouth fell open as I heard her gasp in awe.

"Oh my God Vincent."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooooo where are they at?? What's up Vince's sleeve? Read to find out. I'll update as soon as tomorrow night.**

**Please read&review )**

**:) Kita**


	43. Musical Desires

**Thanks to all of you for the reviews! I wasn't expecting to get that many but I'm glad I did. I'm trying to get better at this and update more regularly but it's not working lol. But i'll try to start updating sooner then I usually do. So when I say "I'll update tomorrow" don't expect it lol. Expect it a day or a few afterwards. But enough chitchat, on with the story ...**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 43-Musical Desires**

**Vince's POV**

When we got to the door, I knocked twice. Bruce, a tall, built Italian bouncer, opened the door. He shook my hand as he greeted me and Sasha. When we made it to the main hall, Sasha's mouth fell open as I heard her gasp in awe.

"Oh my God Vincent." She looked like she was about to faint.

"You like?" I asked her, taking her over to a small table by a stage.

"I love. What is this?" She questioned, looking around the empty room.

"This was my favorite place to come when I was little. It's called _Dino's_. My uncle actually owns it. It used to be an Italian club and diner, but he got shut down. I rented it out today for us. I got a few buddies to come by and give me a hand. Happy birthday babe." I responded, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. She smiled warmly and sat down. I basically ran over to my seat, joining her.

"Thank you so much Vince. This place is truly beautiful." She replied, admiring the room. The lights were dimmed down low and the small stage towards the front of the room was lit a tent of red.

I placed my fingers to my mouth, making a whistling sound. Almost immediately, a waiter came out of the kitchen.

"Sasha this is a good friend of the family, Samuel Venicilli. Sam, this is my girl, Sasha."

"Well it's very nice to meet you my dear. You look magnificent." The Italian said, kissing her hand lightly. She replied with a 'thank-you' and adjusted herself in her seat. "What can I get you two?" He asked, pulling out a pad.

I looked over at her, my eyebrows furrowing questioningly. "I'll have whatever he is." she said.

"Well since I'm old-school, we'll have a spaghetti and meatball?" I hoped that was alright. I didn't know if she wanted something more classy or not. She saw the unsure look on my face and gave me an assuring smile.

"Drinks?" Sam asked, looking to me, then to Sasha.

"Corona." She answered quickly, blushing a little.

We talked about numerous things while waiting for Samuel to return with our dinner. We talked about everything; life before us meeting, Letty, my parents, her parents. It's good to talk to someone you know will listen, even if what you're saying might be boring the hell out of them.

**Sasha's POV**

Me and Vince sat in deep conversation until the waiter, Samuel, entered the room with a cart. _Food!_ Was all I could hear my stomach yelling. He gently sat the plates on our table, followed by a bucket of ice with Corona's toppling out of them. I smiled sweetly at him as he wished us a wonderful evening.

The dinner was silent. We exchanged long, loving glances at each other in between bites of food. For him to be such a rough and intimidating man, he sure was a graceful eater when out in public. The more I watched him, studying his features carefully, the more I fell in love with this man. He treated me with a respect that I never expected from anyone. He trusted me with some of his deepest, darkest secrets and he let down his tough guy image when we were together. He was a genuinely sweet guy and most people don't see him for that. They see him as the dumb, mechanic who works for Dominic Toretto. But he's so much more then a mechanic. He's a very intelligent person. I personally like him more then Dominic.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, bringing me away from my thoughts.

"Just how happy I am to be with you." I replied. _That was cheesy Sasha._

He smiled, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. _Wow, he can blush?_

"Let's toast." He popped the top off of two Corona's. He handed me a bottle as he held his up. "To us hopefully having a long, wonderful relationship. And to Letty and Mama getting better.' He toasted, touching his bottle to mine. He cleaned his mouth with his napkin and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be back." He excused himself from the table and walked over by the stage, disappearing in a dark corner. I heard a lot of commotion then a loud thud.

"V you ok?" I asked, hoping he'd hear me.

"I fell." Was all he said before reappearing, but now with his guitar in hand. I laughed at his clumsiness as he stepped on the small , now brightened stage. He took a seat on a stool and adjusted the guitar on his lap. "I wrote this a few days ago. Now no one knows I can write, so keep it between us." He said sternly, but with a smile. I smiled while nodding, turning in my seat to face him.

_Is this whole 'being in love' thing worth while?_

_Your lips speak soft sweetness_

_Your touch, a cool caress_

_I am lost in your spell_

_My heart beats within your chest_

_You're on my mind every morning,_

_before I go to sleep at night_

_For this, my heart has been yearning_

_you're all I need in my life_

_Since the day we met,_

_I was pulled into your desire_

_I never thought my feelings would grow like this,_

_My heart burning with a lustful fire_

_The way your aroma flows freely,_

_vanilla surrounding your body_

_the way you kiss me_

_which so much intensity_

_the way the you hug me_

_so tight and lovingly_

_I found my very own angel_

_So after meeting you, I realize_

_This whole 'being in love' thing_

_just may be worth while._

Vince stopped singing, but continued playing his guitar. I was completely speechless. Vince had been changing right in front of me. He went from a rugged, tough mechanic to a smooth, sweet poet. I'm so glad that I get to be the one who sees Vince at his most wonderful moments. I love Mia to death, but she's missed out on an incredible man.

"So whatcha think?" Vince asked, walking over to me slowly, sitting his guitar on a nearby table.

"That was absolutely amazing. I loved it." I replied, giving him a standing ovation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"The date isn't over yet." He assured me, leading me near the stage. My eyebrows flew through the roof. I couldn't imagine what else he had up his sleeve for tonight. He clapped his hands twice, causing slow jazz music to fill the room.

"Nice." I nodded my approval, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. He snaked his arms around my waist as he pulled my body close to his. Our bodies began to simultaneously move to the rhythm of the music. Shivers ran down my body each time he exhaled his warm breath on my neck. I felt this was the perfect time to say what I have been wanting to for so long. "I love you Vincent."

"I love you too Sasha." He replied softly. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting him to say it back. I thought maybe it was too soon, but then again it has been over a year.

We danced for the rest of the night, ending around 8:45. We sat back at our table, waiting for the limousine to take us back home.. Vince grabbed his guitar and led me back out to where the limo driver dropped us off. He pulled up a few minutes later, greeting us as he exited the car.

"How was your night ma'am?" He asked me, opening the door for us.

"One of the best in my life, thank you." I replied, looking up at Vince. The driver nodded and ran back around the driver's seat. He got in and we were back on our way home.

**xxx**

**No POV**

The two returned to the Toretto home around 9:10 p.m. Noticing the others' cars were gone, they knew every one was at the hospital. Grabbing two bottled waters from the fridge, Vince placed his guitar in the basement, in his old room. He returned back upstairs they made their way out to the Maxima.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Sasha and Vince signed into the visitors office and took the elevators up to Letty's room. Walking into the waiting room with happy faces, they found it empty.

"Excuse me, where's the group of people who were assigned to this room?" Sasha asked a passing nurse.

"Oh they went to visit the patient. Dr. Reese told them there was some news and they all followed him to the room." The nurse informed them. Vince thanked her and looked at Sasha confused. She shrugged as they quickly made their way to Letty's room.

When the neared the room, the found police officers talking outside with Dr. Reese. Panicking, Vince stopped dead in his tracks. Sasha grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Reese. What's the news with my sister?" Sasha asked, looking from him to the police.

"Go find out for yourself." He said, nodding to the door. Sasha opened the door, not knowing what to expect. She observed everyone around the room, each with seemingly happy faces. She took one glance at the bed, and found Letty smiling at her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** This was written by me. It's called 'Worth While'.**

**There's that. Letty is one of my favorite TFATF characters so I couldn't kill her out of the story. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I mean it this time :) Please read&review.**

**--Kita**


	44. The NotSoPerfect Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the TFATF characters. I only own those whom you do not recognize.**

**Well I'm trying my damnest to get these up as quick as I can. Though sometimes I forget. But I'm getting better I hope. But I have a major project due on the 21st that I'm trying to do at the same time. But anyways. Thanks for the reviews again! I know you guys were expecting Vince to propose. But in this one, someone will propose! Not Vince. Read and find out. Review please!**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 44-The Not-So-Perfect Proposal**

**Sasha's POV**

As me and Vince entered Letty's hospital room, it seemed surprisingly mood-lightening. Everyone was laughing and smiling, which was a surprise during the current situation with Letty. Dominic was even in a suit. I ignored it and I glanced over the room until I saw something that made my heart jump out of my chest; Letty was awake. She was sitting up and smiling and she looked halfway healthy.

"Get your punk ass over here birthday girl!" Letty squealed, reaching her arms out to me. I jumped in pure happiness as I bolted over to her, almost knocking her out the bed. I squeezed her tightly, but quickly loosened my grip when I remembered she was in still badly hurt.

"What? I don't under-" I began, clearly confused. The doc said she had a slim chance of coming out of the coma. Now she's awake and cursing at me? Confused or not, I was happy she was awake.

"I don't either. None of us do. But we're happy that she's up." Dom interrupted, holding Letty's hand tightly.

"What the hell are you two wearing? And Vince where the hell is that beard?" Diana asked, raising her eyebrows at us curiously.

"Got rid of it. I figured it was time for change." He responded, running his hands over his now smooth face.

"That doesn't ask the question of the dressy outfits." Jesse reminded us.

"Well it seems as though Vinnie here planned out a wonderful day for us." I replied, nudging Vince in his side.

"Well what'd you guys do?" Jesse asked, almost immediately regretting it. He knew about privacy, but wasn't best friends with it.

"It's ok Jess. We went to dinner and danced." I skipped over the whole sernading part. I knew that was a sensitive subject to him so I didn't want to embarass. I looked over at him and he mouthed a 'thank-you' to me. I nodded and turned back to the group.

"So you're pregnant huh Let?" Dom asked her, sitting in a chair near her bed. She sighed and nodded. I could tell she was worried. She didn't know how Dom was going to take her having a baby. Hell, no one did. He rubbed his hand over his head, but when it back down, there was a huge grin on his face. "That's great!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. Everyone laughed at his giddy attitude.

"So what's with the cops outside the room?" Vince asked, pulling me down onto his lap in a nearby seat.

"Well it seems that Brian got us, yet, out of another one. He made a deal with Sgt. Bilkins that he could get Amanda for aggravated assault with a vehicle if we'd stay out of the light for awhile. We don't have to stop racing, just stop causing trouble." Mia spoke, smiling over at Brian.

"You seize to surprise me Buster." Vince replied, rolling his eyes at Brian.

Every one talked about the past few weeks without Letty and how much they missed her when Dr. Reese entered the room.

"Ok everyone. Letty needs her rest. You can still continue to visit, but only a few at a time. Visiting ours are officially over at 12." He informed us. We nodded and everyone gathered their things.

"You two can go first." Dom offered.

"No, actually I'm gonna go visit Ma. Tony, you're coming with." I replied, walking back to the door.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I decided I'd go first to talk privately with Letty. I knew this wasn't the perfect day to do it, but I can't waste time. Today was the day.

I pulled my chair closer to Letty's bed and took a seat.

"What's on ya mind big guy?" She asked, running her still bandaged hand over my stubbly head.

"You." I simply said, kissing her hand as it made it's way to my face. She ran her fingertips over my jaw line, smiling.

"No need to be worried. I'm fine Dominic." She reassured me, sitting up in her bed.

"I know Let." I replied, sticking my hands in my pocket. I juggled the velvet box in my hand before letting go. I ran my hands over my head for what might have been the hundredth time.

"So what's up Dom?" She asked, lifting my head to face her. I stood up and moved the chair back against the wall. "Dom where're you-" She began when I walked near the door. I turned around swiftly and walked back to her. I bent on one knee and pulled the ring from my pocket.

"Letty, I know this isn't the way you planned it ... getting proposed to in a hospital bed. But I've been planning this for so long and it would have been so much better if you hadn't gotten in the accident. But will you marry me Leticia?" I said, my heart pounding through my chest. Hoping to God she'd say yes.

She had many reasons to refuse. The cheating. The fights. The lies. She could very well refuse and have nothing more to say about it. I hoped that wasn't the case. Please say yes.

I looked into her deep, dark eyes, for once in my life, not being able to read her. I lowered my head, taking her silence as a 'no'. I felt a smaller hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head to her. "Hell fuckin' yes I'll marry you!" She yelled, pulling me by my collar and kissing me passionately.

That was the happiest moment of my life. The girl I'd liked since she was 12. The girl I'd been in love with since she was 16. The young woman who's going to soon enough, be my wife.

I opened the velvet box and pulled out the ring, a big diamond sparkling bright off the hospital lights. Letty yelled as I put the ring on her left hand. I hadn't heard her scream this much in her life.

"Ma'am, you must keep it down." A nurse peeked into the room. Both, Letty and I scowled at the woman as she stepped back out. Almost instantly, the team came running into the room.

"What's goin' on?"

"Letty you okay?"

These questions fluttered into the room, causing me and Letty to roar with laughter. The worry on everyone's faces was priceless.

"MIA LOOK!!" Letty yelled, tossing her hand in the air, flaunting her new jewelry.

Mia's eyes watered unconsciously as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She, Diana, and Bianca quickly made their way to Letty, eyeing the ring closely. They sat in girl talk as the guys gave me manly pats on the back.

"Finally dawg." Leon said, his New York accent evident.

"Yeah. I thought you were gonna wait 'til you was on your deathbed to propose to her." Jesse added, shaking my hand firmly. I laughed softly looking over to Vince. He smiled, walking over to me, and gave me a hug.

"Congrats brotha." He said, rubbing the back of my head. He always did that when I did something worthy.

**xxx**

**No POV**

Sasha and Tony made their way downstairs, walking to Maria's room. Sasha found Dr. Rose observing Maria through the window.

"How is she?" Sasha asked, standing next to her, Tony on the other side.

"Not too good. Her vitals are getting better, but the cancer is still spreading. Her chances of coming out of this are getting smaller and smaller." The doctor said, evident sympathy in her voice. It was clear to she had to give bad information on a daily basis to patients and their families, but it was always the worst to give it to young family members. But much to her surprise, Sasha was taking it maturely. She only nodded at the info she was provided as she watched her lifeless mother's body. Her chest, heaving up and down; the machine breathing for her; the IV that kept her mother stable.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sasha asked, her eyes full of hope. She knew there wasn't anything she could do. It was all in God's hands at this moment.

"You can make the decision to take her off of life support. Without it, she might live for a few days, but she will pass. If you leave her on the life support, she'll fight it out for a while longer, but will be mentally enable to function like a regular person. It'll be difficult for her to do things you and I do." Dr. Rose replied, pointing to Maria as she spoke. "She'll be extremely weak and will get sick often." She finished, walking over to the counter across from Maria's room.

"And what would be best, do you think?" Sasha asked, following her to the counter.

"Honestly, if this was my mother, I'd take her off the life support. Her time's now, you can't fight it. I wouldn't want her to suffer. I'm not saying that you do, I'm just-" Dr. Rose began rambling nervously.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. We're gonna have to think about it though." Sasha replied, nodding to Tony, who was staring into his mother's room. The doctor nodded and Sasha said her goodbyes to her. "C'mon Tone. Let's go say bye to Letty and go home."

They headed back up to Letty's room, it being loud and cheerful.

"What's goin' on?" Tony asked, covering his eyes front he squealing of Mia. Letty tossed her hand out, showing the arriver's her engagement ring. "Wow. I guess we are gonna be brothers now." Tony said, looking over a Dominic with a warm smile. Dom nodded and returned the smile.

"Um Dr. Reese said only a few at a time. Some of you must go and wait your turn." The nurse returned, shooing away most of the Team.

"Bitch." Letty muttered, as the team gathered themselves.

"Excuse me?" The nurse stepped back into the room.

"You fuckin' heard me. You've been nothing but fuckin' rude to me today. I don't appreciate it." Letty yelled, highly upset at the lack of manners the nurse presented.

"Letty take it easy. We're just leaving ma'am." Dominic said, apologizing for Letty's behavior. Now that she was on meds, her attitude was Letty times two.

"What the fuck Dom?!" Letty growled in return.

"He's right Let. We have to get home to open the garage and store. They've been closed since you came in here." Leon answered for Dom.

He was right. If they wanted to run a business, they'd have to actually be open sometime. Since Letty's He was right. If they wanted to run a business, they'd have to actually be open sometime. Since Letty's accident, no one was really in the mood to work. Sometimes they'd go in the garage and work on a few cars, but it wasn't for the extensive time it used to be.

"Ok. But someone better be back here in tomorrow to visit me." Letty said, in all smiles. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

**xxx**

**Diana's POV**

The same things had been happening every night. We'd go visit Letty, Jesse would take off as everyone went home, coming back hours later. I was so afraid he was cheating on me. I had no proof, but it was apparent. He was always leaving from the hospital before everyone else and he'd come home in the early morning and take a shower. Jesse never does that. I didn't know if I was doing something wrong to make him have to go out and find happiness elsewhere. Maybe I was just overreacting. He's probably out working on the cars or something. I hoped that was all he was doing.

I rode home with Sasha and Vince, considering Jesse had left again. I made my way into the house and up the stairs before being stopped.

"Let's talk." Dominic said, leading me to mine and Jesse's room.

"Kay." I said, tossing my arm over his giant shoulder. He sat in the bean bag in the corner of the room as I flopped down on the bed.

"You okay Di?" He asked, tossing the basketball that was in the corner up and down.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Jesse that's all." I replied, combing my hair with my hand.

"Don't be. He's fine. Trust me, he wouldn't hurt you. The kid's crazy about you." He said, a goofy smile playing on his face.

"Thanks Dom. Hey, congrats on the whole marriage thing. I can't wait for that." I said, playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Thanks. I can't wait either. I'm excited." He replied, his face lighting up. For him to be such an obnoxious, cocky, loud SOB, he was a good guy.

"Why not sooner?" I questioned. He caught the ball as soon as the sentence left my mouth. His eyebrows furrowed as he tossed the ball back in the corner.

"To be honest?" He asked, standing from his spot in the corner. I nodded and he continued, pacing the floor. "I knew Letty deserved so much more. I'm just an arrogant mechanic with nothing to show for himself. She deserves everything in the world. But at the time, I didn't have it, still don't. But I realize it's not the material things she wants. If that was the case, she would not be with Dominic Toretto of all people. It's love and loyalty and faith that she wants. And considering that's all I have to give now, I'm okay." He finished, taking a seat at the computer in the other corner of the room.

"No matter when you would have asked her, she would have always said yes Dom. Your a good guy and she knows it. She loves you." I assured him, crossing my legs.

"Thanks. Well I'm gonna head to bed. You still goin' to the store with Mia tomorrow?" He asked, making his way to the door. I nodded and we said our goodbyes as he left for his room. Shutting the door behind him, I stripped, tossing my clothes everywhere, as I made my way to the bathroom for a short shower. I put my long hair up in a messy bun and stepped into the steaming hot water.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking back to the room in only a towel. I was in the process of finding me something to sleep in when I heard the downstairs door open and shut. _Jesse._

I looked over at the clock, the words 1:06 glowing red. I rolled my eyes and continued rummaging through Jesse's dresser for an oversized tee. Slipping it on, I heard our room door open quietly and shut. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Jesse taking off his jacket and tossing his beanie on the shelf.

"Jesse we need to talk." I said, taking a seat back on the bed.

"Not now Di. I need a shower." He said, exhaustion in his voice.

"No now. Sit." I demanded, pointing to the chair across from me. He sighed exasperately and sat down. "What?"

"First, lose the attitude. Two, where the hell were you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Taking care of business." He said, running a hand through his wild hair.

"What kind of business?" I asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Please layoff Di. I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day." He said, taking off his tee shirt.

"I'm not laying off until you tell me where the hell you've been Jesse Elijah!" I yelled, getting in his face.

"You know what..." He started, pulling his shirt back on. He flung his jacket on and grabbed his beanie off the shelf.

"Where are you going? This isn't over Jesse." I said, grabbing his arm. He yanked away and stormed out the room.

_What the fuck is his problem? If nothing's goin' on, why can't he just say that and it be over?_

I turned the lights off and crawled into bed. I wasn't gonna let this stress me out.

**xxx**

**NO POV**

Jesse crept back into the house about thirty minutes later, a bundle in hand. He slowly turnt the doorknob to his room and pushed the door slightly. He waited until he was positive Diana was sleeping before he stepped in. Hearing her soft snore, he slid in and gently shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he laid the puppies down next to her to sleep. He kissed her softly on her forehead and took one last look._ They look so cute. _He grabbed a comforter from his closet and made him a sleeping spot on the floor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 44. I know it's been a few days since I've updated but I've been busy. Bare with me people.**

**Please read&review.**

**--Kita**


	45. Great, Late Presents

**That was like a 3 month hiatus lol just kidding. It has been a while since I last posted but I've been dealing with a lot of dramatic things. My best friend's grandpa got sick and I wanted to be there for her. But anyways. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I wasn't expecting that many. I thought personally that 44 was a boring chapter but apparently not lol.**

**Chapter 45-Great, Late Presents**

**Dom's POV**

I woke the next morning to a loud scream coming from Jesse and Diana's room. I jumped up and ran out of my room in only my boxers and burst into their room.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled, looking between Diana and Jesse.

"Look!" Diana replied, pointing to two small pups destroying the bathroom. I kicked the bottom of Jesse's feet, waking up him. How could he sleep through that scream in the same room when it woke me from another?

Jesse stirred awake, barely noticing the pups jumping over his body.

"What the hell are those?" I growl, pointing to the pups, who were now playfighting. I was never an animal person although Letty and Mia loved them.

"Puppies." He replied, sitting up on the floor. He whistled and patted his lap, the dogs running to him.

"Don't do that. Why are they here?" I said calmly. I didn't want to get upset over this, I mean, it's just puppies.

"I bought 'em for the girls Dominic geez. One for Di and one for Sasha." He exasperated. He released his hold on the pups, watching them to run to Diana. The one with the white belly jumped at her feet, begging her to lift him. The other pup just ran back to the bathroom.

"Jesse we can't have animals." I said, running my hands down my face.

"Why not Dominic? We have money to provide for them, me, Vince, and Leon can build dog houses, I'll personally potty train them myself. C'mon D." Jesse begged. I looked over at Diana who I could tell was already in love with the one she was playing with.

"We have to talk this over with everyone else. Until then, you're responsible. They get in my way and they're gone." I said sternly, walking out of their room.

I tracked back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I could tell already it was going to be a stressful day. But I was hoping some of that happiness from last night would shadow onto today.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

"Sasha, you plan on waking up today?" I asked, shaking the beautiful body that was still sleeping in my bed. After leaving the hospital last night, Sasha suggested that we stay at my place and she 'reward' me for such a good job on our date yesterday. I have to agree, I did do good. I wasn't sure if it was too cheesy but she was happy so I couldn't have asked for anything more. She moaned as she flipped over onto her stomach. "Get up. Dom called a house meeting."

"But we're not even at his house so why do we have to go?" She responded, lifting her sleepy head from the pillow to face me. Her hair was all over the place, mainly covering her face and her eyes were squinted from the sunlight shining through the windows.

"Let's go sunshine." I said, walking to the bathroom down the hall. I was already dressed and ready for the day, but I could tell my beard was coming back and fast. I ran my hands over my stubbly face. I felt Sasha's hands wrap around my body from behind, causing a smile to find it's way to my face. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my chin on her head. Which was easy considering she was 5'6" and I was 6'2". We stood like that quite awhile. I could hold her forever. I loved the way my arms felt around her tiny, but athletic body. It was weird though because this is like holding a mini Letty.

I shook that thought off and lifted her face to mines.

"How you feelin'" I asked her, playing with the string on her shorts, that were actually mine.

"Mmm good. But I think I had one to many Corona's at our little private party." She replied, walking over to the toilet, taking a seat on the lid. I smiled. She's just the cutest.

"I bet. Say, you do realise this is the longest a girl's been in my house?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah well I'm not just any girl." She smirked and winked. I walked out of the bathroom.

"That you're not." I whispered to myself as I entered the kitchen.

I walked over to the fridge, hoping I'd have something I don't have to cook to eat. I noticed the box of Fruit Loops sitting on the end of the counter. They'll have to do. I picked up the box and found the biggest bowl I could and poured the cereal in it. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and filled up the bowl. I picked up a spoon from the dishholder and took a seat on the sofa in front of the television. I grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv. Some segment was on the news about a man killing his wife and two children. _Motherfucker. _

I never understood how you could harm someone you're supposed to love so much. Especially your kids. I always wanted kids. Someone who looked just like me, but smaller. Someone to teach everything about cars too. But I don't know if I want that right now. I want to keep things going good with me and Sasha before I even assumed she wanted kids. But I have Letty and Dom's kid for now.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

"All done." Nurse McCoy said, pulling the cast off my wrist. It heeled rapidly, which is why I was able to take it off a week earlier. I'm glad, that thing was giving me hell.

"Thanks. When am I gonna be able to get this wrap off my head? It itches." I asked, scratching over the gauze on my head. The nurse looked at her clipboard and smiled.

"You're in luck. You can have it CHANGED today, but it won't be coming off for another week." She replied, walking over to the shelf by the door. She grabbed a box holding the wrap and walked back to my bed. "Lift up." She demanded, leaning my shoulders forward. I sat up straight as she slowly unwrapped the gauze from my head. I let out a much-needed sigh and rubbed my forehead. "Not too hard." She said as she took the new, fresher wrap from it's box. I liked this nurse better then my last one. She was a total bitch. But my nurse now, Senia McCoy, was sweet.

"Thanks Senia." I replied, lying back down against the pillow.

"Let, you do know you have to start physcial therapy this morning right?" She asked, making her way to the door.

"Oh c'mon Senia. I don't wanna do that shit." I complained, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead. It was deadly hot in this damn room.

"Want me to crack a window?" Senia asked, nodding to the window. I nodded and watched her open the window That L.A. breeze came flowing into the room, sweeping me off my feet, I guess you could say. "Okay, get a little rest. Your session is at 11:30. I'll be back then to get you." She said, walking out of the room.

I sighed and turned slowly onto my side. I was still pretty banged up from the wreck. I just wanted to relax and get some sleep. I shut my eyes and immediately felt myself beginning to drift into a slumber.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I called a house meeting to discuss the situation with the dogs. I knew the girls wouldn't mind, but dogs mean more of a mess to clean up. But I guess taking care of an animal would prepare me for taking care of my child. In the living room was me, Tony, Diana, Jesse, Mia, and Brian. Vince and Sasha said they were on their way. I felt no need to call Leon and Bianca considering they don't live here. No one but Jesse and Diana knew what the meeting was about. I decide we'd save the "good" news for the meeting.

I took a seat in my recliner as the other's sat on the couches. Vince and Sasha walked in just as the meetings was starting.

"What is it Dominic? I have things to do today." Mia spoke up from Brian's lap. I shot her a 'shut-up' glare and she rolled her eyes.

"Well everyone we have a situation. Jesse let the situation in." I nodded to the kitchen, where we stationed the pups for now. Jesse jumped up and pushed the kitchen door opened. The dogs instantly burst into the living room, running to all the people in the room. The room lit up as the animals ran back and forth through the house.

"What are these Dom?" Mia asked, laughing at the pup with the white under it's belly.

"Ask Jesse." I answered, sitting on the edge of the recliner. Everyone turned to Jesse, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I got 'em for Sasha and Di. Sasha for her birthday, Di for Valentine's day. I know it's not romantic but I couldn't think of--" He started.

"Jesse I love him. It's the best thing anyone has ever given me." Diana interrupted, throwing her arms around Jesse's neck happily.

"OH MY GOD! I absolutely love you Jesse." Sasha took her turn choking the hell outta Jess. Everyone laughed watching them two. They acted like brother and sister like Tony and Sasha did.

"Girls don't get too excited. Dom won't let us keep them." Jesse said, sounding like a 5 year old. I knew it was going to do that. Make me seem like the bad guy. Everyone moaned and ranted at me about the dogs, Tony even tossing a couch pillow at my head.

"Look guys. None of you are responsible. Sasha, for Christ sake, you forget to turn the oven off when you're done with it." I stated, remembering a time when she almost burnt the house down.

"Dominic that was one time. You know I always wanted a puppy." She defended herself, tickling the pup I knew she claimed hers.

"C'mon Dom. You love dogs. You always wanted one too so stop acting like you don't wanna keep them." Mia ratted, smacking me upside my head as she walked to the dogs.

After another ten minutes of pleading, I gave in. "Fine, keep the muts. But if they get in my way, they're gone." I said sternly, walking to the door. "Oh and Jesse?" He looked up at me. "Don't forget to get the boys to help build those houses. I'm going to open up." I slammed the door behind me.

**xxx**

**No POV**

"Oh Sasha I got you something. I was gonna give it to you yesterday, but you weren't home." Diana said, running up the stairs. This sparked a lightbulb in everyone's mind as they too ran for the presents they got Sasha for her birthday. She smiled as everyone was all over the place. Mia was the first to come downstairs with her present in hand, wrapped in red wrapping paper. On the box was a card, handmade by Diana

Sasha flipped open the card and read it.

_Dear Sashie, _(Di called her that, knowing Sasha hated it)

_You're my best friend in the whole wide world. I love you so much Sasha Marie. You've been there for me for so many years and we've been through so much together. I'm so glad we decided to move in here cause if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have fell in love with the most amazing man in the world. It's so good to see a change in you. You aren't so angry and you smile so much. I love seeing you happy. I know a huge chunk of that happiness is from Pumpinkhead (her nickname for Vince) and I'm glad he's treating you right. I love you Sashie-Bear. You'll always be my sister._

_Love, Diggity Di _(Sasha gave her that nickname in 4th grade)

Sasha smiled at the card and hugged Diana tightly. "Aww Di. I haven't heard that name in ages. I love you chica." She said, squeezing Diana's neck.

"My turn. Move Di." Brian said, playfully shoving Diana to the side. He grew closer to Diana then Sasha, for Sasha didn't like him too much cause of Vince. "I know we aren't as close as I'd like us to be, but I wanted to get you something anyways. I see you as my little sister, even if you don't want me too." Brian said, handing her a rectangular box. Sasha looked at Brian questioningly as she ripped off the wrapping paper. She gasped loudly as she looked at the box. It was a laptop.

"Jesse look!" Sasha yelled, holding the computer in the air. Her and Jesse were huge computer geeks. They often worked on designs together on his laptop.

"You're shitting me. A Dell XPS M1210? No fucking way. How'd you afford this bro?" Jesse asked, taking the laptop from its box.

"I race too ya know." Brian said confidently.

"Thank you Buster. Thank you! Thank you!" Sasha said happily, kissing Brian's cheeks repeatedly. Vince, to everyone's surprise, laughed.

"You know how you said I always owed you some kicks after messing up your old Jordan's?" Tony asked, stepping forward with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, whatcha got?" Sasha asked, sitting down on the recliner previously used by Dominic. Tony handed her a long, black box. "Holy shit." was her reaction as she opened the box. "Where did you find these?" She asked, looking at Tony.

"My friend Jamie. Asked him to to find a custom-made pair with 'cha name on them. I know you love red and black and I know you love camo. So I told him to find a mix. You like?" Tony asked.

"I love." Sasha said, pulling the shoe from the box.

"What is it?" Diana asked, putting down her pup.

"Very rare red and black slash camo Air Force Ones with my name engraved on the sides. Tony they are the shit lil dude." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Nice Tone." Diana said, nudging her 'brother' in his side.

"Thanks to everyone. I don't know what I did to get such a** great **group of people in my life. I love you all. Yes, that means you too Brian." She said, making sure to include him. Everyone gathered around to hug her as the Toretto house phone began to ring. Mia ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Um, is anyone coming down here? I have to give Sasha the big prize and you have to open the store."

"Shit alright we're coming."

Mia hung up and ran to the closet by the door. "Dom says get down to the garage."

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

"C'mon Leticia. It's just a little bit further. You got it c'mon." My physical therapist, Dr. Dorian Lee, cheered me on. I was learning to walk again. I was determined because I'd be damned if I let something like this keep me from walking or even racing again.

"Look, I know this is your job. But if you call me Leticia one more time, You're gonna be in one of these hospital beds yourself. I told you already, my name's Letty." I said hastily. Ok maybe that was a little harsh, but oh well.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help. Now LETTY, a few more steps." Dr. Lee continued, putting emphasis on my name. It was a few more steps from the wall and the patient chair, which was only about ten steps apart. I made it halfway before I got winded. I felt lightheaded as I stumbled to the chair, but I didn't stop. Even if I didn't give a shit about this man, I wanted to make Dr. Lee proud. To show him I wasn't as helpless as he put off. I pushed myself to the limit as I finally made it the chair. My eyes were beginning to water from the pain but I pushed them back. I tried to control my breathing as my legs ached. "You did amazing, Letty. Just don't push yourself all the time. Sometimes it's better to take things slowly." He said, taking a seat across from me.

"I'll try. How many more of these little session's do I have to go through?" I asked, rubbing my hurt back.

"Just a few. Three, maybe four if you don't feel you're 100." He replied, holding the clipboard across his chest.

"Is she ready?" Dr. McCoy peeked into the therapy room. Dr. Lee nodded and she entered, rolling the wheelchair back over to me. She helped me down into and rolled me back to my room. After returning to my room, Senia helped me into my bed and rolled the wheelchair back to the door. "How'd you do?" She asked, checking my vitals.

"Good I think. A few more of those and I'll be done. Did you get the results?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It seems that you're three months pregnant. We won't know for sure the sex until a little later in the pregnancy. But congrats." She said, looking at the clipboard at the edge of my bed.

"Thanks. Wake me if I get any visitors." I said, before snuggling under the comfortable sheets on the bed. I talked Senia into sneaking them out of the children's section of the hospital. Those sheets I had before felt like plastic.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I wiped it off for the fifth time since I arrived at the garage. I hope she liked it. It took me almost a month to get this up by myself. This was the most logical thing I could think to get Sasha for her birthday. I shut the garage door and stood outside of it, waiting for the team to show up. Soon after, I heard the roar of race engines make their way to the garage. I walked out to the front street and watched as Jesse, Vince, and Brian parked their cars. Sasha and Tony jumped out of Vince's car; Diana out of Jesse's, and Mia out of Brian's grey Skyline he got from Miami. I saw that Diana and Sasha had their respective pups on the leashes, leading them to the garage.

"Dom what are you doing standing out here?" Sasha asked, letting her pup roam around the area.

"Waiting for you guys. Happy Birthday." I didn't waste any time as I placed the car keys in her hand.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FINALLY! There's number 45. It took me almost a week to get it up because of my projects I'm doing. But if I'm lucky, I'll get up two more tonight. Don't count on it though. Please read&review :)**

**--Kita**


	46. Startin' Some Shit

**Thanks for the reviews, my loves. I'm trying to cut down on the hiatus time and get these up in time. So here's 46. Read&review.**

**--Kita**

**Warning: Language is killer in this one ;)**

**Chapter 46-Startin' Some Shit**

**Sasha's POV**

We pulled up to the garage to find Dominic standing on the curb. My first thought was "Stupid lost his key again." Everyone exited their cars and made their way over to Dominic.

"What are you doing out here Dom?" I asked him, watching Bam-Bam closely out the corner of my eye. I named him Bam-Bam from his love of running into closed doors and walls.

"Waiting you for guys. Happy birthday." He said, handing me a set of keys. I frowned at him and looked around.

"Thanks, but what's this?" I asked, holding the keys in my hand. He smiled and lifted up the garage door, revealing what was most likely a car under a grey tarpulin. I smiled ear-to-ear as I walked over to it. Dom counted to three before yanking the cover off, my dream car being under it. It was a black '03 Porsche 911 GT2 with a Coupe body. It had a red dragon on either sides looking like they were crawling towards the back of the car.

"No Dom, where's the car to these cuz that for damn sure isn't it." I said in disbelief, looking around the garage for any other car.

"That's it Sasha. That's your baby." Dom laughed, walking over next to me. I gasped as I traced my hands all over it.

"You're shittin' me Dominic Toretto. You wouldn't build me a car better then yours." I said, unsuspectingly rude. "Sorry, I just don't understand. We both know this car could smoke the Rx-7, so why'd you build it?" I asked, standing next to him. By now, the group began piling around the car.

"Well I figured, if we wanted to start you off soon, you'd need a kickass ride right? And since the Queen is temporarily out of service and Mia isn't as into it as you, I figured you could take over for awhile. What do ya say?" He asked, crossing his arms across his massive chest.

"I say hell fuckin' yes! Thank you so much Dominic!" I cheered, bear-hugging Dom around his wide torso. He returned the tight hug, laughing. I ran back over to the car to check the insides but noticed there was no way to get in ... the car didn't have doorhandles. "What the hell D? How do you open it up?" I asked, feeling around for some kind of handle. Looking closely, I read the small words that were in the place of the doorhandles, written in red cursive letters.

_'Control your passion, don't let it control you'._

I looked over at Dom and he smiled at me. "My Papi used to tell me that when I was younger." He said, walked over by me. He grabbed the keys from my hand and pressed a button, the driver door popping open slowly.

"Hell yes!" I yelled, snatching the keys and jumping in the driver seat. The seats were black leather with a red stripe down the middle. The interior was mad dope. I loved the whole red and black thing he had going. "Thanks Dom Toretto for pimpin' my ride!" I referred to the cheesy catch phrase, making everyone laugh. "Where's my NOS?" I asked, getting out the car.

"Under the passenger seat. That's where I keep mines." He said, pointing to the seat. I nodded and shut the door back.

"Pop the hood?" I asked, looking at it. I turned to Dom, who was smiling cheekly. Jesse ran over and popped the hood and rambled off everything underneath.

"Let's see. It's a 3.6 Liter Twin Turbo ... over 400 horses-" He started as Dom talked over him. He knew if he wanted to say anything while Jesse was like this, he'd had to talk louder then him.

"Goes from 0-60 in 3.7 seconds. 0-100, 8.8 seconds. She's a beast." Dom paused, Jesse still audible rambling about the car.

"Top speed?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"196." He answered.

"So it's basically death on wheels huh?' Mia asked, a look of worry on her face.

"No Mi. It's heaven on wheels. This will wash out all those posers at the races." Jesse answered, finally lifting his head from under the hood,

"Whatever, but if I see you doing over 30 miles per hour, I'm beating your ass and you're grounded." Mia warned, dead serious.

"Mia." I said, hugging her.

"Now that you got a car to go along with that license, let's go to work." Diana said, jumping in the passenger seat of the Porsche.

"Bye Dominic. Thank you again. For everything." I said, hugging him. He knew I was thanking him for everything, not just the car. Thanking him for letting me move in, for letting me on his team, for changing my life.

"Anytime." He whispered in my ear. "Now, everyone get to work." He demanded, with his lopsided smiling shining bright.

**xxx**

**Late that afternoon...**

"So what you gonna name him?" I asked Diana, as continued to pet her pup. We were in the back of the store playing with the puppies as Mia was upfront studying. The store had been a little quiet today, which Mia was thankful for. She wasn't getting much studying done. She did great on her finals and she had this last test to take before she could get a job as a full-time nurse.

"It's a girl." She corrected, showing me the dog's underparts.

"Ohh." I said, looking away from the pup.

"Her name's Cupcake." Diana said, watching the two puppies playfight.

"Oh c'mon Di. She's a pitbull for Christ sake. Give her a vicious name." I said. Sometimes Di could be such a girl.

"No, she's not vicious, therefore, she doesn't need a vicious name." She replied, holding her nose high in the air. I playfully chopped her in the throat, then covered my body from a future attack. She struggled to catch her breath for a few seconds before smacking my arm.

"Look at your dog trying to kill mine. Bullshit she's not vicious." I said, lifting 'Cupcake' from Bam-Bam's neck. "But you're vicious aren't ya Bam? Aren't ya?" I playfuilly pulled my pup's tail, hearing him growl softly. I pulled it again and got a loud bark in return. I smiled. Me and him were going to get along just fine.

"Get the fuck outta here before there's trounle." I heard Mia say, fear in her voice. I ran up front, Diana fast on my heels. When we appeared, there was a group of women standing on the curb.

"Fuck you Barbie." One of the girl's yelled back.

"Mi, what's going on?" Diana asked, now standing beside Mia.

"These chicks are here everyday giving me a hard time. Who the hell do they think they are?" Mia said angrily. I looked at her then walked around to the front of the counter as one of the girl's approached.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The girl yelled to Mia, completely ignoring me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, scanning the skank closely.

"Fuck off loser. I'm talking to the Barbie." She replied, turning her attention back to Mia. "You and you're snitch ass boyfriend got my sister arrested. I should kick your ass right here."

"Yo you better take that mess somewhere else. Get the fuck off our property 'fore I beat your ugly ass." I threatned, trying to remain calm.

"Fuck you. That skank Letty got what she deserved. She's lucky she's not here, or I'd kill her myself." The skank said, laughing with her little groupies. That was the wrong thing to say.

"You know something, I'm her lil' sister. So if you wanna touch her, then you gotta hit me first." I stood up, matching with the girl.

She took a swing, knocking me in my mouth. I instantly put my hand there, drawing back blood on my fingers. The sight of my own blood sent me into a killer's rage as I pounced on her. I was on top of her, beating her face in. Somehow, she manuevered her way on me, returning the punches. I admit, she was roughing me up a bit. This was the first girl who could actually make this a worthy fight. She stopped swinging, noticing my face covered in blood. I only smiled as I clocked her in the side of her head, knocking her on her side. I stood over her body, returning the punches, twice as hard. Another one of the skanky girls jumped in, kicking me in the side. Diana saw this and needed no more reason to jump in. She punched the blonde in her face, knocking her down to the ground. Two other girls jumped in on Diana as they watched her begin to pound their friend. I went to help but was stopped when I felt a cold blade slide against my waist, cutting it deep. I stumbled as I heard Mia yelling.

"Get the fuck outta here now." She said dead calm, holding a .9mm gun, pointing it to the group of girls. They scattered like mice as I watched Mia run over to us. I looked at my side and could see blood slowly raining down my side. I brushed it off and looked over to find Diana lying lifeless on the ground, blood all over her.

"DIANA!!" I yelled, running to her body. I slapped her face a few times, getting her eyes to flutter open. "You okay girl?" I asked, looking over her body for wounds.

"I'm good. Just a little winded. We fucked them up." She joked. I laughed; she was the only person I knew who could keep her sense of humor in the worst situations.

"C'mon you two get up. Let's get you two a hospital." Mia said, helping us up."But first let's try to clean you up first. You girls sure know how to start some shit." Mia said, leadinig us to the bathroom in the back. Diana sat down on the stool and I on the toilet as Mia reached in the cabinet above the sink and puild out a first aid kit. I whistled for the dogs, making sure they were still back there. First came in Cupcake, then Bam. I bent over in the sink and rinsed the blood off my face. I stood back up and looked in the mirror, wishieng I didn't wash the blood away. There were bruises and cuts all over, one particular gash over my right eye that I was positiive would leave a good scar. I grabbed two hand towels and placed them up to my side as I grabbed the leashes for the pups. I snapped them on and led them out back to Mia's car. I let them in and walked back into the store.

"Where the hell'd you get a gun Mia?" I asked, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Dom always kept it in the back in case we got robbed or something. But no time for chitchat, we need to get you two to a hospital." She said, pushing me and Diana out the store. She looked up and pulled out her cell.

"Yo Dom ... I'm taking the girls to the hospital. ... No they were in a fight ... No we don't need to you come ... Fine Dom come but don't bring the boys .. I'm serio--" She tried to say before the phone clicked. "Guess it's a family thing again. Get in the car." She said, sliding in the Intergra driver seat.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

When I got a call from Mia saying the girls were in a fight, I immediately felt rage in my veins. I dropped everything and told the boys the news. Vince's eyes flashed red as he raced to the Maxima. We hightailed it down to the hospital, each right behind the other. We burst into the lobby, finding Mia standing there pacing the floor.

"What the hell's going on Mia?" I asked, walking quickly to her. She began sobbing uncontrollably in my arms.

"Dom. I ... was ... so ... scared. I thought she was gonna kill Sasha. They were both bleeding badly and Diana passed out on the way here." She said, breaking down into my arms.

"Who did this Mi? Mia look at me. Who did this?" I asked, lifting her face to mine.

"I don't know. She said she was Amanda's sister. Her and a group of chicks drove up to the store in a Denali. They've been up there a lot lately giving me shit." Mia said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did you get a look at the plates?" Jesse asked from his seat by the wall. Mia nodded and gave him the plate desciption. They decided Brian was going to call in the plates to find out where they were and they would end all the pain these people was causing their family. The group sat in the lobby patiently waiting as Vince stood from his seat. He hadn't said a word since they arrived. I know he was hurting. I wanted to comfort him, but I know he just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm gonna go see Let." He said, walking down the hall.

"I'll go with." Jesse offered standing up.

"No Jess. Stay here bud." Vince said over his shoulder as he continued for the elevator.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

"Um can I go see her?" I asked the nurse who was stanidng outside of Letty's room. She nodded and walked to the door with me. I thanked her and entered, seeing Letty sitting up watching televsion.

"Big V. What's up man?" She asked, seeming very enthusiatic for a hospital patient.

"Let, Sasha and Di are here." I said, not specifiying what I meant.

"Oh cool, send them in." She said, flipping off the t.v.

"No Let, they are HERE. As in they got their own rooms in the hospital." I replied, flopping down in the chair by her bed.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, sitting straight up in her bed. "What the hell are you talking about Vince?"

"They got in a fuckin' fight at the store. They're hurt Let. My girls are hurt." I repeated, feeling myself break down. Tears streamed down my face as I heard Letty stumbling across the floor. I looked up and saw her walking to me. She was in pain I could tell. But she tried her best to hide it. Letty hugged me as I cried hard against her chest. "I wasn't there to protect her Let. She's lying in a bed here because I wasn't there for her. I'm a horrible boyfriend." I mumbled, weeping even harder.

"No. No. Shh V. You're a great boyfriend. You had no idea shit was gonna go crazy. Stop crying dude." She replied, rocking me back and forth. "She's gonna be okay man. C'mon, come get in the bed with me. You need sleep." She commanded, leading me to the bed. I slipped in, tears still sliding down my cheeks. Letty crawled in, holding me as I cried silently.

**Letty's POV**

I felt horrible that Vince was crying like this. The only time I've ever seen him like this was when Mr. Toretto and his grandparents passed away. It always was tough to see a strong person like him let everything down. He usually kept everything so bottled up, and now he was letting it all out. I hugged him as he continued to cry. A few seconds later, I could feel his chest heaving heavily against mine, but he wasn't snoring. I called his name twice, but got no answer. Maybe he could control it. I heard my room door open and it was Dom.

"He okay?" Dom asked, walking over to me and his best friend.

"He's blaming himself. He needs sleep. He hasn't had much has he?" I asked, rubbing Vince's back.

"Naw, he's been a bit stressed. But I'm gonna go downstairs and try to get some news on the girls. When I do, I'll come back and let you know." Dominic said, walking back to the door. I waved bye and he left.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

"What's the new's doc?" I asked the doctor who walked into the lobby where the remaining members of the team were seated.

"They are fine. Just banged up a bit. We gave Sasha 20 stitches on the cut above her eye and she got about 50 for the one in her side. That was a hard one to close up. But Diana's perfectly fine, she was just a little tired. We're gonna keep them over night for observation. Someone is welcoem to stay here with them if they'd like." He said, happy he wiped the worried looks off our faces.

"Well me and Vince will. You guys go home." Jesse offered, juggling his grey beanie back and forth. We nodded in agreement as me, Mia, and Brian decided on going home.

"Yeah I'll stay here with Letty." Tony offered, walking with the other boys.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG I definitely got two up in one night. Well kinda since it's past twelve. Oh well. That's 46. Kinda boring I know. But 47 will be up tomorrow. I promise. Please read&review :)**

**--Kita**


	47. Fighting Battles

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is gonna be a sad one :( I almost cried writing it. I know some are probably getting bored so I'm gonna speed things up in the upcoming chapters. I wanted to end it at 50 but I don't think that'll be the case so we'll see. Read&review**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 47-Fighting Battles**

**Letty's POV**

My room door opened again, this time, Tony appeared.

"Vince can go see Sasha now." He said, walking next to the bed. I woke Vince and told him the news. He thanked me and left the room.

"Where's Dom?" I asked him. He was just standing by the edge of the bed. Ever since he found out I was his sister, he was always nervous around me. He hung out with Dominic more then he did me. I wanted to get to know my little brother.

"I told him he could go home." He answered, looking up from his shoes. I nodded.

"How are they?" I asked again. I wanted him to give me more of the bits and pieces he was giving.

"Good. The doctors gave Sasha a lot of stitches and Di's okay. He's keeping them overnight just in case." He informed me.

"Good." I replied, nodding again. I sighed, annoyed by him just standing there. I patted the empty edge of my bed, asking him to come sit. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "What's up man? How you doin'?" I asked. I was never sure of his emotions. He never wore them on his sleeve. It scared me in a way.

"I'm okay. I know if Sasha looks like that, I can only imagine what the girl who did this looks like." He joked, running his hand over his short hair.

"Yeah." I agreed, remembering what kind of spitfire Sasha could be. "Get in." I said, lifting the sheets for him to slide under. He slipped off his sneakers and took off his jacket and slid under the covers. "So I wanna get to know you. I don't want you to be all weird around me ya know. I mean I know this is weird, but it doesn't have to be if you don't make it." I said, confusing myself with what I said. "I think."

He looked at me and smiled. "Ok."

"So what's your whole name?" I asked. Let the questioning begin.

"Anthony Ricardo Rodriguez." He replied, looking from me to the room window.

"Cool. I'm Leticia Isabella Rodriguez. But if you ever call me that I'll kill you." I said, half jokingly. I could tell by the panicked look he had on his face that he took me serious. "I'm kiddin'." I saw him exhale heavily and I continued with the interrogation.

"So when's ya birthday?" I asked, running my hands through his dark hair.

"I'll be sixteen June 25th." He answered.

"Oh. Mines is July 12th. I'll be 26 then." I replied.

**xxx**

**Jesse's POV**

I sat in a chair across from Diana's bed for about an hour, just watching her sleep. I felt terrible about what happened to her. I wish I could've been there to try to prevent what happened to both of them. I looked over at Sasha. She got it the worst. I knew this was going to bring out the old Sasha. The Saha I met before she moved in. The angry one. I looked over at Vince, who was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. I know he was taking this the worst. V never had a girl who cared about him as much as he did her, so he treasured Sash. If this was a guy who did this, neither me nor Vince would be here. We'd be in jail for murder. We loved this girls with everything and for them to be in a hospital bed hurt, it broke us. I wish there was a way I could just take away everyone's pain. Make everyone in the house happy and healthy. It's like when someone gets better, someone else gets hurt. We can't catch a break and it frustrates the hell outta me. This family has been fighting so many battles since we came together and they deserve a little happiness.

"Jesse you ok bud?" I heard someone's voice bring me back to reality.

"Yeah Sasha. I'm okay. You ok?" I returned the question, looking up at her. Apparently she'd been awake for awhile.

"I'm good. A little sore, but good." She replied, wincing as she tried to sit up. I looked over at Diana, who was still sleeping. "She's okay too you know. Diana's strong." Sasha assured me.

"I know. You know, she thought I was cheating on her? I was just taking care of the pups at her parents' house. They said I could keep them there until I was going to give them to y'all." I admitted, putting my head in my hands.

"Jess. It's just she was scared. Diana loved Santiago all her life, then he just up and left. She's afraid of that happening again." Sasha explained.

"She doesn't have to worry about that. I love her with everything I have. I would never leave her. Diana is the first person to love me for me. She doesn't care about my car or the money or anything like that. She wants me for me..."

**Diana's POV**

I barely heard Jesse and Sasha talking when I woke up. I fluttered open one eye to look at him. It was obvious he had been crying from the red, puffiness of his eyes. I closed my eye back and listened in on his speech.

"...I can't explain the way I feel about Di. She makes me feel so good about myself. She doesn't yell at me when my A.D.D. acts up like my parents did. She laughs, but it doesn't hurt as much. I just want to be with Di. Only her. For the rest of my life. She doesn't understand how much I care about her Sasha. I don't know how to explain it to her." He continued. I felt my eyes began to water as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You just did. Jesse I love you. More then anything. These past few years being with you have been the best in my life." I finally spoke out, not opening my eyes. I knew if I opened them, the tears would pour like rain. The room fell silent.

"I'll give you two some privacy. I'm gonna go see Maria." Sasha said. I could hear her fumble around to get out the bed. I opened my eyes to her getting in the wheelchair by the door. She wheeled out the door and down the hall. I looked back over to Jesse, who was now moving his chair close to the bed. I sat up as far as I could.

"Jesse I'm sorry about how I was acting. I just didn't know what to think. Before I met you, I spent my whole life loving someone who didn't love me back. I messed up the chance to be with him and I don't wanna make that mistake again." I confessed, my eyes becoming blurred by the tears.

"You didn't make the mistake Di, he did. He missed out on the most beautiful, wonderful girl anyone could ever meet. I love you Diana Gabrielle." Jesse said, now sitting at eye level with me. I smiled and pulled his face to mine, kissing him passionately.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

I was surprised that I managed to wheel myself up to my mother's room, which was on the second floor. None of the nurses stopped me, which was a huge surprise. It was like I wasn't even there. I finally made it to her room. I stopped outside the window. The truth was, I was scared. I didn't want to have to look at my dying mother. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for this. Sighing deeply, I wheeled myself in her room. I hated the way it smelt in there. I hated the way it looked. Only because it was the room my mother would die in. I shook off those thoughts and rolled to the side of her bed. The heart monitor is the corner was beeping faintly. Her chest was heaving ever so slowly. Like she was struggling to breathe. I fought off my temptations to cry and prayed silently. I lifted my head and looked at her. There were tubes everywhere, machines everywhere.

"Mom I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such hell growing up. You don't know how much I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that enough. I know I should've told you about Marcus sooner, but he threatned to hurt you and Tony and I couldn't have that. You two are my world. I forgive you for not telling me about Letty. I know things happen and you have to make decisions you don't want too. I know all about that." I started, running my hand through my hair. I tried my best not to cry. I never cried in front of my mother and I didn't want to start now. "Mommy you're not supposed to die. You have to be alive for everything. You have to be there when I give birth to my first child. You gotta be alive for your grandkids Ma. For my wedding, for Tony's. Even Letty's wedding. Dom proposed to her the other night. And she's pregnant. She's gonna have a kid Mom. You have to fight so you can be there. Please mama. I can't live my life without you. Remember when you used to take me and Tony to the park when we were little? Man that was the best. I'd slide down the slide and you'd be at the bottom to catch me. Well I'm ready to catch you mom. Please don't leave me. I promise I'll be a better person if you fight this. I'll do everything right and I'll never let you down again" I continued, the tears now draining down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it any longer. It just hit me that my mother wasn't going to be around forever. It hurt.

"Sasha. You never let me down." I heard a hoarse voice say. I looked up and my mom's eyes were slightly opened. She looked so weak. "You never let me down honey. I know you love me, you never did have to tell me that. Sasha I don't know how much longer I can fight. I've been fighting for the longest time. I love you and your brother very much. I'm sorry I couldn't stay around longer to see you two live life to the fullest. Tell your sister I said congrats." She spoke as if she was gonna leave now.

"No mom don't talk like that. You will be. You're strong, I know you can fight this." I said, the tears falling faster.

"I don't know Sash. I'm just so tired." She replied, her eyes falling shut. The room was quiet. I could hear the heart monitor slowly it's pace. I looked over and watched the little green line get lower and lower until finally it fell flat. I quickly rolled to the door, launching it open.

"HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR!" I yelled, watching nurses and doctors come from every direction and into the room. A nurse rolled me out to the hallway as the room crowded quickly. Every nurse and doctor tended to my mother, trying to revive her. The nurse rolled me to waiting room down the hall.

"How'd you get up here?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"I rolled myself. Is she okay?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure.

"I'll go check." The nurse jogged back to my mother's room. I panicked as the anticipation grew thick. Minutes later, the nurse walked back the room.

"Well?" I asked.

"They brought her back. But she doesn't have long. You need to make a decision before the doctors do. They'll do whatever they think is best." She said, leaning on the doorframe. I nodded and wheeled myself out of the room.

**xxx**

By the time I made it to Letty's room, I was worn out. My hands were sore and my arms were aching. I pushed myself into the room and shut the door behind me. When I looked at the bed, I could see Tony asleep next to Letty, who was awake. She was playing with his hair.

"Hey what are you doing here? You should be in bed." She said, sitting up a little.

"I went to go see Mama. Letty she almost died. She flatlined and they brought her back." I explained, the tears flowing again.

"C'mere babe." She said, moving over so I could fit onto the bed. I slowly stood from the wheelchair and carefully slid into the bed. It was amazing how all three of us could fit onto this tiny bed. "She'll be ok. When it does happen, she'll be in a better place. She'll be with the angels where she belongs. Get some rest little sister." I nodded as Letty put her other free arm around me, holding me protectively. I fell alseep quickly in the arms of the sister I needed all my life.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 47 just like I promise. I'm not sure when 48 will be up. Hopefully later today. If that one was a little to soft for the hardcore Letty and Sasha lovers, I'm sorry lol. I want them to have a loving side too. Please read&review!**

**--Kita**


	48. Choices

**Chapter 48-Choices**

**Vince's POV**

I stirred awake the next morning to an empty room. Worried, I yelled for the girls. No answer. I yelled for Jesse. Still quiet. I ran out to the hallway to find Jesse standing with Diana at the counter.

"V you alright man?" Jesse asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm alright. Where's Sasha?" I asked, glad to see that Diana was okay. She was standing at the counter, playing the hospital clothes on it.

"Last time we seen her she went to see Maria last night." Diana answered, walking over to us.

I nodded and headed for Maria's room. Looking in, I saw Maria, but no Sasha. There was only one place she could be. I took the elevator up to Letty's room. Nearing it, I saw the sibilngs lying in bed, laughing. I pushed the door open and walked in.

"So you pissed your pants in class 'cus the teacher wouldn't let you go?" Letty asked Tony, Sasha cracking up.

"Hell yeah. It wasn't my fault." He defended himself, laughing along with his sisters.

"Hey Vince." Sasha said, the first to notice my presence in the room. The other two chimed in. "Hey V" "Sup man?"

"Hey guys. I was just checking up on Sasha. Letty how you feelin'?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Tired. Didn't get much sleep 'cus apparently Tony snores and didn't tell me. It sounded like a bad car wreck." She replied, nudging him in his side with her elbow. I laughed as Tony rubbed his side.

"Shuttup." He yelled, only making them laugh harder.

"Good. Sasha how are you hon?" I asked, trying to calm down from laughing.

"My head hurts but I'm okay." She replied, rubbing her head.

"K well I'ma go to the house and take a shower. I'll be back down here later for you guys." I said to Sasha and Tony.

"Ooh me too?" Letty asked, her face lighting up.

"Not yet Letty." I said, smiling. She pushed her lower lip out as she pouted.

"Fine!" She yelled, sounding like a 6 year old who couldn't get her way. I smiled and waved goodbye to the sibilings.

**Sasha's POV**

"Look you guys, we gotta talk. Let's get serious for a second." I said. If there was a decision to be made, I couldn't be the only one to decide.

"What's goin' on Sash?" Tony asked, his serious face present.

"It's mom. The doctors said she doesn't have much time. She's on life support right now but it's not doing her any good. We have a decision to make." I explained, breathing slowly. I wasn't prepared for their reactions. They didn't speak, so I took it as means to continue. "Well we either take her off the life support and hope she fights it out, or the doctors can continue giving her the medication and hope that she fights it out."

"What would be best?" Tony asked.

"I dunno. Probably taking her off the life support. You guys have to understand, mom's old. She's suffering in there. You can't try to cheat death at her age. I think we should take her off." I said, for once, not crying. I think I cried myself out of tears last night. I looked from Tony to Letty, who hadn't spoke a word. Although her face showed no emotion, a single tear fell from her left eye. I quickly wiped it away. "No Letty. None of that."

"I just met her Sasha. I can't lose her already. What about her grandchild?" Letty said, her angry rising.

"I know Let. I told her about it last night. I'm sorry girl. There's not much else we can do. If we leave her on the life support, she's just going to be weak. She won't be able to do anything. She'll be a vegetable Let. I don't want her to suffer anymore. You said it yourself last night. She deserves to be in Heaven." I responded. I understood where Letty was coming from, but she had to understand the situation at hand.

She nodded and sniffled. "I know. I'm just tired of losing everyone in my life." She replied, looking down at the covers. She had a scowl on her face, but I knew she wasn't angry anymore.

"I know. But look on the bright side, you have us, you have Dominic and the Team, and soon you're gonna have a kid. You have all the family you need." I reassured her, smiling big. I was happy I had my family, but I wish my mom didn't have to be sick. Letty smiled and pulled both of us into a hug.

"I love you two." She said, squeezing the hell out of us.

"We love you too Let, but you're killin' us." Tony replied, trying to wiggle free. She said sorry and let go, smiling. "Um Sasha, where's the puppies?" Tony asked.

I jumped up as I completely forgot about the dogs. I limped over to the phone on the other side of the bed.

"What puppies?" Letty asked, completely oblivious to the present's Jesse got for me and Di.

"Jesse got Diana and Sasha Pitbull pups." Tony informed her.

**xxx**

"Dom?" I asked as the ringing stopped.

" _'Get the hell away from me, mut'_ Hello?" I heard him say after yelling at the dogs, I suppose.

"Where are the dogs?" I asked, my heart pounding. I hadn't seen them after Mia took us to the hospital.

"Right here annoying the hell outta me. _'Move mut!' _" He replied. I smiled. I guess they are gonna be good for something.

"K that's all I wanted. _'Dom leave the dogs alone' _" I heard a voice in the background. "Is that Mia?" I asked.

"Yeah it's her. Hold on she wants to talk...hello?" Her high-pitched voice was too much in the morning.

"Hey Mi. How's the pups?" I asked.

"Oh they're good. _'Mia get them outta here! They're drivin' me nuts!'_ They're running circles around Dom in the kitchen. It's the cutest thing." She said with a laugh. I laughed back. "How are you girls doin'? Oh nevermind, Diana's here with Jesse." She said.

"I'm okay. Tell Dom to stop whinin'." I said, knowing it'd heat him up.

" _'Dom Sasha said to shut up whinin'._ Told him." Mia said in a child's voice.

I laughed. "Okay Mia I'm gonna go. Tell Vince to come pick us up in thirty. Bye." I hung up the phone after she said goodbye.

**xxx**

"Dom actually let you have animals in the house?" Letty said, surprised.

"Yeah. It took some begging but he did." I replied, stretching my arms. I quickly put the down as my side started to ache.

"What do they look like?" Letty asked.

"Diana's is all black with a white patch on it's eye. Her name is Cupcake" Letty gave a skeptical look. "I know. But mines is all black with white under it's belly. He's Bam-Bam. He's the clumsy one." I explained, smiling.

"Cool. Tony you gotta sneak 'em in here to see me one day." Letty suggest, a mischevious look on her face.

"Why me?" Tony asked, pointing to himself.

"'Cus you're the boy and you do bad things." Letty said, pulling the 'girl's are better then boys' card. Tony rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes back on.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table having my morning coffee. I was feeling good about today until those freakin' dogs started barking. Mia was at the stove cooking omelets for the boys and Diana. She laughed as the dogs raced around my feet under the table.

"Jesse!" I yelled over my shoulder. He jogged in from the backyard.

"What Dom?" He asked, kissing Mia on the cheek. Him and Mia were the only people I knew who could be perky in the mornings.

"Let them out with you." I said, nodding to the dogs, who were now running around the WHOLE table. Jesse laughed and patted his legs, the dogs chasing after him out the door.

"Dom take it easy. They'll grow on you." Mia said, pouring me anothe cup of coffee. I grunted and picked up the cup. I stood and looked out the window to the backyard. Diana and Jesse were running in different directions, the pups chasing after them. I admit, they were cute. I walked back over and sat down. "So Dom what are the house arrangements gonna be when the kid comes?" Mia asked out of the blue.

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking hard. I didn't realize how many people lived in the house and the lack of room we had.

"Um I don't know Mi. Maybe we can convince Sasha to move in with Vince. Tony can have the downstairs. Jesse and Di can stay..." I began, rambling out moving arrangements.

"Dom I'll move out." Mia said, sipping her Snapple.

"No." I answered almost instantly.

"Yes, Dom. Me and Brian will move back into his house. It's only a few blocks from the store." Mia replied.

"No." I repeated myself. "You're not moving out. You're staying. End of story." I said. I knew it was unfair to make Mia stay. But I loved my little sister. She had been here for me all my life.

"Dom you have to let go of me. Look, I'll be here everyday to cook for you guys. I'll still run the store. You need the room Dominic." She explained, taking a seat across from me at the table.

"It's not just that Mia. I promised Dad I'd always take care of you. I'm not breaking that promise." I said, not giving her thought a chance.

"You still can take care of me. I'll just be living somewhere else. What if me and Brian want kids? We can't all live here." She replied, tossing her empty Snapple bottle in the trash.

"Not gonna happen." I said, running my hands down my face. She was frustrating me.

"What ... me moving or having kids with Brian?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"BOTH!" I yelled out of frustration. Good thing Mia wasn't used to my yelling. She only rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

"So fuckin' immature..." She said, walking into the living room.

"Mia the stove is still on." I said over my shoulder, her walking back into the room.

"...If I want kids, I'll have kids. Who the hell does he think he is?" She mumbled under her breath as she turned the knob to 'OFF'. She continued to mumble as she left the kitchen. I shook my head and gulped down the rest of my coffee.

**xxx**

The back door opened, this time Leon came in.

"Hey stranger." I said as he made his way to the fridge. He pulled out a Corona and came over to the table.

"Whatever. How are the girls?" He replied, leaning against the fridge.

"Good. Where you been Leon? What, you too good to come visit your family now?" I asked, my blood boiling. Ever since he met Bianca, he spent more time with her then he did with his own brother. His attitude was snobby and sense of humor was stale.

"Lay off Dominic. I've been busy with Bianca. This isn't my family, Bianca is!" He yelled.

"What, Jesse isn't your family?" I asked, rising from my chair.

"THE KID NEEDS TO GROW UP! YOU TREAT HIM AS IF HE'S 5!" Leon yelled, pointing to me.

"AT LEAST I DON'T TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT! You're his fuckin' brother for Christ sakes and you act like you don't even know him." I growled back, stepping towards him.

"Fuck you Dominic. You don't know shit!" He yelled, slamming his bottle on the floor, it shattering to pieces.

"I know all I fuckin' need to Leon! Where were you on the kid's birthday? When he got his GED a few months back, where the fuck were you Leon?" I asked, pushing him up against the refrigerator. He pushed me away.

"Livin' my own fuckin' life Dom!" He yelled again. By now, Mia and Vince, who I suspected arrived just before Leon did, were standing by the kitchen door.

"You selfish bastard. Get the fuck outta my house. Stay away from the kid, that's what your good at right?" I replied. I knew that hit close to home because Leon launched at me, hitting me in my face. I slammed him against the counter, punching him in the side.

"Guys enough!" Mia yelled from the door. I punched Leon hard in the jaw, blood splattering all over his shirt. He returned the punch and kneed me in the groin. I groaned as I fell to one knee. I rose up and blasted Le hard in the stomach.

"Get the fuck outta here Leon!" Vince said, lifting Leon from the floor and pulling him out the door.

"What the fuck was that Dominic?" Mia asked, helping me to a chair.

"Leon's messing up. He needs to choose what he wants." I said, calming down a bit. Mia handed me an icepack and retreated back to the living room.

Vince returned to the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't ask." I said before he could speak.

"Whatever. What's Mia's problem?" He asked, walking over to the stove, placing an omelet on a plate.

"Everything. She wants to move out and have kids with Brian. She said there won't be room in the house after Letty has the kid." I replied, sighing exhaustedly.

"Mmhm. I think that's a good idea." Vince said between bites. My head shot up. For Vince to agree with Mia on moving out was extreme. But on having kids with the buster? Something's wrong with Vince.

"You're kiddin' me right?" I asked, praying he'd say yes.

"Naw brotha I mean she's right. Enough people live here as it is. Let her move out. She deserves her own life." Vince replied, chugging down the water in his hand.

"Vince are you okay? You may still be tired. You do realise you're talking about Mia and Brian having kids right?" I asked. This was unusual. Even though he was with Sasha, I knew he was still infatuated with Mia.

"Yeah. I still hate him, but he's good enough. He makes her happy." Vince said sincerely. He stood and placed his plate in the sink. He tossed the empty water bottle in the trash. "I learned that life's too short to keep someone from happiness. But if he hurts her, his has is mine." The Vince I knew was finally into action. "I'm going to get Sasha and Tony, wanna go?" He asked, beginning to clean up the broken glass from the floor. I nodded and tossed the icepack in the trash.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 48. I've been writing all day. I'm proud of myself for getting this many up in a weekend. I'll start 49 soon but I'm not positive if I'll have it up today. But look out for it. Please read&review :)**

**--Kita**


	49. Overachievers

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They're greatly appreciated. Sorry for the wait. I wanted to give everyone time to catch up since I threw three or four chapters in during one weekend. Keep readin' and reviewin'.**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 49-Overachievers**

**Vince's POV**

On our way to the hospital, we stopped to pick up flowers for Letty. Ever since the accident, Dom has praised Letty. Honesttly, I like him better this way. It assures me he won't hurt her anymore. Yeah, Letty could be a little demandin' and bitchy, but aside all of that, she's an incredible person. It's better to see her smiling and less violent then highly pissed and upset over Dominic. Dominic was my best friend, but he was such an idiot at times.

"Knock knock." I said, pushing open Letty's door. Letty was sitting up in her bed and Sasha and Tony were sitting on the edges of each side.

"Hey Dom. Hey V." Tony said, looking awfully delighted to see us.

"They messin' with you Lil Tone?" I asked, noticing the innocent looks on the girls' faces.

"No." Both of them said sweetly.

"Yeah right. Anyways. Bought these for ya." Dom said, holding up the flowers. He walked over and sat them on the table next to her bed.

"Thanks. How ya livin' V? You good?" She asked as I now stood next to her. I nodded and smiled.

"You two ready to go?" I asked, looking between Tony and Sasha, who was putting on the change of clothes I brought her. I didn't know what she wanted so I picked out some cargo's and a red tee shirt. It was the first thing I could find.

Tony nodded and Sasha walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. "Carry me?" She said with pleading eyes. I smiled and picked her up effortlessly.

"Comin'?" I asked Dominic, who was whispering sweet nothings in Letty's ear, her giggling slightly.

"Nah you go. I'll call Jess or Mia to come get me later." He responded. I nodded again and exited the room, Tony in front and Sasha in my arms.

"What are we gonna do today guys?" Sasha asked as we made our way out to the Maxima.

"YOU are going to rest. Me and Tony are gonna build those dogs houses with the help of Jesse." I replied, sitting her down in the passenger seat.

"Why not Leon?" She asked, buckling herself in the seat.

"Well I don't think Le will be around much." I said, remembering the events from earlier.

"Why not? What happened?" She asked, even more curious now.

"Well him and Dominic kinda got in a fight this morning." I said, trying not to sound dramatic.

"WHAT?" They both yelled, scaring the hell out of me. "Why?" Tony asked before Sasha could.

"I dunno I walked on Dom yelling 'You're a seflish bastard ... stay away from Jess'." I replied.

"That's crazy. And they fought?" Sasha asked, not believing the words I was saying. I couldn't believe. I thought Dom and Leon were close but apparently not.

"Yeah. Dom busted Leon's lip and probably broke a rib. Le crushed Dom's nuts with his knee. They did a number on each other." I explained, pulling into the driveway.

"Damn." They both said in a low tone.

I helped Sasha out the car as I put her arm around my neck and helped her into the house

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

When Sasha, Tony, and Vince left it was around 10:45. I had about fifteen minutes until breakfast then I had that damn therapy session to go to. I hate being in here. It makes me feel so helpless. I wanna be out of here and back in the home with my family. I want to be under a car or behind the wheel of one. I want to be anywhere but here.

"You okay?" Dom asked, noticing the blank look on my face.

"Yeah I'm just miserable here. Break me out." I asked with pleading eyes.

"Honey if I could I would. But you need to get better first." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Whatever Dominic. Go get me food." I demanded. I missed my old attitude; bitchy, cocky, and bossy. Lately I've been acting like a sweet little princess. That's not me. Dom realized what I was thinking and smiled.

"Welcome back Letty." He said before exiting the room with a smile on his face.

Just as Dom was leaving, Dr. McCoy entered the room. She looked back at him then to me.

"How are things going in that field of work?" She asked smiling.

"Good. What's on the agenda today doc?" I asked. I was hoping and praying she'd say anything but physical therapy.

"Let's see," she began, flipping papers back on her clipboard, "Breakfast now ... physical therapy at 11:30 ..." I had to interrupt her. I didn't care about anything else on that damn clipboard of hers.

"Why do I have to go? It leaves me in more pain then before and Dr. Lee is annoying as hell." I whined to her.

"Well Letty if we don't get you moving, you could build up blood clots in your lower body. We want them legs up and functioning. Now you only have a few more sessions to go before you'll be better. Hell, you'll be out of here sooner then you think. And Dr. Lee, well between me and you, he IS annoying as hell." She whispered with a smile. I laughed, groaning at the same time. It hurt my sides to laugh. Just as Senia was helping me sit up, Dominic walked into the room, McDonald's in hand. I tried to give him signals to hide it, but I forgot Dom was dumber then a bag of rocks.

"I hope that isn't for Letty, Mr. Toretto." She said, pointing to the bags of food.

"Oh c'mon Senia, I'm starving." I moaned, taking the bags from Dom.

"No Letty. Your healthier food is on it's way up." She replied, looking out the room door.

"Bullshit doc that food is nasty! I feel sick everytime I eat it." I complained, taking out the Big Mac Dominic had ordered.

"Okay fine. But if you eat it, you're DEFINITELY going to physical therapy. Make your choice; Big Mac and physical therapy or hospital food and bedrest?" She bargained, knowing it'd be a tough decision. She snatched the food bag and waited for my answer,

"That's cruel doc." Dominic spoke while laughing.

"Shut up Dominic. You should be ashamed of yourself." She said to him with fire. Hmm maybe I liked this doc more then I thought. Dom's face was priceless.

"Hard choice. But I'm craving Mickey D's so give me my bag back." I answered, snatching the food back. I hurriedly ramped the food down my throat before there were anymore interruptions. Both Senia and Dom laughed.

"I'll be back up here for you. Be ready for some hardcore therapy." Dr. McCoy said before shutting the door behind her.

**xxx**

**Brian's POV**

Me and Jesse were already started on the doghouses when Vince arrived with Tony and Sasha. It was good to see she was okay. After getting in her good graces, I wanted things to stay that way.

The weather was about 97 degrees today. It was steaming and being outside cutting up wood wasn't the greatest thing to do in this weather. Neither Jesse nor I had on a shirt and Mia and Diana didn't seem to mind.

"Jesse why couldn't we just BUY dog houses?" I asked, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Because I told Dominic we'd build them. Quit your whinin' guy and get back to work." He said, ripping his beanie off his head and tossing it to Di. I see why he always kept a beanie on, his has was a mess.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Brian?" I heard Vince ask from the door that led to the kitchen. What'd he want?

"Wait did you just call me 'Brian'?" I asked, surprised. I was never Brian. I was always 'Buster' or 'Cop'.

"Shut up and come here." Vince said, walking into the house. I looked over at everyone else curiously and they shrugged.

I entered the house after and sat on the kitchen counter. Vince paced the floor for a bit then took a seat at the table.

"Look I know I've been kinda hard on you. I was just protecting my family." He started, running his hands down his face. I didn't know what to say. Vince was NEVER a nice guy. He hated my guts. Hell, he hated anything that moved. "I guess I'm sorry." Oh no, what was the world coming to. He couldn't be apologising.

"It's okay. I understand what you mean. Look I really care about Mia. I won't hurt her. If I do, I'll let you do the honors of beating my brains out." I offered.

"Good. I know you're a good guy Brian, but if you ever try to hurt my family again, well let's just say I'll never see the light again." He threatned, raising from the table. I nodded and smiled. It felt good to make some peace with this man. "So when you thinkin' bout poppin' the question?" His question caught me completely off guard.

"Well I was planning it sometime this weekend actually. I had been planning it for about two months but lots have been going on as you know." I said, surprising him I'm sure. No one had any idea that I've been planning to propose to Mia. But with the accident and moving the girls in, I haven't had time to go big like I want too.

"Ohh. Well I'm gonna tell you once; hurt her, and you die. Got that?" He threatned, closing the gap between us.

"It won't happen." I assured him.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

"Okay Letty. We're going to start off with some stretches first. Get the blood pumping through those legs again." Dr. Lee said, pulling out a blue mat. Letty groaned and stood slowly from the wheelchair, with the help of me.

"Now Mr. Toretto," The therapist started but stopped with the look I gave him, "Dominic, I mean. What I need you to do is to hold her legs down one at a time. She's going to try to lift up to her best abilities. I don't want you to put to much pressure on her though. I know that'll be hard with your size in all." He said with a nervous laugh. I quirked an eyebrow then bent down to Letty's spot on the floor.

"You ready?" I asked her, assuming the position. She nodded and I placed my hands on her lower legs, one under her calf muscle. I felt her shiver when my hands touched her warm legs. I looked up at her and smiled a seductive smile. She shook her head 'no' and flipped me off. We exchanged lustful smiles before we were interrupted.

"AHEM." The doctor wanted to get on with it. I knew Letty did too. On a count of three, Letty lifted her left leg the best she could. I could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. I felt so helpless. My future wife and the mother of my unborn child was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. "Again but next time, let's try it a little slower. Take your time Letty." Dr. Lee said, bending down to our level on the floor. Letty took a deep breath and lifted her leg again, this time, not struggling.

"Feelin' better already?" I asked, looking at the grateful look on her face.

"A little." She replied, rubbing her calf.

"Okay Dominic switch legs." Lee said, checking something off on his clipboard. I slid over to the other side of Letty and placed my hands on her leg again. I slowly slid my hand up Letty's leg ... then her thigh ... then the robe ... "Dominic none of that. If we don't do this, she'll never be able to walk. Now help or leave." Dr. Lee snapped. I huffed and put my hand back on her leg. Dr. Lee counted to three again. This time, Letty lifted with all her might and held it. She didn't have to but I know why she did it. If someone told her to count to 100, she'd count to 300. She loved to overdo things to prove people wrong. "Well Ms. Overachiever, I see we don't need anymore stretches. Let's begin the exercise."

**xxx**

**No POV**

_1:14 p.m._

Back at the house, everyone was in the den watching some Kung Fu movie Jesse picked out. No one was interested but him and Vince. Tony was out back playing basketball and watching the pups. Mia and Brian sat in conversation on the floor next to the sofa, but because the TV was blasting, not a word of their talk was heard. Diana was on the couch next to Jesse, painting his fingernails black. Vince was sitting up against the couch while Sasha had her head in his lap, sleeping.

"Pretty borin' don't yall think?" Diana said, to nobody in particular.

"Guys I got the greatest idea!" Jesse yelled randomly, scaring everyone. Sasha jumped up and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around the room still half asleep.

"Nothin'. Einstein here has an idea." Vince said, pointing up Jesse.

"Shut up. Listen, guy let's go swimmin'!" He said, his cheery attitude in play.

"Yeah let's do it." Sasha chimed in, now fully interested in the conversation.

"You aren't goin' anywhere. You got freakin' stabbed for Christ sakes Sasha, rest a little." Mia said, her motherly side coming out.

"Damn Mia give me a break. I'll be okay." Sasha defended herself, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Naw babe maybe Mia's right this time. Sit it out." Vince said, agreeing with Mia.

"Yeah Sasha. I'll stay with you if you want." Diana offered, tossing the fingernail polish on the coffee table.

"What the fuck is this? Gang up on Sasha day? I'm going." She said, standing from her place on the floor. She winced as a sharp pain sprung through her body.

"Exactly. You're staying here and that's final! You don't always have to overdo everything woman." Mia said, helping Sasha sit down in the chair behind her.

"Fine. Got damnit!" She replied, feeling defeated.

"K everyone get ready!" Mia cheered, jumping up and down. Diana sat up on the couch and watched everyone leave. "Why you still sittin' here?" Sasha asked.

"I'm staying with you. You don't need to be alone." Diana answered, picking the nail polsih up again. She twisted the top off and began to paint her toenails.

"No you aren't. Go with them. I'll be fine." Sasha declined.

"You sure?" Diana asked, halfway lifting herself from the couch.

"Yes I'm sure. Go have fun." She replied, shooing Diana away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is. Chapta' 49. Not all that interesting I know. I know these probably get more borin' as you read, but this is my first fan fic. I've been writing it for months though lol. Give me some credit, most writers quit after the first few chapters. I've given you at least 49. Anywho, read&review :)**

**--Kita**


	50. Airplanes and Friendships

**Thanks again for the reviews. Not much to say 'cause my brain is killing me. I write the chapters first then I write these little mini-memos (I guess you could call them). But anyways. I hope you like this one. Read&review :)**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 50-Airplanes and Friendships**

**Sasha's POV**

I was extremely bored in the house alone. It had been about a half an hour since everyone left for the pool. Vince called at least ten times since he left. He kept telling me he felt bad for leaving me in the house alone. It's not like I'm a five year old. I can take care of myself. But it did feel good to have someone concerned about you. But now I was sitting in an empty house with my pup, Bam-Bam. Diana took Cupcake out for the ride.

I was lying on the couch channel surfing when the house phone rang.

"Damnit!" I said, knowing it was Vince. I mean he only called twenty seconds ago, why wouldn't he call again?

I picked up the cordless from the floor and sat up on the couch.

"What Vincent? I told you I'm fine!" I yelled.

"Is that how you answer my phone?" I heard Dom's voice say jokingly.

"Oh sorry Dominic. What's up man?"

"Nothin'. Is V around?"

"Nope. Everyone went swimmin'."

"Even Tony?"

"Even Tony. But I got Bam here to keep me company." I said, petting his sleeping body on the floor.

"Mmhm. You in any condition to drive?"

"Always. Need a ride?" I asked, standing slowly from the couch.

"Yeah. Letty's sleeping now. Don't rush, I can wait."

"Nah I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll be out in the parking lot. See ya soon." I clicked the phone off and slipped on my NIKE sandals. I grabbed my painkillers from the table and stuffed them into my jacket pocket as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a bottled water and picked up the leash hanging on the keyrack. I snapped it onto Bam's collar and picked him up as I left the house.

I arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later, seeing Dom standing as he said, in the parking lot. I honked the horn and he stood from the bench he was on. He walked over to the car and waited for me to open the passenger door. I pressed the button on the steering wheel that also opened the door. I lifted Bam-Bam from the seat and handed him to Dom as he slid in.

"You can lay him back there if you want." I said, reversing from the hospital lot.

"Nah I'll hold him." Dom said all too quickly. I looked at him and smiled. I knew he liked the dogs, he just didn't want to admit it. We rode in silence for most of the while until I sparked up a conversation.

"So how is she?" I asked, turning down the radio.

"Good. She's getting better quickly. She'll be up and walking in no time." He replied smiling, rubbing Bam's head.

"That's good. Uhh me, her, and Tony made a decision on Maria." I said in a monotone, feeling immediately sad.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked, looking out the window.

"We're gonna pull the plug." I replied, pulling into the Toretto driveway. Dom's head shot my way, his eyes disbelieving.

"You're kiddin' right? I mean, are you sure you want to do that?" He asked, not moving from the seat.

"Yeah, it's best. She lived a good life and we don't want her to feel anymore pain then she already has." I replied, exiting my Porsche. I loved this car, by the way.

"I understand that." Dom said, exiting the car. "Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down in a lil' while." Dom said, treading up the stairs. I nodded and made my way back to the den.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

_2:23 p.m._

Me and the others had been at the pool for awhile now. It was packed with people, which was understandable. The weather had gone up from 97 to 101 in the past three hours. It was horrible. Everyone was out in the pool except me and Tony, who was talking to a girl he had met. I was surprised. He always seemed like the quite, geeky type. He never seemed like the 'ladies man'. I, on the other hand, was just laying out. Not to get sun, but just because I didn't feel right being here without Sasha. I knew she was still hurting and I wanted to be there for her but I knew she didn't want me too. She wanted to be a badass and take care of her self. I admire that about her. But I knew if I called her one more time she'd beat the hell out of me when I got home.

I smiled at my thought as I snapped back to my surroundings. Tony was now sitting next to me, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, pulling my shades up over my head.

"I asked how you and Dominic met. You two seem pretty close." He repeated himself, shading his eyes from the scorchering sun.

"Oh. Well I lived a few houses down from him all my life. We met in the third grade during a fight." I said smiling.

"Between who?" Tony asked, now sitting up.

"Me and Dominic."

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I was sitting with Bobby and Jody at the lunch table when that Dominic Toretto walked by. I hated that kid. He always acted like a tough guy. Beating up all the kids. I don't see why the kids were afraid of him. He was scrawny and had that goofy looking afro he refused to wash or cut. Even for a boy, he was disgusting. _

_"I heard he beat up some kid last week for his lunch money." Jody said, gossiping about Dominic._

_"Oh yeah, well I heard he crushed a bird with just his hand." Bobby replied, sticking his tongue out at her._

_"Whatever. He's just a bully." I said, picking at my food with my fork._

_"Vincent, stop staring at him. Here he comes." Bobby whispered, elbowing me in the side. I snapped back to reality and looked up. I wasn't afraid of him, but I didn't want to fight Dominic. I didn't want to catch whatever gross diseases he had. He, accompanied by his "crew", stood in front of my table. He bent across and looked me in my eye._

_"Got a problem Loser?" Dominic growled in that whining voice that urked me so much. He sounded like a baby. I ignored him and continued eating the school lunch, spaghetti and meatballs. "Hey stupid, I said do you have a problem?" Dominic repeated himself, flipping my tray over into my lap, food and all. I sat for a minute, contemplating my next move. I jumped over the table and tackled Dominic over the table. The whole lunchroom crowded around us chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT!". We exchanged a good amount of punches to each others face until my homeroom teacher, Mr. DeWitt, and another teacher separated us._

_"He started it!" Dominic yelled, trying to launch for me again._

_"Did not!" I yelled back, going after him too. _

_"I don't care who started it, we're gonna finish it. To the office, now!" Mr. DeWitt yelled, dragging me and Dominic to the principal's office. He sat us down on the bench outside of the office and knocked on the door. A "come in" was heard and Mr. DeWitt opened the door. "Got a couple of fighters, Toretto being one of them ... looks like this kid actually gave him a run for his money." I smirked at Dominic after hearing his comment. He was right. I did give Dominic a run for his money. His left eye was now black and his lip was bleeding. He did a number on me too. My stomach was killing me and my nose was bleeding badly.Dominic scowled at me and turned the opposite way. "Ok boys he'll see you now."_

_We stood and walked into the principal's office. The principal, Mr. Montgomery, was sitting up at his desk, awaiting our arrival. I sat on the opposite side of the room of Dominic, for his rude looks were making me mad. _

_"Well Mr. Toretto, it's always a pleasure to see you. But Mr. Palmeriti, this is a first. Look, I'm not going to ask who started because I know who did, Dominic," He started, looking over at Dom, "but I will give you two detention until things are resolved. If things aren't resolved, you two will both be suspended. Detention will start after school. You're dismissed." Mr. Montgomery said, handing us both slips to go to class._

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Wow. That's crazy man. I can't believe you actually fought." Tony said, running his hands through his hair.

"Me either. But it was a long time ago. Every now and then when we get mad we'll rough each other up, but never bad." I explained, recalling me and Dom's previous battles.

"Well how'd you end up resolving it?" Tony asked.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_After we left the office, I called my grandmother to bring me a change of clothes, considering mine were covered in spaghetti and mystery-meat meatballs. I changed and went back to class._

_"Dude are you crazy? You just fought Dominic Toretto!" Jody said, not believe what she saw. I grabbed my books from my class locker and sat at my chair._

_"Yeah I realized that. He deserved it. He started it." I replied, taking a seat in the back of the room._

_"You got guts Vince. Did you not get in trouble? What'd Montgomery say?" Bobby asked, taking a seat next to me._

_"We have to 'resolve' it in detention after school. Grams isn't happy but I told her what happened so hopefully I won't be in trouble when I get home." I replied, holding the icepack that the school nurse gave me to my head._

_**After school at detention...**_

_"Okay boys. One of you sit here and the other one sit back there." Mrs. Murray said, pointing to a seat in front of the room and one in the back. I took the seat in the front as Dominic walked to the back. I pulled out my notepad and began doodling on it when a paper hit me in the back. I turned around and found a paper airplane lying on the table behind me. I picked it up and unfolded it._

_**Sorry 'bout earlier. You're pretty good fighter. No one ever fought back before.**_

_I looked back at Dominic and he mouthed 'write back'. I picked up my pencil and wrote back._

_**I figured. No sweat, you're a good fighter too. You're also a bully.**_

_I folded the plane back up and tossed it back to Dominic. Seconds later, the paper hit me yet again in the back. "What's with your aim?" I whispered._

_"Just write back." Dominic said, rolling his eyes. I opened the paper up and read it._

_**I know. I don't mean to be. It just comes too easy. Anyways, can we be friends? I won't beat you up no more.**_

_I smiled at the note. He was an idiot, but he had guts to want to be friends after this. I quickly scribbled on the paper and tossed it back to him._

_**Sure. Meet me after this and we can go to the park or something.**_

_I looked back at Dominic to see him reaction. He smiled and wrote on the paper. He flew it back to me. I picked it up from the floor and unfolded it again._

_**No thanks. But we can hang at my dad's car garage. That's what I do after school. It's the coolest thing man.**_

_I folded the paper up and stuck it in my back pocket. I turnt and smiled at Dominic. For the rest of detention, I did the homework I had leftover from my classes._

_When the bell rang for the end of detention, me and Dominic met at the door with Mr. Montgomery. He stood with his arms crossed._

_"Well boys?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently._

_"We're cool." Dominic said, tossing his arm over my shoulder._

_"Good. You're free to go." Mr. Montgomery said, stepping out of the way of the door. We exited the building, Dominic's arm around my shoulder._

_"Ok Dominic we have to make a pact now. No more beating up people. Got it?" I said, stopping dead in our tracks._

_"Got it. Another pact, don't ever call me Dominic. It's Dom." He corrected. "And from now on, you're Vince. No more Vincent. That's an old man's name." He said, smiling._

_"True." I replied, putting my arm over his shoulder._

_Maybe Dom wasn't as bad as I thought._

**-FLASHBACK-**

"That's awesome man. I wish I had a friend like that." Tony said, watching the pool waters flow.

"I'll be that friend for you." I offered, holding out my hand. He looked from me to it then smiled, shaking my hand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A little Vince and Dom history for ya. I just winged it, but I thought it was pretty good. But you gotta remember, me being in the tenth grade now, it's hard to remember being in 3rd grade. I have no idea what that's like anymore lol. Well please read&review :)**

**--Kita**


	51. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with my projects that I have due this week. I wanted to inform you that although I'm not quitting the story, I am going to take a break. It might be a few more days or maybe a week. I've already started writing chapter 51, but I'm not finished with it yet. But look out for updates in the next few days.

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

 Kita


	52. Keepin' Tabs

**I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus. I was a little worn out the past two weeks with my projects and eveything. But it's Christmas break so I have plenty time to get some more chapters up. Maybe number 50 wasn't as exciting as I thought because I didn't get many reviews on it. That's okay though. I'm gonna keep 'em coming for those of you who are still reading. Please read and review!**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 51-Keepin' Tabs**

**No POV**

The pool gang rounded up and headed for home at about 4:30 p.m. With the rising heat, even being outside in a pool wasn't enough. Brian suggested they go home and sit in the AC with no arguments in return. When they made it home, Vince was the first to notice an empty driveway. Jesse wasn't even parked before he bolted out the car.

"Where he goin'?" Tony asked Jesse.

Jesse laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "Coyote's hungry." He joked, pulling his keys out the ignition.

Vince jumped all four steps to the house and burst through the front door. He found the house dead quite, except for Dominic snoring slightly on the couch.

"YO DOM!" He yelled, kicking the edge of the couch where Dom's head was laying. He grunted deep and sat up.

"What Vincent." He said dead calm.

"Please tell me you know where Sasha is." Vince said, mentally praying Dom would say upstairs. He paced the floor quickly, running his hands through his shaggy hair. Dom stopped to think for a minute. He knew if anything happened to Sasha, Vince would lose his mind.

"I .. I don't know Vince. She said she was going to the store. That .. that was about a half an hour ago though." He stuttered, not wanting to admit that he had no idea where Sasha was.

The rest of the team, who came filing in after Vince, re-entered the room from getting dressed.

"Where's Sasha at?" Tony asked, tracking down the stairs. Nobody said anything, they just looked away. "Guys?" He asked, noticing the looks on everyone's faces. "Where the fuck is my sister?!"

**Sasha's POV**

From the store, I somehow found my way to PetSmart to do a little shopping. With Bam on my arm, I slipped into the pet store, feeling the warm, much-needed breeze greet me first. An attendant approached me as I made my way to the dog section.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A woman asked just as I placed two large bags of dog food in the basket. I figured I might as well shop for Cupcake too.

"Um no I'm fine, thanks." I said, pushing my cart down the aisle. I found two food and water bowls for the pups. I got Bam a black one and Cupcake a blue one. I hated the color but Di loved it.

After placing the bowls in the basket, I was dragged over to some toys by Bam. He bit into a red play bone. I went to reach for the bone, but his grip grew stronger. I knew that was the beginning. This was going to be an all-out shopping spree.

**Vince's POV**

"Tony we don't know. Dom said she left a half an hour ago for the store. I'll call her." I said, pulling my phone from my pocket. I walked out to the lenae and sat on the steps. I dialed Sasha's cell and waited.

_Riiing._

Silence.

_Riiiing._

Nothing.

_Riiiiiing._

No answer. I let the phone ring twice more before I hung up. I gave it about thirty seconds, then I called again.

Still nothing.

I took a deep breath as my heart began to panic. I knew Sasha was very well capable of taking care of herself, but she was in no condition to be out and about. Now I know I have to keep a close eye on her at all times. I prepared myself before walking into the house of an angry brother. I know how heated the Rodriguez's can get. It was never pretty.

"Well? Did you find her?" Tony asked immediately as I entered the house again.

"No she didn't answer." I replied, running my hands through my hair again. I flopped down on the couch as I began to panic.

"I'll call Letty." Mia said, walking to the phone on the kitchen wall. She dialed the numbers and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Let, it's Mia. Has Sasha stopped by? ... She hasn't? ... No Letty calm down ... We don't know where she is ... Letty shut the hell up and listen!" Mia yelled into the phone, catching everyone off guard. When we all looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "You're sister isn't here. It doesn't mean someone kidnapped her Stupid ... Look I'll call you if we find her." Before Mia hung up, you could still hear Letty's wrath. "No Sasha there." She said, taking a seat on Brian's lap on the recliner.

**Sasha's POV**

I was still in the midst of shopping when I remembed I left my cell phone on the charger in the car. I asked the attendant from earlier, who was a snobby, Barbie look-a-like, to watch Bam-Bam while I ran to the car to get it. She clearly didn't want too but when I left quickly, she didn't have much of a choice. I tried to walk as fast, but as carefully as I could to the Porsche. My side was aching with pain but I ignored it. I pressed the button to open the door and slipped halfway in. I picked up Razor (which had a black and white camo cover) and flipped it open.

_Two missed calls._

"Damnit." I cursed low to myself. I knew it was Vince calling to annoy me, which is why I didn't call him back. I closed the phone and stuck it in my shorts pocket as I closed the door. I glided back to the store slowly and took Bam's leash from the attendant, who was looking at Bam in disgust. "Problem?" I asked her.

"This dog is a disgusting thing. He's drooling all over the place." She said, cleaning her hand with sanitizer.

"You're kidding me right? You work in a fuckin' pet store. The majority of animals that come in here drool." I replied, putting Bam in the front of the basket.

"Whatever. You done here? I wanna go on break now." She said, playing with her gum. I was two seconds away from knocking this skank out before Bam started barking. I knew it was time to go home. He was missing his sister.

I placed everything on the counter (and I had plenty) and pulled out my wallet. It took the Barbie about seven minutes to ring everything up. Usually it'd take about 30 seconds, but not in this case.

"Your total is $163.75. Will that be cash or credit? We don't do layaway here." She said with a smartass smirk on her face. One of my fist clenched at my side. If it wasn't for Bam here, I'd beat her ass and not care about going to jail over it. I smiled back and pulled $200 from my wallet. I slammed it down on the counter as I placed my bags in my buggy.

"Keep the change. You could use it to put some Silicon on layaway maybe? I mean from the looks of it, you sure don't have the money to do otherwise." I replied smiling, looking her up and down. She rolled her eyes as I left PetSmart.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

"Everybody just chill out. She'll be here." I said, trying to calm down the group of raging people in my living room. Vince was on the couch stressing out. He ran his hands through his hair about 40 times. Tony was sitting on the steps of the upstairs, not speaking a word. Mia was pacing a hole in the floor, mumbling with panic. Jesse was giving Diana a massage on the floor, as she just lay silently, picking at her eyebrow ring (which she got on her 20th birthday). Brian was still in the recliner, staring at the floor.

Everything, minus Mia, was silent when we heard the roar of an engine near the house. Sasha. Everyone jumped up, making their way to the door. I flung the door open as Sasha pulled into the driveway. She stepped out slowly, Bam jumping out over her. Everyone just stood, watching her. She looked paler then normal. She shut the door behind her as she attempted to walk towards the house. She collapse on the yard, moaning in pain. I, along with everyone else, ran to her aide.

"SASHA!!' I yelled, running down to her. This seemed all too familiar. I held her limp body in my arms, patting her face to get her to wake up. My eyes watered as the the memory of the day of the hijackings played over and over in my head. He body laid still for about a minute. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open, a grin playing across her lips.

"I didn't mean to scare you pussy. I'm just tired as hell. Quit crying and get me off the grass buddy." She said, as a single tear fell down my face. I smiled as I picked her up.

"I should drop you." I growled jokingly, handing her to Vince. She stuck her tongue out at me like a five year old.

"Hey Bri and Jess, get the bags out the trunk for me please. I warn you now, it's a LOT of stuff." She said over Vince's shoulder. I laughed and continued to walk with them. "Nuh uh where you goin'? Go get those bags Mister." She said to me, pointing to the car. I smiled and sighed as I made my way over to the car.

**Sasha's POV**

Vince sat me down on the couch. I'm glad I was finally laying down 'cus my stomach was gonna be the death of me. I slipped off my shirt, leaving me in my white beater.

"Where were you at Sasha? You weren't supposed to leave the house!" Vince yelled. I should've seen this coming.

"Vince don't do this. I went shopping for the dogs okay?" I said, twisting the cap off my Pepsi. I took the top off my medication pills and took out two. I tossed them in my mouth and drank a gulp of the soda.

"Why didn't you tell Dom? Why didn't you tell me?! Something could've happened to you." He screamed again.

"One, neither of you are my father so I don't need you keeping tabs on me. Two, I went to the fuckin' store to buy me a pop. I didn't know I was goin' shopping for the dogs, I just somehow made it there. Get off my back, geez." I replied, my anger rising. Ha, I was finally back to my normal self. I thought I was going soft for awhile there.

"I'm not gonna get off your back Sasha. You just got out of the hospital for fuck's sake. You don't need to be out shopping. You could have told one of us to do it!" Vince yelled. The rest of the group began to enter during the middle of our fight.

"I'm not helpless ok? I'm not fuckin' crippled. I have two legs and two arms like everyone else. _Vete a la mierda punta_." I yelled. I was known to curse in Spanish when I was heated. I stood and slowly made my way upstairs to my room.

**No POV**

"I hate when she does that." Vince said, stomping to the kitchen.

"What'd she say?" Jesse asked, looking confused.

"Fuck you bitch." Tony piped up, walking up the stairs to Sasha's room. He took a deep breath before he knocked softly on the door. He pushed it open and found his sister sitting up on their bed. "You okay?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"What the fuck do you think Tony?" She growled at him.

"Yo what the fuck Sasha? I'm trying to be a caring brother and make sure you're okay but if you wanna be a bitch-" Tony started, angry at his sister's reply. He went to walk out the room but was stopped.

"Wait Tone. Don't leave. I'm sorry. I just wish they wouldn't act like I can't take care of myself. I'm a grown woman." She said, tossing the empty Pepsi bottle next to her. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed.

"I know but they're just looking out for you, ya know. At least they care enough to worry about you. You don't have to be so stubborn all the time." He said, poking her in the thigh. "Fatty."

Sasha laughed and smacked him playfully in his head. "I'm not a fatty." She said pouting. She poked her bottom lip out and folded her arms across her chest. They continued to play fight until the door opened.

"Knock knock." Diana pushed the door open.

"C'mon in Di." Sasha said, smacking Tony with her pillow one last time.

"You seem like you're in a better mood." Diana said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. Ant is a punk ass bitch though." She replied, smiling at him.

"I bet. But thanks for buying that stuff for Cupcake. I'll pay you back sometime soon." Diana said.

"Don't worry 'bout it girl. Plus, I know you're never gonna pay me back anyways." Sasha said, tossing the pillow at Diana. She caught it and threw it back.

"Whatever. Come downstairs. Stop actin' like you're mad at Vince when you know you're not." Diana said, walking from the room.

Sasha and Tony got up and left the room with Diana.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I sat in the recliner, Corona in hand, as Sasha, Di, and Tony came down the stairs. I was still pissed off but from the looks of it, she wasn't. I watched Sasha glide past me into the kitchen. Her hips swayed rhythmically. She looked at me briefly and smirked. Whatever.

"You gonna talk to her?" Dom asked from the recliner across from me.

"Nope." I replied, sipping my drink.

"Brave man." He replied, smiling.

Sasha re-entered the room, her dog in hand. She sat on the couch, looking from me and Dominic, who had the biggest grin on his face.

"So you mad at me Vinnie?" She asked, looking up from Bam. I just ignored her and continued to stare at Dom. I got up and walked out on the porch. I looked in the window and listened in. "Is he serious?" She asked Dominic.

"Go get him." Dom said, nodding to me. I moved from the window just as she came outside. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Vince. I just hate how you guys treat me now. I know I should take it easy and I promise to do that if you promise to stop babying me. Deal?" She asked.

I turned around and faced her. I bent down and kissed her passiontely. A kiss that I'd longed for all day. I didn't mean to baby her. I just wanted to take care of her is all.

"Deal." I smiled and we entered the house.


	53. The Return of the Teams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the TFATF/2F2F characters. I do, however, own characters you don't recognize.**

**Thanks for the reviews ladies. I'm happy cause I don't open my presents until twelve tonight so I have something to occupy my time until then. I'll try to get at least three chapters up today. I'm introducing the Miami crew to the L.A. crew in this one so please read&review!**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 52-The Return of Teams**

**Dom's POV**

Everyone was sitting around the house when I got this feeling of adrenaline. I didn't even know why. We were all watching Harlem Nights, my favorite movie, when I decided to fulfill my adrenaline rush.

"Let's go racing." I said randomly, looking around the room. As soon as the word 'racing' left my mouth, everyone's head shot at me.

"You're kiddin' right? Did you see what happened to Letty?" Mia yelled, absolutely oblivious to the cause of Letty's accident.

"Mia she was clipped. She didn't crash on her own. We can't let that scare us away from something we love. It's been almost a month now Mi. I need to get back out there. I have to." I begged sincerely. I meant every word. I haven't felt the rush of being behind the wheel of my baby in a long time. I haven't felt the intensity of going over 140 in a long time. The part of my heart that beats for racing is slowly deteriorating. I needed to give it life again. I needed to race.

"Mia he's right. None of us have raced since Letty's accident. We need to get back out there. Build the Team up again." Jesse said, glowing at the mention of racing. I mean I loved racing, but he really LOVED racing. It was something he'd give up the world for.

"C'mon Mia." I said, smiling big. I knew she was going to give in. When Jesse begged, she couldn't resist. But when I begged, it was over.

Suddenly, she smiled big and jumped up and ran up the stairs. "LET'S GO RACE!"

Everyone cheered as they all dispersed to their rooms to get ready. I felt good about tonight. I knew we had to show everyone that we can't let something like this stop us. We were on top and we going to stay there. By any means necessary.

**xxx**

"Girls let's go! We're already ten minutes late!" I yelled back into the house.

"Alright-alright we're coming." Sasha said, treading down the stairs.

"Vince let you off the leash for tonight?" I asked jokingly.

"Hardy har har." She replied, smacking me in my arm. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm taking Portia out tonight." She said, opening the front door.

"Wait, who's Portia?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"The Porsche Dominic. Bonehead." She muttered, walking out to her car. I nodded and looked back into the house. Mia and Diana were jogging down the stairs, purses in hand. I just rolled my eyes and turned out the door.

"What's the riding situation?" I asked, each member leaning against their car.

"I'll ride with Brian; Di with Jesse; Vince with Sasha; and Tony with you." Mia answer, already having the situation planned. I nodded at the plan.

"Why do the muts have to go?" I asked, watching Diana sit Cupcake (which I thought was a stupid name for a dog) in the back of the Jetta.

"Stop callin' them muts. And no one's here to watch them, therefore, they're coming." Sasha answered, sliding into "Portia". I shrugged it off and got in the front seat of the Mazda.

**xxx**

When we pulled up into the alleyway, cars were piled in every spot you could think of except ... Letty's. I pulled up to my usual spot and slid out, automatically being swarmed with people. I looked over for the rest of the Team, to see they had the same reactions.

"Toretto!" Everyone yelled as I stepped into Hector and Edwin's cliques.

"Miss me?" I smiled giddly. I was so happy to be back where I belong...with my family.

"Hell yeah dawg. We haven't had any worthy competition since you left man. Even Hector's been winning." Edwin replied, causing everyone to laugh, some smacking the back of Hector's bald head.

"Well no worries. The King and his Dynasty is back. So no more winning for you Hector." I said as cocky as can be. The crowd cheered loud as cars revved their engines.

"How's Letty?" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"She's doing awesome everyone. The Queen will be back soon to take over to watch out." I replied, looking throughout the crowd.

Shouts of 'HELL YEAH!" and "LETTY!" Escaped the mouths of almost everyone there. I looked around at the Team, who each person had the greatest smile on their face. This was where we all belonged.

I looked over at Sasha and noticed the sort of discomforted look on her face. "Hollup everyone. I have an announcement." I said, quieting the group. I looked over at Sasha and motioned for her to come over. She slowly walked over and I put my arm around her shoulder. "You all know Sash," I started, the crowd cheering after hearing her name,"well she's gonna take over until her sister gets better. Do her good, or you have me, Vince, Jesse, and Lil Tone to deal with." I threathned, but with a smile.

"You racin' tonight Dom?" Some Asian kid asked me.

"You know it. What we doin' tonight Hec?" I asked.

"Well since it's a special occasion, we'll let you decide." Hector said. I put my hand on my chin and thought a minute.

"Ok. 10G buy in. Two of the four racers have to put up for slips. Winner takes all. I'll even put up for slips." I said, resulting in the whole crowd gasping. I wanted to spice the races up a little. Plus, although I loved my Rx-7, I needed an upgrade. I had been driving it for over five years.

"Damn dawg. You brave. I'm not even crazy enough to buy into that. So who else is up?" Hector replied, holding his arms out.

"Damn Toretto. Glad to see you got your balls back. I'm comin' for that ass though." Edwin said, holding two large stacks in his hands. He slapped them down on the hood of Hector's ride. A guy from Hector's team, who they called Nico, bought in. He was racing in a Supra similar to Brian's orange one, except it was baby blue.

"If we don't get one more racer, one of you are gonna have to call slips." Hector said to the other two racers. Nobody stepped up.

"Wait ... wait." Someone said from a distance. He finally made it to the group. He was a tall, bald black guy. He reminded me a lot of myself. His muscles were similar to mine. Of course I was bigger. He was wearing blue sweats and a white wife beater and a blue fitted hat to the back. "Got room for one more?" He asked.

"And you are?" Jesse asked, now making his presence known in the group.

"ROME!" Brian yelled, walking to the man.

"Why you leave me cuh?" He asked as he pulled Brian into a hug.

"Don't hog him Rome." Lily, who didn't look much different from the last time I saw her, said.

"Lillian. I missed you babe." Brian said happily, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Missed you too Blu." She replied, returning the hug. Brian pulled back quick.

"What's that?" Brian asked, pointing at Lily's stomach.

"Ask Roman." She replied, smiling at Roman. Brian looked over at his friend, he approached Lily from behind.

"You're kiddin' me right?" Brian asked as Roman wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.

"Nope. And in two months you'll be an uncle to a baby boy." Rome said, rubbing Lily's belly. Brian looked confused a bit.

"Congrats man!" Brian suddenly yelled, hugging Rome.

"What the hell's goin' on Brian?" I said, interrupting the little 'family' reunion.

"Oh Dom. This is Roman Pearce. I told you about him when I came back. Roman ... this is Dominic Toretto. The guy I let go." Brian introduced. I shook Roman's hand, squeezing hard.

"So this is the chump who fucked my man Brian's life up." Roman said, getting in my face. I didn't care who this guy was, nobody gets in my face.

"You mean who spared his life?" I corrected, stepping into Roman's face.

"Guy's enough." Brian yelled, pushing us apart.

"You racin' or what?" I said, already annoyed by this guy's attitude.

"Yeah, I'm throwin' up slips too." He said with deep bass in his voice.

"What you ridin'?" Hector asked.

Roman led us over to a purple and silver Spyder Eclipse with two people on the hood of it and one in the car.

"Sup Bullet?" A Japanese girl asked, who was leaning against another black guy on the car. Brian walked up to her and hugged her. I looked back at the team. No one, not even Mia, had any clue who these people were.

"Tej, what's up cuh?" Brian asked, giving dap to 'Tej'.

"Oh nuttin'. Just checkin' out the L.A. scene. Need to win some new money bruh." Tej replied, counting a stack of money in his hand.

"I hear ya bro." Brian replied.

"More friends Brian?" Sasha asked, standing with her arms crossed. I could have sworn she was Letty. They looked so much a like it was scary.

"Yeah, guys this is Suki and Tej. Y'all, this is Dominic. Everyone else can meet at the party." Brian said.

"What about me Bullet?" A bald Japanese guy asked. He stepped out of the Spyder and walked up to Brian, hugging him.

"Yo Jesse! C'mere man." Brian called, motioned Jesse over to them. _Now what_, I thought. Jesse skipped over to them. That put a smile on my face. Jesse was something. "Jesse this here is the mad scientist of Miami, Jimmy. Jimmy, this is the smartest kid you'll ever meet, Jesse." Brian introduced. They shook hands. I could feel the tension between them until Jesse smiled.

"Guess we gonna be workin' together?" Jesse asked enthuised. Jimmy smiled.

"Guess so. ADHD huh?" Jimmy asked him. Jesse nodded sadly.

"Me too. Thought I was the only one out there." Jimmy said, shaking Jesse's hand longer.

"Jimmy stop smilin' like that. You look like an idiot." Suki said, smacking his head. "Excuse him, mom dropped him twice on his head when he was a baby." She smiled.

"Brother?" Mia asked.

"Unfortunately." Suki said. "Big guy you're brother?" She asked, nodding at me.

"Unfortunately." Mia replied, smiling at me.

"I can tell." Suki said.

"Can we get on with this? I'm surprised the police ain't here yet." Vince growled, exasperation evident in his voice.

"He's right. Let's go." I said, leading the group down to the starting line.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There it is. I know this one is short which isn't my usual approach but I had to save some for the next chapter. I decided to make Suki and Jimmy sibilings. I thought it'd be more interesting. The Miami crew will make appearances in the next few chapters also. Hope you like this one. Please read&review!**

**-Kita**


	54. Toretto's Never Quit

**Chapter 53-Toretto's Never Quit**

**No POV**

The whole crowd made their way to the starting line, which was about 100 yards away. It was about a mile and a half stretch. The four racers lined up as a skimpy dressed girl collected the money and slips from the racers. It was set; over a mile of pure speed for up to $40K and up to two cars. The was the Toretto's first race in almost a month. This was the Superbowl of street racing. Either Dom wins this for them, or their reputation is shot. They weren't known for letting another team come in and take the crown. But everyone on the Team knew that this Miami crew had a chance. If they had their own Jesse (Jimmy), their own Letty (Lily), their own Mia (Suki), and their own Hector (Tej), then Roman had to be their Dominic.

"Dom, who's gonna lookout for the cops? Leon's not here, remember." Diana asked, running to his car.

"Shit I forgot. Um, tell Jess to do it." Dom said, rubbing his forehead.

"Dom look." Diana said, pointing over to the Jetta, where Jesse and Jimmy were looking at the laptop. "We lost him. He's got a new best friend." Diana joked. Dom smiled. He knew Jesse needed another scientist around to help out. Now there was Jimmy.

"Fine. Tell Brian to do it. He did install a scanner in his car a couple weeks ago." Dom said. She nodded and walked away.

**Mia's POV**

"So how come I didn't know about them?" I asked Brian, who was checking the scanner in his Lancer Evo Vll. We had been together for over three years and I'm just now finding out about these people. I was fed up with the secrets.

"I don't know Mia. I was gonna bring them up to visit. I just didn't know when. I told Dominic, I thought he'd tell you." Brian replied, trying to find a clear station on the scanner.

"It's not his responsibility to tell me about YOUR friends. It's yours Brian. I thought we could tell each other everything? I don't keep anything from you, so why do you feel you need to keep things from me?" I asked, standing in the opening of the Lancer.

"Mia don't lecture me okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them. I guess it slipped my mind." He said, not even looking at me.

"Whatever Brian." I said, storming off. I walked over by Sasha and Diana, who were talking to Lillian and Suki.

"Hey Mia. How are you girl?" Lily said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Good. I see how you're doing though. Congratulations." I said sincerely, stepping back to look at her growing belly.

"Thanks. I'm guessin' Brian didn't tell you about them?" She asked, leaning against what looked like a hot pink Honda S2000. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm sorry. My brother's a real jackass sometimes. He doesn't always think about his every move or decision. He just kinda wings it and sees what comes from it." She explained.

"I noticed. So how do you know ... Rome??" I couldn't remember his name to save my life.

"Yeah Rome. But he and my brother are best friends. Me and Brian moved down here to live with our grandmother when we were in high school. Rome lived a few blocks down. Ever since their Junior year in high school they've been like brothers. Then Brian became a cop. Roman got in with a bad crowd and Brian busted him." She explained, taking a deep breath afterwards.

I kinda understood the situation now. Brian and Roman were like Dom and Vince. Minus becoming a cop and everything.

"So how did ..that.. happen?" I asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Well see Mia, when two people are in love-" I smacked her arm playfully. I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"You know what I mean." I said, laughing.

"Well I don't really know. When I left for Miami two years ago, I knew he'd let me stay with him. We were real good friends, then the feelings just grew. I can't explain it, but Roman's amazing." She said, glowing. I could tell she really loved this guy. I just smiled and nodded.

I looked over and Sasha and Di, who were taking a look under the hood of the Honda.

"Who's ride?" I asked, nodding over.

"Oh that's Suki's ride. She praises that thing. She's kinda like you; believes in girl power to the fullest, but could keep up with the big boys in a race" She said, making me smile.

"Cool. And him" I asked, pointing to the other man, who was talking to Hector.

"Oh Tej? Oh he's a the big race gambler down South. He makes a profit off that shit." She said.

"He race?" I asked. He didn't look like a racer, but then again, neither did Brian.

"Used to. Got in a big crash awhile back, scared him from the roads since. But he owns a huge garage in Miami so. I'm sure you're gonna ask me about Jimmy next so I'm just going to tell you. He's Suki's brother; he's a whiz kid when he comes to cars; and he sucks at poker. That's about it." Lily said, reading my mind. I blushed a little then turned to the cars.

"Race is starting." Sasha yelled over.

**xxx**

**No POV**

The race was beginning. Hector got the OK from Brian over the walkie-talkie and signaled for the racers to get ready. Dom enabled the NOS from under the passenger seat; Nico enable his from in between the driver and passenger's seats; Edwin turned on his from his back seats; and Roman popped the trunk for Jimmy to turn his NOS on. Different music was blasting from all cars. The race needed to begin soon. They had been out there already for 20 minutes which was unusual. Most races lasted about ten minutes. That was: setting up the races, having the actual race, and the small celebration for the winner afterwards.

Hector raised his arms, indicating for the racers to shift into first gear. As soon as his arms dropped to his side, the cars were off. Dom was immediately in first, with Roman right behind him. Edwin was in third and Nico was right on his bumper. Dominic was relaxed, driving with one arm as usual. He wasn't worried about these racers. As far as he was concerned, there was no competition. He was hitting a speed at 135 mph so far, not even thinking about his NOS. Sometimes he wondered why he turned it on. He looked in his rearview mirror and noticed that Roman was making his way to Dom's side and fast. Dom sat up in his seat and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't going to let this new guy come in and take his crown as top dog.

"This guy won't quit." He said, looking back at Roman's car.

**xxx**

Roman was putting the pedal to the floor as he kept his position on Dom's ass. He wanted to prove to Brian and to Tej and to everyone else that he could beat anyone. That's why he came to L.A. To beat Dominic Toretto. To be King of the West Coast just as he was King of the East Coast. He turned the steering wheel left. He came up quickly to Dominic's side. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Not his CD in the CD player that stopped; not his cell phone that rang in the passenger seat; nothing. His eyes were dead set on that green line that indicated he was gonna win. He was doing 130 mph now.

"I got you boy! What you runnin' for? I got chu!" He yelled towards Dominic car, laughing afterwards. He shifted gears and his Spyder sped up.

**xxx**

Edwin was a few seconds away from Roman's car. He didn't care about that. He just wanted to hold his place in front of Nico, who beat Edwin in his last race. He knew Nico was one hell of a racer. Not up to Dominic's skill, but way over Hector's skill. He watched his NOS meter until it turned red. When he did, he instantly pressed it, shooting his far away from Nico's car. He shot up close to Roman's car. He wasn't right behind it, but it was in view. He looked in his rearview mirror and noticed Nico's car was slowing down.

"Ha ha! Fuck you Ese!" He yelled, speeding up. "Sorry dawg. Toretto's my catch." He yelled at Roman's car.

**xxx**

Dom was now sitting up fully, both hands on the steering wheel. He was staring at the back of Roman's car. He somehow, made his way out in front of Dominic. He must have hit his NOS, which helped him pull out in front of Dom. Dom hadn't begin to panic until he could see the finish line in view. He cranked up his music, which helped build up his momentum. He swerved into the opposite lane so he could view the finish line better. It was a few seconds away. If Dom didn't do something quick, there would be a new King in town.

"Come on Dominic. You're King you bastard! You're king!" He roared at himself, literally feeling the car quake underneath his growl. He did something he hadn't needed to do in months; he hit his NOS. The dose of NOS helped the car speed in front of Rome and across the finish line.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout! You're a fuckin' Toretto Dom! Toretto kings never quit." He growled, slowing the Rx-7 down.

**xxx**

Roman knew he had to do something fast. The end was near and Dom was still ahead. He waited until he reached 140 mph until he hit his NOS. The turbo boosted him a car's length ahead of Dom.

"What now Toretto!" He yelled, smiling back at Dom's car.

He pushed and pushed. He wanted this bad. He wanted to brag how he came from the other side of the world and took Dominic Toretto's spot. He needed that 40 grand. He was going to be a father soon and he needed that cash. He couldn't lose. He also wanted to make Brian proud of him. He knew he lost some of Brian's respect when Brian busted him. But then again, Brian became a pig. That was all in his past, Rome needed this win. He looked in his rearview and almost choked; no Toretto. He looked on both sides of him, and noticed Dom flying by him and over the finish line.

"FUCK!" He screamed, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. "You've gotta be kiddin'."

**xxx**

Edwin was happy. He knew Toretto was losing his touch. If some newcomer from out of town could PASS Dom, then he could most likely beat Dom. That meant Dominic would be easier to beat. Edwin smiled to himself as he shifted gears. He was gaining speeds of 133 mph. He slowly, but surely approached the Rx-7 as it crept around to the Spyder.

"Don't try it Dom. I'm not losin' you dawg." Edwin said, slamming the pedal to the floor.

He got in the lane behind Dom as he saw Dominic fly forward, past Roman, and over the finish line.

"Guess he still does have it." Edwin said disappointed.

**xxx**

Back at the starting line, Dom exited the Mazda. He was instantly swarmed with people congratulating him. Everyone from the Team ran to him, patting him on the back. Mia jumped in his arm, planting big sisterly kisses on his shiny head.

"That was amazing D. Papi would be so proud of you." She said, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled big as he bear hugged her.

"I love you Mia Loriana Toretto." He said, putting her down. He kissed her forehead as the other competitors showed up.

"Yo Toretto. Good race man." Edwin said, shaking Dominic's hand. Dom nodded and turned to find Letty, almost forgetting she wasn't going to be there to congratulate him. He felt a sense of sadness bolt through his body.

"It's okay Dom. You can go see her tomorrow and tell her all about it." Sasha said, walking over to him. She noticed the look he got on his face and knew it could only be one thing. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"That was incredible Dom. I mean, Rome's my boy, but damn." Brian said, patting him on the back. The Miami crew approached, each looking disappointed, but satisfied.

"Here's my money. Keys are in the car." Rome said, beginning to walk away.

"Yo Pearce. C'mere." Dom yelled, motioned Rome back over to him Roman turned around and walked back over. It was obvious he wasn't happy with himself for losing. He depended on this money and he lost it. "That was probably one of the best races I've ever been in. You made me use my NOS. That hasn't been done in a very long time." He credited, his arms around Mia and Sasha's shoulder. "Therefore, I'm gonna let you keep your car AND I'll split the money with you. You're having a baby soon. You might need it. What do ya say, deal?" Dom offered, holding out his hand for Rome to shake. Rome hesitated for a minute, then shook Dom's hand. Dom pulled him into a hug and whispered "Much respect man. Much respect" into Roman's ear. Rome nodded and pulled away. Hector counted out $20K for Roman and Dom and handed them each their winnings.

"Yo we got cops! Get outta here!" One of Hector's boys yelled. Everyone scrambled like mice as sirens grew louder as they grew closer.

"Go, get in the car Lily!" Rome yelled, dashing over to the Spyder.

"Follow me." Dom yelled to Rome. "Tony get in the car man. Why you just standin' there?" Dom yelled, sliding into the Rx-7.

It took them a few minutes, but the Team finally shook the cops and made it back to the Fort for the usual afterparty.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

That was one hell of a race. Dom never had competition like that. I knew the type of person Dominic was though; he'd offer Rome a place on the Team so he wouldn't have to race him anymore. It was a cautious move though. It looked like Rome had a good chance of winning that race.

I was sitting in the living room on the couch next to Vince as he played his guitar. It always soothed me when he played it. Although it didn't blend with the party music, I still loved it. I was drinking a Corona and watching the party people in the room. It was the usual group of people who showed up at the race, but now the Miami people were here too.

I liked them. Especially Rome. He had some balls. One, he got in Dom's face (which no man did and lived to tell about it) and two, he almost beat Dom (which no man other then Brian can say)

I looked across the room and saw something that almost made me piss my pants; Tony talking to a girl. See, Tony was never big on girls. He was scared shitless of them. He was a cute kid, but he was too damn shy for his own good. I tried to help him, but I thought it was a lost cause. But apparently, the guys here have been rubbing off on him. He was talking to a tall, blond girl who was in a group of other girls. They looked about 15 or 16. I continued to watch him for a while, surprised at how good he was doing. He was actually keeping a conversation with her. She was actually laughing. It made me smile. I guess the boys here were good for something. I watched the girl scribble down something on a piece of paper and hand it to Tony. _Good job Tony!_ I thought to myself. He kissed her on the cheek and made his way over to me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" I joked as he sat down.

"Shut up. Look, I got a number." He bragged, showing me the paper.

"That you did. Give me brief details." I said, turning to him.

"Her names Brianna. She's 16. She goes to the same school as me. She likes punk music and knows nothing about cars." He said smiling.

"Perfect. Good job buddy." I replied, patting him on the back. I continued drinking my Corona as Vince tapped me on the shoulder.

"Keep your eyes on me." He said, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong Vince?" I asked, sitting up.

"Nothing. Just don't look away." He said, fear in his voice. I gave him a skeptical look as I glanced around the room. Nothing seemed out of place until I looked at the stairs. Dom with his arm around some blond bimbo. He looked very intoxicated and the hunger in his eyes was almost scary. My blood started to boil as I watched them up the stairs. Vince's grip on my shoulder stayed strong. "Don't. I know Dom. No matter how drunk he is, he'll make the right decision. Let's just see. If it's longer then ten minutes, we'll go kill them both."


	55. Refusing Temptation

**Thanks for the reviews ladies. I liked the last one myself. It was one of my favorites. Anywho, the story will get interesting. I don't know how much further I'm gonna go. I have so much stuff to put in it still, but I know this is probably getting boring. I try to bring excitement each chapter. Hopefully you continue to read to the end. Like I said about thirty chapters ago lol, I'm thinking of a sequel but not much of Sasha and Diana will be in it. It'll be more focused on the newcomers to the Toretto family. So keep reading and reviewing!**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 54-Refusing Temptation**

**Dom's POV**

I let Rome keep his car and some money for a reason. Respect. He showed heart in that race and I honor that. Plus, he's going to be a father sooner then I am. He'll need the money before I do. I was happy about my win though. I was finally back. Dominic Toretto was back.

"Yo Dom. One helluva race dawg." Some random guy said as I walked out of the kitchen, Corona's in hand. I thanked him and smiled. It felt good to have that glory again. I was making my way over to Rome to hand to a brew when I was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey Dom. Haven't seen you in a while." A girl I knew as Nicole said, grabbing my arm. I turned and smiled at her. Nicole and I had a fling a couple years back. Of course Letty found out and left me because of it. She came back though. I was extremely glad. I loved Letty.

"Hey. Yeah, it's been a while." I said, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door. I handed the Corona to Jesse to give to Rome while I conversed with Nicole.

"Heard about Letty. Such a sad thing." She said, sliding the other corona from my hand. She popped it open and drank it slowly, never taking her eyes off of me. I just watched her. She was a gorgeous girl, I admit.

"Yeah." Was all I could say. Maybe it was all the drinks I had tonight, but my hormones were shot. I couldn't keep my eyes off every inch of her body.

About thirty minutes and three Corona's later, Nicole and I were in the den on the sofa, with her on my lap. We was stroking my bald head with her thumbs. I was feeling way too sick after about my second Corona and it was starting to get to me.

"I think I'm gonna lay down." I said, hoping she'd get the point. She got off my lap and I stood. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. As much as I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. I hadn't had the pleasure of being with a woman in almost two months. That does something to me. The kiss deepened until she pulled away.

"Let's continue this somewhere else." She said, pulling me by my hand out of the den.

We made our way past the crowd of people and up the stairs unnoticed. I continued to stumble up each stair until we made it to the hallway.

"Which room is yours?" She asked, trying to hold me up.

"That. One." I said in between burps. She smiled and dragged me to the room, slamming it behind her.

**xxx**

**Mia's POV**

I was sitting on the front porch in the swing. I was still pissed off at Brian for being a prick. When the cops came, I jumped in Sasha's car during the scramble. I refused to ride with him. He had changed so much since he came back and I didn't like it. I loved Brian with all I had but he continued to keep things from me. I knew it was small and I probably made a big deal about it over nothing but it's the principle. You don't keep secrets from someone you love.

"Want some company?" I heard Brian ask from being me. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't answer him, so I guess he took that as a 'yes'. "Look, full moon." He said, pointing to the bright moon in the sky. The first night me and Brian made love it was a full moon. I continued to ignore him. I just picked at the paint on the wall of the house. "Mia don't do this okay. I know I messed up. Don't be mad please. I'm sorry." He begged, turning my face to him. Those gorgeous blue eyes made my heart melt. I was never good at staying mad at him.

"Brian why are you such an asshole?" I asked, smiling at him. He smiled that 1000 watt smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Because I'm a guy." He simply said, kissing me. At lease he admitted that he was an ass.

"Let's go. You can get me a drink." I said, standing from the swing and entering the house.

When I walked in the door, I looked up the stairs, watching Dominic stagger up the stairs with some skank on his arm. I couldn't believe him. After all that's happened, he still can't keep it in his pants. I looked around the room and saw a very pissed off Sasha on the couch. I knew she had saw it. I wasn't going to get in it. If he did anything with that chaser, I'd let Sasha beat his ass.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

As soon as the door shut to my room, Nicole had me up against it, kissing the life out of me. I kissed her back, lifting her up by her butt. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips as I walked over to the bed. I laid her down, never breaking the kiss. She sat up at the edge of the bed, eye-level with my zipper. She tugged on my shirt, standing to lift it over my head. She planted kissed from my lips, to my neck, down my chest and to the front of my pants. She slowly unbuckled the belt, sliding it from the hoops. I just stood there as she pulled down my khaki pants. I let out a slight moan as she rubbed her hands across my erection. She was about to pull my boxers down before I stopped her.

"Get up. Up." I said, pulling her by her elbows to stand up. "I can't do this. I love Letty too much to hurt her like this." I admitted, pulling my pants back up.

"Oh c'mon Dom. She won't have to know. It'll be our little secret." She whispered, rubbing her hands over my penis again. As good as it felt, I couldn't do it.

"No. I can't. You have to leave." I said, stepping back from her.

"You have got to be kiddin' me. I could have any guy I there. Whatever, you weren't that good the first time." She said, flipping her hand at me.

"That's why you're here in my room again right? Because I wasn't any good?" I asked sarcastically, smiling. I zipped my pants and began to put my belt back on.

"Fuck you Dominic. I hope Letty leaves your stupid ass." She said, opening the door.

"Get the fuck out my house you whore!" I growled, pointing at her. She frowned and stormed out the door. I slipped my tank back on and followed her downstairs.

"You're an asshole Dominic." She said, reaching the door.

"Yeah well I'm a faithful one. Get out." I corrected her, slamming the door at her back.

By now, the party was silenced with everyone watching the fight. I turned and looked at everyone. The looks on the faces of the people there was priceless. Dominic Toretto wasn't one for turning down sex to someone who was willing to give it up. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. I was finally kicking my addiction to cheating. The silence of the party was broken by someone in the far back of the room clapping. The slow clap led to a loud roar of cheers from the crowd.

"Knew you'd make the right choice." Vince said, smacking the back of my head. I smiled and walked over to the radio. I clicked it off.

"Time to go guys. It's late. Miami, you can stay." I said, my voice booming throughout the house. Soon, people started filing out the house.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

I was so proud of Dominic. I knew it took a lot in him to turn down that girl. He had been without sex for a long time and I knew it was hard to refuse. I'm glad he did it though. I, only with Tony, would have probably killed him if he hurt Letty.

As everyone started to leave the party, I began to help Mia clean. All of them women (Mia, Diana, Suki, Lily, and I) were cleaning the inside of the house while the men (Dom, Vince, Tony, Jesse, Tej, Jimmy, Rome, and Brian) were cleaning out in the front and back yards. It was plenty to clean considering the hell of a race there was tonight. I was in the kitchen picking up empty Corona bottles when Diana walked in with another full bag.

"I just checked on the pups. I'm surprised they could sleep through that ruckus of a party." She said, sitting the bag by the garage door. The dogs were locked up in the basement in Leon's old room.

"You talk about them like they're babies." I replied smiling. She smiled and helped me with the rest of the bottles.

"You okay?" She asked, picking up two Budweiser cans from the floor.

"Yeah, just tired. I'll probably stay with Vince tonight. Considering there are a lot of people here tonight." I answered, standing up straight. My back had been killing me from bending over. She nodded and we continued to clean.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I was in the backyard picking up broken glass at the top of the driveway. I looked over at Dominic. He was picking up plates, putting them in black trash bags. He looked sad. I knew he felt bad for what probably happened in his room. But at least he didn't cheat. I knew Dominic better then anyone and when he put his mind to something, he would do it no matter what. I knew he promised himself that he wouldn't hurt Letty. He was determined to keep that promise.

"Yo Dominic. Come here brotha." I said, calling him over. He stood and walked over. "You okay man?" I asked him, putting a worried hand on his shoulder.

"I think. Vince, I almost cheated her. Again. I mean I don't know what stopped me. I just felt something in me that wouldn't allow me to hurt her again." He said, taking a seat on top of the picnic table. I put my bag down and joined him.

"Dominic, you love Letty. She's about to have your kid. You two are about to get married. That's what stopped you. The love of your unborn child and your soon-to-be wife stopped you from hurting them. I'm damn proud of you brotha. Everyone in that house is proud of you." I said with sincerity in my voice. I meant every word. Dom was starting to grow into a man finally. He was making good decisions and he was done cheating. He was becoming a man.

"Thanks V. Thanks man. Glad I decided to keep you around." He joked, hugging me.

I laughed. "Oh yeah right. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be back in this house. You'd be in Baja somewhere." I joked back, lending him a hand from the table. He laughed and picked his bag back up.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I told everyone to come back into the house after we were done cleaning. We needed to situate the sleeping arrangements.

"So who is sleeping where?" I asked, sitting in my recliner.

"Me and Tony will go to Vince's. Someone can have our room." Sasha spoke up from Vince's lap on the couch. I nodded then looked around.

"Tej, Suki, that cool with you two?" I asked, looking at them. They nodded.

"Me and Rome will go to Brian's. I'm sure he doesn't live there anymore." Lily said, looking at him. He nodded.

"That leaves Jimmy ... you want the basement? It's big." I bargained. He smiled and nodded. The kid reminded me a lot of Jesse. "It's settled. I'll see everyone in the morning. Mia can I get a bucket sweety?" I asked, smiling. I was already feeling the effects of the shots of Tequilla I took. She scrunched up her face and walked into the kitchen. Seconds later, she re-entered the room with a blue bucket in hand.

"Please don't miss Dominic. I don't wanna clean up puke in the morning." She begged, wiping her forehead. I nodded and kissed it.

I drug myself up the steps and into my room. Shutting the door behind me, I sat the bucket down by the edge of the bed. I flopped my body down on the bed, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

**xxx**

**Mia's POV**

About ten minutes after Dom had left for bed, everyone else began calling it a night. Tej and Suki went upstairs; Roman and Lily left for Brian's house (which he'd refuse to sell); and Jimmy went down to the basement.

On my way upstairs to the room, I looked at Dominic's door. I told Brian I'd be to bed in a few minutes and walked to Dominic's room. I opened the door to find him sprawled out in the king size bed, still fully clothed. I smiled and walked over to him. I sat next to him, pulling his heavy feet on my lap. I untied both of his boots and pulled him off. I stood and crawled up towards his upper body.

"Dom lift up." I said to him, tugging at his shirt. I was used to this, for he was always coming home drunk when Papi was still alive. Even though he was in a deep sleep, he knew the routine. He lifted his body as I slid the tank over his head. I tossed in it a pile of what looked like dirty laundry. I unbuttoned his pants then pulled the comforters over his body. He always told me that if he sleeps with his pants on, they have to be unbuttoned or else they'll suffocate his privates. I always thought that was stupid, but he always said it. I flipped off his lamp and exited the room.

"Puttin' the brother to sleep huh?" Brian said, exiting the hall bathroom. I smiled and followed him into our room.

"He's had a rough day." I replied, slipping off my jeans and changing into some PJs.

"Mmm." He mumbled, slipping off his white tee. I trailed my eyes down flawless face and down to his washboard abs. Brian had the most beautiful body I've ever seen. I pulled my tank over my head and looked at him with hunger. He noticed the look in my eye and smiled.

"Down girl. You were mad at me earlier, remember?" He said, stepping back slowly towards the bed. He had his hands up in a way of surrendering.

"Drop 'em." I ordered, nodding to his pants.

"Make me." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

I sauntered over to him slowly, my hips swaying seductively. When I approached him, I grabbed his arms, wrapping them around my waist. I slowly moved his hands down to my ass. I licked his earlobe slowly, knowing that would get him in the mood. I could feel him shiver as he grip on my ass tightened. I licked down to neck, making him surrender.

"Fine fine." He said, huffing. He unbuttoned his pants and tossed me on the bed.

"Oh now you wanna play?" I said sarcastically as he crawled on top of me.

"Shut up." He replied, kissing me lovingly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 54. I know it probably wasn't as long as the others, but for some reason it took me forever it write it. Well, read&review.**

**--Kita**


	56. Day of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I only other those you do not recognise. Nothing else.**

**Chapter 55-Day of Surprises**

**The Next Morning (Saturday)...**

**No POV**

"DOM! D get up!" Mia yelled, jumping up and down on Dominic's bed. He groaned then lifted his head, his was still facing his pillow.

"What the hell do you want Mi?" He asked, his voice raspy and exasperated. The jumping stopped. The room became silent. He knew he had hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. What is it baby doll?' He asked, now turning to her. She smiled then continued jumping on the bed.

"They are letting Letty out in a few days. " She said, flopping her body down next to Dom's. He sat up to make sure he fully comprehended.

"Wait .. what? When? How do you know?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"She just called. She said the doc's say she's about 85 healthy. She'll be out by Thursday!" Mia screeched, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm gonna go spread the news." She said, kissing Dom on the cheek. She jumped from the bed and ran from the room.

Dom was left to ponder the news. Yes, he was extremely excited for her to come home, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew that she'd be fully medicated, which mean she'd be Letty times twenty. Extra bitchy, bossy, and rowdy. He smiled at his thoughts. He missed her. He missed having someone to hold at night. He missed someone to share showers with in the morning. He missed someone to argue over the last piece of chicken with, besides Vince. He longed for her kiss. For that smell of Vanilla and car oil. He longed for the only thing Letty could cook, which also happened to be his favorite desert, banana pudding. He NEEDED his Letty.

He smiled as these thoughts raced threw his head. I lifted his sore body from the bed and took a swig of the bottled water Mia left him on his table. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He looked in the mirror.

"I'm not even gonna shave it." He said, referring to the beard-like hair that was growing on his face. Letty loved his scruffy look, but Mia hated it. He decided that he would keep it for Letty. He turned the knobs and slipped in, starting his morning off with a hot shower.

**Downstairs...**

"I'm so happy!" Jesse hugged Mia, swinging her around in the air. She screeched with joyfulness.

"What's all the happiness goin' on in here?" Vince asked, stepping into the house, Sasha and Tony behind him.

"LETTY'S COMING HOME IN A FEW DAYS!!" She yelled, almost tackling Sasha as she smiled.

"Mia stop yelling please. You're gonna wake the neighbors." Dom said, making his way down the stairs.

"Oh Dominic shut up. It's almost 1:30 in the afternoon. I'm sure everyone on the block is already up." She said, marching into the kitchen.

"What's the partying for? Did we miss something?" Suki asked, making her way down the stairs, Tej close behind.

"Letty's coming home." Mia repeated herself. They gave her blank looks. "Oh you don't know Letty do you?" They nodded. "Guess we're taking a trip to the hospital then.

"Whoa. I don't do hospitals. Last time I was in a hospital, one of my nurses tried to kill me." Tej said in all seriousness.

"Oh shut up Tej. She didn't try to kill you. She accidentally crashed you in your wheelchair into a wall. It's not like it was down a flight of stairs or anything." Brian said, laughing at the memory.

"Well we are going and you can meet Letty." Diana said, her high-pitch voice coming to play.

**Brian's POV**

Today was the day. I had to get everything set up, with the help of the guys, minus Jesse. I knew if I said anything to him or the ladies, they'd spill. I was so nervous it made my stomach hurt. Today I'd make Mia and I almost official. I had it all figured out, it just depended on everything going as smoothly as planned.

I called over at Lily's place to get her and Rome over here.

"Roman Pearce get my little sister here now. We have things to do today." I ordered as he answered the phone. He let out a sigh. I knew he was just waking up. Just like Rome, he'll party all night and sleep all day.

"What for Brian? I'm tired bruh." He said, his voice low and raspy. He was too much like Dominic.

"We got someone to visit. Just get here and don't be late." I said, hanging the phone up. "Lazy ass." I mumbled to myself.

I walked in and joined the other guys, except for Jesse, who was outside with Jimmy looking at the Jetta, in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge.

"You seem awfully cheery today." Dominic directed towards me, sipping his coffee.

"It's gonna be a good day. I hope." I said, unsure of how my plans would turn out. I hoped that Mia was just as ready as I was.

"What you mean? What's goin' on O'Conner?" Dom asked, his eyes squinted. I sat down at the table across from Dom and next to Tony and Vince.

"Okay. I'm gonna need your help today. Hold on," I began, standing from the table and walking to the kitchen door,"Suk c'mere." She stood from her place on the couch and entered the kitchen.

"What Bullet? I'm missin' my show. A rerun of Hogan's Heroes is on." She said, her hands on her hips.

"This is more important. Look." I pulled on the velvet box in my pocket. I opened it slowly to reveal the large diamond ring I had purchased about two weeks ago.

"Oh." Everyone said. I glanced at everyone's face, mainly Dom's. I needed his blessings to do what I had been wanting to for so long. Once I saw the blank look on his face, I closed the box.

"Finally Buster. I was beginning to think you lied to me." Vince said, patting me on the back.

"Say somethin' Bozo." Suki smacked the back of Dom's head. He snapped out of his gaze and smiled.

"Looks like we are gonna have a good day. What's on the agenda?" He asked, sliding his coffee cup to the side. I went over all the details of the engagement.

**xxx**

**Roman's POV**

"Let's go please Lily. Your brother was bitchin' 'bout us being there on time." I said as a very pregnant Lily waddled out to the Spyder. I don't see why it took her almost an hour to get ready. She could barely shower by herself, let alone dress.

I only slipped out some gray sweats, a black beater, and my gray beanie. I even had on my Jordan sandals. It was too heated to dress up.

"Shut up Roman. Gosh I hope this baby doesn't whine as much as you." She replied. I was standing by the passenger door to help her in. I went to reach for her hand when she smacked it away. "I don't need your help." She said defensively. I stood back and crossed my arms as she struggled to get in the car.

"Let me help you woman." I said, helping her inch into the car. I smiled and ran over to the other side of the car.

The drive to the Toretto house was a silent one. I watched Lily's moments out the corner of my eye. She was gorgeous. I loved her more then anything. I looked over her body, my eyes stopping at her hand.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking at her.

'Where is what Rome?" She asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Your fuckin' wedding ring Lily. Why aren't you wearin' it?" I asked, taking a sharp right turn.

"Because I can't fit it on my fuckin' fingers you asshole! It's right here!" She yelled, showing me the chain around her neck that had the ring looped on it. "Dick." She mumbled to herself. I felt bad. I hated to piss off Lily. Her wrath was vicious. It always had been.

The remainder of the drive was silent. I knew I said anything else to her, she'd chew my head off even more. When we pulled up to the Toretto house, I parked behind Brian's yellowish-green Lancer on the curb. I got out the car and ran over to her side. I opened the door and she, again, struggled to get out.

"Rome if I were you, I'd move." She deliberated, her red/violet eyes staring daggers into me. I backed off and waited for her to exit the car. She got out and waddled her way past me. When I tried to help her up the stairs, she smacked my hands away again. "Dude, if I have to tell you again not to touch me, I'm going to slit your throat with my fingernails. Back off." I knew she was serious. Any sentence she began with 'dude' had to be serious. I backed off and reached the door.

"Yo yo." I yelled, opening the front door to the house. I found the ladies and Jesse all in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Roman." Mia greeted me as I entered the house. I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"How ya doin' Mia? Hey ladies. Jesse." I greeted the rest of the group. "Mi will you help her? She's doesn't want my help right now." I asked with pleading eyes.

I liked Mia. She seemed real cool. I saw why Brian was so caught up over her when he came down to Miami. He turned down Monica for Mia. But I see why, Monica turned out to be a fake. She led Bri on for a few weeks then ran off with some Brazilian guy who was there on vacation. When she came running back, Brian wasn't having it. But Mia seemed different. She looked like a good girl. But then again she was a Toretto. She gave off that motherly vibe though. She was too sweet to be anything like Toretto. Then again, I did underestimate him.

Mia helped Lily into the house as I took a seat next to Jesse on the floor. I like him too. Kid was nuts though. I saw Sasha playing with two Pitbull pups. I almost died. Those were my favorite kind of dogs. But Lily wasn't too keen on having a pet right now.

"Who's dogs?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"This one here is mine. His name is Bam-Bam. And the other Cupcake, she's Diana's." She replied, rubbing both of the dogs' stomachs. I nodded and turned to Jesse.

"Where's Bri?" I asked him.

He pointed to the kitchen. I stood and walked into the kitchen. Suki and the boys were huddled at the table like some kind of mob. When I entered, the room grew silent.

"Whoa my fault. I just came to tell Brian I was here." I said, stepping back some.

"Naw it's cool Rome. I'll explain it later." Brian said, giving me dap.

"Let's go see Letty." Dominic said, standing from the table.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

I was sitting up in my bed watching some stupid reality show in the TV. I had Dr. McCoy run down to the snack machines and buy me some gum. Mia had called and told me that everyone was coming in. I tied my hair up to a messy bun and put on some lipgloss. I was glad to have that head wrap off my head finally. I could feel the slight breeze from the window better.

I was in the process of eating Fruit Loops when Dr. Reese knocked on the door.

"Hey doc, c'mon in." I said, as he peeked in a little. He smiled and came in.

"How you feelin' Letty?" He asked me, his clipboard under his arm.

"Much, much better now that I know I can go home soon." I said, sighing happily.

"Good. Just came to tell you you're baby's doing great. Everything's good." He simply said, placing the clipboard back under his arm. I nodded and gave a fake smile. I didn't really like this doctor. He was too creepy to me.

We said our goodbye and as he was leaving, Dr. McCoy was entering.

"Hey Senia." I greeted her, tossing the covers from over my legs.

"Getting hot again huh?" She asked, placing my apple juice next to my bed.

I nodded. She lifted the window up, allowing a clash of warm air and the sounds of someone working on a car enter the room. I closed my eyes as I took it all in. It was soothing.

"Mmm. Senia you've been so good to me. What could I ever do to repay you?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Nothing but give me an invite to the wedding and baby shower." She smiled, checking my vitals.

"Consider it done." I said. She smiled and walked to the door. When she opened it, I could see Jesse behind it. They were here. "Whatchu creepin' for Jess? Get on in here man!" I yelled, holding my arms out for him as he skipped over to me.

"Missed you Let." He said, fixing his red beanie that was falling off.

"Missed you too bud." I replied.

I looked over and noticed how crowded the room got-and fast. There were a few new faces though.

"Sasha come here." I demanded, looking stern at her. I was still concerned about her disappearing earlier yesterday. She walked over to me. "Why did Mia have to call me and tell me they couldn't find you?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Oh god not again. Look I went shopping for the dogs. Please don't flip like Vince did." She begged, exasperation in her tone.

"Fine." I let it go. I knew what it was like being harassed about your every move. I knew it was going to happen to me when I came home. I didn't mine. They can baby me all they want.

The rest of the Team said their hellos and greetings, leaving the remainder five to stare awkwardly.

"Lily, you not gonna give me a hug?" I asked, looking over at the dark haired woman.

"She's not in much of a hugging mood." A black man said, rolling his eyes at her. He was cute. Looked about Dom's size.

"And you are...?" I started, wondering where he had come from.

"A pain in the ass." Lily said, waddling her way over to me. She hugged me as tight as she could. "What happened to you girl?" She asked, stepping back to look me over.

"Got clipped in a race. Broke a few bones here and there but I'm good. See you got one on the way. Don't feel bad, I do too." I said, trying to give her little comfort. She smiled weakly and took a seat in a chair by the wall.

"Well since nobody is gonna introduce me BRIAN, I'll do it myself." A Japanese girl said, pushing Brian out of her way. She came over to me with a smile. She held her hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Suki." She said. I took her hand and shook it. She didn't seem like someone I'd spend my time talking to, but I'll be nice ... for now.

"Letty. I'm Dom's fiancée (that had such a ring to it), and Sasha and Tony's older, long lost sister." I smiled, looking over at them. She nodded and took a seat next to Lily.

I looked back over to the door and saw a Japanese guy staring out the window, presumably at the people working on the cars outside.

"Got ourselves another Jesse eh?" I said to no one in particular. He didn't budge. His focus stayed with the people out the window.

"A.D.D and all." Brian replied, staring at Jimmy. "Letty, this is Roman Pearce, Tej, Suki, and the bald guy is Suki's brother, Jimmy. They were my Miami crew." Brian informed, pointing as he spoke.

"So what are y'all doing all the way in L.A.?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Thinkin' 'bout moving down here. We wanted Brian to be around for the birth of his nephew." Roman interjected.

"Who exaclty is 'we'?" I questioned.

"Me and my wife, Lily." Roman said, pointing to Lily.

I looked over at Brian, who looked like someone had ran over his dog. He looked pissed and upset all in one.

"Oh c'mon Brian. He can get me pregnant but he can't be my husband?" Lily asked, anger evident in her tone.

"For how long?" He questioned Rome.

"About a year and a half." Rome answered.

"Why am I just now finding out that my best friend has been married to my sister for over a year?" Brian asked to no one in particular.

"Because we wanted to wait until the baby was born." Lily answered.

"Why, so I could have a heart attack and croak over?" He asked incredulously.

"Okay you two, enough. I'm sure this visit was about Letty." Suki said, interrupting what looked like a never-ending argument. I smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Where's Leon?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Dom killed him." Jesse responded, with disappointment in his voice.

"Shut up Jess. Him and Dominic got into an argument the other day. Haven't seen much of him since." Vince answered.

"Well this day is just full of surprises." I said.

"You have no idea." Brian said, still scowling at his sister and friend.

**---------------------------------------------------  
Okay I'm just now realizing that this story is supposed to be about Sasha and Diana. Somehow I've made it to be nothing about them, but more of the other characters. I apologize for that. I'll try to bring back the main characters in the next few ones. Review anyways :)  
-Kita**


	57. A Toretto Prom Queen and Handsome Hunk

**I just wanted to give a special thanks to some reviewers who have been reviewing and keeping me going:**

**LadyofthePlains; Vinces-Girl; Good Girl'z Dead; Myppe; Special2**

**I keep it going for you all. I want everyone to continue reading and reviewing my story. I get a kick out of knowing I made something creative that people actually enjoy. I mean, I crave the next chapter and I'm the one writing them :) Love ya guys and thanks for the reviews.**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 56-A Toretto Prom Queen and Handsome Hunk**

**No POV**

The group continued to talk for another hour or so before Dominic felt it was time. He needed to tell her. Even if nothing happened last night, he wanted her to know what all did happened.

"Okay can everyone give me and Letty a little time to talk privately." He looked at pleadingly. They all knew what was going on. Mia agreed that she'd open up the store, and Vince would open the garage. Rome mentioned something about wanting to get his hands dirty.

Dom stood from his place near the door and walked over by Letty's bed. She watched his every move closely. He began to pace the floor, his face covered in fear. Fear that Letty would call off everything with him after hearing about last night.

"S'wrong Dominic?" She asked, staring at the floor. At that moment, the tiles on the floor became more interesting then her future husband. The truth was ... she was scared that he was calling off the engagement or even leaving her completely. She knew the chances of Dom leaving her were slim to none, but then again, she never thought he'd cheat on her. He proved her wrong plenty of times on that.

"For what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise not to be mad okay because the shit that hap-" He began.

"What is it Dom?" She interrupted, her face still down, but her eyes looking up at him. They held so much pain and anger that she kept bottled up. When Letty looked this way, Dom was almost terrified to be in the same room as her.

Dom didn't even have to look to know the look on Letty's face. He could tell by her voice that she already knew something had happened. No one had to tell her. She knew how Dominic's attitude changed when he did something bad. Well, not bad. Dominic Toretto was the epitome of a bad boy.

"Letty just promise me you won't get mad. If anything, you'll kiss me and feel proud of me like everyone was proud." He added, stopping in his tracks, but facing the window. He wanted to look at everything but Letty.

"Cut the shit Dominic. What is it?" Her voice was freakishly calm. Dom remained silent. He tried to think of different ways to approach the situation. He went over it a hundred times in his head. It sounded perfect. But when it came time to actually tell Letty, he couldn't build the courage to speak. Her impatience was pissing him off though.

"I ALMOST FUCKIN' CHEATED ON YOU LETICIA!!"

**xxx**

**Brian's POV**

Everything was going as planned. It was approximately 2:50 P.M., which gave me plenty time to get things situated. I had already called Lillian, who was at home with Diana, to get her started on cooking Mia's favorite meal for the picnic on the beach I had planned. The meal consisted of macaroni and cheese, collard greens, steak, and corn bread. I knew Mia always had a thing for southern cooking. I scheduled for Suki and Diana to go shopping for her evening gown at around 3:30. Until then, Suki would been in the garage under the hood of her Honda S2000.

"How's it lookin'?' Tej asked Suk. He was behind her as she stood bent over in the hood. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said, smiling at him. I smiled. They were one of the most confusing couples I had known. One day they were together, the next they weren't. As of now, it looked like they were.

I was working on the wiring of the engine to the orange Supra I had given to Dom. But when he returned in it, it was now sky blue and a lost cause. The engine was shot. I had been meaning to rebuild the engine, along with the other guys, for awhile. It had been sitting up in the back of the garage with Dom's dad's Charger. He hadn't wanted to touch it since the day at the tracks. He said we was quite ready for it again. Everyone respected that.

Rome was under the hood of customer's car; a Toyota Camry. The driver said it had been, and I quote, "making these buzzing then a big cla-pow!" when he started it up. Vince told him he'd take a look at it, but never got to it. He had been stuck under his Maxima because it hadn't been running like it's usual self. He thought maybe it could be his belt or he needed a completely new battery.

Jimmy and Jesse were glued to Jesse's laptop. Jesse was showing him the different concepts on a car he built, which (from my view) looked like a Rx-8. Jimmy was nodded and giving input to every detail Jesse rambled off. They were two kids in a candy shop, but couldn't agree on what piece of candy to get.

Everyone continued to work, not much conversation other then the sounds of Jesse and Jimmy in the office. Roman and Vince were in talks about the racing scene in Miami. I was surprised how easily Vince and Rome got along. The Rome I knew never cared to converse with anyone he didn't know. The Vince I knew never cared about anyone or anything that didn't have to do with the Team or his Maxima. I guess both of the boys were growing up.

I looked at my watch. It was 4:02. I looked over at the pink Honda to find Tej under the hood now. I guess Suki had left while I was stuck in my thoughts.

"Okay boys I'm gonna take a break. I'll be next door." I said, wiping my hands on an already oily rag. I got 'uh-huhs' in response before leaving.

I walked outside and crossed the small street which led to _Toretto's_. I walked into the cafe and noticed Mia reading a _Cosmo_ magazine. Sasha was in the back, doing something on the laptop I had bought her. I smiled. At least I know she liked it.

"Hungry?" Mia asked as I took a seat on a stool across from her.

"Nah, just checkin' up on ya." I said, looking around the block. It was surprisingly quiet on this day. "How ya doin' back there Sasha?" I called, looking past Mia. Sasha held two thumbs up. She was obviously intrigued by the what was on the screen. I kissed Mia on her cheek then said my goodbyes. "Gotta get back before Vince realizes he's being nice." I joked racing back over to the garage.

**xxx**

**Letty's POV**

"Then I kicked her out the house because I couldn't do it. I turned her down in front of all of those people." Dominic was at the end of telling me what happened last night. By the end of his story, my eyes were full of tears, but I refused to let them fall. I hadn't cried in a long time. Not over Dominic anyways. I wasn't about to start here-in a hospital for Christ sakes. I just stared blankly ahead. I didn't move. The room was silent. Like time had been stopped. Dom didn't move or talk. Neither did I. There was only a faith sound of us breathing. I could feel the tension building. I knew Dominic was panicking.

Dominic stood from his spot in the chair next to my bed. He was leaving. He figured my silence meant that I was through. Through with the lies and the cheating. Through with him. When he made it to the door, I took a deep breath.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, not looking up from my gown, which was way more interesting at the time.

He stopped in his tracks. He turned around and made his way back to the bed. He took a seat back in the chair he was in and took my hand in his. He closed his eyes for a bit.

"Because I love you Leticia. You're the only woman I've ever loved and for the past two years I've dedicated myself to nothing but you. I haven't even so much as looked at another girl until last night. Even then I don't know what was wrong with me. I'm dieing with anticipation for the day you become my wife and give birth to my child. I'm so sorry about last night Let. I really am." He begged me, his dark, ebony eyes making my heart melt. The looked like melted chocolate they were so beautiful.

I pulled him closer to me, putting my forehead against his. I took a few deep breaths then smiled.

"So when I got out of here and got better, you wouldn't mind if I beat her ass would you? I mean considering you didn't care about her or anything." I said, rubbing his temples with my thumbs. A lopsided grin played on his face. He was so cute it killed me.

"As long as I was there to watch." He smiled, kissing my lips softly.

We sat there in small talk for about another hour. Just about whatever came up; the garage, Mia and her school, the baby, Leon, and eventually, the newcomers.

"So I heard about your race last night." I said, breaking the brief silence between us. He gave me a questioning look. "Tony called last night."

"What'd he say?" Dom seemed interested. Him and Tony had a good friendship, which made everyone happy.

"Said that some new cat came in and almost took the Toretto crown. Said you even raced for slips. You let him keep his car." I deadpanned. One, Dom NEVER raced for slips. Not that he was scared, he always said he'd never know what to do with an extra car. Two, Dom never you let you keep the car if you lose. He's a 'rules are rules' kinda guy.

"Yep. It was one hell of a race. Hopefully Hector's boy will have the footage and I'll bring it by to show it to you."

"Who was racin'?" I asked, curious to know who almost took his glory.

"Edwin (as usual), one of Hector's boys, Nico, and Rome." Dom said.

"You're kiddin'? The Miami boy almost beat you?" I asked, my eyebrows arched high. I couldn't believe. Never let a guy from a different city come close to beating him, let alone someone from another state. Especially one of Brian's boys.

"Hey it was a fucking good race Let. He made me use my NOS.." Dom said, ending his sentence with that. I knew if Dom ever used his NOS, the race had to be serious. It had to have been close if he needed extra speed to win. "I let him keep his car and split the money with him." He said, rubbing his over his head. I knew why he did it, which was why I loved Dom. No matter how much pride he had, he was willing to swallow it all over something he stood for. Fairness and respect.

"Good boy." I joked, patting his fuzzy head. That's when I noticed his facial hair. "I see you haven't shaved in a while..." I said, running my hands over the dark brown hair that was appearing on his face.

"Mmhm." He said, nodding his head.

**xx**

**Brian's POV**

_5:25 p.m._

It was almost time. I had been home and changed already into the tux that I bought a few weeks back. It was all black with a deep indigo blue undershirt that made my eyes practically glow. I had Tej line my hair up with the clippers about a half an hour ago. I shined my Stacy Adam's a few more times before I slipped them on. I walked into the kitchen, where Lillian had been sitting down in a chair. She looked absolutely exhausted. I felt bad. I shouldn't have made her stay up on her feet. But from what I knew, she was the only other woman in the house who could cook besides Mia.

I walked over to my sister and kissed her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved you?" I asked, hugging her from behind.

"You owe me big time you jackass. If I didn't love Mia, I wouldn't be doin' this. None of it has to do with you." She said harshly, but with a smile. I gave her a husky laugh.

"How do I look?" I asked, showing off my new and improved make over.

"Damn good. I wish Mom and Dad were still alive to see you. They'd be so proud. You're such a handsome hunk." She replied, fixing my blazer over my undershirt. She smiled as her eyes began to water. She put her hand over her mouth as the tears began to flow. "You look so good Brian. You are gonna make Mia so happy." She said happily, running her hands over my new haircut. "I'm sorry. The pregnancy makes me very emotionally unstable." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Watch out now! Look at this sexy cat!" Rome yelled, stepping in the kitchen from the living room. He was smiling at me. "You really gonna do this cuh?" He asked me.

"Yep. I love this girl cuh. She not like them other ones. She's a keeper." I admitted, feeling proud and confident. "Well Rome help me unload the food from the over and into my car. I gotta get this stuff down to the beach before Dom brings her down." I said, walking over to the oven. I loaded the small trays of food into the basket, which had already been packed by Diana for me.

Just as I was carrying out the food, Rome carrying the cooler that held the whine and grapes, Diana and Suki were walking to the house.

"Damn Bullet, if you weren't with Mia, I'd wanna get me some of that." Suki joked, smacking my ass playfully. I laughed as I opened the door to my Lancer. Diana approached with the bag in hand.

"Where's my change?" I asked, holding my palm to her. I'd given her $800 to buy a nice dress. I was hoping it didn't cost over $300, but knowing the girls, they'd buy the most expensive one. I agreed to let Di and Suki each have $200 for their hard troubles.

Diana smiled, her face turning three shades of red.

"Spent it all?" She said as a question, not a statement. I rolled my eyes. I should have known they'd spend it all.

I closed the door to the Lancer as my cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah?"

"Brian, it's Dom. I'm on my way now."

"Okay. Remember Dominic, tell her you're taking her to dinner. Tell her you bought the dress just for this occasion. Make sure looks nice."

"She always does. Gotta go."

I hung up the phone and said my goodbyes to everyone in the house, finally starting for the beach.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I got off the phone with Brian as I entered my Rx-7. I pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, making my car roar to life. I smiled. Although I had been driving her since I first began racing, she still purred like a wild cat.

On my way to the store, Letty was all I could think about. I was glad she took better then I expected. She didn't yell or scream or fight me. She understood. I was glad.

Once I arrived close to _Toretto's_, I realized something about Brian's plan. If I was telling Mia I was taking her out to dinner and for her to get dressed up, I'd have to get dressed up too. _Damnit_.

I parked in the road in-between the store and the garage. The road was rarely used anyways. I looked over and found the garage was closed. That meant everyone else was either home or here at the store. I entered the cafe, automatically seeing Mia upfront reading a magazine. I looked around the inside. I saw Sasha behind her playing with Bam-Bam while Jesse and Jimmy were looking at something on the laptops.

"What you doin' here Dom? Thought you was staying with Letty today?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing at me.

"Well I was but I realized I haven't spent much time with my baby sister lately. So let's go." I said, starting back for my car.

"Wait Dom. I can't just leave the store. Where were going anyways?" She quizzed, walking out from behind the counter.

"Yes you can. Everyone, go home." I yelled back to them. The slowly stood from their places in the bean chairs and walked out of the store.

"Yo Dominic. This boy's a genius. I see why y'all been winning nonstop." Jimmy complimented, walking to the passenger side of the Jetta, that was parked in front of the Rx-7. I smiled at him. Sasha waved bye as she opened the back door of the Jetta, her dog leaping in. She slid in behind him and closed the door.

"You never answered my question ... Where we goin'?" She asked again, pulling down the gate and locking it.

"Mia just get in the car and lets go." I said exasperated already. She never quit with the questions.

She exhaled deeply and hoped into the passenger side of the Rx-7.

**xxx**

I looked at my watch as I stood at the bottom of the steps. I just slipped on some khaki dress pants and a black button up.

_7:23 p.m._

Brian told me to have Mia at the beach by 7:45 P.M. At the slow pace she was going, we'd never make it there. Suddenly, I heard the pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs. I looked up and almost fainted with happiness. This was one of those moments you wished you could cherish forever. It was like seeing prom queen coming down the stairs in her dress for the first time. Mia looked absolutely stunning in the dark blue, sparkling dress she wore. She had on white heels that laced up her calves, but the long dress covered it. Her straight dark hair was now curly and her make-up looked great. She had in large hoop earrings that made her face look just right.

"Dominic I'm your sister from Christ sake. Stop droolin'." Mia said, her face scrunched up.

"Shut up. You look beautiful Mia Lorianna. Just like the princess you are." I said, pulling her into a hug. I kissed her forehead lightly. My eyes began to water with how good Mia looked. I wish Mami and Papi had been able to see them. To take pictures and cry as they told her how good she looked. But I was left to do it, and I didn't mind. "Yo Di, come take a picture of this."

"I can't believe you bought me this dress though Dom. It's gorgeous. I love it." She said, checking out the sides of it. I only smiled. I didn't buy the dress. Brian did. All of this was for the proposal, not for brotherly-sisterly time. Soon, Diana re-entered the room with her camera.

"You two look incredible." Diana complimented us.

"Thanks. I want dveryone to see this. Where is Brian anyways?' Mia asked, now looking around the room. I had to think of something quick.

"Everyone else is at Hectors. Said something about video game tournament that Jesse wanted in on. Sasha's upstairs sleeping. Um Brian went to the store. Said he needed some cigarettes." Diana blurted before I could think of an excuse. It was good at the moment.

"But he quit smoking." Mia said, her eyebrows furrowing. Okay, maybe not a good excuse.

"They weren't for him. They were for me. I needed some." Rome said, entering the living room on cue. I mouthed a 'thank-you' to him and he nodded.

"Oh." Mia simply said.

"Well Mi, we gotta get going. See you guys later." I said, waving to them.

And with that, we were off to the beach. Or to dinner as Mia thought.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 56. Kind of a long one. But good one I guess. You decide. Please read&review!**

**--Kita**


	58. I Appreciate You

**Disclaimer: I only own characters you do not recognize.**

**Ok this one is going to be long. Hopefully everyone reads it. It has plenty information (at least I think so). Read and review it :)**

**-Kita**

**Chapter 57-I Appreciate You**

**No POV**

"So Dom, where are we goin'?" Mia asked him, crossing her legs in the Mazda. Dom looked over at her and smiled. Her continued to drive down the strip until the beach spot was visible. "No really, Dominic. You're creepin' me out bro." She said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"We're just goin' out Mi. Wait and see. You'll love it." He replied.

He drove the straight strip until her could see the Lancer pulled over. He pulled over behind it.

"Ok what's goin' on Dom? Why is Brian here? I thought he was at the store." Mia said, starting to worry about the events that were happening.

"Get out the car Mia." Dom ordered, opening his door. Mia did as she was told. She walked around to the other side other Rx-7 where Dominic was leaning against it. Dom pulled the walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke in it. "We're here." He said. Seconds later, Mia's prince charming Brian stepped out of the Evo, flaunting a 1000 watt smile.

"Thank you Dominic." Brian thanked, walking up to them.

"It wasn't easy. She asked a lot of questions." Dom said, scratching his hairy chin. Brian laughed and took Mia by the hand over to their picnic area. Dom nodded and jumped back in his car, speeding off.

**Brian's POV**

Things were going perfect. I still didn't mention the real reason we were out here. I just told Mia that I wanted to have a romantic dinner with her. Just us on a beach with her favorite meal. It was around 9 P.M. We were cuddled up in each others arms, watching the waves of the ocean splash viciously. It was amazing how much we could talk about in such a short amount of time.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

The anticipation was killing me. We were now talking about when Letty first moved to the neighborhood and how her and Letty first became friends.

"She always down the street playing with her toy cars in the driveway. She was always weird though. I guess that's why my brother liked her." She said, causing us both to laugh.

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't wait.

Mia began to shiver. I guess it was getting a little chilly outside.

"Get up." I said, helping her off the sand.

I slipped off my black blazer and flung it around Mia's shoulder. I pulled her closer into my arms as we watched the dark star-lit sky.

"Oh look, shooting star." Mia said, pointing to the star that was flying across the sky.

Now was the time. I had to do it now.

I took a step back from Mia, trying to gather all my thoughts. When she opened her mouth to speak, I stopped her.

"Don't. Just listen." I said, putting one finger over her lips. "Mia, from the day I met you, I knew you were something special. I didn't come to the store everyday for the case, I only needed to come once. I just wanted to be in your presence because you gave off such an amazing vibe. Your smile is what I wanted to see everyday. When I left for Miami, I didn't only come back to L.A to get in Dom's good graces again. I came back for you. I love you Mia. More then anything. I gave up everything in my life because I loved you. Before I met you, my life was the same routine everyday; get up, go play cop, go home to an empty house. But when met you, you changed everything. You brought so much excitement, as did the rest of the Team, to my life. Now I don't have to come home to an empty house because I have you. I wanna keep you forever Mia. I'm never gonna need anyone else as long as I have you." I began, pretty much just rambling off everything on my mind. Her eyes were watering and her hands were shaking. "What I'm tryna say is ... Mia will you be my wife?" I asked, bending down to one knee. I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it, showing off the 5-karat diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on each side of it.

She put both of her trembling hands up to her mouth to catch the scream that she was threatening to release. She stood silent for a minute. My heart began to pound. Maybe I wasn't so sure of her saying yes.

"I ... I don't know what to say." She struggled to get out.

"Say yes." I encouraged her.

She remained silent, tears pouring down like rain. I was losing all my faith the longer this took. I needed her to say something. Silence is worst then a 'no'.

"Of course I'll marry Brian Earl O'Conner." She yelled, pulling me by my hands to my feet. She slung her arms around my neck and I picked her up, twirling her around in the air.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

I was lying in my bed, not sleeping, but just staring at the ceiling. I called Letty about an hour ago and we decided that when she got out the hospital, we'd talk to the doctors about pulling the plug on Ma. It felt horrible to say it like that. But I didn't want her to suffer anymore.

I shrugged off the thoughts of my dieing mother. Thoughts of the Team flooded my mind. _I miss Le_, I thought. I wished he was still around. Me and him grew close over the years. He was always sweet and he kept me laughing all the time. He was fun to play basketball with. Even though he was way better then me, he always let me win.

I sat up suddenly and grabbed my cell phone from the dresser. I flipped it open and punched in Leon's number.

"Ello?" A gruffy voice answer the phone. He didn't sound the regular Leon. He sounded ... hurt.

"Leon?"

"Sasha? What do you want?" _Rude ass_.

"I just wanted to talk to my Slick but if you want to be a jackass I'll hang up."

"Don't hang up. I'm sorry. Things are just rough right now." He sounded truly sad.

"What's goin' on Le?"

"Bianca left me."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up before he could protest. Leon was my Slick man. Only because he thought he was as smooth as a baby's ass. He was a sweetheart though. He treated me and Diana with the utmost respect when we first came here and he was the first who wanted to get to know us. Just because Dom was mad at him, it didn't mean I had to be.

I ran over to my closet and pulled out my Ecko hooded sweater. I slipped it on and grabbed the keys to Portia from the table. I left my room and hopped down the stairs.

"Off to somewhere?" Vince asked, his husky voice scaring the hell out of me. He was sitting on the sofa playing PS2 with Rome.

"Goin' to see Leon." I said simply, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I knew there were going to be more questions.

"Why? Does Dom know?" He replied, putting the game on pause.

"Like I said, I don't need Dom keeping tabs on me. And I miss him. I'll be back soon." I responded, opening the front door. Vince let out a growl but I ignored it. I bounded down the porch and out to the driveway, where Portia had been parked. When I pushed the button to open the door, Brian's Evo pulled up.

"Wait! Look Sasha!" Mia yelled, running over to me at full-speed. She waved her hand in my face.

"Damn girl you gon' blind me with that ice. Congratulations!" I cheered, squeezing her into a hug. I looked over at Brian and nodded approvingly. "Well I gotta go. I'll be back later." I said before she could stop me.

**xxx**

**No POV**

Roman, Dominic, and Vince were all downstairs on the couch, watching a wrestling match and drinking Corona's. They looked like they had been best friends for years. Like they grew up in the same home. They were all very much alike; aggressive, intimidating, overprotective, jealous.

When Mia and Brian walked in the house, they both looked as if they just come home from the most rocking party of the year. Mia was laughing as she stumbled through the front door.

"Roman, you and Lily can have our rooms tonight. We're gonna take the other house." Mia said, winking at Brian as she ran up the steps, heels in hand.

Dom looked at Brian menacingly. He didn't want to think of the things his baby sister and her fiancé were going to be doing in a house alone. He knew she was very much a grown woman, but to Dom, Mia would always be his 11 year old Baby Doll.

"Oh Dom back off it. I'm officially engaged so I'm going to celebrate." Mia said from the stairs, taking notice of the look on Dom's face. She made her way down the stairs, Letty's backpack on her shoulders.

"Just lookin' after my Baby Doll is all. You take care of her Brian. Or I'll loosen the leash on the Coyote's neck." Dom threatened, nodding at Vince. He now stood in Brian's face.

"No need. She's in good hands. Yo Rome, you gonna be good?" He asked, looking over Dom's shoulder at Roman, who was looking through one of the car magazines on the coffee table. He nodded and continued to flip the pages of the book.

"I'll be back earlier enough to cook breakfast for you grease monkeys." Mia said, kissing Dom on the cheek. She waved her goodbyes to the other men and left the house.

Dom took his seat back on the couch, staring blankly ahead of him. All he could think of was his family. How much they had grown over the years right before his eyes. He was almost mad that he didn't stop and cherish every moment they had together. Each person had matured right in his home and he had been to caught up to fully take in what each person brought to his life.

**_Mia_**...His baby sister Mia was now a very grown, mature young lady. She had given up all her hopes and dreams to stay home and take care of him. He never thanked her enough for being there for him. He pushed her hard enough all through life to go to college and do something with her self. He never wanted her to stay there and be the mother to nine adults. He wanted her far away from here, doing big things. He knew somewhere inside her, she wanted to leave. But she always told him that her home was here. She didn't belong anywhere else. She said she couldn't leave Dom even if someone paid her millions to. He loved his sister very much. More then anyone could describe. Mia was the only reason family Dominic had left and vice versa. He lost his hero, his father, and he didn't want to lose Mia, his princess. But now she was all grown up. She's engaged to a good man and did all the school she could put herself through. He respected that. He loved his Mia.

**_Letty_**...He was extremely happy that he had Letty. He hated himself for the accident that caused her to be away from him so long, but he was happy that she pulled through it all. He knew she was a fighter. Everyone knew that. Yes, she was very dominant, but she had a loving, caring side that could break even the hardest man. Dominic knew he had done her wrong so many times. He could never forgive himself for that. Letty was the one woman in his life who would stick with him throughout everything. The deaths of Letty's parents and his father; the cheating; him going to Lompoc; the excessive racing; the partying; his arrogant behavior. Letty rode it out with him. From the day she first came over to play with Mia to the first time they kissed; Dom knew they were meant to be together. They were so much alike it was scary. They both had their dominant, territorial sides, but both also had sensitive sides. They just didn't like to show them much. But lately, Dominic had been showing Letty his gentleman, husband-like side in front of everyone. He didn't care. He just wanted Letty out of the hospital and home with him until she was ready to give birth to the beautiful being they created.

**_V_**...Vince was another person who meant a lot in Dominic's life. Since that day in elementary school, the day they first fought, Dominic knew they'd be best friends forever. The way they had enough pride to become good friends afterwards was incredible. Vince stuck it out with Dominic through everything. He gave up his dreams of being a musician because he couldn't find it in himself to leave Dom there. He wanted to stay in that garage, under those cars, covered in grease for the rest of his life. It was Dominic who got Vince hooked to the cars in the first place. After school, he'd always drag Vince to his father's garage to watch Anthony and his employees work. Once they made it to high school, the boys were working in the garage. Vince continued to play his guitar, but wasn't so interested in pursuing it. _He gave it up for me_, Dom thought. Throughout the years, Vince and Dom had their differences. They fought constantly about things. But at the end of the day, they'd work on a car, which always seemed to bring them together. Cars were what brought the friends this close and would probably be the reason they remained close. The day of the hijackings was one of the scariest moments of Dom's life. He panicked when he saw his best friend's body fly from the front to the passenger side of that 18-wheeler. He had never been so scared in his life. He wanted to be able to grow wings and fly over to that truck, pulling Vince off. He hated himself for that day. For getting Vince into so much shit. For putting him through months of physical therapy. He was sorry for that. He never told Vince, but Vince could tell.

**_Jesse_**...The mad scientist was the key to all of Dom's glory and success. If he didn't show up that day looking for a place to work and sleep, then Dom probably wouldn't be the King Kong of races. Dom had gained a sense of protectiveness over Jesse when he turned 14. That's when he learned the extent of Jesse's A.D.D. Jesse always come home after school, upset over it. He hated that he prevented him from hanging out with the other kids or even meeting girls. Nobody would have anything to do with him because he was "weird". Dominic knew letting Jesse under the hood of a car anytime he needed to was good therapy for him. He never seen anyone work so hard on something. When Dom was having a rough day and Jesse knew about it, he'd always do something to cheer Dom up. Whether it was act like a complete nutcase or just tell him corny jokes. Dom treated Jesse like his son and Jesse didn't mind. He loved the attention he got from Dominic. Dom hated himself for getting in bad with the Trans. If he didn't Jesse wouldn't have got shot during that drive-by. Hell there wouldn't have been a drive-by. He was blessed that Jesse survived it and was able to get back out there, living a _normal_ life. If life in the Toretto home was normal.

**_Leon_**...Oh Leon DeMarcus Owenz. Dom knew the fight he had with Leon was blown way out of proportion. They both said things they shouldn't have. But he hated how Leon changed when he met Bianca. The lady kept him from his baby brother for Christ sake. Dom knew he had already forgiven Leon. It was all about pride though. He had too much of it to just swallow it and let Leon back in. Leon crossed the line; he put a woman over family. That was a rule for the Toretto men. Never put a woman before the family. That woman might be there for him for awhile, but his family would be permanent. He wasn't sweating it though. He knew Leon was just making a mistake he'd have to learn from later. He still considered Leon a great friend. Leon was like a brother to Dominic. He knew Leon was a keeper in the garage when he saw Leon change engines of Dom's Mazda in a little under seven minutes. That hadn't been done in DT AutoMechanics before. Dom needed Leon back in the house. Not just for the garage, but for Jesse. He knew Jesse needed his big brother and it was partially his fault Leon was away.

And **_Brian_**...Even though he hadn't known Brian long, he considered Brian a key essential to their little family. Yes, Brian did betray the Team and hurt Mia doing it, he got back into law enforcement one last time to help them. To clear their records and his. Brian came back to L.A. and helped them get their lives back together. He and Vince were the ones who went to Baja, Mexico to recover the lost Team members. He brought them back. Just like the first night he met Dom. He brought him back. Brian was Dominic's savior over countless amounts of times. He made his baby sister the happiest Dom's ever seen in his life. He cherished Brian for that. He was happy that finally a good guy came around to love her. Not saying Vince wasn't a good guy, he just wasn't the right good guy.

Even his (sorta) new Team members were characters. He loved that he found Sasha for Letty. And for Vince. He was happy that he found for Diana for Jesse. Both girls had so much energy and it lightened the Team's "play hard, work harder" lifestyle. He loved that Sasha kept Vince grounded. She changed Vince's outlook on life. Diana's spunky energy mixed with Jesse's energy was just insane. The two were a force to be reckoned with. She completed Jesse and made him happy. Dom wanted nothing more then that.

Dom's family truly made me a different man over the years. He played many roles as his family grew. He was ruler; protector; leader; brother; Father. He cherished his family and he was truly proud of them all. He appreciated each person, but never got the chance to tell them how much.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I was scared from my thoughts from a loud yell from the top stairs.

"Rome." Lily called, regret in her voice.

"What? Now you talkin' to me?" He answered, looking over his shoulder.

"Quit bein' an asshole and come here. I need you to rub my belly." She begged. He huffed and said his goodbyes.

Me and Vince were left on the couch watching some weight-loss informercial. Vince chugged down the rest of his Corona then stood.

"Well brotha I'ma hit the sack. You don't mind if I crash in the basement do ya? Don't really feel like goin' home knowin' Jesse's not in yet." He asked, juggling the empty bottle in his hands.

"Vince have I ever minded if you crashed here? Go 'head." I said, now standing with him. We said our goodbyes and Vince started for the basement. "Hey V?" I called after him.

"Yeah? He asked, turning around.

"You do know I appreciate you right?" I asked, my hands stuffed in my pocket.

He smiled. "I know D. I know." He said, walking through the kitchen door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 57. Super long I know. I kinda got carried away. Read&review though.**

**--Kita**


	59. Nothin' Happened

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are gonna hate me after this chapter evil smile. But I will fix it, I promise. If you read, you'll understand what I'm talking about. Review please.**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 58-Nothin' Happened**

**No POV**

Sasha finally pulled up to Leon's apartment, which was under Vince's, at 10:43 P.M. Leon was sitting out on the porch waiting for her. He looked a wreck. He was wearing shorts that were two sizes too big for him and no shirt. He had on long socks and sandals.

"Nice outfit." Sasha commented as she made her way to the porch. He let out a grunt. She bent down to his eye-level and lifted his face with her fingers. He was crying. "Aww Slick come here." She said, pulling his head to her shoulders. She had never seen Leon cry before. It broke her heart to see him so torn up. "Come on. I'll fix us some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened." She told him, helping him from the porch.

When she got in his house, she walked straight to his kitchen. She opened all of the cabinets, searching for where he'd keep his chocolate.

"Leon where's your chocolate?" She asked, standing on her tippy-toes to peek into a high cabinet.

"All out." He said simply, flopping his worn out body down on his sofa.

"You could've told me that. Fine, orange juice will have to do." She sighed, pulling the container from the fridge. She poured them each a class and retreated back to the living room. She handed Le the class and took a seat on the other end of the couch. She cross her legs Indian style as she waited for him to speak. "Well, what happened?"

"I don't know. We were fighting as usual. She said I talk about Jesse and the Team way too much. Said I think about them more then I did us. She got mad 'cus I quit volunteering." He said, his voice shaky. Sasha could tell he was about to cry again.

"Why'd you quit firefighting? I thought that's what you wanted to do all along." She replied, catching his tears with her thumb.

"I did too. But it just wasn't as satisfying as working in the garage. I know that's fucked up for me to say. Saving someone's life and home isn't as satisfying as working on a beat up car. But cars are my passion. Volunteering was more like a hobby, ya know?" He asked, wiping the tears from his face with his forearm.

"I know. What else happened?" Sasha asked. She knew they couldn't be everything to the story.

"Well she started talking trash about the Team. You guys mean everything to me so I wasn't having it. She told me to pick; her or Jesse and the Team. Well you probably know why she isn't here." He continued. _He picked us_, Sasha thought.

"When did all of this happen Slick?" She asked, sipping the O.J.

"This mornin'." He replied, burping after chugging down the rest of his glass.

"Why didn't you come to us earlier?" She questioned.

"Because Dom won't have anything to do with me Sunshine. I fucked up. I miss Jesse so much. I talked about him nonstop." Leon rambled, tears forming in his eyes again.

"No Le. You didn't fuck up anything. Dom's just being a tough ass. In the mornin', you're goin' to the garage and you and Dom are gonna talk. I want you back around the house. I miss you Slick." She replied, pulling him into a hug.

When she pulled away from Leon, he was staring at her, lust burning in his eyes. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers.

**Dom's POV**

I left the house about a half an hour after Jesse and the others came in. I needed to see Leon. I wanted to apologize for our fight the other day. It was immature and it shouldn't have happened. I know Jesse missed his brother and I missed him too. I missed him around the garage and the house.

I had been sitting outside of Leon's house for about ten minutes. I was thinking of a good way to say I was sorry without actually saying it. I wasn't big on apologies and the boys knew it. I didn't even notice Sasha's car parked across the street until I exited the car. _Maybe she's just checking up on him_. I walked across the yard towards his door when I peeked in the window. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sasha and Leon--kissing.

I didn't find any reason to stay, so I stalked back over to my Mazda. My blood boiled as I sped off back towards home.

**Sasha's POV**

_What they hell was he doing? Why was Leon kissing me? I'm his best friends girlfriend for Christ sakes_. These questions ran through my mind as I pulled away from Leon's kiss.

"Le.. Leon--" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I'm sorry Sasha. I didn't mean too. It's just, I haven't kissed a woman in so long. Bianca distanced herself from me forever. I'm sorry." He said, his tone apologetic.

"Leon. Vince is my boyfriend. You are like my brother. I can't be kissing you." I said, my head down in shame. I didn't want to hurt Leon, but I couldn't do that to Vince. I loved him too much. He looked away. I could see the regret in his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to bed. You can sleep here if you want." He said, standing from the couch. I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Leon. I'm gonna sleep on the couch. Call me if you need anything." I said, sincerity in my voice. He nodded and made his way up the stairs.

"Um blankets are in the closet there." He stopped, pointing to the closet by the bathroom. I nodded and slung my body over the rest of the couch.

_**The next morning...**_

"Morning Sunshine." Leon said, referring to the nickname he'd given me. He was standing over the stove, making eggs and bacon.

"Mornin. Wait ... you can cook?!" I asked, shocked. He was always in the kitchen in the morning waiting for Mia to cook.

"Yeah. I had to learn when Mom was at work. Dad couldn't cook worth shit so." He smiled, putting the bacon on a plate with eggs. "I didn't know what all you wanted so this is all I cooked. Hope it's okay. If not, deal with it." He joked, handing me the plate. I was glad; my Slick man was back.

We sat on the couch eating the breakfast, watching some talk show.

"What are the hell are we watching? Isn't some racing show on or something." I asked, turning the channel with the remote. He snatched it out of my hands and turned it back.

"Montel Williams. Love this guy." He said, stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"What's gotten into you Le? You're cookin'. Watching talk shows. Your house is actually clean." I said surprised, looking around his home. Leon was always kept his car clean and his wardrobe. But never his room in the basement.

"I dunno. I guess being with her made me more..domestic." He replied. He took mine and his plates to the kitchen and began cleaning them. I just shook my head and smiled. I could get used to a cleaning and cooking Leon.

"So you gonna come by the house today?" I asked, standing and stretching.

"No." He replied quick.

"Why not?" I asked, walking over to him and jumping on the counter.

"Because Dominic doesn't want me around." He answered, putting the plates in the dishholder.

"Who care what Dom wants. Jesse wants you around and so does Vince. Letty misses you too." I told him.

"How is my mija? How's Maria?" He asked, drying his wet hands on a towel.

"Letty's good. She'll be out Thursday. Maria isn't doing so good. Me, Let, and Tone were thinkin' bout taking her off the life support." I answered, looking out the window across the room at my car.

"I'm sorry hon." He said with sympathy in his voice. I nodded and hopped off the counter.

"It's cool. Well I gotta get goin'. You better show up. At least come to the garage." I begged with pleading eyes.

"Maybe." He said with a smile. He reached in the cabinet and pull out a small container. He pulled out a toothpick and put it in his mouth. He looked at me and cheesed brightly. I couldn't help be bust up with laughter. He was adorable.

"Gimme one of those." I demanded, pointing at the toothpicks. He took another out and handed it to me. "Mmm chocolate flavored." I savored the taste as he handed me another one.

"You'll need this one." He laughed.

He walked me over to the door as I stopped on the porch. I turned and hugged him.

"How you getting home dawg?" He asked me. I punched him in the arm. "Sorry." I hated when he called me 'dawg' and he knew it. He couldn't help his Bronx roots though.

"Portia." I said simply, shading my eyes from the blinding sun.

"She cute?" He asked, a devilish grin playing on his face.

"If you're into cars, yeah." I said, walking down the walkway.

"What?" He yelled as I made my way across the street.

"This is Portia." I yelled back, pointing to my car. I pushed the button at the door opened. He ran across the street to me.

"You're shittin; me. You do not have a Porsche!" He was in pure shock. He was scoping the car out intensely. I was scared he was going to start humping it.

"I shit you not. Get away, I have to go." I said, shooing him from my car. I waved my goodbyes as I headed home.

**xxx**

When I walked into the house, I found Jesse, Diana and Jimmy sitting in front the television mesmerized. I looked at the screen and cracked up with laughter. They were watching Scooby Doo. I don't see how three adults could be so captivated with a cartoon. I laughed as I made my way to the kitchen. I found Mia bent over the stove as usual. I shook my head as Vince, Dom, and Rome were sitting at the table, each reading the newspaper. Dom looked up at me, scowling.

"Whatever." I mumbled, grabbing me a Pepsi from the fridge. I grabbed my pills from a cabinet and tossed two in my mouth. I swallowed them down with a swig of Pepsi, then put it back in the fridge. "Where's Brian?" I asked Mia, who was fanning the smoking stove.

"Went baby shopping with Suki, Tej, and Lily." She replied, even distributing the large breakfast on plates. "Hungry?" She asked. I nodded my head 'no' and leant up against the sink. I was watching Vince concentrate on the paper. He was too cute. I could tell from the corner of my that Dominic was staring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem dude?" I yelled, annoyed by his evil glances.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied, going back to his paper. Vince looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Dominic lay off me please. I'm having a good day, don't fuck it up." I answered, walking into the living room.

"I just bet you are after last night." I could barely hear his words as I stopped dead in my tracks. I pushed back into the kitchen.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I yelled, my hands on my hips.

"You heard me. And to think, you where gonna get on my case about Nicole when you were fuckin' around with Leon last night." He said, not looking up from his coffee.

"WHAT?!?!" Both Vince and I yelled.

"What's he talking about Sash?" Vince asked, now standing from his place at the table.

"I dunno. What ARE you talkin' about Dominic?" I re-elaborated, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Oh what, you don't remember? You and Leon on his couch last night." Dom growled, now standing in my face.

"If I were you bro I'd back off." I said softly but defiantly. "Nothin' happened between me and Leon last night." I assured them.

"See I always knew you two had something going on. You were always flirtin'. I thought 'hey maybe Le's just a nice guy' but I knew that was too good to be true. When you and Vince fought, who would you always run to?" Dom asked, the vein in his forehead popping out.

"Leon." Vince answered, looking at the floor. I couldn't believe it. He was actually believing Dominic over me! That's bullshit!

"Nothing happened Vince. I swear to you. He kissed me, that's it. He didn't even mean too. It was nothing. Please believe me Vince." I begged, putting my hands on either sides of his face. I wanted him to believe me. NOTHING happened other then Le kissing me. He pushed my hands from his face.

"I'm done with you. We're through." Was all he said before he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Where ya goin' V?" I heard Jesse ask. Seconds later, the front door slammed, causing the house to literally quake.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Dominic, fire in my eyes.

"I hate you." Was all I could say. I ran up the stairs and to my room. I wanted to be alone.


	60. Seeing Red

**Thanks for the reviews my loves. I wished more people were reading it. But then again maybe they are and they just aren't reviewing. I hope more people read my story and review it. I think it's going good so far. I'd love more feedback people :)**

**--Kita**

**Chapter 59-Seeing Red**

**No POV**

"Ladies in and out. We don't need you taking years. Get one outfit and lets go." Brian yelled at his sister and friend as they ran into yet another clothing store. They were at L.A.'s largest mall. They had been there all morning and Brian and Tej were exhausted. Each store Suki and Lily went in, they'd come out 45 minutes and four outfits later. Brian couldn't understand it. "I thought she was pregnant?" Brian asked Tej as they sat on a bench outside the store.

"She is. But girl still can move." Tej replied, watching how fast Lillian was running around the store. Brian shrugged it off.

"How did Rome and Lily hook up anyways? Do you know?" Brian asked, juggling his car keys in hand.

"Not much. I just know when she came down to Miami, she stayed with him. They were always together. Like they were glued together or somethin'. Anyways. About a year later of frontin', they finally hooked up. They both intended on it being a one time thing. Turned out to be a really long thing." Tej said, adjusting his hat on his head.

"You go to the weddin'?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I was the best man. It was nice but it woulda been better if you was there. She was so happy bro. Honestly, I thought Rome would play her. But he's been stickin' it out. Probably 'cus he knows if he hurt Lily, you'd be on his ass." He joked, causing his both to laugh.

"I just wish they would have told me. I would've flew down there to see it." Brian said, watching Lily and Suki exit the store.

"Wow, that was only ten minutes." Tej said, standing from the bench.

"Ok we need to go to one more store." Suki said, her eyes begging.

"Where?" Brian asked, giving in.

"PacSun." Lily answered, already on her way to the store.

**xxx**

**Mia's POV**

"Go talk to her Dominic. You had no right to say what you said. Go apologize." I said, nudging Dominic's shoulder. We were all in the garage working considering Dom wouldn't let me open the store today. Sasha was working alone under the hood of Ford Focus that came in earlier today. Tony had left the night before to stay with some friends. Jesse and Jimmy were in back on his laptop. Diana was in the office, going over the paperwork. I was happy I taught her. I got tired of doing it. Rome and Dom were working on a Mustang that came in.

"No." He replied hastily, not looking up from the engine. "I did nothing wrong."

"Bullshit Dominic. You jumped to conclusions and stuck your head where it didn't belong." I replied, getting pissed off. He was so stupid at times.

"She's right bruh. You fucked up." Rome added, receiving a hard look for Dom. He put his hands up and continued slid back under the car.

"I'm not apologizing. My head belongs in anything that goes in on my house." He growled, I knew, loud enough for Sasha to hear.

I looked over at her as she slid from under the car. She looked at Dominic with such hatred and smiled, shaking her head.

"Look, you asshole. If you were spying long enough you would have seen me push Leon away. He didn't mean to kiss me. It just sorta happened." She said, her eyes burning with fire. "What am I doin', I don't owe you a fuckin' explanation. I know what I didn't do. If Vince believes your narrow-minded ass over his own girlfriend, then he's just as stupid." She finished, sliding back under the car.

I smiled. I knew what kind of spitfire Letty was, but I see that Sasha was at least three times that. I was happy someone was around to put Dom in his place while Letty was away. The look on Dominic's face was priceless. His mouth was open and his eyes showed regret. Good.

"Stupid ass." I said, walking over to Sasha. I tied my hair up and slid under the car with her. "I'm sorry about him Sasha. He jumped to conclusions about everything. He doesn't think--" I started.

"Don't Mia. Don't apologize for him. He's an asshole, therefore, I'm not talking to him. He had no right to say what he did." She said, pain in her tone.

"I know. He just loves playing King Kong, you know that." I said, sliding out as she did. She smiled at me.

"I know." She said, wiping her hands on a rag. Soon the sound of a high-performance engine was audible. _Vince_, I thought.

When the yellow Skyline pulled into the garage, my heart began to race. Were we gonna have a repeat of what happened the other morning? I looked over at Dominic, who was staring daggers into Leon. Jimmy and Jesse entered the entrance of the garage after hearing the engine. Diana also made her way out from the office.

"Leon what are you doin' here?" I asked, running to him. I jumped in his arms, hugging him. He surprisingly caught me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I really did miss Leon. He was a great guy.

"I missed you too Mi." He laugh, squeezing my body tightly. I slid down from his grasp and pulled him into the garage. "Sit." I demanded, pushing him down in a chair by the office.

"What are you doin' here?" Dom growled, not looking up from the Mustang.

"Came to see my family. Mainly my lil' brother." He replied, standing from the chair.

"This isn't your family. Bianca is your family." Dom responded coldly.

"Cut the shit Dominic. You know you want him here." I said, throwing my dirty rag at his head.

**No POV**

"Jesse can I talk to you alone?" Leon asked, standing face to face with the little brother he had abandoned.

"No. Get out of my garage." Dom growled again, not giving up.

"It's okay Dom. C'mon Le." Jesse said, pulling Leon into the office. "Two minutes. Go." Jesse said hastily, his back turned to Leon.

"Jesse. Look I'm sorry okay. I don't know what I was thinking." He said, trying to reason with his brother. He didn't didn't want Jesse to hate him.

"I hope she was worth losing everything over." Jesse replied, turning to Leon. His face was flushed and he was trembling.

"No Jesse she wasn't. She was a complete bitch. She tried to keep me away you. Jesse you should know if no one else does. This family means everything to me dawg. I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here with you lil bro." Leon admitted, putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"If you really loved me, if you really loved us, you wouldn't have abandoned us in the first place. You didn't even have to move out Le!" Jesse yelled, his eyes beginning to water.

"I know Jess. But I wanted to see if there was anything else out there for me. Something other then racing. I hoped I'd find a good girl out there Jess. You don't understand." Leon saying, looking away from his crying brother.

"Make me understand then Leon!" He yelled, the tears slowly draining his eyes. He sat down in Dom's chair.

"I NEEDED MY FUCKIN' SPACE!" He roared, immediately regretting it. He walked over and bent down to Jesse's eye level. "I just wanted some space Jess. Not from you. Not from any of you. I just needed space. To see if I could live on my own. I'm getting older, which means I'm gonna have to learn to live on my own. Do things and not depend on everyone else to do them for me. I need you to understand. I didn't mean to hurt you Jess. Any of you." Leon said, his tone full of regret and pain. He hated himself for leaving his family.

"Don't give me that shit Leon. You're just like dad!" Jesse screamed, pushing Leon down on the floor. Leon stood up, his heart broken. He hated that more then anything, being compared to his father.

"Don't EVER say that. I'm nothing like that bastard." He replied, severely calm. His eyes watered as he watched Jesse. He had his hands in his head, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I..I don't know if I can trust you Le." Jesse managed in between sobs. Leon walked over to him and bent down again.

"I want you to trust me. I'll never betray you again Jess. You're my main man, well, other then Toucan Sam of course." Leon joked, knowing that'd cheer Jesse up. When Jesse was seven, Leon would always walk around the house saying 'Toucan Sam is my main man!'. Nobody ever knew what it meant, but Jesse loved it. "C'mere dawg." Leon said, pulling Jesse into a hug. He let the tears that blurred his vision fall as Jesse wept silently.

"Promise you'll never leave again." Jesse demanded, pulling back from the hug. His face was flushed and cheeks were soaked.

"I'll never leave." Leon promised, grabbing Jesse's blond hair. "Let's go." Leon helped Jesse from the chair and left the office, his arm around his brother's shoulder.

**xxx**

**Vince's POV**

I couldn't believe Sasha. Never in a million years did I think she would hurt me like that. Somewhere in the back of my mind I kinda suspected it but I had so much faith in her. From the moment I met her I thought she was different from all the other girls. But I guess I was wrong. She was just like the others.

I drove around town just to blow off some steam. I stopped by the hospital to visit Letty on my way to the garage. She was highly pissed at Sasha and Leon. She told me to deliver the message that she "had some words for them two". When Letty said that, it was never good.

When I drove down the block of the garage and the store, I noticed the store wasn't open. _Strange_, I thought. As I got closer to the garage, I noticed Leon's car in the opening, him leaning on the hood. _That bastard_.

I pulled my car to an abrupt halt next to his, a loud screeching noise playing from the tires. I interrupted his conversation with Mia with a hard punch to the jaw. His body fell to the concrete floor as I kicked him in the ribs.

"VINCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!" Mia yelled, trying to pull me from Leon. I shrugged her off and continued wailing on Leon's body, hitting every available spot.

"How could you do that to me Leon? You were one of my best fuckin' friends, you asshole!" I screamed, holding him by his collar. His nose and mouth were both gushing blood. I punched him again, hard, in his nose. I could barely hear the yelling from everyone. I only heard the sound of my heart beating, as it was pounding through my chest with adrenaline.

"I'm sorry Vince! I'm sorry man." He replied in between spitting blood from his mouth onto the ground. The fact that he wasn't denying it made me see red. I raised my hand to continue giving him the beating of his life before Dominic pushed me off of him.

"Enough Vincent. Everyone to the house. We are gettin' to the bottom of this." Dominic drug me to my car by my collar, everyone close behind. I looked back and saw Rome and Jesse helping Leon from the ground.

**No POV**

Vince stormed into the living room and stood by the front door while Dom took a seat in his recliner. Rome and Jesse helped Leon down into the opposing recliner. Mia brought the first-aid kit from the bathroom into the living room to help a badly beaten Leon. Sasha stood by the frame of the kitchen door, ignoring glances Vince was shooting at her.

"Someone speak because I will not have fighting in my house." Dominic said in a low tone.

"If you aren't the biggest hyprocrite in the world Dominic, I don't know who is. You started this mess in the first fuckin' place. If you would've just kept that arrogant, rude ass mouth of yours shut then Leon wouldn't be half dead right now!" Sasha yelled, her face and neck turning red with anger.

"Sasha shut up! If you hadn't been runnin' around like a little slut, then none of this would be happening right now." Dominic yelled, pointing to her with emphasis. Everyone's head shot over to Sasha, who was stalking over to Dominic slowly. She stood in front of him, her lean frame toppling over his. With every inch of anger in her body, she punched Dom in his face with all her might.

She bent down to Dom's eye level as he tried to recover from the blow. "If you ever, I mean EVER, in your life call me a slut again, I'll beat you within an inch of your life." She whispered in his ear. That was the one word she hated to be called. All her childhood, her father called her a slut. Throughout her teenage years, she was a slut to her father. It made her blood boil and her heart break at the same time.

Diana pulled her friend away from Dominic and drug her into the den to cool off. She knew that if Sasha stood there any longer, she would have killed Dom.

"Now that we got that out the way. Vince dawg I'm sorry bro." Leon said, holding the ice pack to his lip.

"How could you do that Le? You know how I felt about Sasha and you slept with her!" He yelled, his temper igniting the wild side of the Coyote.

Leon scrunched his face up with confusion, immediately regretting it as pain shot through his face. Vince sure did a number on him.

"Wait ... what? Slept with Sasha? Who gave you that idea? I didn't sleep with Sasha." Leon said, appalled at what Vince was saying.

"But I saw you two on the couch kissing..." Dom started, not sure of what truly happened last night.

"Exactly. That's all you saw because that's all that fuckin' happened." Sasha said, highly pissed, as she re-entered the room.

"Yeah dawg. I don't know why I kissed her, maybe I was trippin'. But we stopped before anything else happened." Leon said to Vince, holding his most-likely bruised ribs.

"See Dom, I told you. It was just a big misunderstanding. Now apologize." Mia ordered, her arms crossed, her body leaning against Leon's chair.

"Sasha, I-" He started when she walked past him, putting her hand in his face.

"Save it." She spat, jogging up the stairs.


	61. He Messed Up

**Disclaimer: I own only characters you do not recognise.**

**Thanks for the reviews huns. I appreciate it. You keep 'em coming, so will I.**

**Chapter 60-He Messed Up**

**Later that day...**

**Lily's POV**

We got back to the house around 7:45 P.M. I wanted to go shopping for the Team. I didn't buy anything too expensive. I bought everyone one outfit and accessories I thought they'd like. Buying things for people was just my way of saying thanks for everything. Thanking them for letting us into their home and lives. I think I might have overdone it though. I did buy a LOT of things.

"Jimmy get out here and get some bags!" Suki yelled into her cell phone from the car.

The boys were unloading everything from the back as I waddled my way into the house. I slowly sat down on the couch as my feet began to ache. Don't get me wrong, I'm very excited about having this baby. But I just want it over with because I've never been so cranky in my life. My feet are always swollen and I'm forever eating. I hated it.

"Everyone get in here. Got some gifts for ya!" I yelled, soon hearing the loud rumble of feet coming from every direction of the house. Diana and Jesse bounded down the stairs. Mia walked out of the den, rubbing her eyes. She must have been sleeping. I heard the patter of feet coming from the downstairs. I thought for sure it was Roman so I went back to rubbing my belly. When I looked up, I was staring at the most beautiful pair of green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Leon." I said low, almost in a whisper.

"Lily." His reaction was the same.

"What are you doin' here? Better yet, what the hell happened to you?" I questioned, noticing all the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Got in a fight with him." He replied, pointing to Vince, who was sleeping in the recliner.

"Over what?" I asked, as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"A huge misunderstanding. Tell ya later." He said, as Vince began to stir awake. "So, anything for me in those bags?"

"Actually a little birdy called and told me you'd be stopping by, so yes. Where's Dom and Sasha?" I asked the whole room.

"Dom and Rome are out back. I'll go get them. Sasha won't be down for a while." Diana answered, exiting the room.

"Okay. Well each bag has a name on it." I said, watching the whole room scramble for the shopping bags.

"Somebody has to take Sasha her bag considering I'll never make it up those stairs." I smiled, rubbing my extruding belly.

"I'll do it. She probably doesn't want to see you two." Rome offered, pointing to Dominic and Vince. I gave them both questioning looks. Why wasn't Sasha talking to Vince or Dom? Vince was her boyfriend and Dominic was practically her brother-in-law.

**Sasha's POV**

I was lying on my bed contemplating my next move. I wasn't about to let some asshole like Dominic Toretto scare me away from my family, but I'm not one to just forgive and forget. I loved Dominic like a brother and to think he had the nerve to call me on some shit that was neither true nor any of his business. I felt bad for hitting him but right now, I didn't care. I wasn't gonna sit around and be disrespected like that. If he wanted to know the truth, he could have came to me like a man and asked me about it. He had no right to but it out there like that. But whatever, what's done is done.

I felt horrible about Vince. He broke up with me for something I didn't do. If I know him like I think I do, he won't be apologizing for awhile. He's just gonna sit around and wait for it to blow over. But it won't. I can't just up and forget about this and go on happy like it didn't happen. I will be the bigger person and apologize for not telling him sooner. But I won't apologize for sleeping with Leon if I didn't do it.

I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I yelled, turning over on my side. I knew it was Dominic coming to apologize and I didn't want to hear it.

My door opened and shut. I frowned and turned over.

"What are you doin' in here?" I asked Roman, who was looking around my room.

"Lily went shoppin'. Bought you some stuff." He said, tossing me a large bag. He took a seat on the bean bag in the corner of the room. "Some pretty heavy shit went down today huh?"

"You have no idea man." I replied, dumping the items in the bag on my bed. There was a pair of beige cargo pants and a forest green, long wife beater with skulls on it to go with it. There were also forest green flip flops to match. The outfit was cute. Exactly my style.

"I know I don't know them much, but I think I have an idea what they're like. Dom is arrogant and jumps to conclusions too quickly. He has too much pride to admit when he's wrong. Vince is extremely jealous and believes every word that leaves Dom's mouth. He's more of a 'fight now, ask questions later' kinda guy. Am I right?" Rome asked, rambling off his impression of Vince and Dominic.

"Exactly right. How'd you know?" I asked, surprised at how he knew them so well already.

"Because every guy is like that. I'm the same way although I have to admit, Dom was kinda out of place." He admitted, clasping his hands together.

"Exactly. I just don't know what to do. I love Vince and Dom is like my brother, but how they reacted was way out of hand." I combed my hands through my hair. I was getting stressed.

"This is what you do. Ignore them both. Walk around like you're doin' just fine without them both even if you're not. Make them miserable. Make 'em come to you." Rome said, standing from the bean bag.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked as he walked to the door. I wasn't done talking with him.

"Come with me. I'm gonna drop Letty's stuff off to her." He replied, exiting the room. I bagged my things up and headed out with him.

When we got down the stairs, everyone minus Lily and Leon, were in the living room drinking Coronas and talking over loud music. I ignored the questioning glances I got from Vince and Dom.

"Brian where's my wife?" Rome asked.

"Went with Leon to pick up the pizza we ordered." Brian replied, gulping down the rest of his Corona. To my surprise, Rome just nodded and we exited the house.

"Hey why didn't you make a scene back there?" I asked as we walked to the Spyder.

"Was I supposed to?" He asked, sitting Letty's bag in the backseat of his car.

"Umm yeah. Your wife just left with another man. Not to mention the man she had a fling with when she first came here." I said, already regretting my words. Here I am talking about Dom keeping his mouth shut when I'm spilling all of Lily's secrets.

"Look I know all about her and Leon. She told me a long time ago. I know she loves me and I trust her." He said, leaning his arms on top of the car. I nodded and smiled. He was a good man. He trusted his girl, unlike Vincent.

**Leon's POV**

"So let me get this straight. You met a girl who was great at first but then she turned into a monster and corrupted your soul? Sounds hot." Lily replied, playfully punching me in the arm. We were on our way to _Marco's Pizzeria_. I had just finished telling her my situation with Bianca.

"Whateva. What's the deal with you? Who are you seeing nowadays?" I asked, pulling into the pizzeria.

"I'm not SEEING anyone." She replied, putting emphasis on 'seeing'. I smiled with relief. I didn't so much have feelings for Lily, but it was a lust thing. "I am married and have a kid on the way though." She continued, causing me to brake abruptly.

"What?!" I yelled, the smell of burnt rubber stinging my nostrils.

"What, did you not catch a look at my stomach? I'm very pregnant Leon. Then again I guess it would be kinda hard to see out of that eye of yours. It's barely open, thanks to Vince." She joked, getting out of the car.

"Hardy har har. Who's baby?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb question. The baby was most likely the husband's kid.

"Rome." She replied, waddling over to the counter.

"Rome?" I didn't know who he was. I noticed a few new faces around the place but I couldn't match names with faces.

"Black version of Dom? Roman Pearce. He and Brian were partners in Miami." She explained, handing the cashier money. I nodded and took a seat by the counter.

"So when are you due?" I asked as we exited the building.

"Mid April hopefully." She smiled, almost making me drop the food. Her smile was captivating.

"Whatcha havin'?" I asked, hoping she didn't catch my clumsiness.

"Baby boy." She smiled again, rubbing her belly.

"Must be nice." I said, pulling out of the parking lot. I always wanted kids. I thought it'd be fun to raise little Leons. I just can't wait for Letty to have her baby. I'm going to spoil it like crazy.

**Letty's POV**

I was in the process of getting the remote from the table by the window when there was a knock at the door. I don't know who put the damn remote clear over here, but when I find out, their ass is mine.

"Senia what are you doing here? I thought you had the night off?" I asked, grabbing the remote and slowly making my way back over to the table. I was extremely happy that I was back on my feet. I wasn't walking fast, but damnit I was walking.

"Well I do but I just came to check on ya. Wasn't nothing good on TV anyways." She replied, smiling. Senia had become one of my best friends since I came here. She treated me better out of my other doctors and actually cared about my injuries. She wanted me to work at my own pace and not overdo it.

I smiled at her and jumped back in the bed. She pulled a seat closer to the bed as I clicked on the TV.

"So how are the kids?" I asked her, eating the gummy bears Vince had brought me earlier.

"Well Javier is with mother tonight. She insisted I take a break. I have no idea where Brianna is at tonight. She said she was going over a friends house but she hasn't called." She replied, sighing heavily. She always told me about her 8 year old son Javier and 16 year old daughter, Brianna. Their father walked out on them when she told him she was pregnant with Javier. _Bastard_, I thought.

"That girl is something else." I smiled, tossing the empty package on the table next to my bed.

"Yo yo." I heard someone say as the door opened. Instinctively, I sat up quickly. I wasn't too keen on intruders. When the door opened fully, I saw the guy who was here the other day, I think his name was Roman, and Sasha behind him. "Lily went shoppin', wanted me to drop this off." He said, holding up a yellow bag from PacSun.

"What's this?" I asked them, looking at the bag. They both shrugged as I dumped the items on the bed. There was a pair of dark blue jeans with rips and wholes. _Ten points_, I thought. There top was tight Famous shirt. The 'F' was a shimmering green color. To go with the outfit, there was an all black zip-up hoody with a Famous 'F' on the back. _Twenty points for the hoody. _

"I'm guessing from that childish look you have on your face you like it?" Sasha asked, eating the other pack of gummies I had.

"I love it. Put those down if you wanna live to see twenty-three." I threatened, pointing at the package. She put her hands up and sat the pack down slowly. "Tell her I said thanks Roman." I said, nodding to him. He smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was a gorgeous man, I admit. "Um Senia, why don't you take Roman here down to get me some more gummies while I talk to my sister." I wanted to get the whole 'Leon' situation figured out.

"Bye Leticia." Roman said, putting emphasis on my full name. I scolded him. "If you don't want me calling you Leticia, don't call me Roman. Call me Rome girl." He said, smiling at me. The frown was wiped off my face with the quickness. Me and him were gonna get along just fine.

**Back at the house...**

**No POV**

The gang was sitting around in the living room having a blast. There were Coronas being passed around, music blasting through the stereo, and a game of poker going on in the kitchen. Jesse and Jimmy were in the living room playing PS2. Mia and Lily were in the den looking through baby magazines. Suki and Diana were in the backyard playing with the puppies.

"So all is forgiven right guys? Everyone hear is done with the beefin'?" Brian asked his boys, who were laughing and talking about old times.

"Yeah everything is everything." Leon answered, putting his arm around Dominic's neck, playfully pulling him in a headlock.

"So Tej Parker, you any good with racing?" Vince asked him, popping open his third Corona that night.

"Oh I'm all good. I just don't race anymore." He answered, looking at his cards.

"You gotta explain fully bro. They don't understand the words 'don't race'." Brian joked, pointing to the looks Vince, Dom, and Leon was giving him.

"My fault. Back in Miami, I was the King of the Streets. But I was racing my boys Slap Jack, Orange, and Bullet here when I crashed. Came in too close during a turn. Hit a wall doing a lil over 120." He explained, chugging down the rest of his Corona.

"Damn. What was you ridin'?" Dom asked, interested in Tej's story.

"An Acura NSX. Top notch shit ya know." He replied. They nodded and dropped the subject.

"Ha I win, give my money fools!" Brian yelled, pulling all the chips to his side of the table. All the boys had put bets in and Brian won himself $400. "Yo Dom, what happened to your eye?" He asked, not being informed on the events of earlier.

"Sasha punched him." Leon said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Nice. What'd you do?" Brian asked, smiling.

"Call her a slut and accused her of having sex with me." Leon answered again, putting his Corona to his mouth.

"Leon I do believe he was talking to me. But yeah, I messed up." Dom said, running his hands over his head.

**Letty's POV**

"So heard you and Leon got in on." I said, not beating around the bush. Sasha's head shot up from the chair she was in.

"No, me and Leon DID NOT get it on. We kissed. It was merely accidental and harmless." She said, exasperation in her voice.

"Hey don't lose that cool of yours. Vince came to me today because he sad you two broke up. He was really hurt Sasha." I said, remembering the appearance Vince made today.

"I know. But it pissed me off that V believe Dom who was saying that shit." She answered, looking at the ground intently.

"Wait what? Dom said what?" I asked. Vince didn't say anything about Dom.

"He was the whole who called me on it this morning. Said he went to Leon's house to apologize and saw us kissing and automatically thought we were having sex. It pissed me off. He called me a slut Letty." I was pissed now. No one, not even Dominic, disrespected my family like that. How could he be so narrow-minded? He messed up.

"What'd you do?" I knew she didn't let that down. If she was really my sister, she would have done what I thought.

"Blacked his eye?" She said, fearing what I'd do.

"Good." I said, smiling at her. That's exactly what I would have done. We continued to talk for awhile before she decided it was time to go.

"Well I gotta get out of here. Everyone's hangin' out at the Fort and I'm missing the free booze. Bye Let." She said smiling at me.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's numero 60. Please review it guys. I'm counting on you. Thanks to all who's reviewed so far. Much love.**

**--Kita**


	62. The Kidnapping

**Sorry for the wait. I was caught up in the first days back to school again. Got some people wanting to fight me so I had to deal with that. But anyways. Thanks for the reviews my loves. I appreciate it very much. Keep 'em coming and I will too. This one is suspenseful. Read&review please.**

**-Kita-**

**Warning: Strong language. **

**Chapter 61-The Kidnapping**

**Tuesday morning**

**Vince's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a hangover from Hell. Leon and Jesse drove me home last night after the party. I was completely trashed. It was days like these where I really needed Sasha. When I usually went home drunk, she'd come home with me to take care of me. She'd give me all the aspirins I would need and cook me breakfast and run me a shower. But because I had to be a jackass, I don't have her anymore. I felt so stupid when the truth finally came out. That they kissed and didn't have sex. I beat Leon's ass for no reason and broke up with Sasha for no reason. I wish now I could take it all back. But she won't even look at me so I doubt she'll listen to anything I had to say.

I shook off those thoughts as I stumbled out of bed. I stammered my way to the bathroom to find anything for this headache I was having. I found some Tylenol and popped two in my mouth as I stumbled back into the bedroom. I noticed my cell phone was blinking on my dresser. I picked it up and it read '2 new text messages'. I opened the first one.

_**Shake off that hangover and get to the house. Got stuff to talk about today.**_

_**Dom**_

I deleted it and opened the next one.

_**You really shouldn't let your girl roam the streets at night. She could get kidnapped or something. Meet me at the warehouses tonight if you ever wanna see her again. Try anything and I'll put a bullet in her head. A few of my friends are gonna visit you today so watch your back.**_

My temper began to flare as I read the message over and over again. I had no idea who it was from, but whoever they were, they had Sasha. I slammed my fist into the wall next to the dresser. _Fuck, now I have to pay for that_. I took a quick shower and dressed fast. I had to get over to the house.

**Sasha's POV**

I woke up on the floor of a dark, dingy, musty-smelling room. The back of my head was throbbing. I don't remember how I got here or when if fact I did. The only thing I could remember was taking a walk last night because the house was getting loud. I just wanted to think. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't move. My hands and feet were both tied. I don't know who was playing the sick joke but when I find them I'll kill them. I was beginning to get frustrated when I heard the creaking of a door. I heard footsteps splash in a puddle of water as they got closer. They stopped.

"Whoever the fuck you are, I'm goin' to fucking kill you, you bastard!" I yelled in the direction of the footsteps. The footsteps started again. By the tiny bit of light that was shining through a window, I could make the face.

"Well well well. Little Miss Badass. We meet again." Jason said, a smug smile playing on his face.

"You sorry son of a bitch! When the boys find out I'm here, you dead." I said, as he inched closer to me.

"Well they won't come. I'm gonna send out a few of my boys to pay them a little visit." He replied, kneeling down in front of me. He rubbed his fingers across my jawline, making my stomach churn."You always were such a beautiful girl." I yanked my face away from his touch.

"What is it that you want? What kicks do you get out of this? You've done nothing but fuck with my family for too fucking long and I'm sick of it." I screamed, wiggling my body away from him.

"Well you see. My family has always had a problem with the Toretto family. Does the name Kenny Linder ring a bell?" He asked, moving closer to me. By now, I was backed into a wall.

"How do you know Linder?" I asked, wondering what was his connection with the man Dom almost killed.

"He's my uncle. He was teaching me to drive around the time he killed Mr. Toretto. I loved him like a father. But Dom took all that away from me the day he nearly killed him. I vowed to him while he was in the hospital that I'd get my revenge and that's what I plan to do. See, I thought damaging his precious Letty would get his attention but apparently not. Then I thought maybe damaging his little sister would wake him up, but you and Diana had to stick your nose where it didn't belong. So now you're gonna pay."

**Back at the house...**

**No POV**

Vince had rounded up the whole Team and had them in the living room thinking of a plan. He felt it was his fault. He felt that if he hadn't drunken so much the night before, he could've kept an eye on Sasha. He would have tried to work things out and she wouldn't have left.

"I need all the ladies to go to the hospital with Letty. Tell her what happened, but don't let her get too worked up. " Dom ordered, walking down the stairs with a shoebox in hand.

"What's in the box Dom?" Mia asked, panic written all over her face. Dom opened the box and pulled out his Smith & Wesson .9MM pistol. Gasps covered the room.

"Jesse go get the shotgun from the shed." Dominic ordered, checking his clip. "O'Conner, you still strapped?" Dom asked, looking over at Brian.

He lifted the front of his shirt, showing his Ruger .45 semi-automatic pistol. "Always."

"You guys have LOADED guns in the house?!" Mia asked incredulously.

"Mia not right now. Ladies get going!" Dom growled, sticking his pistol in the waistline of his pants. He pulled his tank down over it.

The guys helped the ladies load into Mia's car and watched them speed off towards the hospital.

"Ro, you still packing heat?" Brian asked his friend.

Rome smiled and patted his back. "Romey Rome, y'all ain't heard of him." He said, showing his .22 Walther pistol.

"Jess, toss V the pistol and you head out to the hospital. Here take this. Make sure nobody gets in Letty's room if they ain't supposed to be there." Leon said, handing Jesse a stainless steel .9MM gun.

"Why? I wanna help find Sasha too." He said, angry at his brother.

"You gotta watch the girls Jess. On the way, pick up Tony from Donnie's house. Call him for directions. Go Jess." Leon replied, ruffling his brother's hair. Jesse sighed angrily and left the house.

Soon after, the screeching of tires were heard. Gunshots from machine guns were heard up the block. The windows of the Toretto home were shot out as bullets flew through the house.

"DOWN!" Dom roared, everyone hitting the floor. Brian edged his way to a broken window and fired shots at the cars. He shot the tires out of one of the Civics, causing the car to flip several times.

"JESSE!!" Brian screamed at Jesse, whose body was lying on the ground. Jesse stood up carefully.

"I'm okay." He said, jumping into his Jetta. He drove off the opposite way of the cars and headed to the hospital.

**Sasha's POV**

"If you hit me again, I'm gonna chop your dick off and serve it to you on a silver platter." I said dead calm after Jason hit me for what was probably the tenth time. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I spit it next to me.

"In that case." He punched me again, this time harder.

I was sitting in a chair in the middle of the now bright room. Jason was wailing away at my face after I refused to 'shut my cocksucker' as he so nicely put it. I could tell I was pissing him off. But if I was going to be his little prisoner, I was going to give him hell for it. He fucked with the wrong Latina today. Although I was trying to stay positive, my hope in the boys was wearing off. I wished I had my phone. That way I could try to call for help when Jason left again. But he took it to get Vince's number.

"So how long is this gonna go on before you realized you fucked up?" I asked, licking the blood from my lip.

He paced the floor in front of me, waving a gun in his hand. "Well the way I see it is like this. If, for some reason, your friends made it past my boys, we'll play a little game. Every question they get wrong, that'll be one less body part you have. And from what I could tell, your guys aren't that bright." He answered, a sick, sadistic smile on his face.

"You fuckin' bastard! I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" I screamed, thrashing my body around in the seat.

He laughed the laugh I used to love, but now makes me sick to my fucking stomach. It used to be heart-stopping, but now it was heart-wrenching. He left the room again, leaving me in agony and pain. I needed my Vinnie right now.

**Vince's POV**

Me and the boys were around the corner from the warehouses. It was me and Dom in the Mazda; Brian and Rome in the Lancer; and Tej and Leon in the Skyline. We didn't know who had her or if she was even really here. My heart was racing and the adrenaline was killing me. I'm a junkie for rushes like this, I just wish it didn't have to be Sasha. The one person who loved me just as much as I did her. The one person who doesn't care if I never won a race in my life. The one person who loves Vincent Antonio Palmeriti for him. I was wrapped up in my thoughts when I got an idea that went against everything I stood for. I picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Yo Buster, you still in good with the pigs?" Dom's head shot over to me, concern ran over his face. We knew our records were clean, but the cops still looked for every little reason to take us down.

"A few of 'em. Why? I thought you hated cops?" He replied.

"Yeah I do. But when I kill the bastard in there who has Sasha, I'm gonna need help getting' off." I said, tightening my grip on the shotgun.

"Look Vince I know this is hard. But don't do anything stupid. I'll get Bilkins to get his boys in there. They'll take him down in a second and this will all be over." He tried to reason. I shook my head vigorously, almost forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Naw bro. He said if I try anything he'll kill her. I can't take that risk." I replied, looking around the busy streets.

"Vince listen to me. Let me at least call Bilkins and get his guys down here. I'll have 'em up on the roof and surround the building. You won't even know they're there. You'll tell them when you want 'em to move." He said, sincerity in his voice. I knew he wanted to help.

"Fine. But if they get in my way, I'll take them out my self." I replied, clicking off the talkie.

I tried to get control of my heavy breathing when my cell phone rang. Me and Dominic exchanged glances as I hesitantly answered.

"Sasha?" I asked hurriedly, hoping I'd hear her sweet voice on the other end.

"Not quite, but I'm glad you're concerned." A husky voice, that could only belong to a man, said.

"You son of a bitch! If you hurt her I'll fuckin' kill you!" I yelled, feeling the whole car shake beneath me.

"Not so fast buddy. We're gonna play a little game first. I'll ask you a couple questions. With every question you get right, the closer she is to freedom. With every one you get wrong, she'll lose a body part. It could be a finger, a leg, hey maybe even her head. You willing to play?" The mysterious man said, a smile apparent in his voice.

"Fuck you asshole I don't play games." I was pissed at this guy. No, I was way beyond pissed. I was in a killer's rage.

"No you listen to me you stupid racer! You're gonna play this game or I'll blow her head off and end it all here!" He yelled, sounding dead serious.

"If you touch her, it's your head." I said, my temper calming some. I didn't want to test this guy.

"Somebody's gonna die today Vincent. You make the choice." He then hung up. His words sent chills down my spine. Never was I afraid of any man, but this dude gave me the creeps

**At the hospital**

**No POV**

Letty was going into a fit as the doctors and Jesse and Tony tried to calm her down. They gave her the news about Sasha ten minutes ago and she hadn't calmed down since. She was out of the bed and fighting her way to the door. The other girls just looked away, saddened by what all was taking place. They could tell by the rage Letty was in that she adored her little sister and the fact that she was more then likely hurt killed her.

"YOU FUCKIN' TELLING ME THAT MY LITTLE SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT IN THIS FUCKING ROOM AND DO NOTHING?! FUCK YOU!" Letty screamed, still fighting her way past the doctors.

"Letty I'm tired of this, now sit down!" Mia yelled, pushing the doctors off of her. Letty scowled at her. She thought Mia of all people would stick up for her.

"What the fuck Mia?" She yelled, her anger now focused on pissed off Brunette in front of her.

"You are pregnant for Christ sakes. If you wanna risk yours and that baby's life by trying to play Superwoman, then goodbye." Mia said angrily, flinging open the room door. Mia could tell by the look on Letty's face that she had made a point. Letty backed away and took a seat in a chair.

"Look Letty the boys are going for her. They'll find her." Suki said, trying to convince her.

"I don't think anyone hit your buzzer." Letty snapped, glaring daggers straight at Suki's head.

"Well fuck you then. I tried to help. I know my boys and I know they'll find her. I'm outta here." She replied, stomping towards the door. To hers and everyone's surprise, Letty grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really on edge." Letty said, combing her hair from her face.

Mia shooed the doctors from the room and shut the door.

"Tone, where'd your friend go?" Jesse asked, wondering where'd Tony's female friend disappeared.

"She said her mom worked here. She said she's probably in trouble for not checking in last night." Tony replied, running his hands over his head.

Letty's head shot up as she put two and two together.

"Tony her name wouldn't happen to be Brianna would it?" Letty asked, making her way back over to the bed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, pacing the floor.

"Her mom is my doctor. Dr. McCoy." She said, crawling under the covers. "But anyways. How did this happen?" Letty asked, wanting to get to the bottom of her sister's kidnapping.

"Last time I saw her, she was going out for some air. I offered to go with her but she didn't want me too." Diana said, tears streaming down her face. It was affecting her just as much as it was Letty and Tony. Sasha was like her sister for so many years and she couldn't picture her life without her. Jesse was massaging her shoulders, trying to comfort her anyway he could.

"It's okay Di. We'll find her." Mia said, massaging Lily's belly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There 61. It wasn't exactly my favorite. But nonetheless there it is. I'll update as soon as possible. I'm not sure if it'll be today though. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	63. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the movies. Only characters you do not recognize.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. I might not be able to get these up as often as I used to, but I'll continue to try. I'm doing a project on 80's movies and theater so if anyone would like to give me some pointers, they'd be great appreciated. But on with the story...**

**Warning: Language is killer in this one.**

**Chapter 62-Revenge**

**Dom's POV**

I felt incredibly bad for what was going down. I knew this was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and pulled that shit the other day, we would all be at home. Sasha too. But no. I had to let my mouth speak before my mind. I wish I could take it back now. I loved Sasha like my little sister. She was a key essential to this family and Letty absolutely adores her. If anything happened to Sash, I know Letty will lose it. She'd literally kill someone. She'd go crazy. I knew we had to get Sasha back.

It was getting dark as the boys and I set up. The mystery kidnapper had called once more about two hours ago. He said for Vince to be the only one to come in. His words were "You show up alone. The show is about to begin." Brian had called in Bilkins and just as promised, had guys set up around the warehouses. Bilkins brought a few extra pair of vests for the boys, just in case it got ugly. With the mood everyone was in, I could tell it was going too.

"Dom keep your head on task. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here." Tej whispered to me, pushing past me for the door. I went to give him a piece of my mind, but Vince put his hand across my chest stopping me.

"Don't start. Let's get Sasha and get out of here." He said, seriousness in his voice. I nodded and stepped in the building.

It was Tej, Vince, and I who were going in. Brian and Rome were stashed out on either sides of the building. Considering this was where we stored the items from the trucks for Tran, we knew the warehouse like the back of our hand. Getting in was a piece of cake. The actually finding and getting Sasha was going to be hard.

When we stepped into the small entrance, which led to the main entrance, we couldn't see anything. The room was completely dark and foul smelling. Thanks to our knowledge of the place, we knew where everything was placed. No one hardly even shown up here, so we didn't have to be concerned about new furniture or boxes. But we did know that some psycho was here and had Sasha against her will. I pulled the small flashlight from my back pocket and flicked it on, it shining bright through the glass window. I pivoted around, trying to find any sign that would lead me to Sasha.

"Yo Coyote, why don't you chill on the heavy breathing? You sound like a bear." I joked, shining the light over at him and Tej.

"Real funny bro. But that ain't me." He replied, shading his eyes from the light.

I suddenly felt a strange sense of another presence in the room. I turned around slowly and shined the bright light around the dark room. I shined the light right into the face of a man standing behind me.

"Lights out Toretto." were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

**Sasha's POV**

I was now sitting in the middle of a large room. It was dimly lit and strangely quiet. I was feeling like shit. I was hungry and my face was thrashing with pain. My face was cold from the blood that was still fresh on my face. Considering my shoes weren't anywhere in sigh, my ankles were burning from the rope wrapped too tight. My wrists felt the same. I mentally slapped myself for whining. I wasn't someone who tolerated it and I damn sure didn't do it.

I started to become worried. Vince still hadn't shown any signs that he was appearing. As the clock ticked away, so did my faith. But the thing that frightened me the most was that I hadn't seen Jason in over an hour. I was praying that he had left, but I know the chance was slim. He was probably thinking of more gruesome things to do to me. He had already beaten the hell out of me. Basically starved me since I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. I know for sure he had mentally raped me. I could tell by the way he'd stare at me. The eyes I used to love, the ones that made me melt; now with so much hate and devil inside of them. Full of disgust and torture. This was something I could never forgive him for. I'll never forget this.

I shook off my thoughts as I took this as a perfect chance to try to get loose. I figured he was around he somewhere, and if I hadn't seen him this long, I won't be seen him anytime soon. I gathered my composure as I slowly tried to wiggle my wrists free from the rope. It had been tied pretty tight. After I grew frustrated with that, I tried my ankles. I thanked god for my small feet after they slid from the rope. I rubbed one on top of the other as I heard a loud noise. A garage door lifted, with Jason entering. _So I'm in a garage huh? Different._

"Miss me?" He said, entering with a bag of McDonald's. I almost choked. I could do for some greasy food right now.

"You wish." I said hastily, immediately regretting it. Not because I was scared, it just hurt to open my mouth.

"Bought you some food. Hungry?" He asked, holding the bag towards me. As hungry as I was, I refused. I nodded. He shrugged and took a seat at a table next to me.

There we were; in the middle of a large garage. I was beat and bruised, he was eating McDonald's. It was a sight to see.

"So what happened to your uncle?" I asked, hoping to stall him until Vince got here.

"He died a year ago. Got killed by street racers. Small world huh?" He said, sarcasm dripping from his last sentence.

"Well he's lucky it wasn't me. I would've ran the fucker down a couple more times. From what I heard, he ended a great man's life." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I didn't feel one ounce of sympathy for this asshole. He was the reason my sister was in the hospital, and he tried to kill Mia.

I remembered watching Mr. Toretto race on TV. I was just a little kid, but I do remember. He was the best and definitely one of my favorites. He had a smile that just screamed charming and loving. His demeanor was respectful and clean cut. He was a lot like Dominic. He was a competitive racer, but he never tried anything if he got desperate.

"Shut the fuck up. He did what he had to do. I mean, me and him are related. We do what we have to, to get what we want. He wanted that Stock Circuit championship from Mr. Toretto. He always said he'd get it. Looks like Mr. Toretto won't be needing it anytime soon." He laughed, making my stomach churn once more.

"Apparently neither does Linder. Not that he knew what to do with it anyways. Every time I saw the fuckin' hillbilly on TV, he had his spit can in his hand and had his hands all over his cousin, Mary Mae." I said, one upping him. I smirked to myself. He slammed his fist down on the table and pulled his gun from his waistband, pointing it to temple.

"I told you to shut the fuck up you little bitch!" He yelled, hitting me over my head with the gun.

"You hit her again, and you'll be one less of a buddy." I heard someone yell as the garage door opened again.

"VINCE!" I yelled, extremely happy to see him. He held a shotgun to the back of the head of a guy who was crawling helplessly. Vince must have roughed him up.

"You okay baby?" He asked, smiling that beautiful smile at me. _He called me baby_, I thought.

"Yes." I said, feeling happy it was all over. Or so I thought.

**Dom's POV**

I came to in the upper area of the warehouse. Outside of the room I was in was an overlook of the main entrance room of the warehouse. I stood from the cot on the floor, my hand clutching my head. I had to remind myself that the big, hairy beast that knocked me out had an ass-whooping coming. I felt around under the vest, pulling out my spare gun. Were these jackasses rookies or something? Rule number one: always check the person. Failure to do so could result in something painful like ... death. I hid the gun down my side as I slowly pulled the door open, peaking out. I saw Vince standing with the shotgun to a guy's head and Sasha still tied to a chair. From the distance I was out, I couldn't make out the face of the man with the gun to Sasha's head. But just by the way he moved, I could tell I'd seen him before. I snuck out the room and crept around the other side of the upper level. I had the perfect shot on the guy when I felt cold steel on the back of my bald head.

"Don't even think about it Toretto." He said, lifting me up and pushing me towards the stairs.

Once I realized this was the same guy from before, I felt the rush building up. I swiftly elbowed the guy in his stomach, watching the gun fly over the stair case. He gained his composure and swung at me, blasting me in my jaw. Once I recovered, I returned the punch. I slammed his head against the rail of the stairs then twice against the wall next to me. After seeing the blood rush from his head, I punched him again, then tossed him down the remaining steel stairs. I rushed down the stairs but was stopped by a large fist in my face. My back smacked the ground with a loud thud as my face began to hurt immediately.

"Glad you could join us Toretto. You're just the person I wanted to see." The man said, smiling smug at me. Another man, who had to be about 6'9" 300 lbs., lifted me effortlessly from the floor and pushed me towards the kidnapper. I got a better look at the guys face. He was at the race the night Letty got clipped. In fact, he was with the girl who clipped her. This was her boyfriend.

"You bastard. I should fuckin' rip your head off." I said, stalking towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. We still haven't played my game yet." He said, pulling a pocket knife from his pants leg.

"I don't wanna fuckin' play games. Let her go. You can have me. I mean, it is me who you want." I said, slowly circling around him and Sasha. Just now it occurred to me, where the hell had Tej gone?

"No we need her for the game. I mean, after all, she is the winning prize." He replied, sliding the blade of the knife across her jawline.

"I swear to fuckin' god if you hurt her it's his ass and yours!" Vince yelled, turning red with anger. He still had the shotgun to the back of one of this guy's men.

"How ya doin' Sasha? You okay babe?" I asked her, ignoring Vince. She seemed unusually quiet. She looked so lost. So sad. I felt like a complete bonehead for getting her in this. She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I could tell she was in pain.

"I'm okay." She said softly, returning her glance at Vince, who was trying to keep her smiling. He knew if he didn't, she could have a breakdown right then and there.

"So this is how the game goes.." He started.

"No, first what's your name? I'm Dom Toretto." I said. I wanted to get in this guy's mind. Maybe mix him up a little.

"I'm Jason. And they ... well they are my boys." He said, referring to the men who stepped out of every corner in the warehouse. It was at least fifteen of them. And they were big. I mean I was a pretty big guy, but they were BIG. Sasha and Vince had the same reaction I did when the men made their presence known.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Vince asked, pulling out the other pistol he had in his waistband. The cops loading us with pistols along with the vests. He pointed his gun at the guard nearest to him.

"Well Mr. Vincent. Me and Sasha had a thing back in the day. Of course I was in it to get to Toretto. But the sex wasn't bad either." He replied, pissing me off instantly. I could tell it struck a nerve in Vince by the grip he had on the shotgun trigger.

"Fuck you." Sasha said in a barely audible tone.

"Now now missy. First question Toretto. Who won the '96 Stock Circuit Championship?" He asked, now circling me. I thought for a second. I knew my dad had won, but why did it matter?

"I don't know." I lied. I didn't know what he was up too, but I wanted to mess with him.

"Hmm that's too bad." He replied, opening up his knife.

"DOM DON'T LIE! Just tell him the truth. Just play please. I don't wanna die like this." Sasha said, tears falling from her dark eyes. I could tell she truly thought her life was going to end here. If it costs mine, I wouldn't let that happen.

"My father won. Why?" I asked, my glance focused on Sasha.

"Good. And the year after that?" He asked, his hand on his mouth.

"My dad. Why does this matter?" I asked, now curious to where he was getting.

"Your father won each one before 1996. And who came in second each time. You remember?" He asked, steady ignoring my question.

"Henry Linder. What are you getting at?" I was getting annoyed by this guy's attitude. He obviously didn't know Dominic Toretto.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now that Henry hit your dad's car purposely. Did you know why?" He asked, now starting to get under my skin. I hated when the crash was brought up. It sent chills down my spine.

"Cause he was selfish enough to take someone's life for a big piece of metal." I said, my fists clenched at my side.

"Wrong, but good answer. It was for the principle. To say he killed a legend. To say he ended the career of the greatest racer around, Anthony Toretto. He did it merely for the reputation." He finished, smiling sadistically at me.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, wondering who the hell this kid really was.

"Linder's nephew. Thanks to you and other cocksuckin' racers, he's dead. Now, I'm here for revenge." He replied, his voice rising. He rose the gun from Sash's temple to Vince and fired, dropping him to the ground.

"VINCE!" Me and Sasha yelled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 62. Took me awhile to get it up but it's there. Read&review.**

**-Kita-**


	64. AN

Author's note:

Sorry for the lack of updates again. Some personal problems have come up and I haven't been able to get these chapters up. So, yes, again I'm taking another break. But I promise once I get started I won't stop again. I already have the next chapter half-way written but I won't have a chance to get it up anytime soon. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Kita


	65. LA Ways

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you do NOT recognize.**

**Chapter 63-L.A. Ways**

**No POV**

"VINCE!" They both yelled as Vince's large body smacked the cold, concrete floor of the warehouse. His body lay helplessly on the ground, not making any movement.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" Sasha yelled, thrashing around in her chair. _If only I could get my arms loose_, she thought.

"Now no need to get hostile." Jason said, a gruesome smirk playing on his face. He shoved his gun to Sasha's temple.

Dom ran over to Vince's body, immediately dropping to the floor. Dom cradled his best friend's body in his arms as he rocked back and forth. Losing Vince would be the downfall of Dominic. He shook his body vigorously; doing anything he could to wake him. Vince groaned loudly, showing that he was still very much alive.

"V! Get up man, c'mon." He begged his voice low and wimpy. "Tej!" Dom yelled, hoping to find the man who went M.I.A. only fifteen minutes ago. Getting no response, Dom began to panic. He picked up the shotgun, pointing it to Jason, who still had his pistol to Sasha's temple.

"Now Dominic, if I were you, I'd put it down. I know you value Sasha's life a lot more then your own. Or do you?" Jason tried to play with Dominic's mind.

Dom didn't speak. He just stood; slowly placing Vince's impaired body on the ground. He tossed the shotgun on the floor. He charged and pounced on Jason like a wild cat on prey. He threw punch after punch after punch at any available place on Jason's body.

One of the guards walked over, ready to pound on Dominic when he was introduced to cold steel that was two inches from his head.

"Where you goin'?" Tej asked, tightening his grip on the gun pointed at the guard. The man put his hands up in surrender, backing off.

"Where the hell you been Tej?" Sasha questioned, still worried about Vince.

"Well when one of these guys took Dominic, the flashlight broke and I got separated from them. I couldn't find my way back. Black people ain't good in the dark ya know." He said, still finding time to joke in a serious situation.

After Jason's face was barely recognizable, Dom stopped. He knew this was a set up. He knew that Jason tried to get him back in prison for assault, the same charge he got after beating Linder. Dom was trapped in a daze. He was becoming an animal and he knew it. He had a short fuse and a low patience. If anything angered him or got in his family's way of success, he'd beat it within an inch of its life. He didn't mean to turn out that way. He just wanted to protect his family from everything. The way he tried to avenge his father's death. He wanted justice and the only way he knew he'd get it, was if he TOOK it.

Jason noticed the look on Dom's face after he stopped. He knew he had gotten to him. He knew he was screwing with Toretto's mind. He knew he had him thinking about what he did to Linder. Jason's plan was working out perfect.

Jason looked over at the guard Vince had captive and nodded to V. "Handle it." Smirking, the man stood and picked the shotgun from the floor. Dom saw what was happening, but he couldn't move. His body was still frozen from his trance. The man pointed the gun to Vince's head.

"VINCE, NO!" Sasha screamed, her eyes full with tears. Just as quick as he pulled the trigger, Brian tackled him to the floor. The bullet ricocheted off the floor and caught another guard in the chest. Brian fired the gun on the guard, putting two in his chest. After killing the guy, Brian ran to Vince.

"V! I need to focus man. I have to lift your shirt to see how bad the wound is." Brian informed him, holding onto Vince's hair the way he did when they were on the truck. He pointed his gun at a guard he made an attempt to go after him. "Back off man!" The guard backed away. He lifted Vince's mesh top, revealing a bullet-proof vest. He smiled. "You're gonna be alright Vince. Good thing you had the vest. And I want a hand-written thank you for saving your ass AGAIN." He smirked, helping Vince from the floor.

"ENOUGH! KILL THEM NOW!" Jason yelled at the guards, motioning them to the others. All at once, the remaining guards charged at the four men.

Dom fought them off with his bare hands, as Tej, Brian, and Vince got into an all-out shootout. Jason pulled Sasha's chair out of range with him. He still wanted to use her as bait. Rome finally appeared on the top level of the warehouse. He wasn't seen by anyone other then Sasha. He crept around to where he was behind Jason. Trying to get his shot as accurate as possible, he fired the gun twice, shooting Jason in the back. Noticing their leader being taken down, the guards turned their attention to Rome, beginning to fire. He hid down low behind a table, turning it on its side. Brian called on his walkie for Bilkins to send in some men and Leon to help out. Rushing through the warehouse, the officers carefully took out the guards.

**At the hospital …**

"I hope they're okay. Leon said he'd call me after about an hour. It's been like three." Jesse said, looking at his watch. It was 8:45 P.M. and everyone in Letty's room was worried.

"Don't worry Jess. They're okay. I know Dom wouldn't let anything happen to them." Mia said, trying her best to comfort her 'little brother'. She wouldn't admit it at a time like this, but she was just as afraid as Jess.

"I know. But whoever has Sasha had big intentions on hurting us all." Jesse said, looking down at the ground.

"No worries Jess, I won't let anyone hurt you guys." Mia replied, trying to console him.

"Do you think Let and Tony will be back soon? I'm starting to get worried about them." Diana said, peeking out the room door. Letty and Tony decided to take a walk to Maria's room to get their minds off of Sasha.

"You know, if I knew anything about it, I would have come home right?" Letty said to Tony out of the blue. They had just been standing outside of Maria's room looking in.

"I know Letty. But you didn't know. No one did." He replied, staring at the heart monitor. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah. But I'm here now. I just wish this wasn't happening. I wish Maria was never in the hospital and I wish Dom never got in that fight with Leon. If he didn't, Leon would have been at the house the night Sasha went over his. Dom wouldn't have flipped out and Vince wouldn't have broken her heart. None of this would have happened if Dominic wasn't such a bonehead." She said, finally realizing what was happening. Dom was changing right in front of her eyes. Half of him was sweet and loving and willing to do anything for anyone. The other half was a beast in a murderous rage out for blood. He wanted to pick fights with everyone and wanted to be the 'King Kong' of L.A. He wanted everything under Dom's ruling.

"It's okay. Men make mistakes. I know Dom has made some but I can tell he's willing to change. He's a good man." Tony said, smiling up at Letty.

"What was she like Tone?" Letty asked, pulling him down in a seat across from the room. He looked up at her in confusion. "Mom … what was she like?"

"Well, she was great. She was always smiling ya know. She was always happy-go-lucky kind of person. Me, Sasha, and her always sat down on a Friday night and play board games. We always hung out together. Then she started her job at the church and things got quiet around the house. Sasha spent more time with Di, and I was always at grandma's house. But then mom quit and came back home and things were good from there. She was never hard on us. As long as we did what she asked, everyone was happy. Now dad on the other hand, he's a different story." Tony said, clenching his fists at the thought of his father. Letty noticed this.

"What's the deal with him?" She asked, now leaning her elbows on her knees.

"He was an asshole. All the time on our asses about everything. Always yelling or screaming or throwing shit. He always called me a faggot and twinkle-toes. I hated it but he's my father so I put up with it. Sasha never did like that. They'd go at it anytime he called me a name. She hated him and I never knew why. But I guess I do now." He said, a sad smile on his face.

"Well don't worry about him. He won't be around anymore. If he ever shows up, well let's just say he'll be the one in a hospital bed. Big sis is here now and I'm gonna take care of you two." Letty said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I'm gonna miss her." Tony said, pulling out of the hug.

"Me too Tone, me too." Letty replied, leading him back up to her room.

**Back at the warehouse …**

"Thanks again Bilkins. This will be the last time you here from me." Brian said, shaking his former boss's hand.

"It better be O'Conner. You keep your friends out of trouble." He replied, walking over to his squad car.

Brian walked over to where Tej, Leon, Rome, and Dom were sitting on the hood of the cars.

"Thanks for having my back on this cuh." Brian said, slapping hands with Roman.

"Oh anytime cuh. Like I told you; killers, crooked cops, and fast cars … I was born for this." Rome smiled, pulling Brian into a manly hug.

"Thanks for everything Tej Parker. You saved my life man." Dom said, shaking his hand. Tej smiled and returned the shake.

"So y'all are staying in L.A. or what?" Leon asked Tej and Rome.

"Oh hell yeah. L.A.'s the shit." Tej said, smiling at them.

Everything was over. Some guards were cuffed and sent to prison, others (along with Jason) were stuffed in body bags and sent off to the morgue. Vince was patched up on the way to the hospital with Sasha. This was one of the worst days for the Toretto family and they hoped it'd get better from here on out.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry so short, had to save some for the next chapter. I just couldn't help but post sooner. I wanted to wait but it's been a while so here is 63.**

**Please read&review. I know it isn't the best.**

**-Kita**


	66. Family Changes

**Disclaimer: I own only characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 64-Family Changes**

_**Three months later ...**_

"Oh my gosh, can I hold him?" Mia asked Lily, her eyes watering. It was June 3rd, the day of the homecoming of Lily and Roman's baby boy, Jeremiah Davis O'Conner. He was 7 lbs., 6 ounces. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was born May 31st, but the doctors kept him for observaton. The Team was waiting at home for the arrival of the baby. Mia was the first of the group to hold him. She held him so gently as his pretty eyes stared back at her. "God he's beautiful Lily." She said, tears streaming from her face. She was always so emotional about things like this. "Hey there little guy. 'Miah. Only I can call you that. See, now our names are alike. I'm Auntie Mia, and you're my 'Miah." Mia spoke to him, fixing his small hat on his head.

It had been three months that passed since Sasha was kidnapped. Some things changed, while others, well they could never change. The family was tested mentally, physically, and very emotionally. But through it all, they stuck with each other.

Letty was released from the hospital a few days after Sasha came home. During one of her monthly check ups, she found out that she was having paternal twins. So now she was about 5 1/2 months pregnant and with twins. Dominic was more then excited. He kept saying he really wanted a Jr. but he'd love having a baby girl. Now he's getting both. Mia almost had a heart attack when she heard. She jumped with joy and immediately began shopping. Letty hated that Mia was going to spoil them. Everyone loved the news of the babys. They emptied out Sasha and Tony's room and made it the kids' room. Tony had transfered from Sasha's room to the basement.

Sasha moved in with Vince. They found reconciliation during their healing process. Vince apologized for breaking Sasha's heart and Dom apologized for being an asshole. Afterwards, he was a complete sweetheart to her and everyone since then. Vince never stopped being ol' Coyote. He was still a little snapper, but he watched how he treated Sasha. Sasha enjoyed the attention from the boys. She was happy she had her man and her family back together. Well, almost. Her and the others decided to take Maria off life support in mid-April. By then, the cancer had made it's way to her brain. She had become brain damaged and there was nothing more the doctors could do to save her. They were all upset for a while, but grew to accept it.

Mia and Brian moved out and back into Brian's house, while Lily and Roman moved a few blocks down from them. Senia helped Mia get a job as an assistant nurse at a the hospital where she was working. The two decided on a wedding date; December 1st. Mia always wanted a winter wedding. They were yet to decide where it would be taking place. Mia was also 2 months pregnant.

Jesse and Diana left for Florida with the rest of the Miami crew after the birth of Jeremiah. Jesse decided he needed a "change of scenery". He and Jimmy wanted to start a business of their own. Diana wasn't willing to let Jesse leave her, so she decided she needed a vacation. They promised to be back for the birth of Letty and Mia's children.

Leon and Senia began to get close over the past few months. Letty introduced them and they instantly hit it off. They wanted to take things slow. Leon didn't want to jump into things too soon because he was still hurting over Bianca. Senia understood and didn't expect him to rush into anything.

Tony became a player like the other guys in the house. That was part of the reason him and Brianna were no longer seeing each other. She became one of his best friends though. They went everywhere with each other and they did everything together.

As for Dominic ... well, he changed. He changed his violent way. He wasn't an angel, but he wasn't always ready to pound on someone. He began to better himself as a man, as a fiance', and as a soon-to-be father. He learned to be more considerent of others. He waited on Letty hand and foot and never so much as glanced at another woman. He realized how much he needed her and he wouldn't risk losing her again. Dom still raced and he still won. He kept his rep as King of the Streets on the blacktop.

During those three months, the Team grew closer then they've ever been. Letty, Lily, Mia, and Sasha were inseperable. Sasha was always the designated driver, considering the others were very much pregnant. Sasha wasn't ready for a baby and Vince was okay with that. Vince, Dom, Rome, and Brian were like superheroes to the ladies. They fixed the cars, the cleaned the house, Vince learned to cook. Everything was going great with the family.

"Mia don't hog him!" Letty yelled, elbowing Mia in her side. Letty, Sasha, and Mia were all sitting on the couch; Brian was standing against the frame of the kitchen; Dom and Vince were in the recliners; Senia was on Leon's lap in a chair by the kitchen; Tony and Brianna were sitting on the stairs; Mia smiled and handed Letty the baby.

"You're so tiny. My little Jerry. Gosh, look at those eyes." Letty said, admiring the small figure in her arms.

Soon, everyone took their turns holding the small baby. Everyone assigned him their own nicknames too. Vince with JD; Dom with Jeremy; Sasha with Davis; Leon with Jerry Dave; and Brian with Baby Conner. Rome called him Jr. and Lily called him what she named him, Jeremiah.

"My baby boy! Daddy loves ya." Rome said cheesing, cradling the baby in his large arms.

"What now guys?" Sasha asked, looking around the room. Everyone shrugged.

"Well me and Brianna were gonna catch a ride down to Skateboark park later." Tony said.

"Okay but be home by the morning Tony. I don't wanna have Vince and Leon out looking for you two again." Dom said in a fatherly tone.

"Oh c'mon Dominic that was one time man and we got lost." Brianna said, smiling at him.

"Seriously Bri. Be home by the morning." Senia said, looking stern at her.

"Dude I hate having my mom around so much." Bri whispered to Tony as she stood from the stairs.

"I heard that." Senia said. Brianna stuck her tongue out as her and Tony went downstairs.

"Well the rest of us have jobs to go to don't we?" Letty asked, smiling at the group.

"Right. Let's head out." Dom said, standing from the recliner.

Dom, Leon, Vince, and Brian all left for the garage while Sasha and Letty left for the store. Mia and Senia went to the hospital and Lily, Rome, and Baby Jeremiah went home.

**xxx**

**Sasha's POV**

I'm glad to finally have my family back. Things were so hectic ever since I met them. But I'm glad everything's mad chill now. Me and Let are the best of friends. She still gives me shit for my attitude and I give her shit for hers. We spend a lot of time making up for the years we were apart. We both work at the store. That's until she goes into labor with my niece and nephew. Tony loves cars and racing, but now his interest is in skateboarding. It's the funniest thing watching him try to teach Vince. That usually ends with Vince busting his ass. I haven't seen my father since that barbeque. It hurts me in a way because I miss him. I know it's stupid to miss someone who's caused me so much pain. But he's my father. I'll always love him for that. But I'll continue to hate him for what he's done to me and my family. My most prized possessions other then my family are Portia and Bam-Bam. He grew so fast. He's a big, full-grown Pit. He's even more overprotective of the family then Vince. He loves everyone, even Dom, whom he hated at first. Dom even grew to like Bam. They are best buds now. Bam misses Cupcake though. I begged Di to let her stay but she wanted her with her.

"Yo snap out of it. You got a customer." Letty said, tossing a bouncy ball at my back. I winced in pain as I turned to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" I asked the customer. He was about 5'11" with short dark hair and grey eyes. He seemed familiar.

"Yeah, just came by to see my baby sister." He said, smiling at me. _Oh my god,_ I thought.

"SANTIAGO!" I yelled, jumping over the counter and into his arms. He laughed and returned the bear hug. He sat me down on the counter and smiled. "What are you doing here bro?"

"Just came by to see you and Di. Where is she anyways?" He asked, looking behind me and in the store.

"Oh San she's in Miami. She went on vacation with Jesse. She'll be back later in the summer though." I said, feeling sad. I missed Di already.

"Damn. Well how's my Sashie?" He asked, taking a seat on the stool.

"Good, good. How's my Sannie?" I returned the question. I jumped back over the counter and fixed my black beater.

"I'm alright. Who's your friend?" He asked, looking over at Letty, who was reading a baby book.

"My sister, Letty. Let, this is Santiago. Dom raced him a while back. Me and Di grew up with him." I said to her. She looked at him and nodded, her attitude playing through.

"Sister? Since when did you have a sister?" He asked, oblivious to the events that happened months back.

"Since my mom gave her up to our aunt. I don't understand the whole story but she's my sister." I said with a sigh. He nodded and left it at that.

"Cool. She's cute." He leaned in and whispered to me.

"I'm engaged too. Sorry bud." Letty said, obviously hearing him. I laughed at the embarrassed look he had on his face.

"What happened to your girlfriend in New York? And how long have you been in L.A.?" I asked him. Jesse told me the story all about how he moved to NY for his girlfriend and not his grandmother.

"I'm sorry about all that. I just didn't wanna hurt Diana. But Stacy dumped me a long time ago honey. I just moved to L.A. about two weeks ago." He answered, fiddling with the cufflings of his button-up shirt.

"Cool. Who you staying with?"

"My parents' old house. How's Maria and Tony been?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to close out the tears. "Tony's great. Skateboardin' and whatnot. Mom died in April from cancer."

"I'm so sorry Sasha." He said, putting his hand over mine. We continued to talk for another half an hour before he started to leave. "Well girl I have to get home. Gotta work in the morning. I'll call you sometime." I said goodbye and he left.

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

I was under the hood of my dad's Charger. It hadn't so much as looked at it since the accident. I felt I failed my father when I crashed it. All the hard work I put in after his death had gone to waste. Because of me. I felt his soul was in the car with me when I was racing Brian. He was in the passenger seat guiding me. I had just killed him again because I was so narrow-minded. I took my eyes off the road for two seconds and that was the end. I killed the car. I killed apart of me that day. But for the past few weeks I had been working on it. Building a new engine, fixing the body work, getting a new paint job for her. I wanted this to be a legend. More then it already was.

"Guys I'm going back to the house. I forgot my phone." I said, remembering I had left it sitting on the coffee table. I jumped in the Rx-7 and sped over to the Fort. I pulled up next to the minivan and parked. Mia insisted us buy a minivan for family trips or things like that. Considering most of the women in the house were pregnant. I jumped out the car and run up the porch. I stopped by the kitchen to grab a couple Corona's. I stopped at the picture of me, Mia, and my dad and smiled.

"I love you papi. Hope I'm making you proud." I smiled as I rubbed my thumb across the picture.

"You are D." I nearly jumped through the rough as I heard Mia's voice behind me. She looked at the phone in my hand. "Forgot yours too huh?' She smiled, picking up her phone from the couch. I nodded and smiled. She walked into kitchen and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know Papi's proud of you. You have become a man right in front of his eyes. You're about to be someone's husband and the father of two beautiful children. Daddy's damn proud of you." She smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Proud of me? No way. Look at you Mia. You, who's also getting married and gonna have a kid, are a nurse. You accomplished something with yourself. You became just what you wanted. And you helped keep this family together just as much as I did. Hell, probably more." I replied, wrapping my arms around my sister's body.

"You did accomplish something, you became a successful man. In Daddy's eyes, that's enough to make him proud. So what you didn't go to college and play ball, you stayed here and helped everyone become their own person. You are just like Papi. You've built a family out of strangers. You're like an angel with horns.C'mon, let's get to work." She said smiling.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's 64. I know it's crazy how everyone's pregnant. But I like for the Toretto family to be big. There will be one or two more chapters until this is done. Please read&review.**

**-Kita**


	67. Married with Children

**Thanks for the reviews. Only a few more chapters left. Read&review.**

**-Kita**

**Chapter 65-Married with Children**

_**A couple years later...**_

"Leon, call them down here." Dom said, pulling his leather jacket over his body. Leon walked to the bottom of the stairs, juggling his keys in his hand.

"Everyone let's go!" He yelled, walking back over to the door. Soon after, the thunder of footsteps came running down the stairs. Two small girls and two boys entered the living room. Mia and Brian's beautiful daughter, Angel Brooke O'Conner, ran over to her parents. She was five years old. She had long, raven dark hair like her mother and shining blue eyes like her father. Her skin was dark like Mia's and her smile was bright like Brian's. She was wearing a long, baby blue dress with blue sandals to match.

"How's daddy's girl?" Brian asked, lifting her into his arms. She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a daddy's girl for sure.

"Good. How is you?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Daddy's good." He smiled, kissing her back.

"Junior, didn't I tell you to keep your coat on? Go get it." Rome said to his son, pointing to the stairs. Jeremiah, 5, now had curly brown hair and his skin was a creamy color. He was wearing a tiny jersey and jeans with NIKEs. He bounded back up the stairs and back down, fixing his jacket on his back.

"Sorry." He said with puppy dog eyes. Lily smiled and leaned down to his eye-level.

"It's okay bubby. Daddy's just a meany. Have fun playing with your cousins?" She asked him, fixing the collar on his jean jacket. He nodded and hugged her.

Vince walked over to the stairs to the other two children. He pulled out gum and handed it to them. "Shh. Don't tell the others." He whispered as the kids smiled and attacked him with hugs and kisses. The small boy, who had long, curly dark hair and deep chocolate eyes, was wearing a Toretto's jacket with his name on the front and jeans. The girl, who had long, straight dark hair with almost black eyes, was also wearing a Toretto's jacket and jeans. She had the same sense of style as her mother. She never liked anything too girly.

"Go get mommy and Aunt Sashie and tell them it's time to go please." Vince said, watching the kids bounce back up the steps.

"Mommy, Aunt Sashie, Uncle V said it's time to go." The twins, both 6, said simutaneously as the ran into Letty's room. Sasha was fixing her fitted hat on her head while Letty was fixing her necklace on her neck.

"Come here you two." Letty said, taking a seat on the bed. The twins ran over to her and jumped on the bed beside her. "Now when we get to this race, you have to promise to behave. Don't go too far and stay close to the camper. Hold hands and stay out of trouble. Promise CJ?" Letty asked the girl, holding out her pinky finger. Casey Jenae Toretto stuck out her pinky, and locked it with her mothers. "Promise Bruno?" Letty asked, reaching for her son's finger. Elijah Christopher Toretto rolled his eyes and locked fingers with Let.

"C'mon Eli. You can ride with Aunt Sash." Sasha said, waiting by the door for him.

The group was going to a Stock Circuit race that Dominic was competing in. He decided to follow in his father's footsteps and race bigtime. They all continued to street race, but not as much following the birth of the kids. Jesse and Diana moved back to California a few blocks down from Dom and Letty. Weddings were all over the place in the past few years. Mia and Brian after the birth of Angel; Dom and Letty after the birth of the twins; Sasha and Vince just two years ago; and Jesse and Di just a few months ago. Leon and Senia were set to wed the end of this year.

Dom hooked the Charger onto the back of the GMC Sierra Denali truck. He tossed his bags that held his belongings in the back of the truck and walked around to the front of the hood.

"What, we not taking the minivan?" Letty asked sarcastically, carrying a luggage bag on her shoulder. The both hated the minivan but they had no choice but to drive it.

"Well considering the kids don't want to ride with us, I figured we'd take the Big Daddy out for a spin." Dom smiled, hitting the side of the Denali. He loved that truck more then the Rx-7. He always kept it clean and rarely let anyone drive it. Letty rolled her eyes and tossed her bag in the back seat.

"Eli, Davis c'mere." Sasha called the boys who were going to be riding with her and Vince over. She buckled them in the backseat of the Maxima while Vince tossed their bags in the trunk.

Angel and CJ rode with Lily and Mia in the minivan. Mia loaded Bam-Bam and Cupcake in the back of the minivan with the girls. Rome and Brian took the Lancer while Leon and Senia rode in the Skyline. Jesse, Diana, Tony, and Brianna all took the Jetta.

_**On the road ...**_

"You know, my daddy's a better racer then yours. He beat everyone." Eli said in a matter-of-fact tone, playing with his toy car.

"Nu uh. My daddy's better!" Jeremiah retaliated. They always had this argument. They were best friends but continously argued about who's daddy was better at racing.

"Aunt Sashie, tell him Daddy's better!" Eli demanded, his voice deep for a six year old.

Sasha grinned and looked over at Vince, who turned letting her know he wasn't getting into it.

"Both of your daddies are good." Sasha said, hoping to end the never-ending feud.

"Ha, that means he's better." Eli said, sticking his tongue out at Jeremiah. Jerry rolled his eyes and went back to coloring in his book.

**xxx**

"Mommy, when is Uncle Tej coming to see us?" Angel asked Mia, rubbing Cupcake's head. She loved Tej. Everytime he, Suki, and Jimmy came to visit, he'd always take the girls out for ice cream. He spoiled them just as much as Mia did.

"I don't know. You wanna call him?" Mia asked, pulling out her cell phone. Both the girls cheered as Mia dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Tej, how are you hun?"

"Good, Mia. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, on our way to Dom's race. The girls just wanted to say hi."

"Put them on."

Mia put the phone on speaker phone and handed it to Angel.

"Uncle Tej!"

"Hey CJ, Angel. How are my girls?"

"Good. We miss you." Angel yelled into the phone.

"I miss you girls too. Next time I come up there, I'll take you girls shopping. That good?"

"Great. Bye Uncle Tej. Love you."

"Love you girls too. Bye Mia. Call me and tell me about the race."

"I will. Bye Tej."

**xxx**

"Dude, Sash and Letty are gonna be pissed at me." Tony said to Brianna as he turned off his iPod.

"What'd you do this time?" Brianna asked, staring out the window.

"Harry fired me. Again." He said, laughing.

"Dude, don't tell me you were still sleeping with Madison." Jesse said, looking in the rearview mirror at him.

"Dude I couldn't help it. The chick wanted me." Tony smiled looking at Diana, who rolled her eyes.

"So Jesse when your gonna shave that goatee of yours? It looks gross." Bri asked, watching Jesse pull at his facial hair.

"I think it's sexy." Diana said, playing with it herself.

"Ugh." Bri shivered, focusing back out the window.

**xxx**

"Bro tell me the truth, did you have any idea our lifes were gonna turn out like this?" Brian asked, looking over at Roman.

"Hell naw cuh. Who knew we'd get married? Hell, who knew we'd both have kids? And at 33 years old? It's crazy man." Rome said, oblivious to how fast they had grown up.

"It seemed like just yesterday we were back in Barstow, boosting cars for kicks. Now here we are. Grown men with families. It's hard to believe man. But I wouldn't trade it for anything." Brian said, holding his fist out to Rome. Rome laughed and gave Brian dap. "Ya know Rome, I wanna tell you thanks for helping me out back in the day man. On that Verone bust. Hell the Toretto's would probably be behind bars if you didn't. Thanks bro."

"You know Romey Rome always gotcha back Brian. Hell if I didn't take that job, I'd probably still be back at the derby with that damn thing on my leg."

Brian looked up at Leon's Skyline ahead of him and got a crazy idea. Roman noticed the look on Brian's face and frowned.

"The girls would flip Bri, don't do it." Rome tried to warn him. Brian picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Leon, you busy?"

"C'mon Buster let's see what you got." Leon already could tell by the sound of Brian's voice what he wanted. Brian laughed and tossed down the walkie-talkie. He shifted gears and smashed the gas, speeding up to Leon. Swerving in and out of traffic, Leon and Brian put on a show for the family and other drivers.

**xxx**

"What are they doin'?!" Dom yelled, as Leon and Brian's car went flying past him.

"Old habits die hard Dom." Letty answered, smiling at the rear of Leon's car. Dom looked at her with his brows furrowing. "Let them have their fun."

Dom smiled at the thought of racing again. Ever since the birth of the twins, he hadn't been racing much. He'd been up on late nights rocking them both and telling the stories of the races. It's been about four months since Dom had last street raced. He declared that his last street race and he'd hang up his cape as King of the Streets. After finally finishing rebuilding the Charger, he decided to wanted to continue his father's legacy. Now he's 35, married, has two kids, and his racing in the pro's just like his dad. This was Dominic's dream life.

"You miss it?" Letty asked him out of the blue.

Dom thought a minute.

"Nope. I love what I'm doing now."

"Good. You gonna push them to race?"

Dom's face scrunched up in confusion.

"The kids. You gonna keep them from it or push them to it?"

"Letty it's their choice. I want them to make something of themselves. But they are Torettos. It's in their blood to race. So if they wanna feel that rush, I'm right behind them. Maybe they can build a mini Toretto team. Who knows."


	68. Driving Fast

**Thanks for the reviews. I just wanna let you know that I have no idea what year my story is set in. I'm almost positive it's not 2007 though lol. Maybe 2012 sometime. But that's not important.**

**I just realized something I did in the last chapter. I made the twins older then Jeremiah, although Jeremiah was born first. In case things are confused ... here are the relations:**

Casey or CJ; Elijah or Bruno (5)- Dom and Letty's twins

Jeremiah or Jerry, 'Miah, Davis, JD (6) - Lily and Roman's son

Angel (5) - Mia and Brian's daughter

**Hope that helps soon. Read&review.**

**Chapter 66-Driving Fast**

**Mia's POV**

When we got to the Stock Circuit race site in Seattle, it was roughly 9:00 A.M., Saturday morning. I was glad to finally make it here. All that driving that me and Lily split up made me worn out. I just wanted to get in my designated camper and crash. We all pulled up to our campers, which were five medium sized trailers that was spread out in a deserted area. In Camper One it was: me, Brian, and Angel; Camper Two: Dom, Letty, Elijah, and Casey; Camper Three: Sasha, Bam-Bam, Vince, Tony, and Brianna; Camper Four: Diana, Cupcake, Jesse, Leon, and Senia; Camper Five: Rome, Lily, and Jeremiah. I could tell it was definitely going to be packed and uncomfortable for everyone.

We were going to be here for a weekend and neither Dom nor I had been to this race site in over fifteen years. Since the day our father had been killed here. The memories of that day came flooding back as I stepped out of the minivan. The screaming ... the crying ... the fire. The way Dom cried his eyes out in my arms. The way he screamed when he saw the car burst into flames. I shook off my thoughts as I woke the rest of the sleeping crew.

"Girls, Lily. Get up." I said low, shaking each other them.

"We here mommy?" Angel asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah baby we're here." I said to my daughter, unbuckling her from the seat.

**Sasha's POV**

"Wake up Vince!" I yelled, smacking him over the head with my t-shirt. We had been fighting the whole way there over little things. Like how I favored Eli over Casey or how I spoiled the kids too much. It was stupid, but he continued to bring up little things that would piss me off. I guess that would happen when you're married.

"Sasha leave me alone damnit." He growled, forcing his eyes back shut. I hit him again.

"Get up." I said again. "Asshole." I mumbled, walking to the back of the car. Opening the door, I could tell the boys were pretending to be asleep. "Hmm, let's see who I can get to laugh first." I said outloud, beginning to tickle both of them. The roared with laughter as they tried to squirm out of my grip.

"Hi Aunt Sashie." They both said, unbuckling their seatbelts.

"Hi boys. Sleep good?" I asked them, helping them out the car. I sat them each on the hood of the Maxima, knowing it'd piss Vince off. They nodded. "Good. Do me a favor, scream as loud as you can for Uncle V to wake up."

"UNCLE V, GET UP!!" My nephews yelled at the top of their lungs, giggling afterwards.

I heard Vince growl as the passenger side door flew open. Once he got sight of the boys on the roof, he turned red with anger. I laughed.

"Down! Now!" He screamed, causing both boys to cry.

"Fuckin' asshole." I mouthed, helping the boys off the car.

**Letty's POV**

I was awaken by crying. I thought that part of my life was over. I thought I was done being woken up in the middle of the night because of cries from the twins. But apparently not. I opened my eyes to see we had made it to Seattle. I got out the car and stretched painfully. The Denali was a great car, but not very comfortable to sleep in for so long. I looked over and saw the others had already exited their cars.

"Who's crying?" I asked Mia as I approached the minivan.

"Your son and 'Miah." She replied, pointing to the crying children on the steps of our camper. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where the boys were sitting.

"Why are my little men cryin'?" I asked, picking Bruno up and sitting him on my lap as I took his seat.

"Uncle V. Scream at us." Jerry said in between sniffles.

"Ohh honey. Stop crying. Look, if I beat Uncle V up, will it make you stop crying?" I asked them. They smiled and nodded. I sat Elijah back down and walked over to Vincent, who was grabbing the bags from his trunk. I punched him hard in his back, I mean straight kidney shot. He shrieked in pain as he grabbed his side. "Leave the damn kids alone." I said, walking away.

"They were sitting on my damn hood." Vince yelled after me.

"I don't care, leave 'em alone." I said sternly, pointing to him.

"Enough, both of you." Dom said, stepping out of the Denali. I gave him a warning look that said 'dont-fuck-with-me'. He nodded and focused his glare on Vince.

I grabbed my bag out the back of the Denali and walked over to the camper. I sat the bag down and got CJ and Eli's bags from Mia and Sasha.

**Dom's POV**

Everyone unloaded and sat their luggage by their campers. We congregated around the houses for another ten minutes until the racer's booth opened. Vince and Brian were sent to the booth to pick up the keys to the trailers. After we were done setting up, the ladies of the family all sat at a nearby bench to talk about the events of the weekend. We men all sat around the Denali listening to the hip hop that was blasting from the system and drinking Coronas. The children were chasing Bam-Bam and Cupcake around the cars. It was sure a sight to see. The Toretto family had grown enormously over the years. Starting off with just me, Mia, Letty, and Vince, the additions made the family what they are today. I loved this people will all that I had.

"Get some rest everyone. Our race isn't until tomorrow." I said, jumping out the back of the truck. I flopped myself down on the bed in my camper. I put one of my arms over my face and the other under my pillow. I was so exhausted. I just wanted to sleep this day away. I wasn't so much scared for my big race, but I was nervous. I wasn't in any way, shape, or form trying to replace my father. I just wanted to live up the Toretto name and winning this race, I could do that. I know continuing his legacy will definitely make him proud of me.

I was pulled from my thoughts by pitter-patter sound of feet around the bed. I could tell someone's eyes were on me. I lifted my arm from face and opened one eye.

"You sleepin' Daddy?" CJ asked me, standing there with her brother. I couldn't believe how much these two looked just like me and Letty. CJ had her mother's dark eyes and skin color. Eli had my eyes and smile. His whole aura and posture was just like mine. I felt truely blessed to have these two.

"No baby I'm not. Come here." I said to them, holding my arms out. They took off their shoes and climbed in bed with me, laying on each side of me.

"Daddy, can I drive fast when I get bigger?" Eli asked me, his deep brown eyes looking into mine. He propped his body up on his elbows. At that moment, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. I couldn't help but smile.

"If you want too. Case, you wanna drive fast too?" I asked my daughter, praying she'd say yes.

"Can I?" She asked with hopeful eyes. I felt my eyes water staring into hers. It was just like looking into Letty's eyes. Their faces lit up with happiness at the thought of 'driving fast'. I couldn't be happier.

"Of course you can. You can do anything you want too Mami." I said to her, running my hands through her hair. "Go to sleep you two." I said, pulling the comforter over our bodies.

**Letty's POV**

I was sitting at the picnic table with the ladies. Senia was telling me about Javier and how he was staying with her mother for the weekend. Leon really took a liking to him and Brianna. I was surprised. He moved in with them and he was really happy with his new family. Brianna and Tony were both on their way to UCLA next month. I was proud of Tony. He made something out of himself. He still doesn't know what he wants to do yet. He can't manage to put that skateboard down for two seconds to think. I smiled at my thought. I looked over at Sasha. She was sitting on Vince's lap, obviously negotiating over something. The way she came here and affected everyone's lives was amazing. She really was what me and Vince were missing all our lives. I was missing my little sister and he was missing the love of his life.

"How 'bout we tell them after Dom's race? It'll be perfect timing." Vince said, a childish grin on his. I could only imagine what they were talking about.

"Tell us what?" I asked, eavesdropping in the convo.

"Nothing." Sasha said, an evil grin playing on her face.

"Whateva." I smiled, and switched my focus on Jesse, who was sitting on the hood of the Jetta with Diana between his legs.

He had grown up so much over the years. He wasn't that same 13 year old I met when he first came here. He was now 27, he had facial hair, and he had overcome his A.D.D. Now he was a married man. But I knew he was still a kid at heart. He still played video games and wrestled with me and Vince. I smiled and looked at Leon, who was pretend boxing with Brianna. Leon DeMarcus Owenz, now 31. He matured faster then us all during his whole ordeal with Bianca. He just wanted to make someone happy. Now he does. I'm glad I got him and Senia hooked up. They are too cute together. I turned to Mia, 29, who was sitting across from me. I think Mia's transformation from house-mother to wife and mother was the most incredible. She went from cleaning up after a bunch of grown people to cleaning up after a beautiful baby girl. She still managed to achieve of dream of becoming a nurse. She was my inspiration in life. I looked over at my beautiful children. Eli was petting Bam while CJ was chasing Cupcake. I can't believe that I'm married with twins. I never expected for my life to turn out this way. I was only 29 myself. I was still my old self but only with more grey hairs. I was still bitchy and I still had an attitude nobody wanted to fuck with. But I was more chill with myself. I didn't drink as much and let go of my jealous ways. I guess I became a woman. I finally slowed down. All my life, I had been going too fast. I watched CJ whisper something to Eli, then both of them race into the camper. Frowning in confusion, I stood from my seat.

"I'm heading off guys. See ya tomorrow." I said, following the twins inside.

I stopped right on the stairs, listening to the conversation inside.

"Can I drive fast when I get bigger?" I hear Eli ask.

"If you want too. Case, you wanna drive fast too?" I heard Dom's husky voice ask.

"Can I?" I can only imagine the look she has on her face.

I cup my hand to my mouth as the tears blurred my vision. My children - our children - wanted to follow in our footsteps. I entered the camper to find my family, sound asleep on the bed. My body began to rack with sobs as I just watched them. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Be prepared. Next chapter will be the last. Read&review.**

**-Kita**


	69. This One's For You Papi

**Sorry for the wait. This is the end everyone. Thanks for reading my story and sticking it out with me. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. This won't be the last of my fan fiction stories. There will be a SEQUEL to this. I'm not sure how soon I'll start that. Well, review this last chapter and tell me what you thought of the story. I want your likes and dislikes. Thanks again.**

**-Kita**

**Warning: Extremely long cha**

**Chapter 67-This One's For You Papi**

**No POV**

Sasha was sitting on the edge of a hill, over-looking the beautiful night lights of the city. She watched the the beautiful orange, yellow, and peach colors of the horizon as her dark hair blow through the wind. She let her mind go idle as she listened to different tunes of Seattle. She listened to the sounds of people partying down below her and the sounds of dogs barking. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed since meeting the Torettos. Her and Di went from being stalked by Dom to being married to his best friend and the sister of his wife. _I wish Mom could be here to see her baby girl doing okay_, she thought. She had the most incredible family and husband in the world. She was even three months pregnant. Never in a million years did she think she'd be this happy. She used to be so angry and violent towards people. Now she was surrounded by people who never had any intentions on hurting her. She was only 17 when she met them. Now 26, they helped mold her into the young, beautiful woman she was today.

"Whatcha doing?" Sasha heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Diana taking a seat next to her.

"Just thinkin'." She replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Sasha broke it. "Are you happy Di?"

"Of course, why? You're happy aren't you?" She asked, starting to worry.

"Yeah I'm happy. It's just ... I don't know. I didn't think I'd make it this long. I mean with all the shit that happened in the past few years."

"That's exactly what it is Sash. It's the past girl. Look at what we have now. We both are married, both pregnant, both almost rich. Girl, we're living the good life." Diana smiled, playfully hitting Sasha's arm.

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Sasha asked, hoping she'd heard Diana right.

"Yep. 'Bout six months pregnant actually. Been hiding it pretty good huh?" She smiled, lifting her shirt to reveal a evenly toned pretruding belly.

"Wow. How'd you know I was pregnant?"

"You know Vince can't keep a secret. Don't worry, I'm the only one know who knows."

They watched the sun set as they talked for many more hours. It began to get cold and windy.

"So you and Jesse leaving for Miami on Monday?"

"Yeah, he has to get back to work. J&J's Mechanics have been down a little lately. Jess has been slacking off. Too much racing, not enough working."

"I hear ya. Hey, thanks for riding this out with me Di. I mean all those years. Thanks for doing it girl. You could have easily dipped out on me back then."

"Dipped out? Hell no. I couldn't miss all the crazy shit that happened here. I also wouldn't have fell in love with Jesse. So thank you."

They shared a heartwarming hug as I they stood from the dirty ground.

_**The next morning...**_

"Everyone up!" Dom growled at 10:30 a.m. His voice boomed through each trailer.

He had gotten up at 7:45 this morning to unload the Charger from the Denali and to give it one last checkup. Eli and Casey woke up around the same time, but stayed inside playing with their toys.

"Jesus Dom. You're gonna wake everyone here." Mia said, stepping out of her camper.

"Mia it's past 10 o'clock. I'm sure everyone's up already."

Soon after, the others joined Mia and Dominic at the picnic tables.

"What's on the agenda today?" Rome asked, walking over to the table with Jerry in his hands.

"Well you guys do whatever you want too until 5 p.m. That's when the race starts. Here are the seats." Dom said, handing Rome a handful of tickets. "They are all down by the front row."

"Nice. How'd you get these?" Brian asked, taking the tickets from Dom's hands.

"The guy who runs the races, Daniel, was a good friend of my dad's. Said the seats were on the house."

Dominic walked over to the fence that held the stadium. He locked his fingers in the fence as his mind drifted. This would be the first time he stepped foot on this field since '96. He knew the demons would be back to haunt him. He was ready for them. He knew he'd have to face them sometime. Now was that time.

"You scared?" Mia asked, standing next him him looking at the field.

"Honestly, yes."

"Me too. But I know you got this. You have us all here for support. Bring the gold home, Toretto." Mia smiled, walking away. That left a smile on his face.

"So, what are the winnings again?" Another voice said behind him.

"Stock Circuit Championship trophy and 10G's. Why?" He asked, turning to see Letty.

"And what are you planning to do with that money?"

"Probably invest it in Elijah and CJ's college funds. Why Letty?" He asked again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, we have plenty money for that. I'll tell you what that ten grand is going to after the race." She smiled and placed a sweet, passionate kiss on his lips. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her close to him.

"Icky." Eli and CJ snickered behind their parents. Letty pulled away and turned, laughing at her kids.

**xxx**

"You guys want anything? We're doing a food and beer run." Vince called to Brian and Mia, who were playing with Angel in their camper.

"Who's all going?" Brian asked.

"Me and Jess."

"I'll go. You might need an extra pair of hands." Brian kissed Angel on the top of her head and Mia softly on the lips before exiting with Vince.

The guys jumped in the Maxima and took off a short ways down the road. After Jesse ran into the 7-Eleven, Vince pulled Brian to the side.

"Look, Brian, I just wanted to say thanks. For everything. For getting us off the hook, for knocking some sense into me," he started, smiling at Brian "and for saving my ass. Both times." Vince held out his hand to Brian, finally forgiving him for everything.

Brian smiled and shook his hand. "No problem bro. Besides, I only saved your ass to get in your good graces. I was hoping that if I got in your good graces, you'd quit beating my ass all the time." They shared a laugh and Vince patted Bri on the back as they entered the store.

"So what's for drinks?" Jesse asked as the men walked over to him.

Brian and Vince looked at each other and smirked.

"Corona." They said together.

"Nice. What about food?"

"We'll stop and get a few pizza's or something." Vince answered, running his hands over his beard.

**xxx**

"Yo Let, c'mere for a second." Sasha yelled, waving her over to the Porsche. She was sitting on the hood juggling her keys from hand to hand. Letty ran over, her brunette hair flowing through the wind.

"What?"

"You love me right?" Sasha asked with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want Sasha?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Can I take CJ with me to the mall we passed on our way up here? Just for a lil bit. I wanna get her some gear like mine. Oh please." Sasha begged, clasping her hands together. Letty hated for Sasha to spoil the kids.

"Where's Eli? You know if you take one, you take the other."

"He went with Rome and Jerry to the gift shop. He won't even know we're gone."

"Fine. But be back soon Sash. The race starts in two hours." Letty gave in, looking at her watch. Sasha nearly jumped with joy as she loaded CJ in the backseat of her Porsche.

"Where they goin'?" Mia asked, walking over to Letty.

"The mall." Letty knew what was coming.

"WHAT?! They left without me!"

"Mia, you don't need to go to the mall everytime the chance is there. Go sit down, geez." Letty laughed, walking over to the Denali, where Dom and Leon were chatting. Tony and Brianna were skateboarding on the ramp Tony brought.

"Letty, where are our kids?" Dom asked, sipping on a bottled water. (He never drank Corona before a race.)

"I dunno." She teased, taking his water and chugging it.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Dom nearly jumped out his skin at her words.

"Calm down Dom gosh. Elijah's with Rome and Casey is with Sasha." She laughed at how overprotective Dominic was over his kids. It was too cute.

"Don't do that Leticia." He knew he had gotten her back. She glared at him with fire in her eyes as she fiercly grabbed his manhood.

"Call me that again, and we'll never have sex again, let alone kids." She tightened her grip, his eye squeezing shut. Leon even winced at the site in front of him.

"Sorry." He forced out, anticipating her release on him.

**Sasha's POV**

Me and Casey were walking around in the Seattle mall around 3:35 p.m. I had a little extra cash on me and I was dying to spend it.

"CJ, why don't we go get some shoes first huh?" I asked, shifting her weight up on my hip.

"Yay!" She cheered, tossing her arms around my neck.

I sat her down as soon as we walked into Foot Locker. She immediately ran to the toddler shoes. _Smart kid_, I thought. I skimmed for a pair of shoes for Eli as she looked for hers.

After about fifteen minutes of staring at shoes, we finally made our decision. I grabbed a pair of black and white New Balance's for Elijah.

"You sure you want these mija?" I asked, taking the red and black Air Force 1 shoe from the rack.

"Yesh." She said, her eyes starting intently at the shoes.

I paid for the shoes and we were off to our next stop; clothes.

"Now you pick one outfit while I look for Elijah something." She nodded and ran off down the isle. "Stay close Casey!"

**xxx**

**Dom's POV**

It was around 4:45. Only fifteen minutes until the race began. Everyone had loaded up and were ready to move out when Sasha and CJ came back from the mall. The pressure was building as the seconds ticked away. The big race my father waited his whole life for. Now it was a huge stepping stone in my life. I jumped in the Charger and drove it down to the track.

"Ladies and gentleman! Today is the final race of the season. Welcome to the Stock Circuit Championship!" The announcer said, the stadium cheering. With each word he spoke, the adrenaline built up inside me. "Today, history will be made. We have the son of the late, great Anthony Toretto racing today. He's been _dom_inating the pros for many months now and I tell ya, if he's anything like his father, he might be going home with gold today. Good luck racers!" I smiled at his comment. The crowd cheered at the sound of my father's name. Hopefully I have the same effect on these people.

I made a quick inspection on the Charger then ran over to my family in the stands.

"Good luck Daddy." The twins said simutaneously. I smiled.

"Thanks you two. Daddy loves you very much." At this very moment, I felt like my father. Those were his exact words the day of his race. It was like that day was being re-enacted in my mind.

I turned to Mia and took a deep breath. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. We put our foreheads together. I could feel her heart pounding as hard as mine was. I could tell she was as nervous as I was.

"You're gonna do good big bro. Don't even look at it as the championship. This is just another race for you. Just another win for you. Papi's rooting for you D." Her words of encouragement surely helped me calm my nerves some. "Be careful Dom. I love you."

"I love you too Mia. I will be." I said before kissing her on her forehead. I walked over to Vince.

"How ya feelin' brotha?" He asked, slapping my hand.

"Good." I lied. Good thing he saw right through me.

"Bullshit. It's okay to be nervous D. Hell I'm nervous. But we all know why your dad's race went wrong. No one's here to fuck this up for you man. It's all yours." Vince sure had a way with words. I nodded and made my last stop over to Letty.

"You ready?" She asked, rubbing the buzz growing on my head.

"As ready as I'll ever be. So you gonna tell me what that ten grand is gonna go on?" I asked.

"After the win. Now go, it's about to start. I love you Dominic."

"I love you too Letty."

I jumped down off the railing and was making my way over to the Charger when I heard words that I thought I'd never hear again. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dom, non lasciare il vostro battimento dei demons voi." Mia called to me in Italian. _Dom, don't let your demons beat you._

My father always told us that. Anytime we wanted to do anything, he always tell us not to let our demons beat us. No matter what, don't let them win.

I turned to her and saw a determined look on her face. I was almost scared until she smiled. "Good luck."

I smiled and took off for the Charger, the family cheering behind me.

**No POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen. The race is about to begin. If you aren't in your seats now, you're gonna miss the start. Racing today we have: Dominic Toretto in the '89 black Charger; Lonnie Demburgh in the '65 red Mustang; Brody Demont in the '67 blue and grey Buick Wildcat; Chris Williams in the '68 Cougar..." The announcer continued listing off the other racers and their cars.

Dom had both hands on steering wheel, his knucles turning white from his grip. He practiced his breathing as his mind drifted off to his father.

_**Flashback**_

_1993_

_Dom and Anthony were at long strip of deserted road. Mr. Toretto always took Dom here to help his prepare for racing. This is where he taught him to drive and it'd be where he taught him to race too. They were in Dom's new car, his Mazda Rx-7._

_"Now Dom, when you get behind the wheel of a car, you have to remember one thing. Only you can determine the outcome of the race. You choose who wins or loses." Anthony said. Dom didn't speak, waiting for Mr. Toretto to continue. "You have to be completely focused on the race. Stay in the zone boy. If you focus on you winning, then you're gonna win. If you're worried about the next guy winning, he's gonna win Dom. Another thing, don't be too quick to use your nitrous. The sooner you use it, the sooner you lose it. Wait until the finish line in is view before you use it. Never before hand."_

_"Got it. Focus on the race, never use NOS before I have to. Now can we start?" Dom was anxious to get his first practice run in._

_"No. One more thing, don't let your demons beat you Dominic. If you let them control you now, they'll control you forever. Now we can start." Anthony smiled, strapping on his seat belt._

_Dom started the car and revved it a few times. Mr. Toretto counted to three before Dom took off down the abandoned strip. He was doing about 102 mph when Anthony said the magic words._

_"HIT THE NOS!" Dom didn't hesistate to press the red button, sending them into a speed unimaginable. Dom began to slow down about a mile from where they started. When he came to a stop, his breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking. "D, you okay?"_

_"That was fuckin' awesome! Let's do that again." He said, his excitement hard to contain._

_"Hey watch it." Anthony smacked him upside his head. Then he smiled. "Now turn it around and let's go again."_

_**Flashback**_

Dom was pulled from his flashback by the sound of the horn, signaling them to go. Three cars flew by him before he knew what was going on. He took off in third place.

"What's he doing?" Letty asked, noticing his shaky start.

"He's nervous." Mia said to her, watching her brother's car closely.

_**Three hours later ...**_

"Ladies and gents, we are coming up on the last lap of the race. Please stay calm as the intensity builds." The announcer said.

Dom had now gained a position of second place, his car behind Chi Wayne in a '63 navy blue Continental.

"Let's go Toretto. This is for you Papi!" Dom screamed as his car closened to the finish line. He was neck and neck with Wayne as he hit his nitrous. Dom growled fiercly as both cars crossed the finish line. His car pulled over on the grass as the other cars were coming up on their last lap. He slipped out the car, half of his body on the seat and the other half out the window. He had no idea who won the race.

"Everyone stay seated as we try and get the results from the judges." The announcer said.

Dom looked in the crowd at Letty, who shrugged her shoulders. Nobody knew who won.

"Please God. Let me have this one for Papi. Give me this much." Dom closed his eyes praying.

"We have the results. Coming in third, Lonnie Demburg! Coming in second..." Dom's heart nearly pounded out his chest as he silently prayed. "Chi Wayne! That means Dominic Toretto is the winner! Congratulations Dominic."

"YES!" He tossed his fist in the air as he tumbled out his car and onto the grass. He laughed and stood up, running to his family, who was clapping and cheering. The team ran down to his side, his kids running straight into his arms.

"You won Daddy! You won!" They cheered, hugging his tightly.

"I know, I did." He had tears streaming from his eyes in glory. He finally done something that was guaranteed to make his father proud.

"D, you did it!" Mia yelled, jumping into his arms. He hugged her tight as he spent her around in the air.

The rest of the Team congratulated Dom on his race. Sasha and Vince decided this was perfect timing.

"Guys, we have an announcment. Me and Vinnie are gonna have a baby!" Sasha yelled, Vince holding onto her from behind. Letty smiled as she squeezed Sasha with joy.

"So are we!" Jesse yelled, almost dying at the irony in the situation. Letty walked over to Dominic, who was being congratulated by Lily.

"That's what the ten grand is going on. My baby sisters and Vince and Jesse need a big house to live in. Is that okay?" Letty asked, wrapping her arms around Dominic's neck.

"That's perfect. Now I have two trophies." He smiled, kissing her passionately. The crowd roared with cheer as they put on their own little show.

"Dominic Toretto, here's your trophy. Congrats Champ. Here's a check for ten thousand dollars! I know your dad would be proud." Daniel, one of the judges, said. He took the trophy and held it in one hand and the check in the other. Dom took pictures for some photographers.

The whole family crowded around the Charger for a family picture. Rome and Brian were sitting on the hood of the car with Lily and Mia standing in between their legs. The two ladies were holding their kids in their arms. On the back of the car, Jesse and Leon sat with Diana and Senia between their legs. Tony and Brianna were sitting on the hood of the car. Dom was standing in the middle of the car with Eli on his neck. Letty was standing in front of him, with CJ at her feet. Sasha and Vince sat against the car on the ground. The photographer wasn't so sure about everyone fitting in the picture, but they manage. In Dom's hand was the Stock Circuit Championship, held high in the sky.

Throughout everything the Toretto's have been through; from the hijackings to meeting Sasha and Diana to dealing with Jason, they stuck together. Nobody abandoned anybody, even during the roughest times. Sure they had their differences, but what family didn't? The Torettos went from partying every night after races, to changing dirty diapers at 5 am. It was amazing how they went from a barely legal crew who were constantly doing shit to piss off the law to grown people taking care of their own small families. It was ironic how they were so afraid to let anyone in their small family, but now the family had expanded so largely. They all knew they could have done something other then race. Someone could have been a doctor, the other a lawyer. They could be living luxurious and lavishly.

**But why would you pass up a chance to living fast and furious?**

_**THE END**_


	70. about the sequel

Author's Note:

There will be a sequel to my store "New Life for Strangers" if you didn't already know. But I'm not sure where to take the next one. I have a few ideas though. One was focusing it on the the teen life of the Toretto children. And as Vinces-Girl suggested, it could possibly be focused on Sasha and Vince. I want your ideas. Leave me reviews on this note as to what you want to read.

Thanks for reading my story again.

Love, Kita


End file.
